Ed Edd n Eddy: Indigo League
by Moallim
Summary: New species of Pokemon. The Eds travel through Kanto with Nazz accompanying them on their journey. Eddy and his starter Pokemon Pikavolt get ready for the Indigo League while dealing with rival Kevin and the villainous Kanker Sisters, a talking Scrat, and
1. The Journey Begins

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It stores up electricity in the pouches on its cheek

Kanto Pokedex

001. Monkeaf Grass

002. Stemape Grass/Fighting

003. Primoss Grass/Fighting

004. Felame Fire

005. Felava Fire/Rock

006. Felano Fire/Rock

007. Turtoise Water

008. Turtaqua Water/Ground

009. Testurdon Water/Ground

010. Catepar Bug

011. Crescoon Bug

012. Monofly Bug/Flying

013. Steedle Bug/Poison

014. Barboon Bug/Poison

015. Beetox Bug/Poison

016. Pidgel Normal/Flying

017. Pidgeollo Normal/Flying

018. Pidgellon Normal/Flying

019. Rattitite Normal

020. Rattitail Normal

021. Gartake Poison

022. Scarbok Poison

023. Elepy Poison/Ground

024. Phantusk Poison/Ground

025. Venodon Poison/Ground

026. Pikavolt Electric

027. Raivolt Electric

028. Tigunk Poison

029. Toxiger Poison

030. Talcon Normal/Flying

031. Bralcon Normal/Flying

032. Toxito Bug/Poison

033. Gastrito Bug/Poison

034. Weedish Grass/Poison

035. Bloomish Grass/Poison

036. Rafflower Grass/Poison

037. Poibat Poison/Flying

038. Chibat Poison/Flying

039. Pluglet Electric

040. Boltire Electric

041. Bolteron Electric

042. Pteragon Dragon/Flying

043. Pteragile Dragon/Flying

044. Rhinusk Ground/Rock

045. Rhinodon Ground/Rock

046. Marduck Water

047. Gillduck Water

048. Champanzee Fighting

049. Babrute Fighting

050. Ankylith Ground/Rock

051. Stegalith Ground/Rock

052. Rocky Rock/Ground

053. Shellock Rock/Ground

054. Rollock Rock/Ground

055. Politad Water

056. Poliwheel Water

057. Poliwreck Water/Fighting

058. Scrat Normal

059. Percat Normal

060. Canire Fire

061. Volcanine Fire

062. Machopunch Fighting

063. Vascopunch Fighting

064. Supropunch Fighting

065. Redibug Bug/Flying

066. Redibeet Bug/Flying

067. Gassing Poison

068. Coffume Poison

069. Meeby Poison

070. Ameeba Poison

071. Arba Psychic

072. Arbadak Psychic

073. Mazakala Psychic

074. Levanoon Ghost/Psychic

075. Levanimp Ghost/Psychic

076. Jetrout Water

077. Octoray Water

078. Shadeep Ghost

079. Murkreep Ghost

080. Iceal Ice/Water

081. Manapheal Ice/Water

082. Magnewave Electric/Steel

083. Magnefield Electric/Steel

084. Stoner Rock

085. Lithoner Rock

086. Slud Poison

087. Mudge Poison

088. Smony Fire/Ground

089. Horsmoke Fire/Ground

090. Clabby Water

091. Clobster Water/Dark

092. Waloo Water

093. Wailot Water

094. Icelot Ice/Fairy

095. Onith Rock/Ground

096. Armorai Fighting/Steel

097. Samurarmor Fighting/Steel

098. Tentapus Water/Poison

099. Tentashock Water/Poison

100. Fungoom Grass/Poison

101. Shroomold Grass/Poison

102. Mildoom Grass/Poison

103. Airgull Water/Flying

104. Shorgull Water/Flying

105. Voltock Electric

106. Electorb Electric

107. Bandoon Normal

108. Pandoon Normal

109. Shellop Water

110. Shellster Water/Ice

111. Fuchsina Normal

112. Starchin Water

113. Starmor Water/Psychic

114. Legging Fighting

115. Punchamp Fighting

116. Tangine Grass

117. Eggby Grass

118. Eggleaf Grass

119. Coconumb Grass/Psychic

120. Lickilash Normal

121. Electowatt Electric

122. Magmon Fire

123. Prantis Bug/Flying

124. Magentica Ice/Psychic

125. Kangaby Ground/Fighting

126. Defendaroo Ground/Fighting

127. Carpod Water

128. Serped Water/Dragon

129. Cybet Electric

130. Eeveon Normal

131. Hydreon Water

132. Volteon Electric

133. Flameon Fire

134. Nartail Ice/Water

135. Transect Normal

136. Relix Rock/Water

137. Relixtar Rock/Water

138. Kabulger Rock/Water

139. Razoruto Rock/Water

140. Feradactyl Rock/Flying

141. Bearlax Normal

142. Tundrat Ice/Electric

143. Draggy Dragon

144. Draggino Dragon

145. Dragonon Dragon/Flying

146. Malamoss Grass/Flying

147. Coagle Fire/Flying

148. Turqwan Water/Flying

149. Vapong Dragon/Flying

150. Martwo Psychic

151. Mar Psychic

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

(Theme song - Gotta Catch Em All)

The zooms in on a tower and Eddy stands on the roof and looks into the sky. Mar and Martwo fly around him and glow a pink aura.

The scene switches to a battlefield where Eddy stands and looks at eight figures holding pokeballs. A ThunderShock blasts in front of him and Pikavolt jumps over.

The scene switches to Professor Utonium's lab and Pidgeollo and Monofly fly over the roof and out jumps Monkeaf, Felame, and Turtoise, who all look confident.

The scene switches to the center of the cul-de-sac and Eddy and Kevin face off against each other and Eddy tosses a pokeball.

The scene switches to a rocky battlefield where out of the pokeball comes Rocky and Onith and Double D stands across the battlefield. Poibat flies over the field and uses SuperSonic which causes a Sandstorm and a Flamethrower shoots out of it and Canire jumps out and roars.

The scene switches to a water cliff where Waloo, Starchin, Starmor, and Jetrout jump out of a wave and Nazz stands on the cliff looking at them with a determined look. The Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby jump from their balloon towards the Pokemon but Marduck jumps out of the water and uses Screech, lifting them into a sandbox Clabby is in and it pinches and chases them off.

The scene switches to a gray backrgound where Professor Utonium and Serena stand and look proud. Vapong flies over and roars.

The scene switches to a forest where Ed and Primoss run towards Eddy, Double D, and Nazz. Beetox flies above them and Rattitail burrows under them and shoot Poison Stings and Ice Beams into the sky. The attacks channel into Elepy and it launches them through a Smog.

The scene switches to a steel covered battlefield where Eddy and Pikavolt jump towards a chair that says champion on it and Pikavolt uses Thunderbolt which causes an explosion.

The scene switches to a yellow background with lightning bolts around it and the smoke clears way to reveal Eddy sitting on the chair and Pikavolt jumps and absorbs the lightning bolts and blasts it into a lightning bolt marked pokeball and seals it.

(Theme song ends)

It was a bright morning in the cul-de-sac, located in the Kanto Region. Today was a big one for new coming trainers to start their Pokemon journey, especially in the cul-de-sac.

In Eddy's house, Eddy was still asleep as his alarm clock went off.

Eddy's dad, Bruce, who looked like Eddy, but with brown hair, a thick body, and wore a buttoned shirt covered in overalls, and brown shoes, walked in Eddy's room.

Bruce: Eddy, get up, or else you'll be late to get your starter Pokemon!

Eddy woke up.

Eddy: What? I totally forgot about my starter Pokemon! Ed! Double D! Wait for me!

Eddy slammed his alarm clock off and ran to his closet and threw multiple clothes to the floor.

Eddy: No, no, no.

Eddy took out a tuxedo.

Eddy: Yeah right!

Eddy tossed the tuxedo to the floor and kept searching for his casual clothes.

Bruce sighed and took out Eddy's casual clothes which were folded and placed it on the floor.

Bruce: He'll eventually notice.

Bruce walked out of the room.

Eddy: Urgh! Where are they?

Eddy walked around his room and spotted the clothes.

Eddy: Huh? Hey Dad, did you leave that there? He's trying to make fun of me isn't he!

Eddy ran over to the clothes and picked them up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy was dressed and ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

Eddy: Hey mom, did you cook the omelet yet?

Eddy's mom Serena, who looked like Eddy except was a little bit thin, had long blonde hair, wearing a yellow skirt and an apron, and pink shoes was washing the dishes.

Serena: It's on the table dear along with a cup of milk. Professor Utonium called saying the starter Pokemon were here.

Eddy: Man, I'm gonna be late! I'll just bring my breakfast with me.

Serena: Eddy Hart-Isaac!

Eddy: What?

Serena: You're not going to Professor Utonium's lab without this are you?

Serena tossed Eddy his purple lotion.

Eddy: Oh yeah, I forgot about this! Now I can track down Double D and Ed just in case they're not at the lab.

Serena: You're going to put it on as well right?

Eddy: Of course! Bye Mom! I call you right after my journey officially starts!

Eddy grabbed his breakfast and ran out the house.

Eddy: See ya dad!

Serena: That boy of yours.

Bruce: He's rushing!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Double D and Ed walked into Professor Utonium's cul-de-sac lab located near the Peach Creek district outside of the cul-de-sac entrance.

Double D: So we're the last group right?

Ed: I think so. But this is not a time to fool around. I learned from my stupidity and now this is a time to put our knowledge to the test. This is serious. We are on a Pokemon journey Double D.

Double D: You sound very sternly Ed! My, what made you come back to reality?

Ed: Professor Utonium. He taught me how to use my knowledge when he came here a few days ago.

Double D: Well now me, you and Eddy can start our journey as a trio! Wait a minute, where is Eddy anyways?

Ed: I stopped by his house but all I heard was snoring.

Kevin walked in wearing headphones and took them off.

Kevin: So, this is the lab?

Double D: It sure is Kevin, you're ready to start your journey?

Kevin: What do you think? I'm ready to prove how well I can accomplish in Pokemon training. Uh, it looks like you're short one dork!

Ed: Eddy is on his way here! I think.

Double D: You still haven't drop that word Kevin. Really? Dork?

Kevin: You guys are dorks and will always be. It's that simple!

Ed: Heh, just ignore the commoner Double D. He is already ignorant himself.

Kevin: Whatever you say man, I'm the ignorant person.

Professor Utonium walked out of a door across the lab.

Professor Utonium: Whoa! That smoke's gonna take long to clear for a while! Alright, hello boys! Ready to get your starter Pokemon?

Double D: We sure are!

Ed: I'm ready!

Kevin: Yeah, I'm all set.

Double D: I guess we'll have to start without Eddy.

Ed nodded.

Professor Utonium: Alright then, follow me in here.

Professor Utonium walked into the other room followed by Double D, Ed, and Kevin.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Double D, Ed, and Kevin stood in front of a table with three pokeballs on it.

Professor Utonium: Your friends have already taken the last set of starters. These three Pokemon are left and you all will receive one of them. Ed, you get to go first.

Ed: Oh goodie!

Professor Utonium picked up the first pokeball.

Professor Utonium: Here are the starters.

Out came a green monkey Pokemon with a light green face and a darker green around the ligher green, black eyes with white pupils, leaf shaped ears, plain nostrils, a leaf shaped protrusion on its forehead, a light green belly with a darker green around it, and a leaf shaped tail.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Professor Utonium: The Grass type starter Monkeaf.

Ed: Quick!

Professor Utonium picked up the second pokeball and out came an orange cat Pokemon with yellow eyes and sharp black pupils, a flame-like appendage on its forehead, a red nose and whiskers, sharp white teeth, a flame symbol on its chest, sharp claws on its fingers and toes, and a flame at the end of its tail.

Felame: Felame!

Professor Utonium: The Fire type starter Felame.

Ed: Bold!

Professor Utonium picked up the last pokeball and out came a blue turtle Pokemon with white eyes and black pupils, light blue skin, a navy shell with aqua spots around it, and a small light blue tail.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Professor Utonium: And the Water type starter Turtoise.

Ed: Adamant!

Professor Utonium: Alright Ed, now that you've had a chance to look at the starters, which one do you choose?

Ed: Well Professor, it's obvious that I choose Monkeaf, it looks sternly!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Professor Utonium: Very well then.

Professor Utonium recalled Monkeaf back into its pokeball and placed it in a pokeball holder with 6 slots and took out a green Pokedex and handed them to Ed.

Professor Utonium: Here's your Pokedex, it holds information to all of the Pokemon found here in Kanto, and this is a pokeball holder to hold all of the Pokemon you catch along the way on your journey. You're limited to 6 Pokemon on hand.

Ed: Cool! Double D, I'll wait for you.

Double D: Certainly Ed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy was in the lane had finished his breakfast and he was still licking the cheese off his fingers.

Eddy: Mmm! Oh crap! My starter Pokemon!

Eddy ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Utonium: Alright Double D, who do you choose between Felame and Turtoise?

Double D looked at Felame, who licked its claws, and then looked at Turtoise, who hid in its shell.

Double D: Well, looking at their behaviors, I'm thinking I'd like to go with Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Turtoise popped out of its shell.

Professor Utonium: Alright then.

Professor Utonium recalled Felame and placed its pokeball in a pokeball holder and took out an orange Pokedex and handed them to Double D.

Professor Utonium: Your Pokedex and your pokeball holder. Good luck to both of you on your journey!

Double D and Ed: Thank you Professor!

Double D: Ed, let's wait for Eddy outside.

Ed: Sure.

Double D and Ed walked out of the lab.

Professor Utonium: Alright Kevin, you get Turtoise.

Kevin: Cool.

Turtoise hid in its shell and Kevin noticed this and Turtoise peeked out of its shell a little and Kevin smiled and Turtoise looked confused.

Turtoise: Turtoise?

Kevin looked in wonder before smiling again and Turtoise looked relax.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Professor Utonium recalled Turtoise and placed its pokeball in a pokeball holder and took out a light green Pokedex and handed them to Kevin.

Professor Utonium: Here's your Pokedex and pokeball holder Kevin. I wish you good luck on your journey!

Kevin: Thanks Professor Utonium. I'll be off.

Kevin walked out of the lab as Eddy ran over.

Eddy: Hey Professor, I'm here!

Double D: Glad to see you could make it Eddy, though this time, you're worse than fashionably late.

Ed: He is right, where have you been mister?

Eddy: Long story! Where's the-

Kevin: I do hate to mock you on your first day as a Pokemon trainer- oh, wait, "soon to be first day as a Pokemon trainer", but you might scare off whatever Pokemon's left with that milk stain on your mouth.

Eddy: Huh?

Eddy removed the stain off his mouth.

Eddy: Hey! What do you mean whatever Pokemon's left?

Double D: Eddy, Professor Utonium gave us the last set of starters. I'm assuming he has no more to give.

Eddy: What? You can't be serious!

Ed: Don't worry Eddy, he probably doesn't have anymore right now but maybe your journey will be on a delay if he brings more tommorrow?

Eddy: What's with you? Are you Double D junior?

Kevin: Hehe, just goes to show you how much of a dork you can be! Later!

Kevin walked off.

Eddy: What? Yeah, that's right! Leave! Once a shovelchin, always a shovelchin! Where's the Professor?

Double D: Inside the lab.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Utonium: I'm sorry Eddy, but there are no more Kanto starters for me to give out right now. The rest are in the next town and they'll be going to the trainers from there.

Eddy: Oh man! I can't believe I was late! I was so waiting to get my starter Pokemon!

Double D: It's alright Eddy, maybe you'll wait another day to receive your first Pokemom.

Ed: Yeah, besides, we've got our Pokemon, we'll introduce!

Professor Utonium: There is an alternative however.

Eddy: Huh? An alteranative? What do you mean by that?

Professor Utonium: I have another Pokemon that's at a starter's level, but is not one of the three Kanto choices.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy, Double D, and Ed walked over to a machine covered in electricity and Professor Utonium opened the machine container to reveal a yellow rodent Pokemon with long ears and black at the tips, black eyes with white pupils,, black pouches on its cheek, lightning bolt marks on its belly, black tips on its fingers, toes, and a lightning bolt shaped tail with a black tip.

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Professor Utonium: This is Pikavolt, a Pokemon I've been using to conduct electricity into this machine so I can figure out if it works as much as a simple power button.

Eddy: Wow! That's one cool looking Pokemon!

Double D: The thought of seeing one storing electricity is very intriguing!

Ed: It is so cute! Especially when it absorbs electricity!

Eddy: I know right! Come here you electric furball!

Professor Utonium: Hold on Eddy, I don't think you'll want to-

Eddy ran over to Pikavolt and picked it up and it sparked.

Pikavolt: Pika-voooooooolt!

Eddy was shocked.

Eddy: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Eddy fell over.

Eddy: Oof!

Double D: Eddy, are you alright?

Eddy stood up covered in sparks and they went away.

Eddy: Yeah, I'm fine. Man that was one strong jolt!

Professor Utonium: It was a ThunderShock. Pikavolt did that because it has a hard time adjusting to people.

Pikavolt looked away.

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was outside and Professor Utonium handed Eddy a pokeball holder and a yellow Pokedex.

Professor Utonium: Here's your Pokedex. Use it to scan Pokemon you meet on your journey. And a holder to contain all of your pokeballs as you use them to catch Pokemon while traveling. You can only have six Pokemon at a time.

Eddy: Nice!

Professor Utonium handed Eddy a pokeball with a lightning bolt symbol on it.

Professor Utonium: This is Pikavolt's pokeball. Let me remind you that Pikavolt has a hard time going inside it.

Eddy: No worries! Pikavolt, return!

Eddy attempted to recall Pikavolt but it dodged.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: What the? Pikavolt, get in your pokeball!

Eddy attempted to recall Pikavolt but it dodged again.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt, get in your pokeball for the last time!

Eddy kept trying to recall Pikavolt but it still kept dodging.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Serena: You're not going to start your journey scaring your Pokemon.

Serena stood across from them.

Eddy: Mom? What are you doing here?

Serena: I came to see how your journey's progressing. Looks like your only problem is controlling your Pokemon.

Pikavolt: Pika?

Serena: So, you got a Pikavolt? I guess the starter Pokemon were all gone before you arrived. Did you run into anything on your way to the lab?

Eddy: I ate my breakfast and was extremely satisfied, alright? Look, I'm not irrational!

Serena: You should've ate it at the lab. Ugh, Professor?

Professor Utonium: Hehe, Serena, you've raised one unique kid! Now he's ready to start his journey!

Double D: And so are me and Ed!

Ed: The three of us! The three musketeers!

Serena: Actually, your journey will be delayed you two.

Double D: What do you mean?

Serena: Double D, your parents wanted me to inform you that you have a call from someone. They want you to head back to your house.

Double D: And my journey?

Serena: They said it's important and has to do with your journey, but it has to be put on hold for now.

Double D: Well then, alright fellas, I'll meet you as soon as I can.

Eddy: Later Double De-sockhead!

Ed: Bye lizard man!

Double D moaned in annoyance and ran back to the cul-de-sac.

Serena: Ed, you have an issue regarding your sister Sarah. Your parents wanted me to tell you to help control her starter Pokemon. Apparently it got loose and is causing trouble around the house.

Ed: Huh? Well then I guess it's time to save the day! Bye Eddy!

Ed ran back to the cul-de-sac.

Eddy: Ed! Wait a second, I'm starting my journey by myself?

Professor Utonium: No, you've got a Pikavolt by your side!

Eddy looked at Pikavolt, who looked away.

Eddy: Alright Pikavolt, you won this time. But I'm sure you're going to like being inside your pokeball when I gain authority over you!

Pikavolt shook its head in disapproval.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Serena: I think Pikavolt wants you to be more responsible. It already sees your rashness.

Eddy: No way!

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy and Pikavolt walked over to a path leading to the woods leading out of Peach Creek.

Professor Utonium: These woods will lead you all the way to Viridian City. There's a Pokemon Center there for you to check out. Good luck on your journey! And stay safe!

Serena: Eddy, make sure you and Pikavolt work hard, and I'll be keeping in touch with you back home!

Eddy: I got it! Bye mom! Bye Professor!

Eddy and Pikavolt ran down the woods.

Serena: I'll be heading back to my place.

Professor Utonium: I'll be testing an experiment before I head to the next district. Take care.

Serena: You too.

Professor Utonium and Serena parted ways.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy and Pikavolt walked over to a large field.

Eddy: Perfect! This is a good spot to start our journey!

Pikavolt looked away.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Oh come on Pikavolt, you're going to have to trust me sometime!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt ran over to a tree and climbed onto a branch.

Eddy: Hey! What are you doing? Trying to slack off when we've got a journey to begin huh?

Pikavolt grabbed an apple and ate it.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Urgh, Pikavolt, you can eat your apple later, let's-

A chirping sound was heard.

Eddy: Huh?

Eddy turned and saw a small tan bird Pokemon with white eyes and black pupils, a brown break, curled feathers on the back of its head, brown wings, and pink legs across from him pecking the ground.

Eddy: Bingo! Our first Pokemon! Now let's see…

Eddy took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

Pokedex: Pidgel, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgel are most commonly seen in woodlands flying in flocks. They are an easy target for a beginner trainer's first Pokemon to be caught.

Eddy: Yes! And what better way than to battle it? Pikavolt, use ThunderShock on Pidgel!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pika just simply kept eating its apple.

Eddy: Aah, who needs ya? Go pokeball!

Eddy tossed a pokeball at Pidgel but it flew up and doged it.

Pidgel: Pidgel!

Eddy: Hey! Get back here!

Eddy ran after Pidgel but it slammed its wings on the ground and a sandstorm whipped at Eddy, knocking him back.

Pidgel: Pidgel!

Eddy: Whoa! Oof!

Pidgel: Pidgel!

Pidgel flew off.

Pikavolt laughed at Eddy's misfortune.

Pikavolt: Pikakakakaka!

Eddy stood up and looked annoyed.

Eddy: Urgh, according to the Pokedex, that was a Sand-Attack! Urgh, fine, I'll just catch another Pokemon! Huh?

Eddy spotted a small blue rat Pokemon with a cream underside on its belly, chin, hands, and feet, black eyes and white pupils, buck teeth, navy ears, and a curled navy tail going through his bag for food.

Eddy: Hey! Get out of my bag ya pest! What is that?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Rattitite, the Mouse Pokemon. Rattitite are house and market pests, looking for food in those places when it is scarce in the woods.

Eddy: Well it's lucky we're not at my house! Alright, pokeball, go!

Eddy tossed the pokeball at Rattitite and it ran out of his bag and dodged it.

Rattitite: Rattitite!

Rattitite ran off with an orange.

Eddy: Hey! That's my lucky orange! Urgh! Come on! There's got to be a Pokemon around that I can catch!

Pikavolt looked away.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Who asked you?

Eddy picked up a rock and threw it at a nearby bush and it hit a brown falcon Pokemon with three small spiky hairs sticking out of the back of its head, black eyes with red pupils, a sharp yellow beak, brown wings, and yellow feet.

Eddy: Huh?

Eddy observed the bush more closer and spotted the Pokemon with a bump on its head and it glared at him.

Eddy: Ouch! Sorry about that! What Pokemon is that anyways?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Talcon, the Sharp Beak Pokemon. Talcon is very aggressive and easily tempered, not backing down with its sharp beak.

Eddy: Man! Pikavolt, let's get out of here-

Talcon: Talcooooooooon!

Eddy: Now what?

A flock of Talcon emerged from the nearby trees and surrounded the area.

Talcon flock: Talcon! Talcon!

Eddy: Holy crap! Pikavolt, now would be a good time to help-

A group of Talcon flew towards Pikavolt and pecked it.

Talcon group: Talcon! Talcon!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt! Get away from it!

Eddy ran towards Pikavolt but another group of Talcon attacked him.

Talcon group: Talcon!

Eddy: Aah! Get off!

Eddy picked up a stick and drew the Talcon back.

Eddy: Yeah that's right! Take a hike!

The Talcon with the bump flew towards Pikavolt and spinned its beak.

Talcon: Talllllcon!

Talcon hit the tree and Pikavolt fell off.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt! That looked like a Peck attack!

Eddy ran over to Pikavolt, who was covered in bruises.

Eddy: Pikavolt, are you okay?

Pikavolt: Pika!

The entire flock swarmed Eddy and Pikavolt and pecked at them but Eddy protected Pikavolt.

Talcon flock: Talcon!

Eddy: Aah! Pikavolt, I'm protecting you no matter what!

Pikavolt: Pika!

More Talcon flew over and pecked Eddy in the back.

Talcon flock: Talcon!

Eddy: Aah! That stings!

Pikavolt sparked and jumped in the air.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt, what are you doing?

Pikavolt: Pika- PIKAVOOOOOOOOOOOOLT!

Pikavolt released a huge blast of electricity at the Talcon flock.

Talcon flock: TAAAAAALCOOOOOON!

The Talcon were charred by the electricity and flew off covered in sparks.

Eddy, covered in bruises, looked shocked at what happened as Pikavolt plummeted towards the ground.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Eddy caught Pikavolt, who was heavily bruised.

Eddy: Pikavolt, that- that wasn't a ThunderShock, that was a Thunderbolt! You knew that from the back of your ears didn't you?

Pikavolt: Pika.

Eddy placed Pikavolt on the ground and he lied down.

Eddy: You gonna be okay?

Pikavolt: Pika.

Eddy: Man, you're more stronger than I thought! Since when could a Pokemon in distress pull off a stunt like- huh?

Eddy spotted a bird Pokemon covered in a golden aura flying past a rainbow in the sky.

Eddy: What is that?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Unidentified Pokemon. There are still many Pokemon species throughout the world.

Eddy: Wow, I never thought of it that way! Nothing sticks out like a sore thumb! You feel me Pikavolt?

Pikavolt sparked from the bruises.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Oh man, you're bruising! Aha! The Pokemon Center in Viridian City! Professor City it was straight ahead! We'll go there and get you a med!

Pikavolt: Pika.

Eddy ran down the woods.

Nearby behind a bush, the Kanker Sisters appeared.

Lee: So, our boy Eddy is all alone at the start of his journey!

Marie: It would've been a lot better if his two equally twerpish friends came along!

May: But instead he's probably going to meet up with them in Viridian City!

Lee: That's where the boss wants us to coordinate our plan!

Marie: And the twerp is heading there! I like the sound of slugging!

May: Once we get there, the Pokemon in that Pokemon Center will be all ours! I got our gift Pokemon girls!

Lee: Excellent! Let's move out!

The Kankers laughed evilly and ran off.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Pikavolt


	2. Triple Threat Trios

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It absorbs gasses in the air and releases them into noxious fumes

Chapter 2: Triple Threat Trios

Eddy ran down the end of a hill carrying Pikavolt, who was badly injured.

Eddy: We're almost at Viridian City Pikavolt, don't you worry!

Pikavolt: Pika.

Eddy ran over to a sidewalk and into Viridian City.

Eddy: This is it!

Eddy spotted a Pokemon Center up ahead.

Eddy: There's the Pokemon Center!

Eddy ran towards the Pokemon Center but Officer Nina Valeroso stood in front of him.

Eddy: Whoa!

Officer Valeroso: Stop right there kid.

Eddy: Where did you come from?

Officer Valeroso: It is stealth my dear boy. Why is your Pokemon not in its pokeball? And why is it covered in bruises? Did you let this happen? I doubt you're even an experienced trainer.

Eddy: Slow down, let me explain Officer-

Officer Valeroso: Valeroso. Go on.

Eddy: Officer Valeroso, my Pikavolt has a problem with being in its pokeball and while it was out, we were attacked by a Talcon flock, which is how Pikavolt got those bruises. And I just started my journey, I haven't had enough experience to fully train Pikavolt yet, and I did the best I could to protect it. You've got to believe me.

Officer Valeroso: Okay, I believe you son. Now let me see your Pokedex.

Eddy: For what?

Officer Caleroso: So I can confirm your trainer status. Then you'll be able to enter the Pokemon Center.

Eddy: Alright.

Eddy took out his Pokedex and handed it to Officer Valeroso.

Officer Valeroso: Gracias.

Officer Valeroso observed the Pokedex.

Officer Valeroso: Eddy Hart-Isaac of the cul-de-sac Peach Creek district. Alright, you're all set.

Officer Valeroso handed Eddy back his Pokedex.

Eddy: Thanks Officer. Come on Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Eddy ran into the Pokemon Center but Officer Valeroso interrupted him.

Officer Valeroso: Hold on Eddy, there is something I must ask you.

Eddy: What is it?

Officer Valeroso took out a picture of the Kankers.

Officer Valeroso: Have you seen these three girls?

Eddy: Those are the Kanker sisters! No I haven't seen them, well not recently.

Officer Valeroso: So you know them? Well be on your guard, there was a recent incident were property of the Pokemon Center was damaged due to recklessness and the cameras caught a picture of these three girls. Apparently they were playing around with the technology funding the center and damaged them. They managed to run off before we could react. I was looking for them so I could put this minor case to a close.

Eddy: Wait, they are teenagers but you weren't gonna arrest them?

Officer Valeroso: No, but they can be sent to juvenile center for a felony like this. If they were destroying a huge quantitiy of property, there would've been a bigger problem. But, all will be forgiven por va for?

Eddy: I wouldn't be surprised that they would do something like that, all they ever do is cause trouble.

Officer Valoso; I will deal with them momentarily, right now you've got to get your Pikavolt checked out.

Eddy: Right.

Eddy ran into the Pokemon Center and ran over to the counter.

Eddy: Hello? Anyone here?

Nazz was sitting on a table across from the room and turned to see Eddy.

Nazz: Huh? Is that Eddy?

A bright pink Pokemon with a round body, wing shaped protrusions on the sides of her head, a heart symbol on her chest with an egg protruding out of it, blue eyes with white pupils, and fingerless hands and feet walked over to the counter wearing a nurse hat.

Fuchsina: Fuchsina!

Eddy: Huh? What Pokemon is that?

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Fuchsina, the Egg Healer Pokemon. Fuchsina gathers kindness and stores it in its egg. When it is full, it uses the stored energy to heal others.

Eddy: A healer huh? Okay Fuchsina, heal my Pikavolt!

Fuchsina: Fuchsina?

Nurse Vivian: That'll be my job.

A pleasant looking woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a nurse outfit walked over to the counter.

Nurse Vivian: I'm Nurse Vivian, welcome to my Pokemon Center.

Eddy: Nice to meet you Nurse Vivian, my name's Eddy. My Pikavolt got injured by a Talcon flock and I need you to help it.

Eddy handed Nurse Vivian Pikavolt.

Nurse Vivian: Oh dear, it appears Pikavolt took a lot of bruises. Fuchsina, get a stretcher.

Fuchsina: Fuchsina!

Fuchsina pushed over a stretcher and Nurse Vivian placed Pikavolt on it.

Nurse Vivian: We'll start by taking care of the wounds. Please wait outside Eddy.

Eddy: Alright. Don't worry Pikavolt, you'll be alright.

Pikavolt: Pika.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy stood in the lobby, waiting for Pikavolt's recovery.

Eddy: Man, how could I mess up this big on my first day as a Pokemon trainer?

Nazz walked over to him.

Nazz: Don't be too hard on yourself dude, your Pikavolt will be alright.

Eddy: Nazz? Whoa! When'd you get here?

Nazz: Hehe, I've been here dude. Hey, where's Double D and Ed?

Eddy: They're back at the cul-de-sac, taking care of some issues, so I'm starting my journey alone.

Nazz: Oh, I see.

Eddy: Wait, what are you doing here?

Nazz: I needed a place to stop by and chill. I also needed to call my lame-o sister.

Eddy: You and her always go at it don't you guys?

Nazz: If she got a job for once, I wouldn't make fun of her for being so lazy and careless.

Eddy: Ouch! That's a bruiser! Wait a minute, speaking of calls, I need to make some as well!

XXXXXXXXXX

Eddy was talking to his mom on the video phones.

Serena: You have to remember, if you give up, your Pokemon goes down with you.

Eddy: I know mom, I know for a fact Pikavolt's gonna be okay. It's not like it's a bad bruised dog chasing a cat with extra long claws.

Serena: Good. I'll call you back another time. Bye Eddy. Love you.

Eddy: Bye mom, love you too.

The video phone transmitted to Professor Utonium's lab.

Eddy: Hey Professor, it's me.

Professor Utonium: Hello Eddy, how's your journey coming along?

Eddy: Not good Professor. Pikavolt got attacked by a Talcon flock so we've stopped by the Pokemon Center.

Professor Utonium: Oh my, that sounds very unfortunate. Is Pikavolt okay?

Eddy: Nurse Vivian's taking care of Pikavolt right now so yes.

Professor Utonium: Good. Have you been able to catch any Pokemon?

Eddy: No, that's what worse. I feel like not having Double D and Ed around to start my journey is slowing me down.

Professor Utonium: A journey isn't just about catching Pokemon. It's learning from your experiences and look around what you've explored. The Pokemon world is larger than it looks Eddy.

Eddy: Yeah, speaking of that, I saw some strange Pokemon flying through the sky earlier.

Professor Utonium: Really? Did you look it up in your Pokedex?

Eddy: Yeah, but it said it was unidentified. Man, all I know was that it was a golden bird Pokemon.

Professor Utonium: I don't think I've seen a Pokemon with that description before but know this, you were lucky enough to see a rare Pokemon.

Eddy: Yeah, maybe that's a sign of good luck that my journey will get off to a better start!

Professor Utonium: Good, by the way, did you check with Nurse Vivian on registering for the Indigo League?

Eddy: Say what?

Professor Utonium: You know, the Pokemon league?

Eddy: Oh I forgot about that! That's what's been itching my brain!

Professor Utonium: She'll help you register. Talk to her about it.

Eddy: Man, how could I forget about that! Thanks Professor for reminding me!

Professor Utonium: Alright, I have an experiment to work on, I'll talk to you soon. Take care.

Eddy: You too Professor.

The phone turned off and Nazz walked over to Eddy.

Nazz: Hey Eddy, Nurse Vivian wants you.

Eddy: Huh?

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers walked down a street and May was holding the picture of them.

May: Ugh! The surveillance cameras made me look awful!

Marie: If I had your barrette on, my looks wouldn't have been a problem!

Lee: Shut up girls! We're here.

The Kankers walked into an alley and stood in front of a tan cat Pokemon with a brown coin protrusion on its head, mahogany equilateral triangle, yellow eyes and sharp black pupils, brown paws, fingers, feet, and toes, and a curved brown tail.

Scrat: Scraaaaaat!

The Kankers smiled evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nurse Vivian pushed Pikavolt into the lobby and Fuchsina connected an electronic cylinder shaped to Pikavolt's cheek pouches.

Eddy: How's Pikavolt?

Nurse Vivian: We've been able to lower the pressure on the bruises, but Pikavolt needs to rest for a while. It needs a lot of electricity and that's what this machine has. So Pikavolt will be alright.

Eddy: Alright! Thanks Nurse Vivian-

The power went out and a purple smoke appeared in the lobby.

Nurse Vivian: The power's out! What in the word is that?

Fuchsina: Fuchsina?

Eddy: It's smoke!

Nazz: Huh?

The smoke cleared away to reveal the Kankers, the cat Pokemon, a lime green snake Pokemon with yellow eyes and sharp black pupils, and purple band stripes on its body, a dark olive floating mine Pokemon with white eyes and black pupils, four volcano shaped protrusions around its body, and a smoke cloud symbol on its chest, and a purple amoeba Pokemon with an upside down steak shaped body, white eyes and black pupils, two small dark purple circles on its bottom, and a dark purple outline around its body.

Lee, Marie, and May: Hehehehehe, hi-yah Eddy!

Eddy: Kankers! So you guys are snooping around here!

Marie: Hehe, thanks to Gassing's Smog!

Gassing: Gassing! Gas!

Lee: Aw, little Eddy's playing smart!

Eddy: How dare you call me little!

Nurse Vivian: You three! You're the ones who damaged most of my equipment! I've already contacted Officer Valeroso and she'll be here soon to deal with you!

Marie: Ha! That chica cop or whatever can't slow us down!

May: Yeah, and once we bag every Pokemon stored in this joint, we'll be off in the speed of light!

Nurse Vivian: So that's what you came here for? Pokemon? Aren't you three a little too young to be thieves? At least serious felonies?

Marie: Sorry, but we don't rephrase our goals! We'll get the snatching done quickly!

Eddy: You're not taking Pikavolt! No way!

Lee: Hahahaha! We're not interested in your little electric rodent! We've got more valuable Pokemon on the menu!

Eddy: More valuable than that supposed genuine haircut of yours?

Scrat: Scraaaaat! Now watch your mouth kid! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!

Eddy: A cat that can talk?

Nurse Vivian: Not a cat, a talking Scrat! I've never seen a Pokemon talk before!

Scrat: That's astounding, isn't it Nurse? Now step aside and let us nab the pokeballs you got stored here!

Nazz: Not gonna happen!

Nazz stood across from them.

May: Hey, who's the blonde?

Marie eyed her with a stupid look.

Marie: It's that girl who tried to take my man Double D!

Nazz: Sorry, but I don't force people to turn against you. You guys do it yourselves!

Lee: You talking a mean fight girlie? Bring it on!

Nazz: I will! Turtoise, I choose you!

Nazz sent out her Turtoise.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Eddy: Turtoise? Your starter Pokemon right?

Nazz: You got it dude! Alright Lee, show me what you got!

Lee: Gladly! Gartake, use Bite!

Gartake: Gartake!

Gartake lunged at Turtoise with its gaping mouth.

Nazz: Turtoise, use Withdraw!

Turtoise: Turt!

Turtoise retreated into its shell and Gartake smacked its face against it.

Gartake: Gar!

Gartake shook from the pain.

Lee: Urgh, hide and seek huh? Poison Sting!

Gartake: Gar-ta-ta-ta-take!

Gartake shot multiple poisonous barbs from its mouth at Turtoise.

Nazz: Water Gun!

Turtoise: Turt-toise!

Turtoise shot a blast of water from its mouth at the Poison Sting, causing a small explosion.

Eddy: Whoa!

Lee: Urgh! Gartake, bite!

Gartake: Gar!

Gartake lunged at Turtoise at a fast speed.

Nazz: Turtoise return!

Nazz recalled Turtoise and Gartake fell to the floor.

Gartake: Gar!

Nazz: Waloo, go!

Nazz sent out a blue whale Pokemon with a round body, bue eyes and white pupils, navy fins and a tail, and teal skin on its chin and belly.

Waloo: Waloo!

Waloo bounced around as there was no water for it to move around.

Waloo: Wal-wal-wal!

Lee: Uh?

Nazz: Ugh! Waloo return!

Nazz recalled Waloo.

Scrat: This is a waste of time! Operation Viridian, commence!

Marie: Right behind you! Gassing, Smog!

Gassing: Gasss!

Gassing released a purple smoke from its protrusions.

Eddy: Ugh! That smell is rancid!

The smog cleared away to reveal the Kankers and Scrat gone.

Eddy: Hey, where'd they go?

Nurse Vivian: Only one place, the pokeball storage.

XXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat were in a storage room and were gathering pokeballs into a bag.

Scrat: Come on, keep grabbing!

May: I'm in a rush to see our power packed Pokemon!

Lee: The boss is definitely gonna promote us!

Eddy, Nazz, Nurse Vivian, and Fuchsina ran in.

Eddy: There you are!

Nurse Vivian: Girls, stop this nonsense now!

Marie: And now for a quick escape, Smog Gassing!

Gassing: Gas!

A Smog filled the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby ran into the lobby.

Lee: Alright girls and Scrat, let's get out before they catch us!

Eddy, Nazz, Nurse Vivian, and Fuchsina ran into the lobby.

Eddy: Sorry, but we're that persistent!

Nurse Vivian: Girls stop this! if the power's out, the equipment nurturing the Pokemon here won't work! Please stop now!

May: Sorry Nurse, but we've got our orders!

Nazz: You won't get away with this! Turn the power back on now before this gets serious!

Marie: Ugh! Why don't you give up?

Officer Valeroso stormed in.

Officer Valeroso: No Marie, why don't you and your associates?

May: Officer Valeroso!

Lee: Great! We're surrounded!

Scrat: Forget this! Scraaaat!

Scrat waved his claws and they accidentally slashed open the bag of pokeballs and two flew out.

Scrat: Huh?

Lee: You furball! Look what you did!

Eddt picked up one of the pokeballs.

Eddy: Huh?

Nurse Vivian: Eddy, use it!

Eddy: Me? Alright then. Pokeball go!

Eddy sent out a Pidgel.

Pidgel: Pidgel!

Lee: Gartake, go get your lunch!

Gartake: Gar!

Eddy: Sand-Attack!

Pidgel: Pidgel!

Pidgel spinned rapidly and a small sandstorm struck Gartake, pinning it in place.

Gartake: Gar!

Nurse Vivian: Now recall and use the other pokeball!

Eddy: Return!

Eddy recalled Pidgel and picked up the other pokeball.

Eddy: Pokeball go!

Eddy sent out a Rattitite.

Rattitite: Rattitite!

Marie: Gassing!

May: Meeby!

Marie: Tackle!

May: Body Slam!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby: Meeby

Gassing lunged at Rattitite.

Eddy: Quick Attack!

Rattitite: Rattitite!

Rattitite jumped over Gassing and turned and dashed at it, knocking it back.

Rattitite: Rat!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby jumped above Rattitite.

Eddy: Hyper Fang!

Rattitite: Rat!

Rattitite's buck teeth glowed multicolored and they jabbed Meeby.

Meeby: Meeb!

Meeby was sent flying onto the ground.

Eddy: Return!

Eddy recalled Rattitite.

Eddy: How do you like that Kankers?

Lee: You annoying little twerp! These Pokemon are ours!

Officer Valeroso: Girls, you're coming with me downtown!

Marie: Should we surrender?

May: Mom's gonna find out we're fugitives if we don't!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt was sparking.

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Officer Valeroso: You all go help Pikavolt, I'll handle these four!

Eddy, Nazz, Nurse Vivian, and Fuchsina ran over to Pikavolt.

Officer Valeroso: You girls are in a lot of trouble! Hand over the pokeballs this instant!

Scrat: Ha! Pokemon, restrain her!

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby: Meeb!

May: Are you nuts? We never said we were hurting a cop!

Officer Valeroso stood still before stopping Gartake with a baton in its mouth.

Gartake: Gar!

Officer Valeroso dropped Gartake and stopped Gassing with air freshner.

Gassing: Gas!

Gassing fell over and Officer Valeroso stopped Meeby by poking its jelly bottom with her finger.

Meeby: Meeb!

Meeby fell over.

Lee: My Gartake!

Marie: Gassing, no!

May: Meeby, come on!

Officer Valeroso: So, do you girls give up now?

Lee: Never! Huh?

The Kankers and Scrat turned and saw Pikavolt being connected to a much larger machine.

Nurse Vivian: Fuchsina, activate the Pika power!

Fuchsina: Fuchsina!

Fuchsina pressed a button and a platform rose up from the wall and a number of Pikavolt ran out.

Pikavolt: Pika, pika, pika, pika!

May: Look at all the yellow!

The Pikavolt jumped onto the machine and the wires connected to their cheek pouches and they absorbed the electricity in the wires.

Eddy: What's going on?

Nurse Vivian: Eddy, place Pikavolt around the electricity being gathered.

Eddy: Huh? Alright.

Eddy picked up his Pikavolt and placed it on the Pikavolt stack and it absorbed the entire electricity.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt, don't worry, the electricity's helping you build up energy!

Nurse Vivian: Fuchsina, maximum power!

Fuchsina: Fuchsina!

Fuchsina pressed a button on the machine and the electricity growed.

Pikavolt: Pika! Pika!

Eddy: You're doing a great job Pikavolt!

Officer Valeroso: Alright girls, it's over! You're coming with me! Along with your talking Scrat!

Scrat: Never! Let's destroy that machine!

Lee: Good idea! Gartake, Poison Sting!

Marie: Gassing, Sludge!

May: Meeby, Acid!

Gartake: Gar-take!

Gassing: Gas-sing!

Meeby: Mee-by!

Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby shot poisonous barbs, sludge, and acid towards the machine.

Pikavolt absorbed the entire electricity.

Pikavolt: Pika-PIKA-PIKAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLT!

Pikavolt shot a huge Thunderbolt that countered the attacks and sent the Pokemon flying into the Kankers and Scrat.

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gass!

Meeby: Meeb!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

Officer Valeroso jumped out of the way and they flew out the exit.

The Thunderbolt was so huge, it blasted throughout the entire Pokemon Center.

Eddy: Whoa!

Nazz: Dude, look out!

A smoke appeared and it cleared away to reveal the Pokemon Center halfway damaged.

Pikavolt jumped off the machine and fell to the floor in huge bruises.

Pikavolt: Pi-ka.

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Eddy picked up Pikavolt.

Eddy: Nurse Vivian! Pikavolt's worse now!

Nurse Vivian: Then there's only one thing to do.

Officer Valeroso looked at her and nodded. She nodded back.

Nurse Vivian: Fuchsina, use Softboiled on Pikavolt.

Fuchsina: Fuchsina!

Fuchsina took out its egg and it glowed.

Fuchsina: Fuuuuuu-chsina!

Fuchsina shot a white beam from the egg at Pikavolt, healing its bruises.

Pikavolt: Pika-pika? Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt, you're alright!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped off Eddy and stood.

Eddy: So now, you'll, listen to me?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy and Pikavolt high-fived.

Eddy: Man, this day's turned from terrible to excellente!

Officer Valeroso: You can say that again spanish style.

The Pikavolt went backed onto the platform and it rose back into another room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning and the Pokemon Center was slightly reconstructed and the power was back on. Eddy, Pikavolt, Nazz, and Officer Valeroso stood in front of the counter.

Officer Valeroso: Well the Kanker sisters managed to escape, but I'll be calling in help from the squad to set up a search team for them. Take care.

Nurse Vivian: Likewise.

Officer Valeroso left.

Eddy: Nurse Vivian, thanks for helping Pikavolt out.

Nurse Vivian: It's my job Eddy, thanks for getting rid of those rambunctious Kanker sisters.

Nazz: They're really annoying.

Eddy: Nurse Vivian, I want to register for the Indigo League. Can you help me?

Nurse Vivian: Of course! I just need to see your Pokedex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nurse Vivian handed Eddy back his Pokedex.

Nurse Vivian: Alright Eddy, you're all set for the Indigo League.

Eddy: Thanks! Do you know where the first Gym is?

Nurse Vivian: In Pewter City. You'll need to pass through the Virdian Forest to get there.

Eddy: Alright, thanks!

Nazz: Hey Eddy, do you mind if I come along with you?

Eddy: Huh? You mean traveling together? Sure! I need someone to replace Double D and Ed!

Nazz: Alright then, let's go!

Eddy: Bye Nurse Vivian! Thanks for the help!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nurse Vivian: No problem, good luck in your Gym battle!

Eddy: Thanks!

Nazz: Bye Nurse Vivian, nice meeting you!

Nurse Vivian: Bye everyone, the pleasure was all mine!

Fuchsina: Fuchsina!

Eddy, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked out of the Pokemon Center.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat were in a Scrat shaped balloon.

Lee: Did you see that Pikavolt?

Marie: All that power and electricity!

May: Will give Team Rocket a power boost!

Scrat: Which is why we're gonna catch that yellow ball and make sure that boost is a success!

The balloon flew off.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Gassing


	3. The Big Catch

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It produces webbing that opponents have a low chance of escaping from quickly

Chapter 3: The Big Catch

Eddy, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down the Viridian Forest and towards Pewter City.

Eddy: We're right at the path to the Indigo League Pikavolt! Pewter City, that badge is mine!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: I hope your confidence gets us out of this creepy forest. It's so weird looking!

Eddy: Hold on Nazz, I'm not heading to Pewter City without catching another Pokemon!

Nazz: Ugh, please tell me this forest isn't filled with Pokemon. And what l mean by that is not the- AAH! No way!

Eddy: What's with you? Huh?

Eddy and Nazz spotted a purple Caterpillar Pokemon with a round head, yellow eyes and black pupils, orange suction cup-like mouth and limbs, yellow sideways antennas, and a curved body with an orange torso crawling out of a bush.

Eddy: Who's that Pokemon?

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Catepar, the Caterpillar Pokemon. Catepar can create silk that when comes into contact with its enemies, it is very hard to escape quickly from.

Eddy: Yes! Time to catch my first Pokemon!

Nazz: No Eddy, don't you dare! I was hoping you'd catch a different Pokemon, not a Bug type!

Eddy: Sorry Nazz, but a catch is a catch! Pokeball go!

Eddy tossed a pokeball at Catepar.

Catepar: Cat!

Catepar went inside and the pokeball flashed two times before completing the capture.

Eddy: Yes!

Eddy ran over and picked up the pokeball.

Eddy: My first Pokemon! I caught a Catepar!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt, looks like we've added a rookie onto our roster!

Pikavolt: Pi-pikavolt!

Nazz: You have got to be kidding me! Ugh, I never understood you dude!

Eddy: Jealous because you haven't caught a Pokemon yet?

Nazz: Yes I have! Did you not see my Waloo?

Eddy: You mean the big blue beach ball bouncing around the Pokemon Center? Yeah I've seen it!

Nazz: Not funny dude! Keep that bug away from me!

Eddy: What's so bad about a Bug Pokemon anyways?

Nazz: Dude, out of all things I can't stand, bugs are number one! Numbers two and three are split ends and cheap lipgloss!

Eddy: Someone's a little girlie, so why don't we change things?

Nazz: What do you mean?

Eddy: I mean, Catepar come out and say hello!

Eddy sent out Catepar.

Catepar: Catepar!

Nazz: Ew! Eddy, put that thing back in its pokeball! It's too ugh to be in my presence!

Pikavolt reached its hand out and rubbed Catepar's tail.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Catepar: Cat!

Eddy: See, Pikavolt and Catepar are getting along, why don't you try?

Nazz: I would get along, if it was another Pokemon!

Catepar: Cat?

Catepar stared at Nazz before dashing over and hugging her leg.

Catepar: Cat!

Eddy: See Catepar likes you Nazz!

Nazz looked wide-eyed.

Nazz: AAH! GET THIS DISGUSTING BUG OFF ME!

Catepar let go of Nazz and she ran behind a tree.

Nazz: Ugh! I'm gonna need lotion on my leg pronto!

Catepar dashed over to Nazz.

Catepar: Cat!

Nazz: Huh? Aah! Get away from me! Eddy, put Catepar back in its pokeball dude!

Eddy: But Catepar just got out of its pokeball, I think I'll give it a little more time to freshen up!

Nazz: That's nonsense! Catepar, go freshen up over there!

Catepar: Cat!

Catepar shot a thread of silk at Nazz, covering her in it.

Catepar: Caaaaaat!

Nazz looked wide-eyed.

Nazz: What…am I covered in?

Eddy and Pikavolt laughed.

Eddy: Hahahahahahaha! That's Catepar's String Shot!

Pikavolt: Pi-kakakakakaka!

Nazz shook from the irritation and the silk broke off.

Nazz: Ugh!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night and everyone was asleep. Nazz was sleeping away from Eddy as Catepar was still out of its pokeball. Catepar crawled over to a rock and stood on it and looked at the stars.

Catepar: Cat.

Pikavolt woke up and spotted Catepar.

Pikavolt: Pika?

Pikavolt walked over and stood next to Catepar.

Pikavolt: Pi-Pikavolt?

Catepar: Cat-Cat.

Pikavolt: Pika? Pika!

Catepar: Cat!

Catepar and Pikavolt smiled as they watched the stars together. A reflection of a butterfly Pokemon appeared in Catepar's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning and Eddy, Pikavolt, and Nazz walk down the forest.

Eddy: Alright Pewter City, here I come!

Nazz: I suppose I should wish you good luck, you know, for not having Catepar out of its pokeball.

Eddy: Nazz, you need to understand, Catepar still needs time getting used to our journey, right Pikavolt?

Pikavolt: Pi-Pikavolt!

Nazz: Really? And that's why it hasn't had any battle experience? Okay Eddy!

Eddy: Please, Catepar's ready to show off what it's got! Huh?

Eddy spotted a tan bird Pokemon with curled brown feathers on the back of its head, yellow eyes and black pupils, a yellow beak, brown wings, and pink legs in front of a tree pecking the ground for insects.

Eddy: What Pokemon is that?

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Pidgeollo, the Predator Bird Pokemon. Pidgeollo is the evolved form of Pidgel. Unlike its gentle pre evolution, Pidgeollo is much more aggressive and will use its aerial skills to attack.

Eddy: Now that's some strength it has! Alright, pokeball go!

Eddy tossed a pokeball at Pidgeollo but it stood sternly and knocked it away with its wing.

Eddy: Huh? Hey, what gives?

Nazz: Dude, if you want to catch a Pokemon, you need to battle it first and weaken it.

Eddy: Huh? I didn't even remember that! How could I forget? Hold on, but it worked on Catepar!

Nazz: Catepar was already weak when you caught it.

Eddy: Well in that case, it's time to prove that wrong with some battle experience! Catepar, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Catepar.

Catepar: Cat!

Catepar dashed over to Pidgeollo.

Catepar: Cat!

Eddy: Yeah, let's catch that Pidgeollo!

Nazz was wide-mouthed.

Pidgeollo stared at Catepar before lunging at it.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Catepar: Cat!

Catepar dashed off and Pidgeollo flew after it.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Eddy: Hey, what are you doing? Stop running away from it!

Nazz: Dude, how ignorant can you be?

Eddy: What are you yelling at me for now?

Nazz: Pidgeollo's a bird, it eats bugs like Catepar!

Eddy: What? Oh crap! Catepar use Tackle to defend yourself!

Catepar: Cat!

Catepar turned around and lunged at Pidgeollo but its wings glowed white and it struck Catepar.

Pidgeollo: Pidgo!

Catepar: Cat!

Catepar was slammed against a tree.

Eddy: Catepar! What was that attack?

Nazz: Wing Attack, and it's super effective on Catepar!

Pidgeollo was covered in a white streak and it dashed towards Catepar.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Eddy: Now what's it doing?

Nazz: That's a Quick Attack, you've got to send Catepar back in its pokeball!

Eddy: Alright, Catepar return!

Eddy recalled Catepar and Pidgeollo hit the tree and fell over.

Pidgeollo: Pidg-ollo!

Nazz: Pidgeollo's immobilized dude, now's your chance to catch it!

Eddy: Right! Pikavolt, use ThunderShock!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooolt!

Pikavolt hit Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgooooooollooooo!

Pidgeollo sparked and fell over.

Eddy: Yes! Alright, pokeball go!

Eddy tossed the pokeball at Pidgeollo and it went inside and the pokeball flashed 6 times before completing.

Eddy: Yes!

Eddy picked up the pokeball.

Eddy: I caught a Pidgeollo!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Nazz: Dude, I can't believe you were able to brush off that intensity and end up catching Pidgeollo!

Eddy: Yeah, that was a close one! So, let's be on our way to Pewter City!

Lee: Not so fast!

Eddy: Huh?

A smoke emitted around the area.

Nazz: What the? It's a smoke!

The smoke cleared away to reveal the Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby.

Scrat: You twerps aren't going anywhere!

Eddy: Kankers! Scrat! Why am I not surprised to see you?

Nazz: Yeah, didn't you learn anything back in Viridian City?

Marie: Sorry, but who's the one to teach us?

May: Yeah, you twerps look like the ones that need to be taught not to mess with us!

Eddy: Please! What do you want this time?

Lee: Ha! We're because we want Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika?

Scrat: That's right! It had Pika power strong enough to blast the lights out of the Pokemon Center!

Marie: And with that kind of electricity, we'd be a force to be reckoned with!

May: And that's why we're taking Pikavolt with us!

Eddy: Ha! Yeah right! You're not getting Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Lee: Ha! You're wasting your breath, just hand us Pikavolt or else!

Eddy: Never! Pikavolt, use ThunderShock!

Pikavolt: Pika-

Marie: Sludge!

Gassing: Gassing!

Gassing shot a Sludge at Pikavolt, smothering its eyes.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt fell over but Eddy caught it.

Eddy: Pikavolt! Are you alright?

Pikavolt: Pika.

Eddy placed Pikavolt on the ground.

Lee: Aw, is someone feeling eyesore?

Eddy: Now that's pushing it! You earned this! Pidgeollo, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Marie: Ha! Gassing, Sludge!

Gassing: Gassing!

The Sludge hurled towards Pidgeollo.

Eddy: Check this! Use Gust!

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Pidgeollo flapped its wings and a Gust blew away the Sludge.

Marie: He's got tricks up his sleeve!

Lee: Yeah, well so do I! Gartake, Poison Sting!

Gartake: Gar-ta-ta-ta-ta-take!

Eddy: Use Quick Attack!

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Pidgeollo was covered in a white streak and flew past the attack and hit Gartake.

Gartake: Gar!

Marie: It's fast! Gassing, slow it down with Smog!

Gassing: Gassing!

Gassing shot a purple clump of smoke at Pidgeollo.

Eddy: Use Wing Attack!

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Pidgeollo's wings glowed and it flew through the Smog, blowing it away and it hit Gassing.

Gassing: Gas!

Ma: Enough! Meeby, Body Slam!

Meeby: Meeby!

Meeby jumped over Pidgeollo and onto it, slamming it to the ground.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Eddy: Pidgeollo! Return!

Eddy recalled Pidgeollo.

Lee: Feeling pressure? You won't if you simply hand over Pikavolt!

Eddy: I'd rather hand over a jawbreaker than Pikavolt! Catepar, you're my only hope, come on out!

Eddy sent out Catepar.

Catepar: Cat!

Nazz: Eddy, Catepar's weak from its battle against Pidgeollo, plus it's outnumbered and outmatched by those three!

Eddy: Maybe, but it's my only other Pokemon. It's got a chance.

Lee: Haha, is this a joke or something?

Marie: You must be pulling my leg if you're going to make threats with that thing!

May: I'm so bugged out!

Scrat: You're so pathetic, you make me less of a disgrace! Wait!

Eddy: Catepar, use Tackle!

Catepar: Cat!

Catepar dashed towards Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby.

Lee: Ha, Gartake, go get your lunch!

Gartake: Gar!

Gartake lunged at Catepar with its gaping mouth.

Catepar stopped and was intimidated by Gartake.

Catepar: Cat!

Eddy: Catepar, don't give up!

Catepar: Cat!

Catepar dashed past Gartake and it fell on its mouth.

Gartake: Gar!

Nazz: Ha! Gartake just ate dirt!

Marie: Gassing, stop that thing with Tackle!

Gassing: Gas!

Gassing lunged at Catepar but it dashed past it and Gassing landed on Gartake.

Gassing: Gas!

May: It's fast! Meeby use Body Slam!

Meeby: Meeb!

Meeby jumped above Catepar but it dashed past it and Meeby landed on Gartake and Gassing.

Meeby: Meeb!

Eddy: Nice quickness Catepar!

Catepar: Cat!

Lee: What kind of battle is that you poor excuse for a Snake Pokemon!

Marie: Get up you floating stink bomb!

May: Front and center you gelatinous blob!

Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby stood up.

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby: Meeb!

Lee: Well don't just stand there, get in the battle!

Scrat extracted his claws.

Scrat: Scraaaaat! I loves a battle scene! Attack!

Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby lunged at Catepar.

Catepar: Cat!

Eddy: Catepar, String Shot!

Catepar: Cat! Caaaat!

Catepar bounded Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby to ball with its String Shot.

Scrat: Huh? Aah! I can't get out of this!

Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby tried to escape the silk but fainted.

Lee: Aah! No way!

Marie: How did they get beat?

May: That squirt's not a sucker!

May pushed the ball over to them.

Lee: Urgh, we'll be back and we'll catch that Pikavolt!

Lee, Marie, and May pushed the ball and ran off.

Eddy: Later Stankers!

Nazz: What a bunch of pansies!

Eddy: You were great Catepar!

Catepar smiled.

Catepar: Cat!

Pikavolt shook off the Sludge.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt, you're alright!

Pikavolt: Pi-Pikavolt!

Nazz: That's great! Catepar, I have to say, you proved me wrong with your strength!

Catepar: Cat!

Eddy: And?

Nazz: And what?

Eddy: And everything else you said about Catepar earlier?

Nazz: Oh yeah, you're not as weedy and creepy than I thought. I guess I was wrong about you the entire time.

Eddy: And?

Nazz: What else ?

Eddy: Pet it!

Nazz: Are you serious?

Eddy: I thought you said it wasn't creepy anymore!

Nazz: Oh, right.

Nazz smiled nervously and attempted to pet Catepar but it glowed and spewed silk.

Catepar: Caaaaaaat!

Nazz: Aah! See Eddy?

Eddy: What the? Is it using String Shot?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Catepar covered itself with its silk and it went away to reveal it to have evolved into a crystal blue cocoon Pokemon with a crescent shaped body, and yellow eyes and black pupils.

Crescoon: Crescoon!

Eddy: Hey, check it out!

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Crescoon, the Chrysalis Pokemon. The evolved form of Catepar. Crescoon's outer shell hardens at a fast pace, making it more durable than steel.

Eddy: Evolved form, what does that mean?

Nazz: Catepar evolved into Crescoon, and yet it's still creepy!

Eddy: It evolved, oh yeah, Professor Utonium told me something about that before my journey began! Welcome to the team Crescoon!

Crescoon: Crescoon!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down the forest.

Eddy: So Pewter City until I earn my badge!

Nazz: Don't forget, you keep Crescoon away from me at a fair distance!

Eddy: Ha! She's more of a pansy than the Kankers!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Nazz: Urgh!

Eddy, Pikavolt, and Nazz kept walking down the forest and set out for Pewter City.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Catepar


	4. A Swarming Return

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: Its shell is very hard and durable, deflecting most enemy attacks

Chapter 4: A Swarming Return

Eddy, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a second path down the Viridian Forest.

Nazz: How big is this forest? It looks like we took the wrong path!

Eddy: It says on the map that this is the second part of the forest. It's got a better bloom on this side and a quicker way to Pewter City!

Nazz: Are you serious? I really hope I don't see any more Bug Pokemon!

Eddy: Hey, I see one over there!

Eddy spotted a yellow worm Pokemon with a purple horn sticking out of its head, orange eyes and white pupils, round appendages for a body with purple spots on them, and a purple stinger on its tail crawling out of a bush.

Nazz: Aah! Keep it away from me!

Eddy: Let's see.

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Steedle, the Poison Worm Pokemon. Steedle is very nimble but its stinger can inject a painful poison to its opponents.

Eddy: So it's got a powerful stinger huh? Alright, time to catch it!

Nazz: No Eddy, you already have Crescoon, there's no point in catching this bug!

Eddy: Pikavolt, ThunderShock!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooolt!

Pikavolt hit Steedle.

Steedle: Steedle!

Steedle fell over.

Eddy: Yes, now I can catch it!

Ed: Aha!

Eddy: Huh?

Ed ran out of a bush.

Ed: I found you Steedle!

Eddy: Ed!

Ed: Huh? Eddy?

Nazz: Ed?

Nazz: Nazz?

Eddy: Enough role call, Ed, what are you doing here?

Ed: I heard you started on your journey in-

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: What is it Pikavolt?

Pikavolt pointed to Steedle running off.

Steedle: Steedle!

Eddy: Steedle, wait!

Ed: Oh man! I was gonna catch it!

Eddy: What? You were? But I was about to!

Ed: That's how we met up, I was chasing after Steedle and managed to elude to this peculiar location! Hmph!

Eddy: Ed, stop playing smart.

Ed: You know me Eddy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nazz: So you ended up wandering around this forest searching for us?

Ed: Yeah, uh-uh!

Eddy: Well Ed, now that you're hee, how about we have a battle, to see who's gained more experience?

Ed: Sure Eddy!

Eddy: A three on three battle, what do you say?

Ed: Three?

Eddy: Oh, I guess you're not experienced enough! Two?

Ed: But I only have one Pokemon Eddy, my starter!

Eddy: Really?

Ed: I've been spending this entire time trying to catch Steedle but that stinger is serious!

Eddy: Wow, alright then, let's battle one on one.

Ed: Sure!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Pikavolt and Nazz stood in front of a tree to watch the battle. Eddy and Ed stood on both sides of the area.

Ed: Ready Eddy?

Eddy: That sounded good Ed, yeah!

Ed: Okay, Monkeaf, I choose you!

Ed sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Eddy: Monkeaf was your starter? Right on!

Ed: Yeah, it's not afraid of new challenges!

Eddy: Neither am I, with my first battle! Alright Crescoon, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Crescoon.

Crescoon: Crescoon!

Ed: So, you chose a Bug type over a Grass type? That's a smart choice, because you have the advantage!

Eddy: Oh yeah! How do you like that Ed?

Ed: As much as this attack! Use Razor Leaf!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf shot razor sharp leaves from its wrists at Crescoon.

Eddy: Crescoon, use Harden!

Crescoon: Crescoon!

Crescoon hardened its body and the leaves bounced off it.

Ed: Huh? It didn't do anything! Try it again!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf!

The Razor Leaf continued to bounce off Crescoon.

Eddy: That's a perfect example of Crescoon's defense! Those little leaves won't do a thing!

Ed: Oh yeah? Use Quick Attack!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf!

Monkeaf dashed at Crescoon.

Eddy: Use Tackle!

Crescoon: Crescoon!

Crescoon lunged at Monkeaf as both of their attacks collided and they both flew back and regained their balance.

Nazz: They're evenly matched. This should be a long battle.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Ed: Monkeaf, use Scratch!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Eddy: Crescoon, Harden!

Crescoon Crescoon!

Monkeaf lunged at Crescoon and scratched it repeatedly but nothing happened.

Monkeaf: Mon-Keaf-keaf-keaf-keaf!

Ed: Aah! Crescoon is too hooked on defending! Okay, I'll call this battle a draw!

Eddy: Sounds good to me!

Monkeaf ran back over to Ed.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf.

Eddy: Monkeaf's pretty strong, but it's gonna take a while to get past Crescoon's defense.

Ed: Yeah, just a little more training. That's why I'm trying to improve my Pokemon observation skills. But we're a perfect team!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Pikavolt and Nazz walked over.

Nazz: That was a pretty interesting battle.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: What can I say? It's like scoring a given victory!

A Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby appeared out of a bush.

Gartake: Gartake!

Gassing: Gassing!

Meeby: Meeby!

Eddy: What the? Where'd those Pokemon come from?

Nazz: Wait a second, those Pokemon look familiar! Oh no!

The Kankers and Scrat jumped down from a tree.

Lee: Haha, oh yes!

Eddy: Kankers!

Nazz: Should've known.

Ed: Ugh! Not them!

Lee: Prepare for trouble!

Marie: And make it double!

May: Also triple!

Scrat: Don't forget quadruple!

Lee slapped her hip.

Lee: To protect the world from devastation!

Marie crossed her arms.

Marie: To reunite ourselves within our nations!

May raised her fist.

May: To rendezvous between similar stations!

Lee cracked her knuckles.

Lee: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Marie kicked her leg.

Marie: To extend our reach to the stars above!

May pounded the ground.

May: And to lift our position in tough!

Lee: Lee!

Marie: Marie!

May: May!

Lee: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Marie: Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!

May: And one that'll knock out your lights!

Scrat: Scrat, that's right!

Eddy: Okay, what the heck was that?

Lee: It's our Team Rocket motto!

May: To make sure Team Rocket is more powerful than we already are! Especially when the boss-

Scrat: Keep your mouth shut! We're not supposed to give away our organization!

Marie: Both of you shut it!

Eddy: What the heck are you talking about?

Lee: Enough! We came here for a reason!

Eddy: Yeah? Well what do you want now?

Lee: What do you think? We want the same thing, Pikavolt!

Eddy: You failed miserably last time, so what possibly thinks you can get Pikavolt this time?

May: Oh, you're leisured out with a brain because of big Ed! Hey there Ed!

Ed: Urgh, Kankers! Ignorance is not bliss!

Marie: What a coinkedink! I was wondering when you were gonna show up on your equally twerpish pal's journey!

Nazz: Careful Ed, they're persistent!

Lee: Oh shut it! Who asked you?

Nazz: Nice comeback Lee, taking you a while to shut me up?

Ed: I know they're persistent! They never leave us alone!

Lee: When you hand us Pikavolt, we will!

Eddy: Never Kankers!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Lee: Urgh, don't even start with me blondie! Especially you Eddy, and your goofy friend!

Ed: I'm not goofy! You are the icky yuck yucks who do nothing but torment us!

Marie: Better watch who you call yuck, stank monobrow! Gassing, Sludge!

Gassing: Gassing!

Gassing shot a Sludge at Monkeaf.

Ed: Dodge it!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf dodged the attack.

Eddy: Whoa, dodging, I seriously forgot about that tactic!

Nazz: That's how you avoid an attack, you normally just counter with one of your own.

The Sludge hit a tree and the Steedle from before jumped out of a bush below it.

Steedle: Steedle!

Nazz: Bug! Ugh!

Ed: It is Steedle! Monkeaf, after it!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Steedle: Steedle? Steedle!

Steedle ran off and Ed and Monkeaf ran after it.

Eddy: Hey, wait up!

Eddy, Pikavolt, and Nazz ran behind them.

Scrat: Hey, where do you twerps think you're going? We ain't done with ya yet!

Lee: Shut up and let's follow them!

The Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby ran after them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Monkeaf stopped at an area of glowing trees and looked around for Steedle.

Monkeaf: Mon? Mon?

Eddy, Pikavolt, Ed, and Nazz ran over.

Ed: Monkeaf, did you find Steedle?

Monkeak nodded no.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf.

Ed: Oh man, I was this closer to catching it!

Eddy: I was about to catch it, until you showed up and said you were going to as well.

Nazz: It's a bug! Ugh! Okay, if anyoneof you two are going to catch Steedle, let it be Ed, because Eddy already has Crescoon! I don't want you showing off another bug to me!

Ed: Please Eddy, let me be the one to catch Steedle, it's already been sighted as my first caught Pokemon!

Eddy: Alright, alright, but I want to see at least one thing it can do with its stinger!

Ed: Okay! Uh, Eddy, where's Double D?

Eddy: He still hasn't pulled through yet, I think he's still with his family.

Nazz: Double D didn't start his journey?

Eddy: No he did, but he had to go back to the cul-de-sac and deal with something. The same thing with Ed but he's all done.

Ed: Oh, well in that case, let's head over to the closest city and get in touch with him!

Eddy: The closest city at this point is Pewter City.

Ed: Oh yeah, you said you were going for the Gym badge right?

Eddy: Yeah, but why aren't you as well?

Ed: I want to observe Pokemon, make up for my past stupidity! My mom's smart but my dad's a hoot!

Eddy: Ain't that the truth!

Pikavolt: Pika?

Eddy: Huh? What is it Pikavolt?

Nazz: Hey, what's with the glowing around here?

Eddy spotted the glowing figures and the light flashed to reveal purple cocoon Pokemon with a gem shaped body, green eyes and white pupils, and green stripes on its torso attached to the trees.

Eddy: What are those?

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Barboon, the Poison Pupa Pokemon. The evolved form of Steedle. Barboon mainly hangs on trees to wait evolution, but when attacked, it releases poisonous barbs at its foes.

Eddy: The evolved form of Steedle? Check this out!

Nazz: More bugs? Okay, we're out of here pronto!

A Poison Sting flew towards them.

Eddy: Look out!

Everyone dodged the attack and it hit the Barboon.

The Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby stood across from them.

Lee: Hahahahaha! You're not out of here until you hand Pikavolt over!

Eddy: You guys again?

Ed: And what if he doesn't hand over Pikavolt you wicked witches!

Lee: Then Gartake will launch a montage of Poison Stings everywhere!

Marie: Just make things easy and hand Pikavolt over!

Eddy: Never! Crescoon, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Crescoon.

Crescoon: Crescoon!

May: Ha! That worm evolved into that shell? Let's make this quick and snatch Pikavolt!

The glowing intensified.

May: Huh?

Marie: My eyes!

Lee: What the heck?

Scrat: I hate bright lights!

The Barboon were glowing much brighter and were evolving.

Eddy: Look at the Barboon!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Ed: Could it be?

Nazz: They're evolving!

The glowing stopped to reveal green bee Pokemon with purple eyes and black pupils, black antennas, a rectangular body with a round torso at the bottom and purple stripes on it, a purple stinger, white wings, and two black arms with purple stingers and four black legs, and they flew up off the trees.

Beetox: Beeeeeee!

Eddy: Check it out!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Beetox, the Poison Bee Pokemon. The evolved form of Barboon. Beetox are very aggressive when protecting their Steedle larvae, and when trespassing on their territory, they will not hesitate to attack with their stingers.

Eddy: Man, these ones are threats!

Nazz: Aah! Eddy let's get out of here! Those bugs are huge, plus they look very anger!

The leader Beetox in the front lunged at them.

Ed: That must be the leader! You three angered the Beetox with your Poison Sting!

Lee: If you were pinned down from it instead of those bugs, then-

The Beetox jabbed Crescoon with its stingers.

Beetox: Beeeeeetox!

Crescoon: Crescoon!

Eddy: Crescoon! Use Harden!

Crescoon was already in pain, as Beetox jabbed it multiple times with its stingers.

Nazz: That's Twineedle! That's gotta hurt!

Eddy: Come on Crescoon, Harden!

Crescoon just took the pain, not recoiling from it.

Scrat: I think now that they're dispatched, we grab Piakvolt!

Marie: Are you crazy? I'm not going nowhere near those overgrown bees!

Ed: Monkeaf use Razor Leaf!

Monkeaf: Mon-

The Beetox swarm surrounded them.

Eddy: Aah! They got us surrounded!

Nazz: I hate bugs! Make them go away!

Eddy: Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Ed: Monkeaf, Razor Leaf!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooolt!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

The Beetox swarm dodged the attacks and they flew towards the Kankers, their Pokemon, and Scrat.

Lee: Aah! Look out!

They ran off as the attacks followed them and caused a small explosion.

Lee: We'll be back twerps!

Marie: Best believe that!

May: No regrets!

Scrat: Yeah squirts!

Eddy: Out of my way!

Eddy ran towards Cresccon as the swarm flew towards him.

Nazz: Eddy!

Ed: Monkeaf, use Razor Leaf!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

The swarm was too focused on Eddy to dodge and were hit by the attack.

Beetox swarm: Beeeee!

Eddy ran closer towards Crescoon.

Eddy: Crescoon!

The Beetox stared blankly at Eddy before flying up and coming down with a powerful Twineedle.

Beetox: Beeeeee!

Eddy: Crescoon, look out!

Beetox's stinger jabbed Crescoon's shell so hard, it cracked.

Eddy: Crescoon, oh no!

Crescoon: Crescoon!

The crack glowed white and so did Crescoon.

Eddy: Huh?

Beetox: Bee?

Crescoon began to evolve, and the light disappeared to reveal a blue butterfly Pokemon with purple eyes and black pupils, black antennas, an orange spot on its chest, and black and orange wings.

Monofly: Monofly!

Eddy: Hey, Crescoon evolved!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Monofly, the Monarch Butterfly Pokemon. The evolved form of Crescoon. Monofly's wings can illuminate through flashes of the sunlight and does it to create spores that can paralyze its opponents.

Eddy: Spores? Well in that case, use Stun Spore!

Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly flapped its wings and released an orange haze at Beetox.

Beetox: Beeeee!

Beetox was paralyzed by the Stun Spore.

Eddy: Yes! Now to make things interesting, use Gust!

Monofly: Monoflyyyyy!

Monofly flapped its wings and blew a Gust at Beetox, knocking it into its swarm.

Beetox swarm: Beeeeee!

The Beetox swarm shook off the pain and flew off.

Eddy: Yes! They're gone!

Nazz: Thank goodness!

Eddy: Monofly, you were great! Being able to evolve at a clutch moment and stopping that entire swarm of Beetox!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Monofly: Monofly!

Nazz: Okay, now I'm sure I was wrong about you the entire time!]

Ed: Well I never doubted you for a second!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf! Monk?

Ed: Huh?

A rustling was heard in a nearby bush and the Steedle from before crawled out.

Steedle: Steedle.

Ed: It's Steedle!

Eddy: Catch it before it gets away again!

Steedle: Steedle? Steedle!

Ed: Monkeaf, Razor Leaf!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf shot a Razor Leaf at Steedle, knocking it against a tree.

Steedle: Steedle!

Ed: Don't let it get away, Quick Attack!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf dashed towards Steedle.

Steedle: Steedle! Stee-dle-dle-dle-dle!

Steedle pointed its stinger and shot a Poison Sting at Monkeaf.

Nazz: That's Poison Sting! Monkeaf needs to dodge it!

Ed: Relax!

Monkeaf was too quick and dodged the attack and hit Steedle.

Steedle: Steedle!

Steedle was knocked back.

Ed: Finish it off with Scratch!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf! Mon-keaf-keaf-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf scratched Steedle multiple times before knocking it back with a rake of its claws.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Steedle: Steedle!

Steedle fell to the ground and fainted.

Eddy: Now's your chance!

Ed: And I won't waste it! Alright, pokeball go!

Ed tossed a pokeball at Steedle and it went inside and the pokeball flashed 4 times before completing.

Ed: Yes!

Ed picked up the pokeball.

Ed: Monkeaf, we caught ourselves a Steedle!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Eddy: Nice job Ed!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Way to go dude!

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was sunset and Eddy, Pikavolt, Ed, and Nazz walked down the Viridian Forest.

Ed: So we're stopping at Pewter City first right?

Nazz: Yeah, Eddy can't wait for his first badge. I can't wait to see your first official battle dude!

Eddy: Neither can I! Let's get em Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Eddy, Pikavolt, Ed, and Nazz walked down another path in the forest and set out for Pewter City.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Crescoon


	5. The Rock Right Showdown

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: Its body is held together by different rocks making it very durable

Chapter 5: The Rock Right Showdown

Eddy, Pikavolt, Ed, and Nazz walked over to the end of the Viridian Forest and spotted Pewter City up ahead.

Eddy: I see Pewter City! Yes! We made it!

Pikavolt: Pi-Pikavolt!

Ed: Now it's time to see your first Gym battle Eddy!

Nazz: Let's see how well you've improved dude!

Eddy: I'm ready to see what I've got! So let's head to the Gym!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy, Pikavolt, Ed, and Nazz ran down the small slope and towards Pewter City.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy, Pikavolt, Ed, and Nazz walked down a rocky street.

Nazz: Why is this place so rocky?

Ed: I heard this place is filled with so many rocks! They even have pit traps!

Eddy: Really? Well if we fall into one of them, they'll lead us to where the gym is.

Tommy: I can get you there!

Tommy Gilligan spun out of a nearby alley and covered himself with his cape.

Tommy: The Tommy will lead the way!

Eddy: Uh, who are you?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Tommy: Ask no questions, I'll get you to the Pewter City Gym in no time! Just follow me!

Nazz: Well we have no other options, we might as well listen to this kid.

Eddy: Good, I need someone to get me there fast so I can get my Gym battle going!

Tommy: Great, follow me!

Tommy ran off followed by the Eddy, Pikavolt, Ed, and Nazz.

The Kankers and Scrat walked out of another nearby alley.

Lee: So the twerps are having a Gym battle? You know what that means!

Marie: Pikavolt gets tired of all that battling!

May: And then we swoop in and grab it while it's weak!

Scrat: Which gives Team Rocket a power pack of electricity! Scraaaaat!

The Kankers and Scrat ran after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy stopped in front of a large building surrounded by a rocky field.

Tommy: Behold! The Pewter City Gym!

Eddy: Whoa! This is the Gym! Can't wait to meet the Gym leader!

Helena Gilligan, Tommy's mom, walked out the door.

Helena: Tommy, you're back already? Huh? Are these challengers? Tommy, what did I tell you? Not this again!

Tommy: Mom, I'm not pretending to be the Gym's executive this time! They didn't know where the Gym was so I showed them!

Helena: Tommy, enough. I'm so sorry if he's caused any trouble.

Eddy: No, he didn't. He just showed us the way to the Gym, that's all.

Helena: Oh, he did. Well I suppose I should apologize to you Tommy.

Tommy: Okay, I forgive you. So does that mean I get to use the Pokemon?

Helena: No, Tommy. You're still too young. Go inside.

Tommy: Aw man!

Tommy walked inside the Gym.

Helena: I invite you all to come in as well.

Eddy, Ed, and Nazz: Thank you!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Everyone walked inside the Gym.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood in front of the rocky battlefield.

Helena: I understand Eddy. So you're the only challenger?

Eddy: Yeah, I'm going for my first badge. Are you the Gym leader?

Double D: That would be me.

Double D stood across the battlefield and walked over to them.

Eddy: Double D? In Pewter City? You're the Gym leader? Wait a minute, you know the Gilligans?

Double D: Yes, they're my cousins.

Eddy: Whoa! What in the world is going on?

Ed: But you're a beginner trainer, how can you be a gym leader Double D? Impossible!

Hoagie Gilligan walked in.

Hoagie: Actually, he took over the job ever since my father left on his journey a few weeks ago.

Eddy: Hey, there's Hoagie!

Hoagie: Hey guys! Double D easily got used to the Rock Pokemon my Father left.

Eddy: I wouldn't be surprised, knowing how smart you are Double D.

Double D: Yes, well, Mrs. Gilligan took over the job while I was on our journey until I got here.

Eddy: So, I'm battling you?

Double D: Yes, that's how it appears Eddy.

Eddy: Hold on, all this time you were here?

Double D: That request my parents wanted was to fill in Gym leader for the Pewter Gym.

Eddy: No fooling?

Double D: Nazz, I see you've decided to travel with my accomplices.

Nazz: Well we're all accomplices now dude, hehe!

Double D blushed a little.

Eddy: Hey romeo, quit blossoming yourself to impress Nazz!

Double D: What? No, it's not like that!

Nazz: Dude, we're over that!

Eddy: Just kidding guys! Hehe, I'm here for a battle, not a comedy show! So let's give it all we got!

Double D: Agreed, knowing your first official battle is against your own friend!

Eddy: Totally!

Ed: I smell a feisty battle coming up!

Nazz: Oh, I definitely have to see this!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed, Nazz, Tommy, and Helena sat down on the risers. Eddy, Pikavolt, and Double D walked onto each side of the battlefield. Hoagie stood across the battlefield to judge the battle.

The Kankers and Scrat snuck in through the door and hid behind the risers.

Hoagie: The battle between Gym leader Double D and challenger Eddy will now begin. Each trainer will use two Pokemon each. The battle is over when both Pokemon on either side are unable to continue.

Ed: So that is how Pokemon judging works.

Nazz: It looks easy, heck it is easy.

Helena: Hoagie's been a good judge for a long time to come.

Tommy: I'd be a good judge, but apparently I'm too young!

Helena: Don't pout.

Hoagie: In addition, only the challenger may make substitutes. Now, begin!

Double D: Help me out, my assistance!

Double D sent out a gray rock Pokemon with smaller rocks surrounding it, yellow eyes and black pupils, thick rock arms with rock hands and smaller rocks for fingers, and a triangular rock for a leg.

Rocky: Rocky!

Eddy: What's that?

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Rocky, the Rock Pokemon. Rocky's flabbergasting strength is derived from the muscle it carries inside the rocks that comprise it.

Eddy: This one's more durable than it looks. Alright, Pidgeollo, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Double D: You made the wrong decision picking a Flying type Eddy.

Eddy: What are you talking about?

Double D: You'll see. So, care to have the first attack?

Eddy: You betcha! Pidgeollo, use Quick Attack!

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Pidgeollo dashed towards Rocky with lightning speed.

Double D: Sandstorm!

Rocky spun rapidly, causing a Sandstorm to hit Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Eddy: Pidgeollo!

Pidgeollo was flown back but managed to regain its flight.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Eddy: Ha! That Sandstorm did nothing!

Double D: Oh Eddy, the effects of Sandstorm will continue on. Now, use Rock Throw!

Rocky: Rocky!

Rocky formed two rocks in its hands and spinned them rapidly before firing them in both directions surrounding Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo?

Eddy: Use Wing Attack to deflect them!

Pidgeollo: Pidge-

The rocks were too fast and hit Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Pidgeollo fell to the ground.

Eddy: Pidgeollo! Man, how are you getting slowed down?

Double D: Eddy, Pidgeollo is a Flying type, it's weak to Rock type Pokemon.

Eddy: What? I didn't know that!

Nazz: Eddy definitely didn't come prepared for this battle. Looks like it's all over.

Helena: We'll see. Double D mispredicts his battles very often.

Eddy: No matter, we can still do some damage to Rocky! It's not like it can take every hit Pidgeollo has to over!

Double D: Then just attack with all your might! Rocky has a way to bounce back!

Eddy: Fine! Pidgeollo, Sand-Attack!

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Pidgeollo flew up above Rocky and slammed its wings on the ground in front of it, hurling a dust of sand at Rocky.

Double D: Rocky, after Pidgeollo please.

Rocky: Rocky!

Rocky lunged at Pidgeollo and broke off the sand.

Ed: Hey, how is Rocky just surfing in the sand?

Nazz: Sand-Attack isn't suppose to cause damage right?

Helena: It lowers your opponent's accuracy, but Rocky apparently is going headfirst at Pidgeollo.

Tommy: Rocky's got guts! I do too as a battler!

Pidgeollo noticed Rocky going after it and it flew away from it but Rocky folloed Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidge!

Rocky: Rocky!

Eddy: Huh? Why isn't Rocky backing down?

Double D: Eddy, Pidgeollo is weak against Rocky, you might as well just send out another Pokemon.

Eddy: Alright then, Pidgeollo return!

Eddy recalled Pidgeollo.

Eddy: Alright Pikavolt, it's all or nothing!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Pikavolt jumped onto the battlefield.

Double D: Now this is the worst choice of all your Pokemon.

Eddy: What are you talking about? Pikavolt's no doubt my number one Pokemon!

Double D: It may seem that way, but against Rocky? I hope you should know Pikavolt's Electric attacks won't do a thing to Rocky.

Eddy: Stop being so cocky Double D, Pikavolt, use Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped in the air and sparked.

Pikavolt: Pikavooooooolt!

The blast of electricity hit Rocky but it didn't nothing.

Rocky: Rocky.

Eddy: Huh? Why didn't it work?

Double D: Let me explain it to you, Rocky's a dual type Pokemon, it's primarilly a Rock type, but it's also a secondary Ground type. Which means it has immunity to Pikavolt's Electric attacks.

Eddy: No fooling? That makes sense, considering ground can diffuse electricity into the earth's core! And even I know that!

Ed: So how will Pikavolt battle Rocky if it can't attack it?

Nazz: Pikavolt must know at least one non-electric attack.

Helena: Pikavolt seems to be a strong Pokemon, but it'll need to overcome the immunity to defeat Rocky.

Eddy: It doesn't matter that Pikavolt can't use Electric attacks, Rocky's Rock and Ground attacks won't do that much to it!

Double D: Oh? Maybe not the Rock attacks, but Pikavolt's weak to Ground attacks.

Eddy: Are you serious? I need a type recall!

Double D: And to think you were going to be a challenge!

Eddy: I am a challenge! Pikavolt use Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dashed at Rocky with a white streak behind it.

Pikavolt: Pi-pi-pi-pi

Ed: Hey, Pikavolt does know a non-electric attack!

Nazz: I guess Eddy knew Pikavolt was revealed to know that move!

Helena: But a Normal type attack isn't very effective on a Rock type. Oh dear, this is going to be one lopsided battle if this keeps up.

Double D: Rocky, break it off!

Rocky: Rocky!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt lunged at Rocky but it reached its hands out and jabbed Pikavolt, stopping it in place.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Throw it!

Rocky: Rocky!

Rocky threw Pikavolt to the ground.

Pikavolt: Pika! Pi!

Eddy: Pikavolt! That Rocky's just too strong!

Double D: Complementing Rocky's strength is a perfect node, but flattery will not give you victory. Sandstorm!

Rocky: Rocky!

Rocky jabbed its hands out as the Sandstorm flew back up under the ground.

Eddy: Where'd that come from?

Double D: Sandstorm continues on for a while. Looks like Rocky's still able to conjure it back up. So if Pikavolt attacks Rocky, you'll get buffeted by the Sandstorm.

Eddy: Seriously? Ugh, Pikavolt, looks like we're cornered!

Pikavolt stood up.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: What does Eddy do now?

Nazz: He has no advantage so he might as well forfeit.

Helena: But it looks to me like Eddy's not determined to give up.

Eddy grinned.

Eddy: Rocky's strength only goes so far, because it's starting to tire!

Double D: Tire? Rocky never took one hit yet!

Eddy: Yeah, but it released all those powerful moves!

Rocky stood still.

Double D: Sorry Eddy, but unless you actually hit Rocky, this battle will keep going on!

Eddy: Not a chance! Pikavolt use Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pika! Pikavooooooolt!

Pikavolt shot a Thunderbolt at the Sandstorm.

Double D: Is it hard to explain it to you that Rocky is immune to a Thunderbolt? You're so hard headed Eddy!

Eddy: Think again sockhead!

The Thunderbolt dispersed the Sandstorm.

Double D: What? How in the world did you manage to pull that off?

Ed: Rocky's shield is gone!

Nazz: And now here comes the beatdown!

Eddy: Alright Pikavolt, stay still!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt stood still.

Double D: Rocky, break your still position and use Rock Throw!

Rocky: Rocky-

Eddy: Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt's Quick Attack was too fast for Rocky to react and Pikavolt hit it.

Rocky: Rocky!

Rocky was knocked back.

Double D: There you go! But this battle's far from over! Rocky, Tackle!

Rocky: Rocky!

Rocky lunged at Pikavolt with blinding speed.

Eddy: Rocky's fast, but not faster than Pikavolt! Dodge it!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dodged the Tackle and Rocky fell over.

Eddy: Use Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt hit Rocky with blinding speed.

Rocky: Rocky!

Rocky was knocked back.

Double D: You're trying my patience! Use Double-Edge!

Rocky: Rocky!

Rocky was covered in a silver aura and charged at Pikavolt.

Eddy: Try this on for size! Use Tail Whip to stop it!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped and as Rocky lunged at it, Pikavolt whipped its tail at Rocky, stopping the attack.

Rocky: Rocky!

Eddy: Whip it real hard!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt whipped its tail at Rocky, sending it plummeting towards the ground.

Rocky: Rocky!

Double D: Rocky! Stay strong!

Eddy: Don't let it touch the ground yet! Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt charged at Rocky with blinding speed.

Pikavolt: Pi-pi-pi-pi!

As Rocky landed towards the ground, Pikavolt hit it with extra force, sending it flying back.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Rocky: Rocky!

Rocky fell hard onto the ground and fainted.

Rocky: Rocky.

Double D: Oh my!

Hoagie: Rocky is unable to battle, Pikavolt wins!

Eddy: Yes, good job Pikavolt, now just one Pokemon left!

Pikavolt: Pika-Pikavolt!

Ed: Eddy pulled through!

Nazz: Yeah, at the last minute!

Helena: But it's not over yet, Double D's last Pokemon is not to be messed with.

Tommy: You can say that again mom!

Double D recalled Rocky.

Double D: You did a satisfactory job Rocky, take a good rest. Well Eddy, you've driven me to my last Pokemon. But let's not say the battle will end quietly.

Eddy: Sounding cocky Double D? Bring it on!

Double D: And so I shall! My prime pack, assist me!

Double D sent out a large brown rock snake Pokemon with a sharp rock needle protrusion and a rock at the tip on the back of its head, brown eyes and black pupils, multiple rocks stacked on top of each other forming its body, and a dagger-like tail with a rock at the tip.

Onith: Onnnnnnnith!

Eddy: What the heck is that thing?

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Onith, the Rock Snake Pokemon. Onith's body is held together by different kinds of rocks which allow it to adjust to even the strongest physical attacks.

Eddy: And looking at its typing, it's not only a Rock type, but also part Ground. Pikavolt, sit this one out.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt ran back over to Eddy.

Eddy: Pidgeollo, you're up again!

Eddy sent out Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Ed: Onith is huge! Pidgeollo's too tired to face it!

Nazz: Yeah, plus Onith are usually high leveled Pokemon.

Helena: In this case, Onith is the only high leveled Pokemon.

Tommy: Yeah, my dad knew how to raise it when he was young!

Double D: It appears you have the immunity now.

Eddy: Huh? What do you mean?

Double D: Onith's Ground type attacks have no affect on a Flying type such as Pidgeollo.

Eddy: No fooling? Right on! This'll end quick!

Double D: I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch Eddy. Onith mostly knows moves that are super effective on Pidgeollo.

Eddy: Yeah, okay! Pidgeollo use Gust!

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Pidgeollo blew a Gust at Onith but it shook it off.

Onith: Onnnn!

Eddy: It didn't do anything!

Double D: You need more power than that to move Onith, especially with its obvious size advantage!

Eddy: Check this out! Pidgeollo, Wing Attack!

Pidgeollo: Pidgo!

Pidgeollo flew at Onith with its glowing wings.

Double D: It's over for Pidgeollo Eddy, Onith, Rock Throw!

Onith: Onnnnn!

Onith pointed its tail and shot multiple rock shards at Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Eddy: Pidgeollo!

Pidgeollo fell to the ground and fainted.

Pidgeollo: Pidge.

Hoagie: Pidgeollo is unable to battle, the winner is Onith!

Double D: Sorry Eddy, but Onith isn't going down, well at least not quickly.

Eddy: Urgh! Pidgeollo, return. Thanks for battling as hard as you can. Take a rest. Alright Pikavolt, let's go!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt ran onto the battlefield.

Ed: Tough break for Pidgeollo.

Nazz: Putting Pikavolt in the battle won't make things much better. Especially with it being tired.

Helena: But, there is a way to slow Onith down.

Nazz: Huh? How?

Ed: Yeah, Onith seems like it's a lot faster than it looks!

Helena: That may be, but Eddy's going to figure it out sooner or later.

Eddy: Just because Pikavolt's Electric attacks won't work on Onith doesn't mean we're out of options. We're winning this one!

Double D: I like your determination Eddy, but even as friends, I won't go easy!

Eddy: Fine by me! Pikavolt use Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pika! Pikavoooooooolt!

The Thunderbolt hit in front of Onith, causing a small sandstorm.

Double D: Trying to force Onith to attack you? Alright then, use Tackle!

Onith: Onnnnn!

Eddy: Dodge it!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Onith ducked under Pikavolt, who dodged it, but it rose back up and hit Pikavolt into the air.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: It's fast!

Double D: Now catch Pikavolt and use Bind!

Onith: Onnnnn!

Onith lashed its tail and grabbed Pikavolt and binded it,

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt! Use Thunder- oh wait, that won't work!

Double D: Now release it!

Onith: Onnnn!

Onith spinned its tail before catapulting Pikavolt across the battlefield.

Pikavolt: Pikaaaaaa!

Pikavolt fell hard to the ground.

Pikavolt: Pi!

Eddy: Pikavolt! Get up, please!

Ed: This does not look good!

Nazz: Pikavolt's just no match for that size, speed, and strength!

Helena: Eddy still has yet to look at the battle carefully.

Tommy: Mom, don't let Eddy cheat by giving him the answers!

Helena: Tommy, enough.

Ed: Answer? Eddy is taking a test?

Nazz: I think she means Eddy hasn't found Onith's weak spot yet.

Helena: And when he does, this battle will turn around.

Eddy: Pikavolt, you gotta get up!

Pikavolt: Pi-ka!

Pikavolt stood up with barely any balance.

Double D: Well Eddy, have you reached the end of the fray? I think this last attack will end better than it did with Rocky. Use Double-Edge now!

Onith: Onnnnn!

Onith glowed in a silver aura.

Nazz: Oh no, not that attack! If it was one thing to avoid it from Rocky, then taking the attack from a huge Onith is another thing!

Ed: Eddy is doomed!

Helena: I wouldn't count on it, I know Eddy will bounce back.

Tommy: You really think so? Well go Eddy!

Eddy: Pikavolt, Onith is fast so be quick enough to-

Onith: Onnnnn!

Onith rushed at Pikavolt with blinding speed.

Eddy: It's faster than I thought! Dodge it!

Pikavolt just stood still, looking agonized.

Eddy: Pikavolt, dodge it!

Onith rushed closer towars Pikavolt.

Eddy: Pikavolt! I said- oh man, it's over!

Double D: Indeed it is Eddy!

Onith: Onnnnnnn!

However, before Onith approached Pikavolt, Pikavolt sparked intensely.

Pikavolt: Pika-Pika-PIKAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOLT!

Pikavolt released a powerful Thunderbolt into the ceiling and a small explosion appeared which stopped Onith in place.

Onith: On?

Eddy: Pikavolt, that Thunderbolt, it was huge!

Double D: Now could this be a comeback?

Ed: What was that huge jolt of electricity for?

Nazz: I think Pikavolt regained its battle spirit.

Helena: Indeed it has. Eddy's going to pull through.

Tommy: You were right! Come on Eddy, you can-

A drop of water landed on Tommy.

Tommy: Huh? Hey, it's not supposed to rain indoors!

Multiple drops of water poured into the Gym.

Nazz: Why is it raining?

The Kankers and Scrat shivered from the cold drops of water.

Lee: Who turned on the waterworks?

Marie: Is May balling again?

May: Not me, it's probably Scrat crying from onions!

Scrat: I hate onions as much as getting my fur wet!

Eddy smirked.

Double D: This is a fine kettle of fish.

Pikavolt's Thunderbolt had hit the sprinklers on the ceiling and they went off showering the entire Gym.

Hoagie: The sprinklers! Pikavolt activated them after it released that gigantic Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt sparked.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt, you're strong, and, that's pretty much all I can say!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Alright then, shall we continue our- huh?

Onith twitched from the rain.

Onith: Onnnnnnnn!

Double D: Onith! What's going on?

Onith shook as the rain was weaking it.

Onith: Onnnnnnn! Onnnnnnith!

Ed: Does Onith not like taking a shower?

Nazz: Talk about issues.

Helena: You'll see why Onith is in a whole lot of pain right now.

Tommy: Man, Pikavolt sure showed Onith!

Double D: Onith please settle down!

Onith: Onnnnn!

Eddy: Common miscalculation Double D!

Double D: Huh?

Eddy: The Pokedex stated that Onith's weakness included water, so I intended to wait at the best moment to get Pikavolt back into the battle and have it fire a Thunderbolt at the sprinklers so the drops of water could weaken Onith. And to think you're the only smart one here?

Double D: Genius! I had forgotten about Onith's weakness against water! Hoagie, do we declare this battle ongoing?

Hoagie: Since neither Pokemon has been knocked out, the battle will continue!

Ed: Eddy has a chance!

Nazz: While Onith's taking a forced shower!

Helena: I suspect Onith won't have a comeback. This is all in the palm of Eddy's hand.

Tommy: Let's go Eddy!

Eddy: Alright Pikavolt, hit Onith with a Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dashed at Onith with blinding speed.

Pikavolt: Pi-pi-pi-pi!

Double D: Onith may be weakened, but not helpless! Use Bind!

Onith: Onnnn!

Onith pointed its tail while shaking but its weakened state caused it to catapult Pikavolt into the air and power its Quick Attack.

Pikavolt: Pi!

Double D: No! What's going on?

Eddy: Ha! Thanks for the lift! Switch to Tail Whip and hit it multiple times!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt whipped its tail at Onith multiple times.

Pikavolt: Ka-ka-ka-ka!

Onith: Onnnnn!

Pikavolt jumped above Onith.

Double D: Aah! Double-Edge attack?

Eddy: Sorry Double D, but Onith doesn't have the energy for that! Now finish it off with Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt did a flip before being covered in a white streak and barged into Onith with force.

Pikavolt: Pikaaaaa!

Onith: Onnnnnnnnnnn!

Pikavolt jumped back onto the ground and Onith towered onto the ground and fainted.

Onith: Onnnnnnn.

Double D: Onith, no!

Hoagie: Onith is unable to battle, Pikavolt wins! The victory goes to Eddy of the cul-de-sac!

Eddy: Oh yeah! Pikavolt, we got our first badge!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Ed: Eddy did it! He won!

Nazz: He sure did it unanimously! Way to go dude!

Helena: It's apparent to me that he's going to be a fine trainer!

Tommy: He influenced me! I know he'll be the best and so will I!

Double D recalled Onith.

Double D: You did an astounding job Onith, return and take a rest. Well Eddy, you caught me off guard, but as friends, I must give you what you've earned!

Eddy: I can't wair! Thanks for a nice battle there pal!

Double D nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was sunset and everyone stood outside the Gym.

Double D: Well Eddy, congratulations for your victory at the Pewter Gym!

Eddy: Thanks Double De-vinci! I'd say you'd make more than a Gym leader!

Double D: Hehe, and, as proof of your victory at the Gym, I give you this, the Boulder Badge!

Double D handed Eddy a boulder shaped badge.

Eddy: Right on! I just got the Boulder Badge!

Eddy raised the badge in the air and Pikavolt and Pidgeollo jumped and flew over to him.

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Ed: Way to win Eddy!

Nazz: You were awesome dude!

Helena: Congrats to you Eddy and good luck on your journey!

Tommy: You inspired me! I'll look up to you when I start my journey!

Eddy: You know what Tommy? I feel like you're ready!

Tommy: No, he is!

Hoagie: Who me?

Helena: There is a chance that you can become Gym leader one day and have Tommy judge, to improve his skills to become a potent trainer.

Hogey: But Double D's the Gym leader.

Double D: Not anymore. I'd like to return to my journey and travel with Eddy, Ed, and Nazz.

Eddy: Huh?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Ed: Really?

Nazz: Seriously dude?

Helena: I knew meeting Eddy would cause you to say that.

Hoagie: Then I guess I'll go on my journey too!

Helena: I knew you were ready Hoagie. I guess it's up to me to step us as Gym leader with Tommy as my judge!

Nazz: Are you sure? This is all so sudden.

Helena: My boys have been keeping these a secret for a while, well really Hoagie.

Tommy: Mom!

Helena: Hehe, but Hoagie's been teaching Tommy, and I know my boys are more than ready to step up!

Hoagie: We are!

Tommy: That's right!

Ed: Wait, what about Onith and Rocky?

Helena: I have my own Rock Pokemon, and my husband wouldn't mind having Double D take his Pokemon with him on your journey.

Double D: Excellent!

Nazz: But Hoagie, if you're going for the Indigo League, you'd have to challenge this Gym first right?

Hoagie: Going up against my mom? No big!

Helena: That's what you said last time and it was a different story!

Hoagie: But you're going down this time mom, I guarantee it!

Helena: Whatever you say Hoagie!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Double D got his stuff and him, Eddy, Pikavolt, Ed, and Nazz were ready to go.

Eddy: Can't wait, with you journeying with us, it'll be a blast!

Double D: I'm sure of it Eddy! Even though I hadn't join you on the first day.

The Kankers and Scrat walked out of the Gym looking bruised.

Lee: Who's bright idea was it to watch the twerps from under the risers?

Marie: It was yours Lee! You made me wanna steal May's barrette now that my hair's messed up!

May: Speaking of steal, there's Pikavolt over there!

Scrat: And twerp central too! Let's get grabbing!

The Kankers and Scrat ran towards them but they fell into a pit trap.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Whoa! Oof!

Lee: Now who's fault was this Marie?

Marie: May's! She warned us about Pikavolt!

May: Yeah but Scrat forced us to go after it!

Scrat: Hey, don't blame it on the Pokemon! Blame it on the pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pit trap! Or the Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pikavolt!

Eddy: What was that?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Ed: I heard it!

Nazz: Must be the wind or something.

Double D: Well it's time to part ways.

Helena: Take care Double D, and everyone, good luck on your journey!

Double D: The pleasure was all mine Mrs. Gilligan!

Eddy: See ya!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Au revoir!

Nazz: Yeah, that in english!

Hoagie: I'll see you at the Indigo League!

Tommy: Later!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down the woods leading out of Pewter City as they waived goodbye to the Gilligan family.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Onith


	6. The Merry-Go Mountain

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: The moon stones from which it evolves from power up its poison

Chapter 6: The Merry-Go Mountain

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a rocky trail.

Nazz: I thought we were out of Pewter City. What's with this rocky trail?

Double D: I'm not sure. Though Pewter City has a supply of rocks in the inner part, the outer part should be stripped of its minerals. I wonder if these are leftovers?

Eddy: Well whatever reason they're there, let's head to the next gym!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Where is the next gym?

Double D: The next gym is in Cerulean City. After being appointed as the Pewter City's gym leader, I discovered the nearest gym from therewas in Cerulean City.

Nazz smirked.

Nazz: That's so nice.

Eddy: Huh?

Nazz: What?

Eddy: Uh, never mind.

Rocks were hurdled out of a nearby bush.

Ed: Huh? Are those rocks?

A purple tiger cub Pokemon with white eyes and black pupils, and black stripes jumped out of the bush and onto the rocks and broke them.

Tigunk: Tigunk!

Eddy: Hey, what Pokemon is that?

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Tigunk, the Toxic Cat Pokemon. Tigunk are very sensitive to rocks containing peculiar substances and are prone to extracting them to boost its venom count.

Eddy: Say what?

Double D: It's saying Tigunk absorb substances inside rocks and use them to power its venom that it carries.

Eddy: Oh, I get it, since it's a Poison type.

Nazz: At least it's not a Bug type.

Ed: I say I should catch it! As Poison types remind me of my room!

Professor Yervone: No, don't catch it!

A man in a science coat and pants with gray shoes, spikey brown hair, and blue eyes ran over.

Professor Yervone: I need to study Tigunk's behavior as part of my research!

Ed: Oh, sorry Professor guy!

Professor Yervone: The name's Professor Yervone, thank you very much!

Ed: Oh, Professor Yervone! My name is Ed!

Eddy: I'm Eddy, and this is Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Double D: I'm Double D, nice to meet you!

Nazz: Hi, I'm Nazz!

Professor Yervone: So, you all must be Pokemon trainers correct?

Eddy: Yeah, we are.

Professor Yervone: Well I need a favor to ask you.

Double D: Gladly! How can we help?

Professor Yervone: I've been searching for a mountain called Mt. Moon but I haven't able to spot it yet. From my research, Tigunk such as this one live near it so if I could follow a Tigunk, I bet it would lead to me to Mt. Moon.

Double D: Mt. Moon! That explains the rocky trail!

Nazz: Wow, talk about an obvious.

Eddy: So were you on your way to Mt. Moon now?

Professor Yervone: Yes, I was hoping Tigunk would head there right away but it's fascinated by the rocks comprising this area. And I assume I know why.

Double D: Because it wants to extract the substance inside them to increase its venom power?

Professor Yervone: Yes, but not just that, but because it's in search of a moon stone.

Eddy: A moon stone? What's that?

Nazz: Is it a stone made out of the same stuff as the moon?

Double D: Not even close, it's a stone that induces evolution on Tigunk to evolve it into a Toxiger.

Professor Yervone: And that's why I want to head to Mt. Moon.

Ed: It must have a bunch of moon stones!

Professor Yervone: Actually, it doesn't. It only has one.

Eddy: Just one? So how will that give Tigunk an advantage if the moon stone and its Tigunk friends are all at the mountain and Tigunk is over here, far away from it?

Professor Yervone: That's actually a good question, but the answer is null. My moon stone detectors reveal that the moon stone in Mt. Moon is still intact. It seems to not have done anything to the Tigunk living there.

Ed: Hey, Tigunk's gone!

Professor Yervone: Huh? Tigunk, where did you run off to?

Tigunk: Tigunk!

Tigunk ran towards a cave.

Eddy: It's heading for that cave!

Professor Yervone: Then let's follow it!

Everyone ran after Tigunk.

Nearby, the Kankers and Scrat were behind a bush.

Lee: So, the twerps are headed to Mt. Moon to look for a moon stone huh?

Marie: I bet that stone's valuable!

May: Valuable enough to make us rich!

Scrat: And not only that, but Pikavolt being valuable to the boss to give us a promotion!

Lee: Let's move out!

The Kankers and Scrat ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone ran over to the cave.

Eddy: I don't see Tigunk!

Nazz: Where'd it go?

Ed: Maybe it went inside the cave!

Double D: If it went inside the cave, then this must be its home.

Professor Yervone: And if this is its home, then Mt. Moon must be nearby.

Ed: Tigunk! Come out, come out, wherever you are!

Ed's yell ecoed through the cave wells and a flock of purple bat Pokemon with long blue ears, purple eyes and black pupils, and blue wings flew out.

Poibat: Poibat! Poibat!

Nazz: Whoa! It's a montage of Pokemon!

Ed: We are surrounded!

Eddy: What are they?

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Poibat, the Poison Bat Pokemon. Poibat are nocturnal and spend most of the day time sleeping in caves where their supersonic waves bounce off cave walls to communicate with each other.

Professor Yervone: This Poibat flock is obviously huge in number! We need to get it out of the way to get deeper into the cave!

Double D: Alright Felame, come on out!

Double D sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: No way! Your starter was Felame?

Double D: As a trainer, I'm careful about choosing the Pokemon that fits me! Now Felame, fend off the Poibat flock with Flamethrower!

Felame: Fe-laaaame!

Felame shot a scorching blast of fire at the Poibat flock.

Poibat flock: Poiiiiii!

The Poibat flock flew off.

Double D: That should do it!

Supersonic waves bounced off the walls.

Nazz: Aah! That sound is so irritating!

Ed: It is a boombox of extra pitchness!

A Poibat flew out of the cave.

Poibat: Poibat!

Eddy: It's a Poibat!

Double D: The last of its flock? Alright Felame use Flamethrower!

Felame: Fe-laaaame!

Poibat dodged the attack and its wings glowed and it hit Felame with them.

Poibat: Poi-bat!

Felame: Felame!

Felame was knocked back but managed to regain its balance.

Nazz: That was a Wing Attack!

Eddy: Then this Poibat must be high leveled!

Double D: Being the last one of its flock and high leveled is a unique combination, so therefore, I'll catch it!

Poibat lunged at Felame with another Wing Attack.

Poibat: Poibat!

Double D: Felame, dodge it!

Felame: Felame!

Felame dodged the attack.

Double D: Now use Slash!

Felame: Felame!

Felame's claws glowed white and it jumped and slashed Poibat.

Poibat: Poibat!

Poibat fell to the ground and fainted.

Double D: Success! Alright, pokeball go!

Double D tossed a pokeball at Poibat and it went inside and the pokeball flashed 5 times before completing.

Double D: Excellent! Now Poibat is my fourth partner!

Double D picked up the pokeball.

Double D: You did an astounding job Felame! Now return.

Felame: Felame!

Double D recalled Felame.

Eddy: Okay, now that you got the twist tied on your hat removed, let's find Tigunk.

Professor Yervone: Alright then, follow me.

Everyone ran inside the cave and spotted Tigunk scratching a rock.

Eddy: There's Tigunk!

Tigunk: Ti? Tigunk!

Tigunk ran over to them.

Nazz: You know, you're the just the cutest thing!

Tigunk smiled.

Tigunk: Tigunk!

Ed: I still think I should catch it!

Professoer Yervone: No, you can't! I'm sorry, but Tigunk's crucial to my research!

Eddy: Wait, you found its home right? So why is it still part of your research?

Professor Yervone: You see, I haven't found Mt. Moon yet. I think Tigunk can lead us to the other side of the cave where it'll lead to Mt. Moon. And when it does, my research can continue and I'll finally have discovered the whereabouts of that special moon stone! Aah, isn't research just the most laxed hobby?

Double D: I feel you on that but I'm not sure of the others.

Nazz: Research really isn't my thing.

A mechanical arm reached out at the other side of the cave and grabbed Pikavolt and Tigunk.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Tigunk: Tigunk!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Professor Yervone: Tigunk!

Everyone ran to the end of the cave and The Kankers and Scrat stood on a boulder and Scrat was holding a mechanical box the mechanical arm was attached to and reeled in Pikavolt and Tigunk.

Lee: Hello twerps! Nice of you to join us!

Eddy: Kankers! Not you again!

Double D: The Kanker sisters? What are you doing here?

May: What does it look like? We're stealing Pikavolt and Togunk!

Marie: Well well, if it ain't my man Double D! You're starting to look a lot less cute with that inflated hat of yours!

Double D: Don't even start Marie! Let me guess, you're the ones that have been causing Eddy so much trouble on his journey?

Scrat: It's all a part of Team Rocket baby!

Double D: A talking Scrat? How is that possible?

Professor Yervone: Wait, who are the Kankers sisters, what is Team Rocket, and how can that Scrat talk?

Nazz: The Kanker sisters do nothing but cause trouble and start stuff with everyone!

Eddy: Team Rocket's apparently some organization they work for.

Scrat: And how I can talk? Funny story, but-

Lee: Can it Scrat! We got two Pokemon on the line! Let's move!

The Kankers and Scrat jumped off the boulder and ran out the cave exit.

Eddy: Kankers, come back here!

Everyone ran out the exit.

Eddy: Where'd they go?

Ed: Ooh! Over there!

The Kankers and Scrat jumped into their balloon.

Scrat: Like our balloon? Something about it makes it familiar! Scraaaat!

Eddy: You guys better give back Pikavolt and Tigunk right now!

May: Hmm? Let me think about it, no!

Marie: Why don't you twerps stick to scamming?

Nazz: I'm really sick and tired of you four!

Lee: Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, little miss blonde and bad!

Nazz: I'll show you ginger curls! Starchin, I choose you!

Nazz sent out a blue starfish Pokemon with black eyes and white pupils, and a teal gem on its center and it jumped into a nearby river.

Starchin: Starchin!

Eddy: Whoa! Never knew she had that Pokemon!

Nazz: Starchin, use Swift!

Starchin: Starchin!

Starchin shot a barrage of white stars at the balloon and it exploded, causing Pikavolt and Tigunk to fall down.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Tigunk: Ti!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Eddy caught Pikavolt.

Eddy: You alright?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed caught Tigunk.

Ed: I got you!

Tigunk: Tigunk!

The broken down balloon deflated and flew out of control.

Lee: Aah! What's going on?

Marie: Rockets don't blast off suddenly!

May: But that's what's going on here!

Scrat: Scraaaat! This is crazy!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: We're blasting offffff!

The balloon flew off.

Nazz: Starchin, return.

Nazz recalled Starchin.

Eddy: Nazz, that was some power right there!

Nazz: Eh, Water types have a way of showing off their skills.

Professor Yervone: Now that those four are gone, let's get back to location Mt. Moon.

Double D: But Professor, we're out of the cave so the mountain must be nearby.

Eddy: Over there!

Eddy spotted a large mountain across from them on a rocky terrain.

Professor Yervone: That's it! My, I can't wait to see the additions to my research!

Double D: Neither can I! Shall we head there immediately?

Ed: I like the sound of that!

Nazz: Let's go dude!

Eddy: Come on Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Tigunk: Ti!

Everyone ran towards Mt. Moon.

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood in front of the mountain.

Nazz: It's so beautiful!

Eddy: Tigunk, you must feel pretty lucky to live near here!

Tigunk: Tigunk!

Tigunk ran up the mountain.

Ed: Where's it going?

Double D: Tigunk must be searching for the moon stone that's around here.

Professor Yervone: Then we better check it out.

Eddy: Right.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Everyone ran up the mountain and over to the top where Tigunk stood in front of a reflecting rocky platform.

Eddy: What is that?

Professor Yervone: It can't be, can it?

Professor Yervone walked over to the platform and took out a magnifying glass and observed it.

Double D: What is it Professor?

Professor Yervone: Yes, it is! This is the moon stone!

Eddy: That thing? I never expected it to be that huge!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: It's not normally that huge, moon stones are about the size of the palm of your hand!

Ed: Really? That is a shocker!

Nazz: A big one!

Professor Yervone: Looking at this moon stone, it appears to be comprised of a bunch of other moon stones which explains its size. Now I see why it was unharmed, all the Tigunk are exposed to its energy and evolve without any interruptions.

Lee: But this is one!

A large mechanical arm hooked onto the moon stone.

Professor Yervone: Aah! What is going on?

The Scrat balloon flew over.

Lee: Prepare for trouble, the moon is what's on!

Marie: And make it double, we're here till the end of dawn!

May: Triple and quadruple scares the fawn!

Lee: To protect the world from devastation!

Marie: To reunite ourselves within our nations!

May: And to rendezvous between similar stations!

Lee: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Marie: To extend our reach to the stars above!

May: And to lift our position in tough!

Lee: Lee!

Marie: Marie!

May: May!

Lee: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Marie: Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!

May: And one that'll knock out your lights!

Scrat: Scrat, that's right!

Eddy: Kankers, or should I say Team Rocket? Don't you guys ever give up?

Lee: Sorry to burst your bubble, but we've got an even better target than Pikavolt!

Ed: And what is it witches!

Marie: That deluxe one of a kind item giant moon stone!

May: And it's ours for the grabbing!

Scrat: Grabbing complete! Lifting all set!

Scrat reeled in the moon stone.

Professor Yervone: No! You can't take this moon stone! It's important to the Pokemon ecoystsem!

May: Yeah, yeah, we don't live for the ecoystem science dude so quit beaking!

Lee: Soon we'll be rich!

Nazz: Rich? What are you talking about? Are you trying to sell the moon stone?

Marie: Ding! Right answer forehead! Gassing, use Smog!

Marie sent out Gassing.

Gassing: Gassing! Ga-ssing!

Gassing shot a Smog in the air as the balloon took off.

Double D: I can't see their ballon! They're trying to escape!

Eddy: Yeah? Not on my watch! Pidgeollo, use Gust!

Eddy sent out Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo! Pidgo!

Pidgeollo blew a Gust to disperse the Smog.

Marie: Darn it! Those twerps won't quit!

Double D: Ding! Right answer! Poibat, come on and out and use SuperSonic to free the moon stone!

Double D sent out Poibat.

Poibat: Poibat! Poiiiiibat!

Poibat released supersonic waves at the moonstone, causing it to slip and land back on the mountain.

May: Hey! Our valuable's out of our grip!

Marie: Not for long! Gassing, Tackle!

Gassing: Gassing!

Gassing lunged at Poibat.

Double D: Use Wing Attack!

Poibat: Poibat!

Poibat lunged at Gassing as both attacks collided but Wing Attack was able to fend off Tackle and send Gassing flying.

Poibat: Poi-bat!

Gassing: Gassing!

Gassing flew into Marie.

Marie: Whoa! Oof!

Lee: Urgh! Gartake, go!

May: You too Meeby!

Lee and May sent out Gartake and Meeby.

Gartake: Gartake!

Meeby: Meeby!

Nazz: Starchin, let's go!

Ed: You too Steedle!

Nazz and Ed sent out Starchin and Steedle.

Starchin: Starchin!

Steedle: Steedle!

Lee: Gartake, use Poison Sting!

Gartake: Gar-ta-ta-take!

Nazz: Starchin, use Harden!

Starchin: Star!

Starchin hardened its gem and the Poison Sting bounced off it.

May: Meeby, use Acid!

Meeby: Mee-by!

Ed: Steedle, use String Shot!

Steedle: Steedle!

The String Shot canceled out the Acid.

Lee: Gartake, Bite!

Gartake: Gar!

May: Meeby, Body Slam!

Meeby: Meeb!

Gartake and Meeby lunged at Starchin and Steedle.

Nazz: Starchin, Water Gun!

Ed: Steedle, Poison Sting!

Starchin: Star-chin!

Steedle: Stee-dle-dle!

Gartake and Meeby were hit by the two attacks.

Gartake: Gar!

Meeby: Meeby!

Gartake and Meeby landed onto Lee, May, and Scrat.

Lee, May, and Scrat: Whoa! Oof!

Tigunk: Tigunk!

Tigunk jumped in front of everyone.

Eddy: Huh? Tigunk, you want to battle too?

Tigunk: Ti!

Eddy: Then go for it!

Tigunk: Tigunk! Tiiii!

Tigunk shot a purple liquid at the balloon.

Double D: That's Tigunk's Toxic!

Nazz: It looks so cool!

The balloon inflated and exploded, sending the Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby flying through the air.

Lee: Aah! Not this! We're sky high girls!

Marie: This is what abort plan means, aborting through the sky!

May: Especially when your hair's frizzled! Or that's Tigunk's Toxic working into my hairstyle!

Scrat: How can you have a hairstyle when the sky's the limit?

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaain!

The Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby flew off.

Eddy: Would you look at them go?

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was night and the moonlight flashed against the moon stone.

Professor Yervone: It appears the moon stone hasn't been damaged.

Nazz: That's a relief, even the Kankers couldn't screw it up.

Tigunk: Tigunk!

Tigunk stared at the moonlight.

Double D: Tigunk seems to like the moonlight.

Professor Yervone: That's because the moonlight is the peak of the evolution process Tigunk goes through.

Eddy: Really? So Tigunk's going to evolve?

Professor Yervone: Yes, as long as the moonlight exposes it to the moon stone's radiation.

A pack of Tigunk ran up the mountain.

Tigunk pack: Tigunk!

Nazz: Whoa! Look at all those Tigunk!

Ed: They are huge in number!

Double D: They must be here to evolve!

Tigunk: Tigunk!

The pack ran over to Tigunk and they stood around the moon stone and raised their paws as the sparkles on the moon stone surrounded them and they all glowed and began to evolve.

Professor Yervone: It's beginning! They're starting to evolve!

Eddy: Wow! Look at the brightness they're giving off!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: With the moonlight as the peak, this is such an interesting sight to behold!

Ed: It's more bright than a flashlight!

Nazz: The flashes around the moon stone make it so much better!

The glowing stopped to reveal the Tigunk had evolved into purple tiger Pokemon with shaggier turfts on the side of its head, yellow eyes and black pupils, and black stripes.

Toxiger pack: Toxiger!

Eddy: Check it out!

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Toxiger, the Poison Cat Pokemon. The evolved form of Tigunk. Toxiger's fangs are much larger than its pre evolution and is laced with powerful venom that can melt any material it sinks its teeth into.

The Toxiger pack roared and danced around the moon stone.

Nazz: They sure love that moon stone!

Ed: Beauty and the beast! Aah!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked over to a forest. Professor Yervone stood across from them in front of his lab.

Eddy: We'll be off on our journey Professor! See ya!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Professor Yervone: Thanks for your assistance on my research! Good luck in your journey kids!

Double D: Thank you Professor! Take care!

Ed: Bye!

Nazz: Later!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down the forest and set out for Cerulean City.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Tigunk


	7. Above Water

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: Its blubber acts as a heater to itself but a freezer to its opponents

Chapter 7: Above Water

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a forest.

Eddy: Double D, are you sure this forest leads to Cerulean City?

Double D: Positive Eddy, though I could be wrong.

Eddy: What? What do you mean? Cerulean City isn't near Mt. Moon?

Double D: Well apparently not, according to the map.

Eddy: Are you serious?

Ed: But we took a shortcut to Mt. Moon didn't we? Maybe we just took the long way here, that may be why Cerulean City isn't near Mt. Moon.

Eddy: Finally using your brain there Ed.

Ed: It's called observation skills, you should look up to them more!

Eddy: Yeah well, so does Double D!

Double D: Oh hush now Eddy, you suppose Cerulean City is up ahead?

Nazz smirked.

Nazz: Actually, it is!

Eddy: Huh? How do you know?

Nazz: Because I've been there before, duh!

Eddy: What? You have?

Nazz: Yeah dude, I've been keeping it a secret! Where do you think my sister was calling from?

Eddy: Your sister? Wait a second, she lives in Cerulean City?

Nazz: Yeah, that's where I got all of my Water Pokemon from, other than Turtoise.

Ed: So does that mean she is a Water specializer?

Double D: If she's a Water specializer, than she must specialize in them for a particular reason. What job does she have there?

Nazz: Hehe, gym leader!

Eddy: What? We're going to Cerulean City right away! Huh?

Nazz ran up ahead.

Nazz: Hurry up dude if you want to see some Water Pokemon!

Eddy: Hey, wait up!

The Eds and Pikavolt ran behind Nazz.

Nearby, the Kankers and Scrat walked out from behind a tree.

Lee: So, the twerps are heading to the Cerulean City gym?

Marie: With all those Water Pokemon I heard about, it'll be a blast!

May: Not the battle, but the bagging of those water soakers!

Scrat: Though I hate getting my fur wet, I'd love to see what kind of bubbles those water lillies have that can prevent being popped!

The Kankers and Scrat ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nazz ran over to a blue building with water patterns on it and was surrounded by a small tank of water.

Nazz: I can't believe I'm back here! This is going to be great!

Eddy: Nazz, wait!

The Eds and Pikavolt ran over while panting.

Eddy: You run way too fast!

Ed: My tummy is aching Double D!

Double D: I'd help Ed, but even I'm out of stamina! Wait, come to think of it, I'm almost always out of stamina!

Eddy: Is this the gym?

Nazz: Yeah, dude, come on, I'll lead the way!

Eddy: Uh, sure?

Nazz walked in followed by the Eds and Pikavolt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone walked down a dim hall.

Eddy: Why is this place so dark?

Nazz: It's not, trust me, you'll be surprised.

Double D: I'm wondering, is this where you started your journey?

Nazz: No, I came here before I got Turtoise. You know, since it was hard to find a Water type outside of the cul-de-sac other than the creek.

Ed: Well I like this place! It reminds me of a space bandit move where-

Spotlights flashed on them.

Eddy: What the? Where'd these lights come from?

The whole area lit and everyone stood in a large room with a water tank in it.

Eddy: Hey, where are we?

Ed: It is all crafty like!

Double D: This must be the inside of the gym!

Marissa: You got that right!

Nazz's sister Marissa, who looked exactly like her except she was older and taller, had pink lipstick on, wearing a red shirt with a wave symbol on it, purple pants, and black heals, walked into the room.

Nazz: That's my sis, Marissa!

Marissa: Nazz! Nice of you to bring the Eds here!

Ed: I get the feeling I know you from somewhere!

Eddy: Ed, it's Nazz's-

Double D: Gorgeous sister!

Double D grabbed Marissa's hands.

Marissa: Uh?

Double D: Marissa, remember me Double D? Not the science kid with the ski hat on his head, but the lover of someone as graceful as you!

Eddy: Double D, what the heck are you doing?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Ed: He is in flirtatious mode! Cure him!

Nazz: Sorry Marissa. Come on buster!

Nazz grabbed Double D by the ear and dragged him away from Marissa.

Double D: Aah! Not my perfectly earwax removed ears!

Marissa: Um, okay? So, Eddy and Ed, how have you been?

Eddy: We've been having a little fun on our journey and- Nazz said some rude things about you!

Nazz: What?

Marissa: Aha! You think I'm the dumb blonde don't you?

Nazz: You claimed to have the gym under control, yet I see no single trainer yet!

Eddy: Yes you do! I came here to challenge you Marissa!

Marissa: Huh? You? There's just one problem.

Eddy: What?

Marissa: Nazz is taking my place as gym leader.

Eddy: Whoa! Are you serious?

Nazz: Of course she's serious, I'd have a better chance of beating my opponents than her!

Marissa: Excuse me, but I'm into the city! Not the gym! Mom forced me to since it's a family thing!

Nazz: Exactly! So Eddy, are you ready?

Eddy: Hold on, I'm so confused! Marissa's all happy and now she's more stereotypical than I thought! And you're just- this doesn't make any sense!

Nazz: Look, me and Marissa can't stand each other dude! That's why I'm taking the spot as gym leader!

Double D: What about our journey?

Ed: Yeah, four's not a crowd!

Nazz and Marissa looked at each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nazz: Sorry for being rash.

Marissa: It's alright. Things go haywire when we haven't seen each other in like a while.

Nazz: Yeah, it's kind of weirded out.

Eddy: Okay, now that you've made up, there's one more thing I've got to ask. Why didn't you say anything about this gym earlier?

Nazz: It's a surprise dude, relax.

Eddy: Okay, I'm seriously dumbfounded!

Ed: So will the battle now begin?

Nazz: I'm gonna give Eddy some time to decide his battle strategy.

Eddy: Really? Thanks!

Nazz: And, I'd like to show you around the gym, well this area really.

Marissa: I'll be at the counter doing my thing.

Double D: May I assist you gorgeous? My apologies!

Marissa: Uh, no thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy, Pikavolt, Ed, and Nazz walked over to the tank.

Nazz: This tank is a lot bigger under.

Eddy: No fooling?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: I must see it from there then!

Nazz: No dude! It's hard to swim back up without the water gear we have!

Eddy: So what's under there then?

Nazz: Water Pokemon, of course.

A light blue seal Pokemon with blue eyes and black pupils, thick white lips, a scallop-like protrusion on its head, and a mermaid-like tail jumped out of the tank.

Iceal: Iceal!

Nazz: Whoa! Iceal, you scare me when you do that!

Eddy: What's that Pokemon?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Cool!

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Iceal, the Arctic Seal Pokemon. Iceal's thick blubber keeps it warm in the freezing sea, but when its opponents come into contact with it, they can be frozen.

Iceal ran over to Double D, who was observing a diagram of a Waloo.

Iceal: Iceal!

Double D: Huh? Aah!

Iceal whacked Double D with its flipper and he froze into an icicle.

Iceal: Iceal!

Double D: Aah! Brrrrr!

Nazz: Iceal!

Eddy and Ed: Hahahaha!

Pikavolt: Pi-kakakaka!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Double D was thawed out and he looked annoyed.

Double D: Well Iceal, I can say you're proud of being an Ice type Pokemon!

Iceal: Iceal!

Nazz: Sorry about that Double D, Iceal gets out of hand sometimes.

Eddy: You should've seen the look on your face! I almost wet my pants!

Ed: I almost teared my eyes!

A net rose out of the tank and grabbed Pikavolt and Iceal.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Iceal: Iceal!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Nazz: Iceal!

The Kankers and Scrat jumped out of the tank and were wearing scuba diver outfits.

Lee: Ha! Prepare for trouble, we're liquified!

Marie: And make it double, we're triplefied!

May: As sisters, but we're quadruplefied!

Lee: To protect the world from devastation!

Marie: To reunite ourselves within our nation!

May: And to rendezvous between different stations!

Lee: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Marie: To extend our reach to the stars above!

May: And to lift our position in tough!

Lee: Lee!

Marie: Marie!

May: May!

Lee: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Marie: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

May: In one that'll knock out your lights!

Scrat: Scrat, that's right!

Eddy: Kankers! Or should I say Team Rocket! Let Pikavolt go!

Nazz: And Iceal too! You disgraced my gym!

Marissa: Dudettes and talking Scrat, like, coming into my gym like that? So not gonna be left undone about! Iceal, Ice Beam!

Iceal: Iceal!

Iceal formed a blue ball of ice in its mouth and shot a blue beam from it and froze the net, allowing it and Pikavolt to slip out of it and over to the others.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Lee: Hey! Those are our stolen Pokemon!

Marie: We water bagged those elemental substitutes!

May: I don't know what the heck she just said but I agree!

Scrat: I'm more angrier now than I am when my fur gets wet!

Eddy: Ready for a double attack Marissa?

Marissa: You bet dude!

Eddy: Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Marissa: Iceal, Aurora Beam!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooolt!

Iceal: Iceal!

Pikavolt shot a Thunderbolt and Iceal shot a multiple colored beam surrounded by a blue aura at the Kankers and Scrat.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaaaah!

The explosion sent them flying out of the gym and into the sky.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: We're blasting off again!

They flew off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Marissa locked the tank.

Marissa: They managed to sneak in through the basement, but I locked the doors. They won't be like trying to repeat that offense!

Eddy: That commotion gave me my strategy! Nazz, I'm ready for our gym battle!

Nazz: Really? Well let's begin then!

Double D: Eddy, this is all too fast, are you sure?

Ed: Yeah, I didn't even get to put the butter on my toast yet!

Eddy: Trust me, I'm ready! Right Pikavolt?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Alright, Marissa, it's battle time!

Marissa: That's like amazing! Get ready dudes!

Marissa pressed a button and the room shifted into a battlefield.

Eddy: Whoa!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: My goodness!

Ed: Gravy!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy and Nazz stood on both sides of the battlefield. Double D and Ed stood against the tank to watch. Marissa stood across the battlefield to judge the battle.

Marissa: Dudes and dudettes, the battle between Nazz and Eddy will now begin. Both trainers will use three Pokemon each and the battle will be over when all Pokemon on either side is unable to battle. Do you guys copy?

Eddy and Nazz nodded.

Marissa: Alright, only the challenger will make substitutions. Now dudes and dudettes, let this rocking battle begin!

Double D: She's very enthusiastic, which is why I adore her!

Ed: Even I got a life Double D!

Eddy: Alright, Pidgeollo, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Nazz: Now Starchin, let's go!

Nazz sent out Starchin.

Starchin: Starchin!

Eddy: Let's make this battle quick Pidgeollo! Use Gust!

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Nazz: Ha!

Nazz stepped on a pad on the floor and a water tank rose up.

Nazz: Get in the water Starchin!

Starchin: Star!

Starchin jumped in the water and the Gust caused a small wave.

Eddy: What the? There's another tank?

Nazz: Eddy, this is a Water type gym for a reason dude!

Double D: She's using the entire battlefield to her advantage!

Ed: Eddy must think landscape!

Eddy: No matter, Starchin can swim, but you can fly! Use Gust again!

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Pidgeollo blew a Gust at the water and another wave rose up.

Eddy: Where's Starchin?

Nazz: Ha! Use Hydro Pump!

Starchin: Star-chiiin!

A huge volume of water emerged and the wave increased its power and hit Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Eddy: Pidgeollo!

Pidgeollo landed on the ground away from the water.

Eddy: Pidgeollo, you've got to get up!

Pidgeollo: Pidge!

Pidgeollo stood up but due to its wings being soaked, it couldn't fly.

Eddy: Come on Pidgeollo, fly! Oh no! Your wings! They're soaked!

Nazz: Starchin, let's wrap this up with Tackle!

Starchin: Star!

Starchin jumped out of the water and lunged at Pidgeollo.

Eddy: That speed! Alright Pidgeollo, return!

Eddy recalled Pidgeollo and Starchin raced back into the water.

Nazz: Feeling pressure already Eddy?

Eddy: Not exactly! Pikavolt, you're up!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped onto the field.

Nazz: Nice choice! An Electric type has the advantage over a Water type!

Eddy: I already knew that! Pikavolt's not my starter Pokemon for no reason!

Double D: Starchin has already battled so an Electric type move will weaken it quickly.

Ed: As long as it doesn't think landscape to fool Eddy!

Nazz: Alright Starchin, use Water Gun!

Starchin: Star!

Starchin shot a Water Gun at Pikavolt.

Eddy: Jump on the pads!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped on a water pad and avoided the attack.

Nazz: This is my battlefield! Starchin, use Tackle!

Starchin: Star!

Starchin lunged at Pikavolt.

Eddy: Nice speed, but it's over! Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooolt!

The Thunderbolt hit Starchin.

Starchin: Star!

Nazz: Starchin!

Eddy: Now use Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dashed and hit Starchin, knocking it onto a water pad.

Starchin: Star!

Starchin landed hard on the pad and fainted.

Starchin: Star.

Marissa: Starchin is unable to battle, Pikavolt wins!

Eddy: Nice job Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz recalled Starchin.

Nazz: Thanks Starchin, you did your best. It's not over Eddy, trust me!

Eddy: I'm ready!

Nazz: Good! Cause you'll need to be ready as ever to face my next Pokemon! Turtoise, I choose you!

Nazz sent out Turtoise.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Double D: Turtoise is Nazz's starter Pokemon. Since its shell is very durable, it can't rely on speed unless underwater. Pikavolt needs to be aware of that.

Ed: Yeah, but I think Eddy's got it!

Eddy: That shell's gonna make it hard for Turtoise to keep up with Pikavolt's speed!

Nazz: Believe that Eddy, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into!

Eddy: Oh I do! Pikavolt, Tail Whip!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped in the air and came back down on its tail and lunged at Turtoise.

Nazz: Withdraw!

Turtoise: Turt!

Turtoise hid in its shell and Pikavolt bounced off it.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Switch to Water Gun!

Turtoise came out of its shell and fired the attack at Pikavolt.

Turtoise: Toise!

Pikavolt was hit.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt! Stay strong!

Pikavolt landed on a pad and shook off the pain.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Good, now use Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooolt!

Nazz: Into the water!

Turtoise: Turt!

Turtoise jumped in the water and dodged the attack.

Eddy: Careful Pikavolt, you don't know where it is.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Tackle!

Turtoise rose up behind Pikavolt.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Turtoise slammed into Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt! Return!

Pikavolt jumped onto a pad and ran back over to Eddy.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: It's more athletic than I thought it would be! Okay, Pidgeollo, you're up again!

Eddy sent out Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgeollo!

Double D: Pidgeollo managed to regain flight and now it's up against a surprisingly athletic Turtoise.

Ed: Eddy's the man! Go get em!

Nazz: Pidgeollo's got the guts to fly! But not for long! Turtoise, Water Gun!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Eddy: Gust!

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Pidgeollo blew a Gust to disperse the Water Gun.

Eddy: No, it's got the Gust to fly!

Double D: That joke is worse than my jack-in-the-box comedy manual.

Ed: My sister says my breath is like a gust!

Nazz: Forget the comedian and use Tackle!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Turtoise jumped at a high angle towards Pidgeollo.

Eddy: Who cares about its verticality? Use Wing Attack!

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Pidgeollo flew at Turtoise for a Wing Attack.

Turtoise: Turt?

Turtoise was caught off guard by the incoming attack and was hit.

Turtoise: Turt!

Turtoise landed towards the water.

Eddy: Finish it off with Gust!

Pidgeollo: Pidgo!

Pidgeollo blew a Gust at the water, causing a wave to knock Turtoise onto a pad.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Nazz: Turtoise, no!

Turtoise fainted.

Turtoise: Turt.

Marissa: Turtoise is unable to battle, Pidgeollo wins!

Eddy: That was a great job Pidgeollo! Just one more Pokemon left!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pidgeollo: Pidgo!

Nazz recalled Turtoise.

Nazz: Nice job Turtoise, return. You're probably going to brag about how I haven't knocked out any of your Pokemon yet dude.

Eddy: I would, but there's no point when I'm about to win!

Nazz: Mhm, whatever you say. Starmor, let's wrap this up!

Nazz sent out a navy starfish Pokemon with another star attached to the back of its body, teal gem eyes, a teal gem in its center, and pink strands of hair at the edge of its star points.

Starmor: Starmor!

Eddy: Whoa, who's that Pokemon?

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Starmor, the Gem Core Pokemon. The evolved form of Starmor. Starmor absorb water currents into the gem-like appendage on their chest and store psychokinetic power.

Eddy: So it's a Water and a Psychic type. Since when did you get this Pokemon?

Nazz: One of the Starchin here evolved into a Starmor so I decided to bring it with me on our journey!

Double D: Starmor are very unpredictable, there's no telling what attack combinations are soon to follow.

Ed: That gives me a reason to like it!

Eddy: It doesn't matter how cosmetic it looks, we're winning this battle! Pidgeollo, use Quick Attack!

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Pidgeollo flew towards Starmor with blinding speed.

Nazz: Use Psybeam!

Starmor: Star!

Starmor shot a multicolored beam from its gem at Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Eddy: Pidgeollo!

Pidgeollo managed to regain its flight but it spun around.

Pidgeollo: Pidge!

Eddy: What's going on?

Double D: That Psybeam confused Pidgeollo. This does not look good.

Ed: I know that Psybeam causes confusion, but I didn't think it would happen that sudden! Stay strong Pidgeollo!

Eddy: Try using Gust!

Pidgeollo spun around as a wind surrounded it.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Nazz: Looks like it doesn't have the Gust to win this battle! Starmor, use Hydro Pump!

Starmor: Star-mor!

Starmor shot a Hydro Pump at Pidgeollo, knocking it onto a pad.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Pidgeollo fainted.

Pidgeollo: Pidgo.

Eddy: Pidgeollo!

Marissa: Pidgeollo is unable to battle, Starmor wins!

Nazz: See? It's not over yet Eddy!

Eddy recalled Pidgeollo.

Eddy: Thanks for a hard fought battle, take a good rest. You're right, it's not over!

Eddy and Nazz grinned at each other.

Double D: Nazz impressed me with that comeback. But if she can beat Eddy's two Pokemon, then this is just plain flabbergasting!

Ed: Eddy's the man, I won't doubt him for a second!

Eddy: Pikavolt, it's all or- something!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped on a pad.

Nazz: Just because Pikavolt has the advantage doesn't mean you're going to win.

Eddy: Who cares about advantage? This time, we're going with any attack! Use Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dashed at Starmor.

Double D: The same attack again? Isn't Eddy aware of that?

Ed: Now I'm having doubts Double D!

Nazz: Here we go again! Use Psychic!

Starmor: Star!

Starmor's gem glowed blue as Pikavolt ran closer to it.

Pikavolt: Pika-

Pikavolt was surrounded by a bue aura and was lifted into the air.

Pikavolt: Pika? Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt! What the?

Nazz: Slam it!

Starmor: Star!

Pikavolt was slammed to the ground.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Now use Hydro Pump!

Starmor: Star-mor!

Starmor fired a Hydro Pump at Pikavolt, knocking it back onto another pad.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Pikavolt landed hard on the pad and stood while looking bruised.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: You're up! Now use-

Nazz: It's over Eddy!

Eddy: Huh?

Pikavolt barely regained its balance and fainted.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Marissa: Pikavolt is unable to battle, Starmor wins!

Nazz: Getting worried Eddy?

Pikavolt stood up and leaped over the pads back to Eddy.

Eddy: Urgh! Nice job pal.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Double D: Now this is a win or lose situation, Starmor actually had the power to take out both Pidgeollo and Pikavolt and put Eddy in the spot as Nazz.

Ed: Pidgeollo and Pikavolt were already tired from their battles and stamina is the key to battling. Hey, I'm using my brain more often now!

Eddy: Okay Nazz, you caught me off guard. I didn't think you'd be able to even the score, but then again, this proves you're worthy of being a gym leader!

Nazz: Exactly Eddy, and even you don't understand how powerful Starmor is!

Eddy: Right, and neither do you understand how powerful my last Pokemon is! Monofly, go!

Eddy sent out Monofly.

Monofly: Monofly!

Double D: Monofly hasn't battled yet, and a Bug type Pokemon has the advantage over a Psychic type. This should be an interesting battle.

Ed: Psychics fear bugs! That makes sense! Go Eddy!

Nazz: I can't remember the last time Monofly battled so I can't doubt it at all.

Eddy: But you did when it was a Catepar!

Nazz: That was the past, this is the present! And the future is my victory! Use Psybeam!

Starmor: Star-mor!

Eddy: Monofly can use that move to! Go ahead and use Psybeam!

Monofly: Monofly!

Both Psybeams canceled each other out.

Nazz: Since when did Monofly learn that move?

Eddy: I did some rare training! Now use Stun Spore!

Monofly: Mono-flyyyy!

The orange haze blew towards Starmor.

Nazz: Into the water!

Starmor: Star!

Starmor jumped into the water and avoided the Stun Spore.

Eddy: No more landscaping! Use Gust!

Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly flew along the water and spun around rapidly, causing a wave to form. It then flapped its wings, forming a Gust.

Monofly: Monoflyyyyy!

Monofly blew the Gust underwater, causing a hurricane and Starmor rode on it.

Eddy: There it is! Now Monofly-

Nazz: Use Surf!

Starmor: Star!

Starmor glowed blue and spun rapidly before slamming onto Monofly with the hurricane.

Monofly: Monofly!

Eddy: Monofly!

Monofly landed on a pad, soaked to the marrow and it could not fly with its soaked wings.

Monofly: Monofly!

Double D: That was quite a stunt! Using that hurricane to power up Surf!

Ed: Go kahuna Eddy!

Eddy: Come on Monofly, you've got to get up!

Nazz: This is exactly what happened with Pidgeollo, except, this time the job will be finished! Starmor, use Psychic!

Starmor: Star!

Starmor's gem glowed blue and Monofly was surrounded by blue energy and was lifted into the air.

Monofly: Monofly!

Eddy: No way!

Nazz: Spin it around!

Starmor: Starmor!

Starmor spun rapidly and Monofly was twirled like a baton.

Monofly: Monoflyyyyy!

Nazz: Now slam it!

Starmor: Starmor!

Starmor tossed Monofly up in the air.

Monofly: Monoflyyy!

Monofly flapped its wings and managed to regain its flight as the Psychic had dried them.

Monofly: Monofly!

Nazz: Huh? How can it fly?

Eddy: Common misconception, your Psychic acted as a drier to Monofly!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Eddy's aware of the battle situations that slow him down! Nazz took the misconception as an ignorance!

Ed: Yeah, you got it Eddy!

Nazz: It doesn't matter! Starmor can use Psychic to lift Monofly into the water!

Eddy: No it can't! Gust!

Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly blew a gust at the water, causing a wave to shroud it.

Nazz: Huh? Hey! No one said you could use the water as a shield! Starmor, Psybeam!

Starmor: Star-mor!

Starmor shot a Psybeam at the wave, dispersing it but Monofly wasn't seen.

Nazz: Where's Monofly?

Monofly: Monofly!

Nazz: Huh?

Monofly flew above Starmor.

Nazz: There it is! Use Hydro Pump!

Starmor: Star-moooooor!

Starmor shot a Hydro Pump up in the air towards Monofly.

Eddy: Use Gust!

Monofly: Monoflyyyy!

Monofly blew awat the Hydro Pump and the drops hit Starmor.

Starmor: Star!

Eddy: It's immobolized! Now use String Shot!

Monofly: Monoflyyyyy!

Monofly bound Starmor with its webbing.

Starmor: Star!

Nazz: Shake it off!

Star: Star-mor!

Starmor tried to shake off the webbing but it couldn't.

Eddy: Yes! And now for the grand finale, use Psybeam!

Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly shot a Psybeam at Starmor, breaking the webbing off it and its gem glowed pink and a white light spun around it.

Starmor: Starrrrr!

Nazz: Huh? Thank goodness, at least you're confused.

Starmor: Starrrr!

Starmor fainted.

Nazz: Starmor! Get up!

Marissa: Starmor is unable to battle, Monofly wins! So that means the victor is Eddy!

Eddy: Yes! Monofly, we got our second gym victory!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Monofly: Monofly!

Double D: Eddy garnered success!

Ed: Yeah, way to go Eddy!

Nazz recalled Starmor.

Nazz: Thanks Starmor, it was a nice battle you put out there.

Marissa walked over to her.

Marissa: You know what to do sis right?

Nazz: Yeah, where's the badge?

Iceal ran over with a puddle shaped badge on its nose.

Iceal: Iceal!

Eddy: Huh?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Nazz: Iceal, you got the badge!

Iceal: Iceal!

Eddy: Nice form!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Isn't it so adorable?

Nazz grabbed the badge and handed it to Eddy.

Nazz: Here dude, congratulations on your victory! And as proof of your win at the Cerulean Gym, I give you the Cascade Badge!

Eddy: Thanks!

Eddy held up the badge.

Eddy: I just got the Cascade Badge!

Pikavolt, Pidgeollo, and Monofly jumped and flew next to him.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pidgollo: Pidgollo!

Monofly: Monofly!

Double D and Ed walked over.

Double D: You fought hard and won even through serious doubts!

Ed: But I never doubted you for a second Eddy!

Eddy: Really? Thanks guys!

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood outside the gym.

Nazz: Before I take part as the gym leader, I'd like to continue traveling with Eddy and improve my skills so I can come back here with stronger efforts.

Marissa: Like, that means?

Nazz: Hehe, sorry, I'm speaking like Double D!

Double D: I'd retaliate, but I'm in love!

Double D ran towards Marissa.

Double D: I'm a gym leader at the Pewter Gym! Let us battle in lovely style!

Nazz pushed him away.

Double D: Ooh!

Nazz: What I mean is, I still need a little more training before I become gym leader. So if I travel with the Eds, I'll grow as a trainer.

Marissa;: Okay, now I get it. Then I'll fill in as gym leader.

Eddy: Then who will be the judge?

Iceal walked out the door.

Iceal: Iceal!

Ed: Iceal? But it cannot judge! It is invalid!

Marissa; Hehe, not Iceal, dad just came by the other day and is at the donut shop doing what he does best. But I'm gonna go give him a pinching and force him to judge!

Nazz: Ugh, I should've known he'd only come for the donuts! Alright, I'll see you once my journey is over, but I'm still going to be in touch with you sis!

Marissa: Alright, bye dudes and dudette!

Iceal: Iceal!

Eddy: Bye!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Farewell my love!

Ed: Sayanara folks!

Nazz: See you soon sis and Iceal!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a path leading to a grassy plain and continued their journey.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Iceal


	8. Taming With No Grace

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: Its "mask" can emit confusion to anyone who stares at it very long

Chapter 8: Taming With No Grace

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked past a grassy plain.

Eddy: Man, my first two gym battles are you two. How weird can that be?

Double D: It's not strange Eddy, it's fortune.

Nazz: And you're lucky enough not to be beat by a girl!

Eddy: Ed, if you're the next gym leader I face, I'm gonna give up on all my Pokemon!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Except you Pikavolt!

Ed: Oh please Eddy, I am not the next gym leader! I do not even know where the next gym is!

Eddy: Wait, where is the next gym?

Nazz: I know! Since your last battle was in Cerulean City, I was told what the next gym was when we opened our gym and it's in Vermilion City.

Eddy: Vermilion City? How do you know?

Nazz: Every gym leader knows all the other gyms that make up the region's league. Duh!

Double D: I'm an exception since Nazz's family has been in the gym business longer than the Gilligans.

Ed: And I haven't a clue!

Eddy: I'm seriously dumbfounded! But that won't stop me from getting my third bage at Vermilion City!

Pikavolt: Pi-Pikavolt!

A whipping sound was heard.

Eddy: Huh?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Another whipping sound was heard.

Nazz: What is that?

Double D: It's coming from down there!

Edy: Let's check it out!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Everyone ran down the plain as Ed stepped on a crushed rock and a pebble flew into his shoe and he went from a normal smile to a grin look.

Everyone ran past a bunch of crushed rocks.

Nazz: What's with all these broken rocks?

Double D: Must've been a Pokemon battle.

Everyone ran over to a small building and the whipping sound was louder.

Eddy: That sound must be coming from inside there!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Everyone looked into the inside of the building and spotted a tall boy with green eyes, long black hair, a long-sleeved black and red shirt with flame symbols, baggy black pants, and purple boots inside the building holding a whip and was training a brown raccoon Pokemon with a rectangular black mask around its eyes, red eyes and black pupils, a brown beaver tail with black stripes, black finger and toetips, and black stripes across its belly and back.

Rudolph: Alright Bandoon, use Double-Edge!

The trainer lashed his whip and the Pokemon jumped.

Bandoon: Bandoon!

The Pokemon glowed silver and charged violently at a stool and knocked it over into pieces.

The Pokemon jumped back down in front of its trainer.

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Rudolph: Nice work!

Eddy: What's that Pokemon?

Pikavolt: Pika.

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Bandoon, the Mask Raccoon Pokemon. It has been said that the longer you look at a Bandoon's mask, the longer you will stay in a hypnotic trance.

Eddy: A hypnotic trance? What the heck does that mean?

Double D: Eddy, remember the hypnotizing wheel?

Eddy: Oh yeah! So Bandoon can hypnotize its opponents? Cool!

Rudolph: Alright, Tackle!

The trainer lashed his whip at Bandoon and it jumped.

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Nazz: Hey, why is he using that whip?

Double D: I'll bet that's what was causing that noise.

Nazz: Well I don't think training his Pokemon with a whip is going to make them more comfortable together.

Ed gave off a nasty glare.

Ed: Hmph!

Double D: Ed, is something the matter?

Ed: I am just…hungry!

Eddy: He's bluffing, alright, let's check this place out.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Everyone walked in the building and stood in a gymnasium.

Double D: Is this a gym? Must be unofficial.

Eddy: An unofficial gym? Never heard of that but I've got to challenge it! Practice for the Vermilion gym!

Eddy ran over to the trainer and his Bandoon.

Eddy: Yo!

Rudolph: Alright Bandoon- huh? Who are you?

Eddy: The name's Eddy, and this is my PIkaovlt!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Eddy: We came to challenge this gym even though it's unofficial and we're wondering if this is your gym.

Rudolph: Heck yeah! Rudolph's the name! And I'm gonna be an official gym leader! This is my Bandoon!

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Eddy: Is this your main battling Pokemon?

Rudolph: Yeah, and this whip keeps it motivating! Watch-

Nazz: Wait!

Double D and Nazz ran in.

Rudolph: Huh? Hey, who are you two?

Double D: Friends of Eddy. I'm Double D.

Nazz: I'm Nazz. Sorry if it's your strategy but I detest using a whip to train your Pokemon.

Rudolph: You're acting like I'm hitting it which I'm not.

Nazz: Still, you don't have to scare it. I bet Bandoon is pretty shaken up right now.

Bandoon: Bandoon?

Rudolph: What are you talking about? It's called motivation, besides, Bandoon's never had a problem with it.

Eddy: Hold on Nazz, Rudolph, let's battle then, to see if the motivation works.

Rudolph: You got it then-

Ed: No!

Ed stormed in.

Rudolph: Another friend?

Ed: That is right! I am Ed! And the way you are treating your Pokemon is garbage!

Rudolph: Okay dude, who do you think you are to storm into my gym and tell me how to train my Pokemon?

Ed: You are triggering fear in Bandoon! The more you use that whip, the more Bandoon becomes stressed out!

Rudolph: Phah!

XXXXXXXXXX

Rudolph and Ed stood away from each other.

Double D: I think they need to greet each other in a more positive way.

Nazz: Well I agree with Ed on not using the whip.

Eddy: But what I don't understand why Ed's acting all moody.

Ed: Hmph!

Rudolph: Okay Eddy dude, do you still want to challenge the battle or does your friend wanna leave soon?

Ed: I do not care Eddy!

Eddy: Fine, I'll battle Bandoon!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Rudolph: Ha! Who said I was using Bandoon?

Eddy: You're not using Bandoon?

Rudolph: You saw what Bandoon could do, so I thought about sending out another Pokemon instead!

Eddy: Alright then, either way, I'm still gonna win!

Rudolph: Cocky much? Get a load of this Pokemon!

Rudolph ran onto the battlefield and sent out a brown bird Pokemon with a long yellow beak, curled pink feathers, black eyes and white pupils, pink feathers on its chest, brown wings with pink tips, and tan legs.

Pidgellon: Pidgellon!

Eddy: What Pokemon is that?

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Pidgellon, the Aerial Bird Pokemon. The evolved form of Pidgeollo. Pidgellon may look like it's an aggressive predatory bird, but it really spends most of its time honing its aerial skills by flying through the sky at a fast speed.

Eddy: The evolved form of Pidgeollo? Then I think I'll use-

Nazz: Wait Eddy, don't use Pidgeollo.

Double D: Nazz's right, using the pre-evolution is not a good idea. Use Pikavolt, as an Electric type has the advantage over a Flying type.

Eddy: No fooling? Okay, let's go Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Eddy ran onto the battlefield and Pikavolt jumped off his shoulder and onto the battlefield.

Rudolph: Before this battle starts, we need a judge.

Double D: Gladly! This will be a one on one battle and will be over when the Pokemon on either side is unable to battle. Begin!

Eddy: Pikavolt, use Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dashed towards Pidgellon.

Pikavolt: Pi-pi-pi-pi!

Double D: Starting off with Quick Attack is a solid strategy.

Nazz: That's showing off Pikavolt's speed!

Ed stared blankly at the battle.

Rudolph: In the air!

Pidgellon: Pidgellon!

Pidgellon flew up in the air but Pikavolt jumped and hit it.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pidgellon: Pidge!

Rudolph: It's fast!

Pidgellon was flown back but it regained its flight.

Pidgellon: Pidgellon!

Rudolph: Urgh, use Sand-Attack!

Pidgellon: Pidgellon!

Pidgellon spun its wings rapidly and a sandstorm flew towards Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika? Pika!

Eddy: Use Tail Whip!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped towards the sandstorm and whipped its tail out but Pidgellon flew above it.

Rudolph: Wing Attack!

Pidgellon: Pidgellon!

Pidgellon knocked Pikavolt into the sandstorm with a Wing Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Double D: That was a synthetic strategy! Using Sand-Attack to distract Pikavolt!

Nazz: And then swoop down on it and knock it into the sandstorm with Wing Attack!

Ed gave a nasty glare at the battle.

Pikavolt flew out of the sandstorm and fell hard on the ground.

Pikavolt: Pi!

Eddy: Pikavolt, get up!

Rudolph: Still feeling cocky now Eddy? Where's that type advantage?

Eddy: Try this! ThunderShock!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooolt!

The ThunderShock hit Pidgellon.

Pidgellon: Pidgellooooon!

Pidgellon landed hard on the ground.

Rudolph: Oh no! Get up Pidgellon!

Pidgellon: Pidge!

Pidgellon shook off the pain and flew back up.

Eddy: Now we're back in the battle! Use Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Rudolph: Use Quick Attack as well!

Pidgellon: Pidgellon!

Pikavolt and Pidgellon lunged at each other as both attacks collided.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pidgellon: Pidge!

Nearby outside the gym, the Kankers and Scrat were spying on them.

Lee: The twerps are at an unofficial gym.

Marie: And that means it's got a storage of Pokemon!

May: Powerpacked ones!

Scrat: And catching them will be one step to our promotion!

Scrat raised his paw and hit a knob.

Scrat: Ow!

The knob opened to reveal a den in the gym's basement and Catepar, Talcon, Poibat, Rattitite, and Pidgel were living in it.

Scrat: Huh? Jackpot! I just scored us our powerpacked Pokemon!

Lee: Then get grabbing, because Team Rocket is on its way to glory!

The Kankers and Scrat jumped inside the basement and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rudolph: Pidgellon, use Wing Attack!

Pidgellon: Pidgellon!

Pidgellon lunged at Pikavolt for a Wing Attack.

Eddy: Dodge it!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt narrowly dodged the attack and jumped above Pidgellon.

Eddy: Now use Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooooolt!

Pidgellon was hit.

Pidgellon: Pidgellooooon!

Pidgellon fell to the ground hard.

Pidgellon: Pidge!

Rudolph: No! Get up Pidgellon! Urgh! Motivation!

Rudolph lashed out his whip.

Ed: Stop the battle!

Rudolph put down his whip.

Rudolph: Huh?

Ed ran onto the battlefield.

Ed: This battle is over!

Eddy: Ed's right, there's no way I'm letting you force Pidgellon to battle!

Nazz: Yeah, where do you get off?

Double D: I assure you Rudolph, there are other ways to train your Pokemon.

Pidgellon stood up but barely.

Pidgellon: Pidge!

Rudolph: Fine, return.

Rudolph recalled Pidgellon.

Rudolph: Coming into my gym and telling me how to train my pokemon like this, leave.

Eddy: Fine, but when your Pokemon start crying, don't come whining at me!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked out of the gym while Rudolph gave them a glare.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy: Boy, was he the wrong guy to hang with!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: He's not the one to be persuaded Eddy. Let's just head to Vermilion City.

Nazz: I still don't like the sound of Bandoon taking a whip like that.

Ed: Hmph!

A smoke came out of the basement door.

Eddy: Huh? Where's that smoke coming from?

Double D: It's emitting out of that door!

Nazz: But it's part of Rudolph's gym, we can't go in.

Ed grinded his teeth.

Ed: There is danger!

Ed ripped off the basement door and jumped in the basement.

Eddy: Ed, what are you doing?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Let's follow him!

Nazz: Right!

Eddy, Pikavolt, Double D, and Nazz jumped in the basement.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A Catepar landed in a string bound to other Catepar and the other Pokemon were all captured in nets.

Catepar: Cat!

Gartake jumped on the ground after executing the attack.

Gartake: Gartake!

Lee: Hahahaha! Good work Gartake, now we've got every Pokemon in this gym!

Ed: Not all!

Lee: Huh?

Ed ran into the room.

Marie: It's the monobrow twerp!

May: Which means the rest of them are here!

Scrat: Scrat! Drat!

Ed: Release those Pokemon now!

Marie: Who's gonna make us?

Ed: Monkeaf!

Ed sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Rudolph ran in from the other side.

Rudolph: Hey, what's going on- huh? Who are you? Hey, my Pokemon! Ed? What are you doing here?

Ed: Taking care of these thieves! Away with you! Razor Leaf!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf shot multiple Razor Leaves at the Kankers and Scrat.

Lee: Gartake, Bite!

Gartake: Gar!

Gartake bit at the Razor Leaves but its mouth got sore.

Gartake: Garrr!

May: Ouch!

The others ran in.

Eddy: Ed, what's going- huh? Kankers!

Scrat: It's a whole room full of twerps! Let's scram!

Double D: Those Pokemon! They're trying to steal them!

Rudolph: No they want! Bandoon, lets-

Ed: Enough! Monkeaf, Quick Attack!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf dashed and barged into Gartake, sending it flying into the Kankers and Scrat.

Gartake: Gar!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

Eddy: Now Pikavolt, use Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooooolt!

The Kankers, Scrat, and Gartake were hit by the attack.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!

They were sent blasting out of the basement door and into the sky.

Lee: Aah! My hair's frizzled!

Marie: That ain't the only thing! May, give me your barrette!

May: No! Besides, our plan's more frizzled!

Scrat: And me and Gartake are the only ones that don't even have hair!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaain!

They flew off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in the gym as the Pokemon returned to the basement.

Rudolph: I can't thank you enough for saving my Pokemon from those losers.

Ed: It is not a big deal, but you are welcome.

Rudolph: Is there anything I can do to repay you dude?

Ed: Just one simple request, I want to battle your Bandoon.

Eddy: What? But I never got to battle Ban-

Nazz: This is Ed's battle, not yours.

Double D: Just simply watch Ed's skills as a trainer.

Eddy: Alright alright! Ed, amuse me!

Ed: I will Eddy.

Rudolph: Okay dude, I accept.

Ed: But you cannot use your whip!

Rudolph: You're still biting on that? I'm not going to hurt Bandoon! I'm not cruel!

Ed: Just try it for one battle, resist using it!

Rudolph: Okay okay, I got it.

Eddy: I seriously think Ed is acting a lot weirder than he normally is.

Pikavolt: Pika.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed and Rudolph stood on the battlefield. Eddy, Double D, Pikavolt, and Nazz sat on the risers to watch the battle.

Rudolph: Ready dude?

Ed: I'm determined!

Rudolph: Okay then, Bandoon, five o'clock!

Rudolph sent out Bandoon.

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Rudolph: Gonna use Monkeaf right?

Ed smiled.

Ed: Nope! Go Steedle!

Ed sent out Steedle.

Steedle: Steedle!

Rudolph: What? Why aren't you using Monkeaf?

Ed: I mimicked your strategy! You did not use Bandoon in your battle with Eddy because he saw what it can do! So I took advantage of that by challenging you and putting Steedle in the battle, since you do not know what its abilities are!

Double D: Genius! A little vacant but genius!

Nazz: He's the perfect observer alright!

Eddy: That still doesn't mean he's better than me!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Rudolph: Okay, playing smart guy I see! Bandoon, use Double-Edge!

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Bandoon glowed silver and charged at Steedle.

Ed: Use String Shot!

Steedle: Stee-dllllle!

Steedle bound Bandoon with its webbing.

Bandoon: Band? Doon! Bandoon!

Bandoon tried escaping from the webbing but it couldn't.

Rudolph: Relax, use Defense Curl!

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Bandoon curled into a ball and spun rapidly, breaking the webbing off.

Ed: While it's dispatched, use Poison Sting!

Steedle: Stee-dle-dle-dle!

Steedle shot a Poison Sting at Bandoon.

Rudolph: Dodge!

Bandoon dodged the attack at a fast speed.

Ed: Its speed is to be reckoned with! Use Tackle!

Steedle: Steedle!

Steedle dashed at Bandoon.

Rudolph: Your Steedle's fast, but not fast enough! Use Defense Curl!

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Bandoon curled into a ball and Steedle bounced off it.

Steedle: Steedle!

Rudolph: Catch it with your tail!

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Bandoon wrapped Steedle with its tail.

Steedle: Steedle!

Ed: Oh no! Steedle!

Eddy: Now what's going on?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Steedle's fallen into a trap!

Nazz: And whatever trap it is, it can't be good!

Ed: Steedle, try using Poison Sting!

Steedle: Steedle!

Steedle struggled to get past Bandoon and couldn't launch the attack.

Rudolph: Alright Bandoon, let's use Hypnosis!

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Bandoon lured Steedle towards it with its tail and started directly at it and it released a black projectile of its mask at Steedle's eyes, causing it to fall asleep.

Steedle: Steedle? Steeeeee.

Bandoon tossed Steedle to the ground.

Ed: Steedle! Wake up!

Steedle woke up and was dizzy.

Steedle: Steedllle.

Rudolph: Comatose mode! Use Dig!

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Bandoon used its hands to dig a hole and jumped into it.

Ed: Where did it go?

Bandoon jumped behind Steedle and knocked it back.

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Steedle: Steedle!

Steedle landed hard on the ground.

Steedle: Steed!

Double D: That was super effective!

Nazz: No kidding, a Ground type move on a Poison type!

Eddy: So that's what Hypnosis looked like! And using Dig? Holy crap!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Rudolph: It looks like it's over! Bandoon, no need for a whip now!

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Steedle stood up with barely any strength left.

Steedle: Steed!

Ed: Come on Steedle, do not turn back! We have not come this far to lose! No, don't turn back! We haven't come this far too lose!

Eddy: Check it out, Ed's vocabulary changed!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Steedle: Steed!

Steedle was struggling with its pain.

Rudolph: We'll attack dude! Use Double-Edge!

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Bandoon charged at Steedle for a Double-Edge.

Ed: This isn't it! You can do it Steedle! I've observed you long enough to know that you're stronger than you are!

Steedle: Steed! Steedle!

As Bandoon lunged closer, Steedle glowed white and the glow knocked Bandoon back.

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Steedle continued to glow white as it was evolving.

Ed: Steedle? You're evolving!

Double D: I'm astounded!

Nazz: Even though it's a bug, it's still cool!

Eddy: Check it out Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

The glowing stopped and Steedle evolved into a Barboon.

Barboon: Barboon!

Ed: Yeah! Steedle, you're now Barboon!

Rudolph: That's a lucky break but it's too late! Bandoon, use Double-Edge!

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Bandoon charged at Barboon for a Double-Edge.

Ed: You just don't get it! Barboon, String Shot!

Barboon: Bar-booon!

Barboon bound Bandoon with its webbing.

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Rudolph: This is a repeat! Use Defense Curl!

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Bandoon curled up into a ball.

Ed: Poison Sting!

Barboon: Bar-boo-boo-boon!

Before Bandoon could break off the webbing, Barboon hit it with Poison Sting.

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Ed: Now Tackle!

Barboon: Barboon!

Barboon dashed and hit Bandoon with force, knocking it back.

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Bandoon landed hard on the ground.

Rudolph: Bandoon, get up!

Bandoon stood up while looking very tired.

Bandoon: Ban-ban-ban-doon.

Bandoon fainetd.

Ed: We've claimed victory!

Barboon: Barboon!

Eddy, Double D, Pikavolt, and Nazz stood up.

Eddy: Nice job Ed!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: You've met your expectations as an observer Ed!

Nazz: You really did dude!

Ed: Thanks, though I couldn't have done it without Steedle evolving into Barboon!

Barboon: Barboon!

Rudolph pet Bandoon.

Rudolph: It's our first loss, it's not a big deal.

Bandoon: Ban.

Rudolph and Bandoon walked over to the others.

Rudolph: Ed, you just taught me a lesson, I wasn't going to be a gym leader the way I whacked that whip around.

Ed kicked his shoe and a pebble flew out.

Double D: Is that a pebble? That explains your conducted behavior today!

Ed: I smell…a future gym leader! Rudolph!

Rudolph: You really think so?

Eddy: We know so!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Bandoon's already stronge!

Double D: It sure is!

Rudolph: You got that right!

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Eddy: Well good luck in your training, we'll be leaving to Vermilion City for my gym battle!

Rudolph: Good luck dude!

The Kankers, Scrat, and Gartake ran in.

Lee: Not so fast!

Eddy: Kankers? What do you want now?

Scrat: We're taking Bandoon with us!

Marie: Copy that?

May: Or else Lee's Gartake will put the beating on you!

Rudolph: Yeah, and just try it!

Lee: Gartake, Bite that brown raccoon!

Gartake: Gar!

Gartake lunged at Bandoon.

Rudolph: Fissure!

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Bandoon slammed its tail on the ground and a crack raced through the ground and knocked Gartake back.

Gartake: Gar!

Gartake fainted immediatley and flew into the Kankers and Scrat.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

They were all sent flying into the sky.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaaaaahhhh! We're blasting off agaaaain!

They flew off into the distance.

Eddy: Did you see how quickly Gartake was knocked out?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Rudolph: That's because Fissure knocks out your opponet with one hit!

Eddy: No fooling? Cool!

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was sunset and everyone waived good-bye to Rudolph and Bandoon.

Rudolph: See you guys! Bye!

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Eddy: Later!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Until we meet again!

Ed: Bye! Thanks for the battle!

Nazz: Catch you later dude!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a hill as they continued their journey to Vermilion City.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Bandoon


	9. School Rook

Note: The other episodes containing Sandstorm are improvised to be Sand-Attack.

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It absorbs lightning bolts and generates powerful electricity

Chapter 9: School Rook

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a hill and towards a school.

Double D: Is that a school? My I have the chance of learning!

Eddy: Yeah right, that's definitely a school for little kids!

Pikavolt: Pika.

Ed: It is! Look on the sign!

Ed pointed to the sign which said "Elementary beginner training school".

Nazz: Elementary beginner training school? That must mean it's for little kids who are getting ready for their journey.

Eddy: Then I say we check it out!

Pikavolt: Pika!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked onto the school ground and a boy with brown flat hair, green eyes, wearing an orange shirt, teal jeans, and red sneakers ran in front of them.

Jacob: Hey you! What do you thinking you're doing sneaking around our school?

Eddy: What the? Kid, we're checking it out!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Another boy with tall black spiky hair, blue eyes, wearing a gray shirt, red shorts, and yellow sneakers ran over.

Gregory: And now it's time to check out!

Ed: What checking out? We're checking in!

A girl with long braided brown hair and pink bows, brown eyes, wearing a white sleeved shirt with a pink blouse over it, pink pants, and brown shoes ran over.

Ashley: And now you'll be blowing away like the wind!

Nazz: What? Dude, we're stone over here!

A lady with long purple hair, purple eyes, wearing a blue sleeved shirt, brown pants, and black heels walked out of the school and over to them.

Hilary: Alright kids, that's enough!

Jacob: Huh? But Miss Clad-

Hilary: I said that's enough!

Jacob: Sorry.

Gregory: Yeah, sorry.

Ashley: I'm sorry.

Hilary: I apologize if they caused trouble. I'm sure you hear to observe the school?

Eddy: Yeah, though we didn't expect this.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Double D blushed.

Double D: Aah! I must know how beautiful you are to be a teacher!

Double D grabbed her hands.

Hilary: Uh?

Double D: I say we go and teach each other the basics of love and educate these young ones that love is the number one priority-

Nazz grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away.

Nazz: I say we go and teach you how to make a first impression!

Double D: Aah! You're letting the air out of my hat!

Eddy: Hehe, that's Double D, he gets carried away sometimes. And that's Nazz teaching him a lesson. I'm Eddy and this is Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: My name is Ed!

Hilary: Nice to meet you all, I'm Miss Clad, but you can call me Hilary. The students address me formally. This is Jacob, Gregory, and Ashley, students at this school.

Jacob: Hi!

Gregory: What's up?

Ashley: Hello!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in a hallway in the school and stood in front of a box.

Hilary: Today, the rest of the students are on a field trip, so I thought these three would be perfect in this type of training. I want them to bond with the Pokemon here and know what their type is, what their personality is like, and how those two traits adjust its strength.

Hilary opened the box to reveal a bunch of pokeballs.

Nazz: I've never seen so much pokeballs before in my life!

Eddy: So they'll be using all of those pokeballs?

Hilary: Hehe, no, that's way too much. Each of them will choose one pokeball and spar with one of you.

Nazz: But there's four of us.

Hilary: I'll gladly spar with one of you at the end.

Double D: I can't face off against something as gracious as you! I must battle one of the kids!

Nazz: Oh brother!

Eddy: Save your energy Double D, me and Pikavolt are going first!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Jacob: Then I want to battle you!

Eddy: Huh?

Hilary: Alright Jacob, you may battle Eddy.

Jacob: Yes! I can't wait to take on your Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was at the school ground and Eddy and Jacob stood across the battlefield. Pikavolt ran onto the field.

Hilary: Let me remind you that Jacob is very levelheaded.

Nazz: Sounds like Eddy too.

Eddy: I ignore the commoners like you Nazz! Alright Pikavolt, let's make this sharp!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Jacob held out a pokeball.

Jacob: Whatever Pokemon it is, I won't make it go easy on you!

Eddy: That's the spirit! Now show me watch you got!

Jacob: Okay, pokeball, go!

Jacob sent out a small yellow Electric Pokemon with an oval shaped head, black antennas for ears, three spikey hairs protruding out of the sides of its head, black eyes and white pupils, lightning bolt marks on its belly with blue around it, lightning bolt marks on its arms, circular hands, legs, and circular feet with claws protruding out, and a black plug shaped tail.

Pluglet: Pluglet!

Eddy: What's that?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Pluglet, the Charge Pokemon. Pluglet activate their antennas first thing in the morning and power them up by absorbing all kinds of electricity.

Eddy: So it's Electric type vs Electric type! Let's go Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Jacob: Urgh, we're going to attack first! Pluglet, use Thunder!

Pluglet: Plugleeet!

Plugle stuck its hands out and formed a thin beam of electricity before firing it towards Pikavolt as the beam got thicker.

Double D:Thunder is the strongest Electric attack, so even Pikavolt won't be able to take it very easilly.

Hilary: You really know your Pokemon very well Double D!

Double D: Aah! You reall think so? Hmph! Then it shall be my duty to carry out information on all sorts of Pokemon observations that I evaluate!

Ed: You evaluate, the observing's my job pal!

Nazz: Double D's one of the boys alright.

Gregory: Let's go Jacob!

Ashley: Rock on dude!

Eddy: Thunder, huh? Pikavolt, counter with Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooolt!

Both attacks collided, but Thunder blew off Thunderbolt and hit Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt! Use it to boost your speed and use Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pi-ka!

Pikavolt charged past the electricity at a fast speed towards Pluglet.

Jacob: ThunderPunch!

Pluglet: Pluglet!

Pluglet's fist sparked with electricity and pounded Pikavolt back.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Nazz: Dang, that kid really knows how to battle!

Hilary: Jacob is very aggressive, but it can lead to his own defeat.

Ed: You still got it Eddy!

Eddy: Alright kid, you're not as bad as I thought you were! Pikavolt, use Tail Whip!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped and whipped its tail out before coming back down at Pluglet.

Jacob: Use ThunderPunch!

Pluglet: Pluglet!

Plluget ThunderPunched Pikavolt, stopping it in mid air.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Pikavolt was knocked back.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt landed hard on the ground.

Pikavolt: Pi!

Eddy: Pikavolt, come on, you can't be serious!

Double D: I'm quite impressed by Jacob's prowess skills, I mean, I've never seen a kid his age that talented!

Ed: He is squashing Eddy like a bug!

Nazz: Normally I'd want bugs to be squashed, but not like this.

Gregory: You can beat him Jacob!

Ashley: You totally can!

Hilary: I wouldn't be confident.

Gregory: Huh?

Ashley: Why?

Hilary: Eddy is older and still the most experienced, you need to learn how battles work.

Eddy looked angry and sweated.

Eddy: Urgh, man that kid's good!

XXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat crawled out of a vent in the school hallway and gasped for breath.

Lee: Ugh! Okay, from now on we take a vote on where we break in to places!

Marie: True that!

May: I think I'm gonna spit out a dustball!

Scrat: Yeah, well I'm about to spit out a furball! Huh? Hey, check it out!

The Kankers and Scrat stood in front a chest full of pokeballs.

Lee: Jackpot! No twerps or teachers in sight to stop us!

Marie: So let's get grabbing!

May: And get the grabbing to be good what's coming for us!

Scrat: Scraaaaat! Let's hit it!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy: Alright Pikavolt, just stay still.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Jacob: I'll attack then! Pluglet, give them what they asked for with a ThunderPunch!

Pluglet: Pluglet!

Pluglet lunged at Pikavolt for a ThunderPunch.

Eddy: Wait for it, wait for it!

Pikavolt stood still.

Pluglet: Plug!

Pluglet swung its fist at Pikavolt.

Eddy: Now!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt whipped its tail at Pluglet and wrapped it around its fist, absorbing the electricity from the ThunderPunch.

Pluglet: Plug?

Jacob: Huh?

Double D: Amazing! Pikavolt used its tail to absorb Pluglet's electricity!

Nazz: Talk about street smarts.

Eddy: Now use Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooooooolt!

Pluglet was shocked.

Pluglet: Plugleeeeeeet!

Jacob: Aah! Pluglet! Try absorbing the electricity with your antennas!

Because Pluglet was hit at very close range, it couldn't absorb the electricity and flew back and fainted.

Pluglet: Plug.

Jacob: Pluglet! No!

Eddy: Yes! We won!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Jacob picked up Pluglet.

Jacob: I'm sorry we lost.

Pluglet smiled.

Pluglet: Plug!

Hilary: I'm sure Pluglet forgives you. You pulled off a surprising and even match Jacob!

Jacob: Really? Thanks Miss Clad!

Double D: I can make her Mrs. Clad!

Nazz: I should hit you with a clad!

Eddy: You really gave me a run for my money, but Pikavolt's got Pika power! Remember that the next we battle!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Jacob: You got it Eddy!

Double D: Excuse me Hilary, I'd like to battle next!

Hilary: Sure Double D!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Double D and Gregory stood on the battle.

Double D: I'm curious to see what battle you will present to me Gregory!

Gregory: I'm not like Jacob so don't underestimate!

Eddy: This kid's got attitude.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Hilary: I don't want to spoil the battle for you but Gregory is careful.

Ed: Careful is good.

Nazz: As long as he doesn't spaz out.

Jacob: Take him down Greg!

Ashley: Show him what you're all about!

Double D: Felame, spotlight!

Double D sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Gregory took out a pokeball.

Gregory: Pokeball go!

Gregory sent out a gray boulder Pokemon with a boulder shaped body, small rocks surrounding it, yellow eyes and black pupils, arms and legs comprised of rocks, and five rocky fingers and clawed toes.

Shellock: Shellock!

Eddy: Look at that!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Shellock, the Boulder Pokemon. The evolved form of Rocky. Shellock's body is surrounded by smaller rocks that make it sturdy enough to block physical and projectile attacks.

Double D: I'm flattered that you're battling with a Rock type as I specialized in them at the Pewter gym! Now, onto the battle! Felame, Ember!

Felame: Fe-la-la-la-lame!

Felame shot multiple bolts of fire at Shellock.

Gregory: Use Sand-Attack!

Shellock: Shellock!

Shellock pounded the ground and a Sand-Attack formed and dispersed the Ember.

Double D: I'm quite amazed at the move selection, even though a Rock and Ground type Pokemon such as Shellock is extremely resistant to Fire type attacks.

Eddy: So Double D's at the disadvantage? Ouch.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Nazz: That's what he gets for being too flirty.

Ed: Jealous!

Nazz: No I'm not! You are going to battle me after this battle!

Gregory: Shellock, Double-Edge!

Shellock: Shellock!

Shellock glowed a silver aura and charged at Felame.

Double D: Quick, use Slash!

Felame: Fe-lame!

Felame's claws glowed white and as Shellock lunged right at it, it slashed it, stopping it in place.

Shellock: Shellock!

Double D: Flamethrower!

Felame: Fe-laaaame!

Felame scorched Shellock.

Shellock: Shellooock!

Shellock flew back and was burned.

Shellock: Shell!

Gregory: Hey, what's going on?

Double D: Flamethrower is a move that can inflict a burn on the opponent. You need to learn the effects of certain types of moves if you're going to become a trainer.

Eddy: I never knew that.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Hilary: Take Pikavolt's Thunderbolt for example, it can leave the opponent with a paralysis.

Eddy: Choice!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Jacob: I still want Gregory to win, he's got the huge advantage!

Ashley: He better not let us down!

Gregory: It's not very effective, so we'll keep attacking. Use Tackle!

Shellock: Shellock!

Shellock lunged at Felame but stopped right in front of it as it was inflicted by its burn.

Shellock: Shellock!

Gregory: Huh? Hey, what gives?

Double D: The effects of the inflicted burn continue until they wear off Gregory, you shouldn't underestimate me! Now Felame, use Fire Blast!

Felame: Fe!

Felame formed orange energy in its mouth before firing an intense thick orange beam of fire at Shellock.

Felame: Laaaaaame!

Shellock: Shelloooooock!

Shellock flew back and fainted.

Shellock: Shellock.

Gregory: Aah! Shellock!

Double D: And experience triumphs over its counterpart! An excellent job Felame!

Felame: Felame!

Shellock stood up and Gregory petted it.

Gregory: Eh, I still have a lot to learn, but your Sand-Attack looked good!

Shellock smiled.

Shellock: Shellock!

Hilary: You were determined to win Gregory, and that's alright. Who will go next?

Nazz: I will, but lucky for Ed, I'd like to go up against Ashley.

Ashley: Yes! I can't wait for this!

XXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat carried the pokeballs in bags.

Lee: Alright girls and Scrat, we've got we came for, now let's scram!

Marie: We're not going back in that vent!

May: Yeah, I say taking a detour isn't nostalgia!

Scrat: There's an exit over there! I say we check out!

The Kankers and Scrat ran out the exit door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nazz and Ashley stood on the battlefield.

Nazz: Time to show girl power!

Ashley: Right back at ya!

Nazz: Okay, let's go Turtoise!

Nazz sent out Turtoise.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Ashley took out a pokeball.

Ashley: Pokeball go!

Ashley sent out a brown mushroom Pokemon with a green cap, dark brown and tan spots on its torso and red stripes around it, black eyes and white pupils, a brown bushy appendage around its bottom with white vines sticking out of it, and green vine shaped arms with red circular appendages with black dots on the forearm.

Shroomold: Shroomold!

Eddy: Whoa! Look at that!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Shroomold, the Fungi Pokemon. Shroomold's body contains poisonous substances such as toxins, discared root material, and spores that induce sleep or paralysis.

Nazz: A Grass type is strong against a Water type, but it's unfortunate that you made me angry for the advantage!

Ashley: Stop talking so I can hit you! Use Toxic!

Shroomold: Shroo-mold!

Shroomold shot a Toxic at Turtoise.

Nazz: Withdraw!

Turtoise: Turt!

Turtoise hid in its shell and the Toxic dispersd.

Ashley: That's one strong shell! Use Toxic again!

Shroomold: Shroomold!

Shroomold shot another Toxic at Turtoise.

Nazz: Use Water Gun!

Turtoise: Tur-toise!

Turtoise shot a Water Gun with broke off the Toxic and hit Shroomold.

Shroomold: Shroomold!

Ashley: Shroomold!

The water caused Shroomold's bushy appendage to become sticky.

Eddy: Look at its bottom!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Hilary: The water from that Water Gun caused it to become groggy. This is going to be an interesting battle.

Double D: Aah! But my battle was too right? You know I did great because I did it for you!

Ed: Gosh Double D, you should give it a rest!

Nazz: Use Tackle!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Turtoise jumped high in the air before coming down towards Shroomold.

Ashley: Dodge it!

Shroomold: Shroo!

Shroomold shook from its soakness.

Ashley: Shroomold, what's wrong with you? Dodge it!

Turtoise: Turt!

Turtoise slammed into Shroomold, knocking it back.

Shroomold: Shroomold!

Shroomold landed hard on the ground.

Ed: This battle looks quick!

Double D: If Shroomold loses the advantage like the situation with Shellock, then this'll be a repeat of my battle.

Jacob: Let's go Ashley!

Gregory: You can do it Shroomold!

Shroomold stood up.

Shroomold: Shroo!

Ashley: Urgh, you're okay, now use Poison Sting!

Shroomold: Shroo-mo-mo-mold!

Shroomold shot a Poison Stong at Turtoise.

Nazz: Bite!

Turtoise: Turt!

Turtoise bit at the Poison Sting.

Ashley: Hey!

Shroomold: Shroo?

Nazz: Spit it back out at it!

Turtoise: Toi-toi-toise!

Turtoise spit the Poison Sting at Shroomold.

Shroomold: Shroo!

Ashley: Shroomold!

Nazz: Finish it off with Hydro Pump!

Turtoise: Turt-toiiiiise!

Turtoise shot a Hydro Pump at Shroomold, knocking it back.

Shroomold: Shroo!

Ashley: Shroomold!

Shroomold fainted.

Shroomold: Shroo.

Nazz: Score! We win!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Shroomold stood up.

Ashley: Are you okay? I'm sorry if I got you hurt too much.

Shroomold smiled.

Shroomold: Shroo!

Hilary: An excellent battle you put out there Ashley, as well as you two! Now, shall we move onto our battle Ed?

Ed: I don't feel comfortable battling the teacher, but I'll accept!

XXXXXXXXX

Ed and Hilary stood on the battlefield.

Double D: Who should I root for? The one I've befriended for so long? Or the one I've beloved for so shortly?

Nazz: How about you worry about the one you're going to have been pummeled by soon!

Double D: Oh my.

Eddy: Let's get it Ed!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Jacob: Come on Miss Clad!

Gregory: Teach that guy a lesson!

Ashley: Make him cry!

Ed: I see the class is against me.

Hilary: That's because you're in for a battle you've never expected.

Ed: I've expected! Monkeaf, battle time!

Ed sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Hilary: Alright Pidgellon, amaze the class!

Hilary sent out a Pidgellon.

Pidgellon: Pidgellon!

Double D: A Flying type Pokemon has the advantage over a Grass type.

Eddy: Why's that?

Double D: Because birds fly down on the grass and mess up the freshly cut lawn. Plus the wind blows off all the grass in a meadow.

Nazz: But looking at Ed's observation skills so far, I think he's ready for this battle.

Ed: Okay Monkeaf, use-

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Yeah!

Ed: Huh?

The Kankers and Scrat ran out the exit and past the school ground.

May: Let's blow this popsicle stand!

Scrat: You read my catty mind!

Eddy: Team Rocket!

Pikavolt: Pi-Pika!

May: Why thanks for the introduction! Huh? Twerps!

Marie: It's a twerp battle ground!

A pokeball dropped from out of Marie's bag.

Hilary: A pokeball! You all must have stolen the entire secondary supply stored in the school!

Eddy: There's a secondary supply? Well I understand how Team Rocket would come out of nowhere and steal it!

Hilary: Who is Team Rocket?

Eddy: Some organization those three girls and that Scrat work for! They do nothing but cause trouble!

Lee: Stick it to your scamming box Eddy! We're taking these pokeballs with us!

Marie: And there ain't nothing you punks are gonna do to stop us!

Eddy: Try again blue wolf, Pikavolt, Thunderbolt-

Hilary: Wait! Let us handle it.

Eddy: Huh?

Ed: Observation Eddy?

Eddy: Right, got it!

Pikavolt: Pika!

May: Meeby, Body Slam those twerps!

May sent out Meeby.

Meeby: Meeby!

Meeby bounced in the air and landed towards Monkeaf.

Ed: Monkeaf, Razor Leaf!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf fired a Razor Leaf at Meeby, knocking it back.

Meeby: Meeby!

Jacob: Ouch!

Gregory: Wicked!

Ashley: Painful!

Hilary: Pidgellon, finish it off with Double-Edge!

Pidgellon: Pidgellon!

Pidgellon glowed a silver aura and flew into Meeby, knocking it into the Kankers and Scrat.

Meeby: Meeby!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah! Oof!

The bags flew over to Ed.

Ed: The pokeballs are safe!

Hilary: And now for a combo attack!

Ed: You got it! Monkeaf, Razor Leaf!

Hilary: Pidgellon, Gust!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Pidgellon: Pidgelllll!

Monkeaf fired a Razor Leaf in the air and Pidgellon blew a Gust at it and it flew and hit the Kankers and Scrat, causing an explosion.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaahhhh!

The Kankers and Scrat were sent flying into the sky.

Lee: Ungrateful little twerps!

Marie: Especially that old twerp!

May: And her bird brain!

Scrat: I'm around three!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: We're blasting off agaaaain!

They flew off into the distance.

Hilary: With those hooligans gone, we'll return to the inside of the school and begin the next lesson.

Ed: But our battle.

Hilary: This was our battle, stopping Team Rocket. Now that the pokeballs have been put in danger, I think it's best to head back inside.

Ed: Oh, right.

Eddy: Sweet! Can't wait to see what's next!

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in the school and stood on a indoor battlefield.

Eddy: Check it out, this place looks like it's made out of crystal!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Jacob: Our school is the best way to get ready for your journey!

Gregory: It's the top seed!

Ashley: And it's a lot fun when you waste your time watching battles on t.v.!

Double D: My, you all are upbeat!

Nazz: Reminds me of when I was young!

Ed: When I was young, I looked exactly the same!

Hilary took three pokeballs out of the top of the chest and sent out Pluglet, Shellock, and Shroomold.

Hilary: In this lesson, Ed Double D, and Nazz will be using Pluglet, Shellock, and Shroomold in this exercise.

Ed: Great!

Double D: Excellent!

Nazz: Cool!

Hilary: Jacob, Gregory, and Ashley will use one of your Pokemon.

Nazz: The ones we battled with?

Hilary: I was hoping that you could use a different Pokemon instead-

Double D: Yes! Anything for you Hilary! Go Rocky!

Double D sent out Rocky!

Rocky: Rocky!

Gregory: Look at its rock body! It looks so sturdy!

Hilary: Okay, Gregory will use Rocky. Ed and Nazz, what Pokemon will you send out?

Ed: I choose Barboon!

Nazz: And I choose Starmor!

Ed and Nazz sent out Barboon and Starmor.

Barboon: Barboon!

Starmor: Starmor!

Jacob: Whoa! Barboon's shell is shiny!

Ashley: And so is Starmor's gem!

Hilary: So you two will be using Barboon and Starmor.

Eddy: Hey, what about us?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Hilary: I'd like you to evaluate their training. Since the school's Pokemon are exhausted from battling, instead they're going to work on conditioning themselves.

Eddy: Okay, well do I like judge their progress?

Hilary: Yes, but I would also like for you to give them a drill.

Eddy: A drill? Like what?

Hilary: Any type of training.

Eddy: So I'm a teacher? Cool!

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXX

Ed and Jacob stood on the battlefield with Pluglet and Barboon. A target was placed on the wall.

Eddy: Okay, you guys want to focus your attacks on that target. The first one to hit the center wins.

Ed: You may go first protege!

Jacob: I'm not a protege, I'm a winner! Barboon, use Poison Sting!

Barboon: Bar-boo-boon!

Barboon shot a powerful Power Sting at the target but since it was so strong, it bounced off the wall.

Nazz: Uh, is it me or has Barboon's Poison Sting got powerful?

Double D: It's Jacob's aggressiveness, Barboon can feel it.

Eddy: Okay Ed, since Jacob didn't hit it, you've got a chance.

Ed: I won't waste it Eddy! Pluglet, use Thunder!

Pluglet: Plug-leeet!

Pluglet fired a Thunder from its antennas at the target and hit it.

Ed: Yes! We win!

Pluglet: Pluglet!

Jacob: Aw man!

Ed: You're strong Jacob, don't forget that!

Jacob: I am? I am! Thanks Ed!

Hilary: Jacob, you're very aggresive and that's alright, but please tone it down a little.

Jacob: Okay, I understand.

XXXXXXXXXX

Double D and Gregory stood on the battlefield with Shellock and Rocky.

Double D: Evolution vs pre-evolution, I like this!

Gregory: Just remember I don't play by the advantage!

Eddy: Okay, begin.

Gregory: Rocky, use Sand-Attack!

Rocky: Rocky!

Rocky blew a Sand-Attack at the target and covered it with sand.

Double D: Shellock, please use Rock Throw.

Shellock: Shellock!

Shellock clenched its fists before forming two rocks and threw them directly at the target, hitting it.

Double D: Success!

Shellock: Shellock!

Gregory: We still hit it first! So it's a tie!

Eddy: Actually Gregory, Sand-Attack doesn't cause damage so Double D and Shellock win.

Gregory: Aah! I forgot!

Hilary: You still know your choices of moves so it isn't really that bad.

Ashley: So Jacob and Gregory lose again just like in their battles, well I'm not going to let that happen!

Nazz: Then let's go, show off that girl power!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nazz and Ashley stood on the battlefield with Shroomold and Starmor.

Nazz: Ready?

Ashley: As I'll ever be!

Eddy: Go!

Ashley: Starmor, use Hydro Pump!

Starmor: Star-moooor!

Starmor fired a Hydro Pump at the target and soaked its top.

Ashley: It hit the top? No way!

Nazz: Shroomold, use Poison Sting!

Shroomold: Shroo-mo-mo-mold!

Shroomold fired a Poison Sting at the target, hitting it.

Nazz: We've got aim!

Shroomold: Shroomold!

Ashley: Darn it! Ugh! Now all three of us lost again!

Ed: Maybe we're not holding back enough?

Double D: We weren't suppose to hold back at all.

Hilary: Well we have another excercise you all would be willing to try. The students will use the school's Pokemon and battle each other.

Gregory: But there's three of us, how will we battle each other?

Hilary: Two of you will go first and the winner battles the third one out.

Ashley: Well I'm going first! And I'm using Shroomold!

Gregory: Then I'm battling you with Shellock!

Eddy: Hold on Gregory, Rocky's weak against Grass types.

Gregory: Like I said, I don't care about advantages!

Ashley: Right, let's go!

XXXXXXXXX

Gregory and Ashley stood on the battlefield with Shellock and Shroomold. Jacob stood on the sidelines with Pluglet while Hilary was across the battlefield to judge the battle and The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz were sitting on the risers.

Ashley: This will be a one on one battle. Begin!

Gregory: Let's go Shellock!

Ashley: You too Shroomold!

Shellock: Shell!

Shroomold: Shroo!

Shellock and Shroomold lunged at each other.

Nazz: I'm rooting for Ashley.

Double D: Gregory will overcome the type advantage.

Ed: Well I can't wait to see Pluglet get out there and shock everyone like Pikavolt!

Eddy: Uh, nice pun Ed.

Pikavolt: Pika.

A hole under the risers formed and a green tail appeared out of it and reached above the risers and wrapped Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

The tail carried Pikavolt into the hole.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt! What's going on?

Nazz: What's wrong dude?

Hilary: What's the commotion?

Eddy: Pikavolt fell in that hole! I gotta go get it!

Eddy stood up but a net flew out of the hole and trapped him, Double D, Ed, and Nazz.

Double D: Aah! What in sam hills is going on?

Ed: It's a trap!

Nazz: But by who?

Lee: Prepare for trouble, the who is us!

Marie: And make it double, we're the reason of the fuss!

May: Also triple, our escape isn't a bus!

The Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby jumped out of the hole and Gartake had Pikavolt wrapped completely under its tail.

Lee: To protect the world from devastation!

Marie: To reunite ourselves within our nations!

May: And to rendezvous between different stations!

Lee: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Marie: To extend our reach to the stars above!

May: And to lift our position in tough!

Lee: Lee!

Marie: Marie!

May: May!

Lee: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Marie: Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!

May: And one that'll knock your brain tight!

Scrat: Scrat, that's right!

Eddy: Team Rocket!

Nazz: I say we refer them to the Kanker sisters and blow their cover!

Lee: Oh please, you twerps are the only ones who know us!

May: But you know nothing about our-

Marie: Shut it May! Don't even think about spilling the beans!

Scrat: And now for a Pika capture and getaway!

Scrat launched a net and Gartake let go of Pikavolt and it fell in it.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt! Let all of us go!

Ed: Icky Kanker sisters, set us free now!

Marie: Sorry twerps, but we've got a power packed Pokemon to deliver!

May: Toodles big Ed!

Double D: Hilary, we need assistance!

Hilary: Right! We'll follow those girls and you use your Pokemon to get out of those nets and then we'll all meet outside!

Eddy: Got it!

Hilary: Come on kids, this'll be your final exercise of the day, rescuing Pikavolt!

Jacob: Alright! Let's go!

Hilary, Jacob, Gregory, and Ashley ran out the exit along with Pluglet, Shellock, and Shroomold.

Eddy: Pidgeollo, Quick Attack!

Ed: Monkeaf, Razor Leaf!

Double D: Felame, Slash!

Nazz: Turtoise, Bite!

The Eds and Nazz sent out their Pokemon and they used their respective attacks to cut the net.

Pidgeollo: Pidgo!

Monkeaf: Keaf!

Felame: Lame!

Turtoise: Turt!

Eddy: We're free, now let's go find the others!

Double D: Right!

Everyone ran out the exit.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby ran onto the school ground and ran over to their balloon and May placed Pikavolt in it.

May: We've got Pikavolt!

Marie: Now's the time for a perfect getaway!

Lee: Scrat, let's blow this popsicle stand!

Scrat: Right ahead of you!

Hilary: Stop where you are thieves!

Scrat: Huh?

Hilary, Jacob, Gregory, and Ashley ran over along with their Pokemon.

Hilary: I won't accept having a Pokemon stolen on my school ground and leave without being free!

Jacob: That's right! You better give Pikavolt back now!

Lee: Please, there's nothing you little twerps and your equally twerpish teacher can do to stop us!

Hilary: Oh really? Students, get ready for your exercise battle!

Ashley: Me and Shroomold are ready!

Shroomold: Shroomold!

May: No you're not! Meeby, use Acid!

Meeby: Mee-by!

Meeby spat an Acid at Shroomold.

Ashley: Use Toxic!

Shroomold: Shroo-mold!

Shroomold countered with Toxic which overpowered the Acid and hit Meeby, badly poisoning it.

Meeby: Meeby!

Ashley: Now use Vine Whip!

Shroomold: Shroo-mold!

Shroomold lashed its vines out at Meeby, slamming it into May.

Meeby: Meeby!

May: Aah! Oof!

Marie: That was nothing! Gassing, use Sludge!

Gassing: Gass-ing!

Gregory: Let's go Shellock, use Rock Throw!

Shellock: Shellock!

Shellock fired a Rock Throw at the Sludge, dispersing it and it hit Gassing.

Gassing: Gas!

Marie: You think that was good? Use Tackle!

Gassing: Gassing!

Gassing lunged at Shellock.

Gregory: Use Double-Edge!

Shellock: Shellock!

Shellock charged at Gassing for a Double-Edge and knocked it into Marie.

Gassing: Gassing!

Marie: Aah! Oof!

The Eds and Nazz ran over.

Eddy: Hilary, we're here!

Pikavolt: Pika-pi!

Eddy: Pikavolt, don't worry, we'll rescue you! Pidgeollo use-

Hilary: Hold on Eddy, leave this to the students.

Eddy: Huh? Right!

Scrat: The entire gang of twerps are!

Lee: So? I'm going to stop them! Gartake, use Wrap!

Gartake: Gar!

Gartake lunged at Pluglet and whipped its tail out.

Jacob: Use ThunderPunch!

Pluglet: Plug!

Pluglet ThunderPunched Gartake in the tail.

Gartake: Gar!

Gartake's tail sparked from the ThunderPunch.

Lee: No you don't! Bite!

Gartake: Gar!

Gartake lunged at Pluglet with its gaping mouth.

Jacob: Eat a ThunderPunch!

Pluglet: Plug!

Pluglet ThunderPunched Gartake in the mouth and it sparked.

Gartake: Gar!

Lee: Aah! Use Poison Sting!

Gartake: Garta-Gar!

Gartake's mouth was shocked by the sparks and it launched a Poison Sting shower on it.

Gartake: Gar!

Lee: Aah! Gartake, what are you doing?

Double D: Gartake's paralyzed from that ThunderPunch!

Ed: Cool fella!

Nazz: Those Kankers will never learn, will they?

Gartake stood still as it sparked.

Gartake: Gar!

Lee: Come on you pathetic excuse for a Poison type Pokemon! Up and use Bite!

Jacob: Use Thunder!

Pluglet: Plugleeeeet!

Pluglet fired a huge thick beam of electricity from its antenna at Gartake, sending it flying into Lee and Scrat.

Gartake: Garrrrrr!

Lee and Scrat: Aah! Oof!

The slam caused Pikavolt to fly out of the balloon and the net broke in half and Pikavolt jumped out and ran over to Eddy.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt, buddy you're alright!

Pikavolt: Pi-Pikavolt!

Hilary: Now everyone, I say it's time to send these guys packing!

Eddy: You got it! Jacob, you with me?

Jacob: I sure am Eddy! After everything I learned from you today!

Gregory: Yeah, me too!

Ashley: I learned stuff also!

Eddy: Now Pikavolt, use Thunderbolt! Pidgeollo, Gust!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooolt!

Pidgeollo: Pidgoooo!

Ed: Monkeaf, Razor Leaf!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf-keaf!

Double D: Felame, Fire Blast!

Felame: Fe-laaaaaame!

Nazz: Turtoise, Hydro Pump!

Turtoise: Turtooooooise!

Jacob: Pluglet, Thunder!

Pluglet: Plugleeeeet!

Gregory: Shellock, Rock Throw!

Shellock: She-llock!

Ashley: Shroomold, Poison Sting!

Shroomold: Shroo-mo-mo-mold!

All the attacks fired at the Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby, causing an explosion and sending them flying into the sky.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: AAAAAAAHHHH! LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIIIIIIN!

They flew off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was sunset and everyone stood outside the school entrance.

Eddy: You did great Jacob, your aggressiveness reminds me of myself!

Jacob: Really? Because you're gonna be my biggest influence when I become a trainer Eddy!

Pluglet: Pluglet!

Eddy: Me? Thanks bud!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Gregory, you were outstanding finding a way to defend your self against type advantages!

Gregory: Thanks Double D, you know, I'm more of an observer than a battler!

Shellock: Shellock!

Ed: I am too! Now we're your influences Gregory!

Nazz: You rocked those losers, you definitely got girl power Ashley!

Ashley: Thanks Nazz! I say good luck to both of us!

Shroomold: Shroomold!

Nazz: Thanks dudette, you rock!

Hilary: This path down the school entrance will lead you to Vermilion City. Good luck in your gym battle Eddy!

Eddy: Thanks Hilary!

Double D: Oh Hilary, it's such a shame that we must depart! And to think our love could mean one thing- aah!

Nazz dragged him away.

Nazz: You're not a shame for departing away from her!

Hilary: Uh, hehe. Good luck on your journey everyone!

Eddy and Ed: Thanks!

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz waived good-bye to Hilary, Jacob, Gregory, Ashley, Pluglet, Shellock, and Shroomold.

Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Nazz: Bye!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Hilary: Take care everyone!

Jacob, Gregory, and Ashley: See ya!

Pluglet: Plug!

Shellock: Shell!

Shroomold: Shroo!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a path leading to a forest as they continued their journey towards Vermilion City.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Pluglet


	10. Monkeaf See, Monkeaf Catch

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It uses the razor sharp leaves on its wrists to cut open fruits

Chapter 10: Monkeaf See, Monkeaf Catch

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a forest continuing their journey towards Vermilion City.

Eddy: Once we're out of these woods, it's off to Vermilion City for my gym battle!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: As long as these woods don't have creepy bugs lying in them, I'm alright.

Ed: I see a bug!

Nazz: Oh stop it Ed.

A nearby bush rumbled.

Double D: Could that be the bug? Hehe!

Nazz: Would you stop?

Eddy: Bug!

Nazz: Stop! Urgh, okay come out bug! But if you come near me, you're getting squashed!

A small purple radish Pokemon with three lavendar leaves sticking out of the top of its head, black eyes and white pupils, and short stubby fingerless hands and toeless feet walked out of the bush.

Weedish: Weedish?

Eddy: What's that?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Weedish, the Sprout Pokemon. Weedish live in highly herbaceous areas and scatter poisonous spores when threatened.

Nazz: It's so cute! I've got to catch it!

Ed: But it's not a Water type.

Nazz: So what? It's still cute! Alright Starmor, let's go!

Nazz sent out Starmor.

Starmor: Star!

Weedish: Weedish?

Double D: May I remind you that Grass types are strong against Water types?

Nazz: Exactly! Catching a Grass type will help me overcome that! Starmor, use Water Gun!

Starmor: Starmor!

Starmor hit Weedish with Water Gun.

Weedish: Weedish!

Nazz: Next, Hydo Pump!

Starmor: Starmooooor!

Starmor hit Weedish with Hydro Pump and it landed against a tree.

Weedish: Weed!

Nazz: Now finish it off with Tackle!

Starmor: Star!

Starmor lunged at Weedish but a Monkeaf jumped down a vine on the tree and in front of Weedish.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Starmor stopped.

Nazz: What the?

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf!

Monkeaf fired a Razor Leaf at Starmor.

Starmor: Star!

Nazz: Starmor!

Starmor was knocked back and Nazz picked it up.

Nazz: Are you alright Starmor?

Starmor: Star.

Eddy: That's a Monkeaf! One of the starter Pokemon here in Kanto!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Monkeaf, the Grass Monkey Pokemon. Monkeaf swoop from vine to vine searching for fruits to cut open with the razor sharp leaves on its wrists.

Ed: Wow, and to think my Monkeaf is in its pokeball!

Double D: That's obviously a wild Monkeaf and it's protecting that Weedish.

Monkeaf gave off a nasty glare.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Eddy: Hey, take it easy, we're no trouble!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz recalled Starmor.

Nazz: Really Monkeaf, I didn't mean to hurt Weedish, I just wanted to catch it.

Renee: Catching Pokemon here is prohibited.

Nazz: Huh?

A girl with a brown ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt, short brown pants, and black heels walked over.

Double D: Aah!

Renee: If you're Pokemon trainers, I'd suggest you head to the other side of woods and catch Pokemon there. The Pokemon here are not allowed to be removed from the ecosystem.

Eddy: Why's that?

Renee: I'm a Pokemon ranger and I watch over the Pokemon living here and take care of them when they become injured or sick. My name's Renee.

Double D held her hands.

Double D: If meeting here in the woods is pleasant enough, then I should join you as a Pokemon ranger! What do you say?

Renee: Uh?

Eddy pushed Double D away.

Double D: Hey!

Eddy: Sorry about that. We didn't know this place was prohibited, we were just passing by and my friend Nazz wanted to catch Weedish.

Nazz: I'm so sorry, Monkeaf, Weedish, no hard feelings.

Weedish: Weed?

Monkeaf looked away.

Monkeaf: Keaf!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was at the front of Renee's cabin and Catepar, Steedle, Shroomold, Rattitite, Starchin, and Bandoon were playing on the field. Weedish was playing with them while Monkeaf was watching them on a tree branch.

Eddy: So this is a place where injured and sick Pokemon come to be healed?

Renee: Right, but also if they're abandoned and have no place to go for the moment.

Ed: Bummer.

Nazz walked over to Weedish.

Nazz: Did your trainer leave you Weedish?

Weedish nodded.

Weedish: Weedish.

Nazz: They must've thought you weren't strong enough. I'm sorry for trying to catch you.

Nazz sniffed and wiped a tear and Weedish wiped the rest of it off with its leaves.

Weedish: Weedish.

Nazz: Huh?

Weedish smiled.

Weedish: Weedish!

Nazz: Hehe, I really am sorry for what happened earlier. I guess all I cared about was myself. I was being a knock off.

Eddy walked over.

Eddy: When aren't you a knock off?

Nazz: Will you knock it off!

Weedish: Weed?

Monkeaf jumped off the tree and dashed into Nazz.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Nazz: Whoa! Hey, what's your problem? I wasn't trying to catch Weedish this time!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf-monk!

Weedish: Weedish!

Eddy: That was a Quick Attack! Monkeaf's obviously high-leveled!

Ed: You really think so?

Double D: It appears so. No wonder why Monkeaf's so protective of the Pokemon here.

Renee: You really know your stuff Double D!

Double D blushed.

Double D: Uh, well, I am reaching my goal in becoming a Pokemon breeder!

Eddy: A Pokemon breeder? Come to think of it, you never said what you wanted to become after our journey started.

Double D: I've gave it some thought and that was the other reason why I wanted to travel with you all.

Renee: Well I know you'll turn out to be a great one~

Double D: Aah! Yes well, I would expect the same from someone as beautiful as-

Nazz: Knock it off! Eddy thinks I'm a knock off and Monkeaf almost knocked me off my feet!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Eddy: You're seriously feisty!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf waved its hands.

Eddy: Huh? Are you trying to challenge me? Bring it on!

Pikavolt ran over.

Pikavolt: Pika?

Eddy: Stand back Pikavolt, I got this! Monofly, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Monofly.

Monofly: Monofly!

Renee: Wait Eddy, please don't disrupt the peace here with a battle!

Eddy: Monkeaf's the one that's running its mouth!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf fired a Razor Leaf at Monofly.

Eddy: Use Gust!

Monofly: Monoflyyyy!

Monofly blew away the leaves.

Eddy: Check this out! Use Sleep Powder!

Monofly: Monoflyyyyy!

Monofly flapped its wings and a blue powder blew towards Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monk!

Monkeaf's claws glowed white and it repeatedly scratched threw the Sleep Powder.

Monkeaf: Keaf-keaf-keaf-keaf!

Eddy: What the?

Monkeaf jumped and lunged at Monofly and scratched it multiple times.

Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly landed on the ground.

Eddy: Monofly, return!

Eddy recalled Monofly.

Eddy: I know that move, it's Fury Swipes!

Renee: That's why I don't want you battling Monkeaf, it's a very serious battle!

Eddy: Yeah, and that makes me want to catch it even more!

Ed: Hold on, if I may, I could have my Monkeaf speak to it!

Renee: You have a Monkeaf? Well go for it then.

Ed sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Ed: Monkeaf, go and talk to that Monkeaf over there and see what's up?

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf walked over to the wild Monkeaf, who jumped onto the branch.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf? Monkeaf?

Monkeaf: Keaf? Keaf-Monkeaf!

Monkeaf: Monk? Monkeaf.

Ed's Monkeaf turned around and looked nervous.

Monkeaf: Monk?

Ed: It just doesn't want us around I guess. Monkeaf, return.

Ed recalled Monkeaf.

Nazz: If it doesn't want us around, I hope we stay long enough to get some food, I'm hungry!

Renee: I have some grub inside my cabin.

Eddy: Sweet! Let's eat!

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat were in the woods and May was hammering a nail in a vaccuum shaped machine.

May: I got it! Now our sucker up will cause those suckers to give up Pikavolt!

Marie: That was the worst pun I've ever heard!

Lee: Shut up girls, we've got a Pikavolt to bag!

Scrat: Yeah, but word on the street is, there's a Pokemon ranger nearby that has a bunch of Pokemon hanging around their turf! I say we bag all of them and Pikavolt!

Lee: This is getting interesting! I'm hungry for power packed Pokemon!

Marie: I'm hungry for a promotion!

May: Then let's begin the commotion!

Lee: Shut up May! Let's move!

The Kankers and Scrat jumped in the machine and drove off.

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone walked out of the cabin.

Eddy: I never had a decent meal since I left the cul-de-sac!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Look, Monkeaf's still on that tree.

Monkeaf was relaxing on the branch.

Renee: Monkeaf's laid back while protecting the Pokemon from trainers, but it'll never pass down a meal.

Monkeaf reached into a bush and took out an apple and sliced it with its leaf and ate it.

Monkeaf: Monk.

Ed: It's not strickening to me as my Monkeaf's an over-achiever!

Double D: Well since my starter was a Fire type, it's not as cheerful as you'd think, but Felame is a perfect role model to these Pokemon.

Double D petted a Rattitite.

Rattitite: Rattitite!

Renee: You definitely look like a future Pokemon breeder Double D!

Double D: You really think so? You're my lovely influence!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf jumped off the tree and looked around.

Eddy: What's up with Monkeaf?

Renee: Monkeaf, what's the matter?

The vaccuum shaped machine drove over.

Ed: What in the name of gravy is that?

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Hahahahaha!

The Kankers and Scrat rose up from the machine.

Lee: Prepare for trouble, it's hook line and sucker!

Marie: And make it double, get ready to pucker!

May: Also triple, we're getting luckier!

Lee: To protect the world from devastation!

Marie: To reunite ourselves within our nation!

May: And to rendezvous between similar stations!

Lee: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Marie: To extend our reach to the stars above!

May: And to lift our reach in tough!

Lee: Lee!

Marie: Marie!

May: May!

Lee: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Marie: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

May: One that'll make your ears tight!

Scrat: Scrat, that's right!

Eddy: Team Rocket! Give it a rest already Kankers!

Lee: Refer us to Team Rocket only, not the Kankers!

Scrat: Do I look like a girl to you? No! I'm a boy Scrat!

Nazz: I'll never understand how you can talk, but I know that you're not going to try and take Pikavolt from Eddy dude!

Eddy: Yeah, you're out of your league!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Lee: Sorry, but we didn't say we were coming after only Pikavolt, we want all the Pokemon here!

Marie: Let's go sucker up!

May: You got it! Hey!

May pressed a button and the machine started sucking up the land.

Renee opened the cabin door.

Renee: Everyone inside now!

Double D: Quickly!

Catepar: Cat!

Steedle: Steedle!

Rattitite: Rattitite!

Shroomold: Shroomold!

Bandoon: Bandoon!

The Pokemon ran inside the cabin followed by Ed, Double D, and Renee.

Starchin and Weedish were being sucked in by the machine.

Starchin: Star!

Weedish: Weedish!

Nazz: Weedish!

Eddy jumped and caught Weedish.

Eddy: Nazz, you get Starchin!

Monkeaf grabbed Weedish.

Eddy: Huh?

Monkeaf gave Eddy a blank stare and he looked determined and held Monkeaf.

Eddy: Monkeaf, I got you!

Monkeaf: Monk!

Nazz caught Starchin.

Nazz: Got you dude!

Starchin: Star!

Nazz and Starchin ran into the cabin and Eddy pushed Monkeaf and Weedish over and they went inside.

Eddy: Good, now all the Pokemon are safe. Alright Kankers, you're through!

Marie: You buck tooth buckethead! That sucking power was nothing!

May: It's not my fault the air pressure was low!

Lee: Like I said before, everything's your fault May!

Scrat: Eh, so are you gonna give Pikavolt to us now?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Settle down Pikavolt, Pidgeollo, use Gust!

Eddy sent out Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Monkeaf jumped over and fired a Razor Leaf.

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Eddy: Huh? Aha! Combo attack!

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo! Pidgooooo!

Pidgeollo blew a Gust into the Razor Leaf, increasing its power and the leafy wind blew into the machine's sucker hole, causing an explosion.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhhh!

The Kankers and Scrat were sent flying into the sky.

Lee: We were suckers!

Marie: We gave in that combo attack!

May: And gave out Pikavolt!

Scrat: Scraaaaat! Anybody got a ball of yarn?

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiiiin!

They flew off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood outside the cabin.

Renee: I really thank you all for your help in watching over the Pokemon and saving them from those hooligans.

Double D: Eddy and Monkeaf were really the ones who did it all, but then again that means I score your love right?

Nazz pinched him.

Double D: Ow!

Nazz: Wrong, you score a pinch!

Eddy: You know Monkeaf, I like your style! You manage to stay laid back without a single problem!

Monkeaf raised its hand.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Renee: I see a huger smile than normal, Eddy, I think Monkeaf would be a perfect addition to your roster!

Eddy: Really? No way!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Renee: Yes, Monkeaf's the perfect Pokemon to fill in a spot!

Eddy: I mean yeah I want Monkeaf, but what about these Pokemon?

Renee: They can't stay here forever, the wild is where they belong. Then trainers will be able to and catch them when they're feeling better. Monkeaf has done more than asked for and that's enough.

Double D: I see, it's time for Monkeaf to find its own trainer.

Ed: Yeah, my Monkeaf already found its trainer! This Monkeaf can do the same with Eddy!

Eddy: Really? You want to be on my team Monkeaf?

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf flipped over to the other side of the field.

Eddy: Huh?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Nazz: Monkeaf wants a battle, right Renee?

Renee: Yes, Monkeaf doesn't want to be caught that easilly!

Eddy: No it doesn't!

Monkeaf waved its hand.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Eddy: Alright, you asked for it! Go Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped off Eddy's shoulder and stood across Monkeaf.

Eddy: I think Monkeaf wants us to make the first move, so we'll start off with Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dashed towards Monkeaf.

Pikavolt: Pi-pi-pi!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf jumped over Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika?

Eddy: What the? It dodged!

Nazz: Eddy, Monkeaf's an acrobat, speed won't defeat it!

Eddy: You're right, use Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooolt!

Monkeaf was hit.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf shook off the pain.

Monkeaf: Monk!

Ed: I can tell that Thunderbolt did at least something.

Double D: It sure did and Monkeaf's going to retaliate quick enough.

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf fired a Razor Leaf at Pikavolt.

Eddy: Dodge it!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped very high and dodged the attack.

Nazz: Whoa, Pikavolt's verticality has improved!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf jumped very high towards Pikavolt.

Eddy: Monkeaf's jealous of your athleticism, sending it back to the ground with Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooolt!

Monkeaf was hit.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf landed hard on the ground and sparked.

Monkeaf: Monk!

Eddy: Yes! That should do it!

Monkeaf stood up but succumbed to the sparks.

Monkeaf: Monk!

Double D: Monkeaf's paralyzed!

Renee: Pikavolt's Thunderbolt is very strong, even Monkeaf can't handle it.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf stuck out its leaves and attempted a Razor Leaf but was hurt by the sparks.

Monkeaf: Monk!

Eddy: Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dashed at a fast speed and hit Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf was slammed against a tree and with its paralysis, could not get up.

Eddy: Alright! Pokeball go!

Eddy tossed a pokeball and Monkeaf went inside before it flashed 8 times before completing.

Eddy: Yes!

Eddy picked up the pokeball.

Eddy: Number four, I got a Monkeaf!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Way to go Eddy! Now you and me both have a Monkeaf!

Nazz: You both sure do! Great job dude!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was sunset and the Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a path along with Monkeaf.

Renee: Goodbye Monkeaf, Eddy make sure you take good care of it!

Eddy: I will! See ya!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Ed: Bye Renee!

Double D: Adew Renee, my heartbroken heart will see you again soon!

Nazz: Later Renee!

Renee: Goodbye everyone!

Eddy: Monkeaf, with you on our team, the Indigo League is ours for the taken!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

The Eds, Pikavolt, Monkeaf, and Nazz walked down the path as they continued their journey towards Vermilion City.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Monkeaf


	11. Felame It On The Trainer

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It becomes stronger when the flame on its head gets bigger

Chapter 11: Felame It On The Trainer

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a forest and continued their journey towards Vermilion City.

Eddy: Man, I'm sick and tired of walking down all these woods getting to Vermilion City. I need a break!

Double D: Should we stop and camp out here?

Nazz: No! I for one hate nature as permanent shelter! We're going to a Pokemon Center! And there happens to be one south from here!

Eddy: Really? How do you know?

Nazz: We're outside of Cerulean City, I know this place like a Pokedex knows Pokemon!

Ed: Do tell!

Nazz: And away we go!

Nazz walked ahead and bumped into a rock.

Nazz: Ooh! What the?

Nazz looked up and a Felame was sitting on the rock.

Felame: Felame!

Nazz: Check it out guys!

Eddy: Hey, it's a Felame!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Felame, the Ember Cat Pokemon. Felame are usually found in rocky areas where they burn rocks to increase the size of their flames.

Double D: It's also known that the smaller a Felame's flame gets, the more likely it'll pass out.

Ed: Whoa, that's an understatement.

Eddy: Well either way, I think it'll be enough of a knock out to catch it! Pokeball go!

Eddy tossed a pokeball but Felame knocked it back with its paw.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Huh? It's obviously must be a honcho!

Double D: I wouldn't be sure, take a look at the flame on its head.

Eddy spotted the flame on Felame's head and it was mildly small.

Double D: It can't be in any condition to battle so try the Pokeball again.

Eddy: Alright, pokeball go!

Eddy tossed the pokeball and Felame went inside before flashing once and it came back out.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: That Felame's got an attitude problem!

Nazz: No kidding, let me catch it with my Water type Pokemon, it'll be faster.

Ed: Wait! I've come to the conclusion that Felame is neither in no condition or an attitude problem having Pokemon! It must have a trainer.

Eddy: Really? You think so?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Double D: I think so, and if it's sitting on that rock, it must be waiting for its trainer. I suggest we leave it be.

Eddy: Yeah, I hope its trainer comes back for it.

Nazz: Let's go the Pokemon Center now.

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked past the rock and towards a Pokemon Center as Felame relaxed on the rock.

Felame: Lame!

XXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz were at the Pokemon Center and were sitting on at a table eating paste.

Eddy: I never though of paste as food but I remember giving it all to Ed the last time I had it!

Ed: It's so good Eddy!

Nazz: I'm surprised Pikavolt's actually liking this stuff!

Pikavolt scarfed down its bowl.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D looked in wonder.

Nazz: Double D, what's wrong dude?

Double D: It's just that I'm questioning on the whereabouts of Felame. Do you think its trainer returned for it?

Eddy looked at the window and it was raining outside.

Eddy: Definitely, there's no way a Fire type like Felame would hang around in the rain.

Ed: And a trainer could never be as cruel as that.

Rick: Haha!

Ed: Huh?

Everyone turned and saw a boy with green shaggy hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue hat, blue collared shirt with a green lightning bolt symbol on it, black pants, and white and green sneakers sitting on a cushion next to a table where a bunch of kids were sitting at and he was laughing with them and five pokeballs were next to him.

Kid 1: So you got five strong Pokemon in those pokeballs?

Kid 2: The strongest ones?

Rick: Yeah that's right! I got the strongest of them all!

Kid 1: Wait, don't you have a Felame too?

Rick: Sure do, but I left it on some rock near here!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz looked at each other before looking angry.

Kid 2: Is it still there?

Rick: Probably, but if it is, then it's so stupid for staying out there in the rain dude! Haha!

The kids laughed.

Rick: Stupid as an Iceal!

The kid flicked a pebble away and it landed in Ed's shoe and he went from looking angry to ballistic.

Ed: Hmph!

Ed stood up and walked towards the kids.

Nazz: Ed, where are you going?

Eddy: Ed!

Rick: I can't believe it's still waiting for me when it's raining crazy out there-

Ed lifted the kid in the air.

Ed: Go and get it!

Rick: What the? Let me go!

Ed: Go and get it!

Rick: What?

Ed: Your Pokemon! You left it on that rock and you said you'd be back! That doesn't sound like two peas and a pot!

Rick: Get off me kid!

Ed: If you don't go get Felame, the rain will put out the flame on its head and you'll pay for the consequences!

Rick: And what if I don't go and get it our pay for the consequences?

The kid jumped off Ed.

Eddy, Double D, Pikavolt, and Nazz ran over.

Eddy: You heard what he said!

Rick: What did you say punk?

Eddy: You heard what I said too!

The kid picked up a pokeball.

Rick: You wanna fight? Because you don't mess with Rick!

Kid #2: Yeah, you don't mess with Rick!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz glared at Rick.

Nurse Vivian ran over.

Nurse Vivian: Break it up! Pokemon are to never be used for personal fights!

Rick: They're the ones who started it! Hmph!

Ed: Hmph!

Rick and his posse walked off.

Nurse Vivian: You don't want to get mixed up with them, they have a bad reputation.

Nazz: We can see that.

Double D: I deplore physical altercations, but seeing your beauty makes me want to ban violence!

Nurse Vivian: Um, okay?

Nurse Vivian walked off.

Eddy: What was that all about?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Double D: What? You've never seen me flirt?

Nazz: He's talking about Ed, what's gotten into you big guy?

Ed stomped his foot and the pebble flew out and he went from looking extremely angry to calm.

Ed: He- he promised guys!

Double D: Aha! A pebble! That's what caused his anger!

Eddy: Who cares? Don't worry Ed, we'll get in that promise!

XXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz ran into the woods wearing their coats.

Nazz: If I get a cold, you're paying Nurse Vivian my bill!

Eddy: No one asked you to come along!

Nazz: Who said I couldn't refuse to help a Pokemon in need dude?

XXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz ran over to the rock Felame was on and it had covered itself with a leaf and a flock of Talcon pecked at it.

Talcon: Talcon! Talcon! Talcon!

Eddy: Get away from it! Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooolt!

Pikavolt zapped the Talcon and they flew off.

Talcon: Talcon!

Double D and Ed picked up Felame and covered it with a cloth.

Double D: Nice job Ed, now let's get back to the Pokemon Center!

Ed: Right!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz ran inside Nurse Vivian's office.

Double D: Nurse Vivian, we need your help!

Ed: Felame is in bad shape!

Nurse Vivian: What? Oh my, I'll have take care of things right away!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Felame was sleeping in a heated tank.

Nazz: How's Felame?

Nurse Vivian: Felame's body is very cold, how could you put it in a condition like this?

Eddy: It wasn't us, it was…Rick! He left Felame out on a rock and promised to return and get it but let it get hit by the rain!

Ed: It's true! He made a promise he never kept!

Nurse Vivian: Now I see.

Double D: Just please tell us Felame will be alright.

Nurse Vivian: Don't worry, Felame needs rest right now, the heater will warm its body enough and by tomorrow morning, it'll be good as ever!

Double D: Thank you Nurse Vivian! Oh, by the way, here's some help.

Double D sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Double D: Use a mild Flamethrower to power up the heater to keep your fellow Felame warm.

Felame: Felame! Feeee!

Felame breathed a small ignition of fire into a peg on the heater.

Nurse Vivian: You have your own Felame? That's quite an effort Double D!

Double D: You know Nurse Vivian, I could stay up all night and watch Felame with you-

Nazz dragged Double D by the ear.

Double D: Aah!

Nazz: You're not warming things up with her!

Eddy: He's a flirt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: He sure is Eddy!

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning and Eddy, Ed, Pikavolt, and Nazz were asleep on the couch. Double D ran in.

Double D: Everyone wake up!

Eddy fell over.

Eddy: Whoa! Oof!

Pikavolt: Pika?

Nazz: What's going on Double D?

Double D: It's Felame! It's gone!

Ed: What? How can that be?

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in Nurse Vivian's office.

Nurse Vivian: Felame apparently left through the back door.

Double D: Just when it was getting warmer.

Eddy: Are you sure it wasn't your Felame?

Double D: Felame's in its pokeball Eddy. The other one must've went back to wait for Rick.

Eddy: But we can't let that happen!

Ed: Yeah, Rick is cruel! I say we tell Felame!

Nazz: But we can't force Felame to come back here if it doesn't want to, no matter how much of a jerk Rick is.

Nurse Vivian: She's right, Felame's going to have to find out the truth itself.

Eddy: You're right.

Pikavolt: Pika.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a path leading to a hill.

Eddy: I think this hill will lead to Vermilion City.

Nazz: Then let's gladly take it.

Ed: Home on the range huh guys?

Double D: Hold on guys, what about Felame?

Eddy: Double D, even I lost interest in catching Felame, so let's call it a day and get moving, okay?

Double D: Fine Eddy, but if Felame is in trouble, don't hesitate in not stopping me.

Eddy: Whatever! Let's move!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down the path and nearby, four figures were spotting them from a bush.

Pikavolt walked alongside the path and Nazz stepped on hard soil.

Nazz: What the?

Eddy, Double D, and Nazz fell into a pit trap.

Eddy, Double D, and Nazz: Whoa! Oof!

Pikavolt: Pika?

The bush rustled and the Kankers and Scrat jumped out of it.

Lee: Haha! Prepare for trouble, in a sandy way!

Marie: Make it double, there's no leaving in many ways!

May: Also triple, we've been planning stray!

Scrat: Cut! What the heck does planning stray mean?

May: It's the best I could come up with!

Marie: Whatever! Pikavolt, you belong to us now!

Pikavolt: Pika! Pikavoooolt!

Pikavolt fired a Thunderbolt but Marie took out a bazooka and shot a red bubble which absorbed the attack.

Pikavolt: Pika?

Marie: It's our Kanker bazooka bubble bomber! Like it Pikavolt? Because you're about to get bubbled!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt ran off and Marie chased after it.

Marie: Come back here!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Ed: Those icky Kankers!

Nazz: Don't they ever give it up?

Double D: Not if it's this far.

Pikavolt ran over to the end of a path and stood in front of a large rock.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Marie: Haha! Dead end!

Pikavolt: Pika? Pika!

Felame jumped off the rock and stood in front of Marie.

Felame: Felame! Felame-Felame!

Marie: Say what?

Lee, May, and Scrat ran over.

Scrat: It's saying to leave Pikavolt alone or else.

Lee: Or else what? Only Team Rocket makes threats!

May: Yeah, we're the threats, not the promisers!

Marie: Shut up May, now step aside you firey furball!

Felame: Fe-laaaaame!

Felame hit the Kankers and Scrat with a Flamethrower.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

The Kankers and Scrat ran off but the Eds and Nazz ran in front of them as they got out of the pit trap.

Eddy: No you don't Kankers! Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooolt!

They were shocked.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaaahhhhh!

An explosion occured and they were sent flying into the sky.

Lee: We got burned!

Marie: And shocked!

May: And twerped!

Scrat: But most importantly-

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: We're blasting off agaaaaain!

They flew off into the distance.

Rick walked over.

Rick: Bravo Felame, now you've proven yourself to be evenly matched compared to our other teammates!

Eddy: Rick!

Felame: Felame!

Double D: Let me warn you Felame, he abandoned you once, and there's a chance he'll do it again!

Felame: Felame?

Rick: Don't listen to them, it was a test and you passed!

Nazz: You're such a jerk, don't you know you're supposed to raise your Pokemon to help motivate it into battle?

Rick: Raising a Pokemon is the most boring part if you ask me!

Double D: It's the most important part of all! How dare you call yourself a trainer!

Eddy: You're a disgrace to every trainer around the block!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: So true!

Rick: Please, Felame is coming with me! Go pokeball!

Rick tossed a pokeball at Felame but it slashed it with its claws.

Felame: Fe-lame!

The pokeball fell into pieces.

Rick: Huh? You're gonna regret doing that! I'll crush you with the rest of my Pokemon!

Rick took out five pokeballs.

Felame: Fe-laaaaame!

Felame hit Rick with a Flamethrower.

Rick: Aaaaahh! That burns! I'm out of here!

Rick ran off.

Nazz: Idiot!

Ed: Cretin!

Eddy: What a killjoy! You were amazing Felame!

Felame: Felame!

Double D: Eddy, now's your chance to catch it!

Eddy: What? But you took better care of it then I did!

Double D: But you wanted to catch it in the first place remember?

Eddy: You're right, but still, you were more concerned about it then me.

Double D: Need I remind you that I already have a Felame?

Eddy: Oh yeah, I forgot! No wonder why you were so worried about Felame!

Nazz: That makes sense.

Ed: Of course having two Felame wouldn't be so bad if you were cold!

Eddy: Felame, do you want to come along with me?

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Alright, pokeball go!

Eddy tossed a pokeball and Felame went inside it and it flashed five times before completing.

Eddy: Right on!

Eddy picked up the pokeball.

Eddy: I got Felame!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: It was an easy catch dude!

Ed: That it was!

Double D: I know you both are a perfect match!

Eddy: We sure are Double D!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Now, shall we continue to Vermilion City?

Eddy: Way ahead of you!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a path in the woods and continued their journey towards Vermilion City.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Felame


	12. The Turtoise Turf

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It swims in in lakes until it is inactive and withdraws inside its shell

Chapter 12: The Turtoise Turf

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a path leading to a lake and continued their journey towards Vermilion City.

Eddy: Check out that lake! A perfect place to stop and relax!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: If it's water we're at, you know I'm loving it dude!

Ed: Oh, water, water, water!

Double D: I am quite parched myself!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked towards the lake but fell into a pit trap.

Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Nazz: Whoa! Oof!

Pikavolt: Pika! Pi!

Ed: My back hurts!

Double D: I feel like we've fallen in one of these before!

Nazz: That's because we have the other day!

Eddy: But who did this?

Pikavolt: Pika!

A Turtoise walked over to the hole, but unlike normal Turtoise, this one didn't have three spots on each side of its shell, instead it had a ring shaped spot surrounding its entire shell.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Eddy: Huh? Hey, it's a Turtoise!

The Eds, PIkavolt, and Nazz climbed out of the hole and Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Turtoise, the Turtle Pokemon. Turtoise are found in a variety of watery areas and when inactive they withdraw into their shell.

Eddy: Back at Professor Utonium's lab, I was hoping to get a Turtoise! It was my original choice before I got Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

The Turtoise called other five other Turtoise and they all ran over.

Turtoise group: Turtoise!

Nazz: Look! There's more!

Ed: Eddy, catch them all before they surround us!

Double D: If you're going to catch a Turtoise, get that one!

Eddy: Huh? Why?

Double D: Take a look at its shell, the other Turtoise have the normal three spots on its shell except for the first one, which has an entire ring shaped spot around its shell.

Eddy stared at the leader Turtoise.

Eddy: Oh yeah! A rare combination! Pikavolt, hit it with Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooolt!

A Turtoise jumped in front of the leader Turtoise.

Group member Turtoise: Turtoise!

Turtoise was hit by the Thunderbolt and fainted.

Turtoise: Turtoise! Turt!

Turtoise group: Turtoise!

The leader Turtoise called to its group and they all carried the injured Turtoise away.

Eddy: Hey, wait!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Just forget about it Eddy, even though they're Water Pokemon, I can't stand them for setting up that pit trap!

Ed: Me either! Rotten fellas!

Double D: But I'm puzzled as to how they were able to set up such a trap.

Officer Penny: Hey, is everything alright?

Eddy: Huh?

A police officer with long blue hair and purple eyes, wearing a blue and purple outfit, and green sneakers drove over in a motorcycle.

Double D: Aah!

Eddy: We're alright Officer.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: You must be Officer Penny! One of Offcier Nina Valeroso's police trainees!

Officer Penny: That's right?

Eddy: Wait, how do you know Officer Valeroso?

Double D: Only a flirt like me would understand the importance of such a beauty enforcing alws! Also Officer Penny as well!

Officer Penny: Yes, well, is everything alright here?

Nazz: Yeah. but we'd be even better if we never fell into that pit trap!

Ed: Courtesy of those mischievous Turtoise!

Officer Penny: I should've known!

XXXXXXXX

Everyone was at a police station in a nearby town.

Officer Penny: Those Turtoise were abandoned by their trainers, and since they had nowhere to go, they ran around causing trouble in the city, stealing food, and taking stuff that didn't belong to them. They also had a knack for setting up traps.

Nazz: Abandoned by their trainers? That's so sad, I understand that they're lonely, but running amuck won't solve their problem.

Eddy: I say we stay out of their way then, because a Pokemon like them is not suitable for me.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Ed: So let's head to Vermilion City.

Double D: Very well then, I'll miss you my sweet Penny!

Officer Penny: Um, stay safe, and make sure you don't run into those Turtoise.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat were eating rice balls in the woods.

Lee: I really think us girls and of course Scrat are wasting time pigging out when we should be grabbing Pikavolt!

Marie: Those twerps are out of range, we'll catch them later!

May: Right now I'm hungry for some rice cakes!

Scrat: Scraaaaat! I hope the oil doesn't get all over my claws!

The Turtoise group walked over and the leader stood in front of them.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Marie: Huh? What do you bluish Pokemon want?

Turtoise: Turtoise-turt!

May: What's it saying Scrat?

Scrat: It's saying give us your food.

Lee: What do I look like? A market person? Get out of my sight!

The Turtoise group surrounded them.

Turtoise group: Turtoise!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat were tied up and the Turtoise were eating the rice balls.

Lee: How does a fashionably good ooking person like me get overpowered by water squirts like them!

Marie: I bought those rice balls with my own money!

May: Hey blue boys, let us down now!

The leader Turtoise stood up.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

May: What?

Scrat: It said shut up and stay still.

May: Why you-

Lee: Shut up May! I have a plan! Oh Turtoise, please let us down and I'll give you all the food we've got!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Scrat: It said you're trying to ruse it.

Lee: Oh, but you don't understand, we'll give you all of our food if you do one thing, there's this trainer and his Pikavolt, and we need you to-

Turtoise: Turtoise-turt!

Scrat: It said forget it, you humans can't be trusted.

Lee: Urgh, you blue faced pygmy tortoise!

Marie: Now you're making it mad with your insults instead of your looks!

Lee: Shut up Marie! Your hair is a darker shade of blue than the Turtoise!

Scrat: Hey Turtoise, I'm a Pokemon too! You gotta trust me! These humans are my pets!

Lee: Excuse me?

Scrat whipped Lee with his tail.

Scrat: Bad human! You don't back talk to me!

Lee: Why you double crossing furball-

Scrat whipped Lee again.

Scrat: Shut up infidel human!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Turtoise grabbed the rope with its mouth and untied Scrat.

Scrat: Thanks Turtoise, you can trust a Scrat like me!

Marie: Hey, what about us?

Scrat: Shh!

Scrat jumped on top of Marie.

Scrat: It's part of the plan to nab Pikavolt, you just follow my lead!

Marie: If you hit me, I'll-

Scrat jumped off Marie.

Scrat: Okay Turtoise, here's the plan, we need you to help catch this Pikavolt for us, and then we'll talk rice balls!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked past the lake.

Eddy: I don't see any sign of those Turtoise, you think they went back to the town?

Ed: If they did, Officer Penny would've beat the crud out of them by now!

Double D: Calm down Ed, we still have a city to venture without violence.

Nazz: I'd like to get to Vermilion City in one peace.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

A Water Gun fired at Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt landed in the lake.

Eddy: Pikavolt! What was that?

A Waloo rose up with its mouth closed.

Waloo: Mmmmm!

Nazz: A Waloo! Watch out for its mouth!

The Waloo spat out Pikavolt.

Waloo: Waloo!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt landed hard on the ground and looked bruised.

Pikavolt: Pi!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Eddy ran towards Pikavolt but the Turtoise group surrounded everyone.

Turtoise group: Turtoise!

Eddy: What the? You guys!

The leader Turtoise ran over.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Double D: That same ringed spot Turtoise! It attacked Pikavolt!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

The Turtoise group stalked around them.

Ed: We are surrounded!

Nazz: I don't like being cornered by my own Pokemon dude!

XXXXXXXXXX

The Eds and Nazz were in a cave and were tied to a rock. Pikavolt was in a cage made out of grass. The Turtoise group and Scrat walked over.

Scrat: Haha! This is better than I could've thought!

Eddy: Scrat! What are you doing here?

Scrat: Just hanging with my pal Turtoise!

The leader Turtoise stood next to Scrat.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Nazz: Turtoise, don't listen to that Scrat, he's trying to trick you!

Ed: He is a charleton, don't agree with him!

Double D: Scrat is using you to steal Pikavolt!

Eddy: Yeah, you gotta listen to them! Pikavolt!

Eddy stared at Pikavolt, who was still unconscious.

Turtoise: Turtoise-turt!

Scrat: Turtoise doesn't trust humans, and you twerps are gonna see the last of Pikavolt until it's a part of Team Rocket!

Scrat whipped Eddy with his tail.

Eddy: What the? Urgh!

Eddy bit Scrat's tail.

Scrat: Ow! Ungrateful twerp! Turtoise, make sure these twerps don't escape!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Eddy: What are we gonna do with Pikavolt?

Double D: If we could just find a way to get out this rope, we should be able to heal Pikavolt with super potion.

Ed: But we don't have super potion.

Nazz: Yeah, where can we find it?

Double D: There's a store that sells it in town. But unless we escape from here, we can't get it.

Eddy: Don't worry, I'll get it. Turtoise please, my Pikavolt's in bad shape, I need to get super potion and heal it.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Scrat: Turtoise is saying there's no point in trusting humans when they don't keep to their promises. You're wasting your time twerp!

Eddy: I'm not lying Turtoise, I just need to go in town and get super potion and I swear I'll come back! Please!

Turtoise stared at Pikavolt and then stared at Eddy, who nudged into his pocket and tossed a quarter out.

Turtoise: Turt?

Turtoise picked up the quarter and bit it and looked mysterious.

Ed: When Eddy drops a quarter, he's serious.

Nazz: After all those years of scamming me and the other kids, I know for a fact this is a statement.

Eddy: I dropped a quarter, you know I'm serious Turtoise, please!

Turtoise stared at Eddy before biting the rope off him.

Eddy: Yes! I just need to go in town and-

Turtoise: Turt-turtoise!

Scrat: Turtoise says you got until sundown. And if you don't come back, he'll dye blondie purple!

Nazz: What? There is no way you're touching my hair you whiskered washout!

Eddy: Calm down Nazz, I got this! Make sure Pikavolt is alright!

Ed: You got it Eddy!

Double D: Good luck!

Eddy ran out the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers were in their balloon and flew towards the town.

Lee: Scrat has Pikavolt and the twerps tied up, so now it's our chance to get that powder!

Marie: And then the town will pay us when we scare off those Turtoise!

May: I'll do more than scare off those washed out rock bodied lizards!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy ran down a street.

Eddy: Where's that store?

Eddy spotted a building that said antique store.

Eddy: Yes!

Eddy ran over to the store and the door opened and Eddy was knocked over.

Eddy: Oof! Ow!

Kevin walked out of the store and turned around to see Eddy and rolled his eyes.

Kevin: Why am I seeing things?

Kevin walked off.

Eddy: Man, I need to think headfirst before I go somewhere!

The Kankers ran into the store.

Lee: Alright you commoners, hand over the black powder!

Marie: And if you don't, we'll slug ya!

May: So give us the powder while the getting's good!

Lee took out the bubble bazooka and pointed it at the bystanders, who looked wide-eyed in fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers jumped into their balloon and flew off.

Eddy: Huh? Kankers! Hey!

Eddy stood up and ran into the store and the bystanders pointed bazookas at him,

Eddy: Whoa! Slow down, I just came here for super potion!

Officer Penny drove over.

Officer Penny: Wait, stop! He's not from Team Rocket!

Eddy: Officer Penny?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy rode on Officer Penny's motorcycle and Officer Penny drove past the lake.

Officer Penny: Team Rocket is the organization those girls work for, Officer Valeroso informed me.

Eddy: We have to get to that cave before they do, I just gotta heal Pikavolt fast!

Officer Penny: Don't worry, we're right here.

Officer Penny stopped at the cave.

Officer Penny: The entrance is too narrow for an adult, I think you'll be able to go in.

Eddy: Alright.

Eddy crouched and ran into the cave.

Eddy: It's too dark in here. Alright Felame, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Lead the way!

Felame: Felame!

Felame lead Eddy down the cave using its flame as a light until they got to the end of the cave.

Eddy: Huh? Where did they go? Oh no, Turtoise!

Eddy and Felame ran out the cave and spotted the Turtoise group.

Eddy: What did you do to my friends?

Ed: Uh Eddy?

Nazz: We're right here dude.

Ed, Double D, and Nazz walked over to him and Double D was holding Pikavolt.

Eddy: Nazz, your hair's not purple?

Nazz: They were bluffing, only a real idiot would try and do that!

Eddy: So how's Pikavolt?

Double D: The super potion, do you have it?

Eddy: Yeah, it's right here.

Eddy took out the super potion and handed it to Double D.

Double D: Just in the knick of time, alright Pikavolt, I'm going to spray this on you.

Double D sprayed the potion on Pikavolt and it woke up and its bruises were gone.

Pikavolt: Pika? Pikavolt!

Eddy: Pikavolt! Yes, we're back baby!

Turtoise group: Turtoise!

Scrat jumped off the cave and swiped Pikavolt in a net.

Scrat: Scraaaaat!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: What's going on?

The Kankers flew over in their balloon and Lee pulled down a string and three missiles extracted out of the bottom of the balloon.

Lee: Prepare for trouble, bomb's away!

Marie: And make it double, the long way!

May: Also triple, Pikavolt won't stay!

Lee: To protect the world from devastation!

Marie: To unite ourselves within our nation!

May: And to rendezvous between similar stations!

Lee: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Marie: To extend our reach to the stars above!

May: And to lift our position in tough!

Lee: Lee!

Marie: Marie!

May: May!

Scrat: Cut! We got Pikavolt!

Lee: That's the second time you've interrupted our motto-

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooooolt!

Pikavolt shocked Scrat.

Scrat: Aaaaaahhhh!

Pikavolt broke the net and jumped out of it.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt! Ha! Good on ya Scrat!

Marie: Like what Lee said, bomb's away!

Lee: Let's go!

Lee fired a missile and it hit the cave.

Ed: Look out!

Everyone dodged the missile.

Eddy: You guys are seriously psycho!

Lee: It's called exterminating the Turtoise from the town! They cause trouble so I thought we'd lend the town a hand and scare off the Turtoise!

Turtoise group: Turtoise!

Marie: You wanna talk trash? This is for roping us!

Marie fired a missile.

Eddy: Felame, Fire Blast!

Felame: Fe-laaaaame!

Felame destroyed the missile with a Fire Blast.

Double D: Everyone, into the cave!

Everyone except Eddy, Felame, and the leader Turtoise ran in the cave.

Eddy: Okay Felame, return!

Eddy recalled Felame and ran towards the cave.

May: Get back here Turtoise! I may be dumb, but not stupid!

May fired the last missile and it flew towards the leader Turtoise.

Turtoise: Turt!

Turtoise ran but tripped and fell on its shell and couldn't get up.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Eddy turned around.

Eddy: Turtoise! Oh crap!

Marie pounded May to the ground.

May: Oof!

Marie: You're dumb and stupid! Are you trying to exterminate the actual Turtoise?

Lee: She's stupid alright!

Scrat landed on the balloon as the explosions had sent him flying.

Scrat: Aaaaaaaahhh! Oof!

Eddy: I'll save you Turtoise! Aah!

Eddy jumped and held onto Turtoise.

Eddy: No matter what happens, I'll protect you! Now run!

Turtoise looked determined and carried Eddy on its shell and ran towards the cave.

Turtoise; Turtoise!

Eddy: Aah! You're strong and speedy!

Nazz: Eddy, hurry up!

Turtoise tossed Eddy into the cave and he regained his balance.

Eddy: Whoa! Turtoise, look out!

Turtoise turned around.

Turtoise: Turt-toise!

Turtoise fired a Water Gun at the missile and it exploded, sending the debris flying at the Kankers' balloon and sending it flying.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Whooooooa! Looks like we're blasting off agaaaaaain!

The balloon flew off into the distance.

The fire from the explosions recoiled into the city and citizens screamed and ran for cover.

Double D: Oh no! The fire from the explosions are spreading into the city!

Ed: What do we do?

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Turtoise group: Turtoise!

The Turtoise group ran towards the city and fired Water Guns at the fire.

Turtoise group: Turt-toise!

Ed: They are putting the fire out with Water Gun! Nazz, get your Turtoise!

Nazz: Okay!

Nazz sent out her Turtoise.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Nazz: Turtoise, Water Gun!

Turtoise: Turt-toise!

Turtoise fired a Water Gun and helpd the Turtoise group disperse the fire.

Nazz: The fire's gone!

Eddy: The Turtoise saved the city!

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXX

Officer Penny placed blue star tags on the shells of the Turtoise.

Officer Penny: Because of their boldness in saving the town from a fire, the Turtoise are awarded the blue badge of bravery!

Turtoise group: Turtoise!

Eddy: They did a gerat job!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: They're look so cute with those badges! You do too Turtoise!

Turtoise: Turt!

Nazz recalled hr Turtoise.

Ed: So, shall we head to Vermilion City?

Double D; Yes we shall!

XXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a path leading to a forest. The ring spotted Turtoise walked behind them.

Nazz: Huh? Eddy, that Turtoise is following us.

Eddy: No fooling?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Ed: Why hello bucko!

Double D: Wait, the ring spot on its shell, that's the leader Turtoise who Eddy saved from that missile!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Eddy: Turtoise, since you're following us, do you want to join my team?

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Eddy: Alright!

Double D: Go for it Eddy! After all, you did save its life!

Ed: So Turtoise is asking you to protect it even more!

Eddy: I hear ya! Now, pokeball, go!

Eddy tossed a pokeball at Turtoise and it went inside it before flashing four times and completing.

Eddy: Yeah!

Eddy picked up the pokeball.

Eddy: I caught Turtoise!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Caught? Turtoise wanted to go with you!

Eddy: You nag so much, you might as well take the two z's in your name and replace them with a g!

Ed: Told!

Double D: Quite humorous!

Nazz: Oh whatever Eddy, now let's go to Vermilion City!

Eddy: Way ahead of you!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down the path and continued their journey towards Vermilion City.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Turtoise


	13. The Three Team

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It scatters around beaches pinching things out of curiosity with its pincers

Chapter 13: The Three Team

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a forest in the sunset.

Eddy: Man, this journey's gone fast and I already got six Pokemon!

Nazz: You're a fast starter dude!

Ed: Yeah, you should know what to do right now!

Double D: Role call your Pokemon, you can keep track of them!

Eddy: Well I got Pikavolt of course.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: And then there's Monofly.

Eddy saw a flash of wind.

Eddy: Pidgeollo.

Eddy saw a flash of feathers.

Eddy: Monkeaf.

Eddy saw a flash of leaves.

Eddy: Felame.

Eddy saw a flash of flames.

Eddy: And Turtoise.

Eddy saw a flash of waves.

Eddy: I got six Pokemon so far, but I can't stop there!

Nazz: Yeah you can, once-

Eddy: No way! Let's go Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy and Pikavolt ran off.

Ed: Eddy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Eddy and Pikavolt ran onto a beach.

Eddy: Check it out Pikavolt, aren't the waves so relaxing to watch?

Pikavolt: Pika!

A small red crab Pokemon with curly brown antennas, black eyes and white pupils, and brown cream under its claws and bottom scampered past them.

Eddy: Huh? What's that?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Clabby, the Water Crab Pokemon. Clabby scatters around beaches and pinches anything it sees with its pincers out of curiosity.

Eddy: Perfect, another Pokemon to add to our team! Go pokeball!

Eddy tossed a pokeball but Clabby turned around and caught it with its pincer.

Eddy: Huh? What the?

Clabby pressed on the pokeball.

Clabby: Clabby!

Eddy: No, don't do that! Please Clabby don't break it!

Clabby: Clabby!

Clabby accidentally pressed the button and went inside and the pokeball flashed four times before completing.

Eddy: Huh? Oh yeah!

Eddy picked up the pokeball.

Eddy: I got Clabby!

Pikavolt: Pika!

The bottom part of the pokeball shrunk.

Eddy: Huh? Hey, what's going on?

Eddy pressed the button but it wouldn't work.

Eddy: What the heck? Why isn't the pokeball working?

Ed, Double D, and Nazz walked over.

Nazz: You already have six Pokemon dude.

Eddy: And?

Nazz: You're only allowed to carry six Pokemon at a time.

Ed: That's something a trainer should already know Eddy.

Eddy: Well I didn't! How am I suppose to call out Clabby?

Double D: If you want Clabby's pokeball to work, you can send it to where you got your Pokedex from.

Ed: At Professor Utonium's lab!

Eddy: Yeah, that makes sense!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: But how am I gonna get it there?

Double D spotted a lighthouse across from the beach.

Double D: That lighthouse, it must be functioned as a temporary stay. We'll go there.

Eddy: Alright then, let's get a move on!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was night and the Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked over to the lighthouse.

Eddy: Do you think anybody's inside?

Ed: One way to find out, knock!

Ed knocked on the door.

Ed: I learned politeness from my mom!

The door pushed down and opened.

Nazz: Okay, I think it's an automic door.

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked in and walked down a hall.

Nazz: It's so dark in here.

Double D: Well it is a lighthouse and- excuse me, that came out wrong.

Eddy: A lighthouse and it's dark, that's contrasting Double D. Maybe I should have Felame lead the way.

Ed: No need, I see a telephone!

Ed pointed to a telephone down in the hall.

Eddy: Hey! Ed, you amaze me!

XXXXXXXXXX

Professor Utonium: So, you caught a Clabby? I'd like to have a chance to look at it, if you don't mind.

Eddy: No prob, how do I send it?

Professor Utonium: Place its pokeball in the pokeball holder and pull down the lever.

Eddy: Got it!

Eddy took out Clabby's pokeball and placed it in the holder and pulled down the lever and the pokeball transported into Professor Utonium's lab.

Professor Utonium: Alright, I got it!

Eddy: Alright! All set Professor!

Professor Utonium: Say Eddy, where by any chance are you calling me from?

Eddy: At a lighthouse near some beach.

Professor Utonium: Aha! You'll be lucky to meet the Powerpuff Girls there!

Eddy: The Powerpuffs? Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup?

Nazz: Oh brother.

Professor Utonium: Yes, they're facilitating the lighthouse under my staff. If you meet up with theme, tell them I send my regards!

Eddy: Can do Professor! See ya!

The telephone turned off.

Eddy: Can you believe they're here?

Ed: I missed Bubbles!

Double D: Yes well, I'm hoping Buttercup has control of her anger issues.

Nazz: Ugh!

Eddy: What's with you?

Nazz: Oh nothing, I just didn't expect them to be here.

Eddy: Well come on, let's go look for them.

Nazz: Um, okay.

XXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked into a large room with a living room feature.

Eddy: Look at this place, it's styling!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: I have to say, I could get comfortable here.

Ed: So can I!

Double D: Likewise!

Double D walked over to a couch and a Felame jumped out from behind it.

Felame: Felame!

Double D: Aah!

Blossom flew over.

Blossom: All fired up?

Eddy walked over to a window and a Turtoise jumped down.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Eddy: Huh?

Bubbles flew over.

Bubbles: Soaked to the marrow?

Ed walked over to a chair and a Monkeaf jumped out from behind it.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Ed: Hello!

Buttercup flew over.

Buttercup: Got moss?

Nazz: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup? We heard you guys would be here!

Blossom: Yeah, well we didn't!

Buttercup: So what's your worst enemy doing here Blossom?

Nazz: I'm not her worst enemy, I'm so over Eddy!

Eddy: It's true, I'm right here!

Blossom: Eddy! Ed! Double D! Wait a second, if you're over him, then why are you all here together?

Eddy: We decided to travel together. The more important question is what's going on? You surprised us all!

Blossom: We aren't exactly the welcome wagon softies, we're here to guard the lighthouse, well from the inside.

Eddy: I hear ya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nazz: I get it, it's all good.

Bubbles: Sorry for Blossom and Buttercup's nosiness.

Blossom and Buttercup: Hey!

Ed: So what is the basis for this lighthouse?

Blossom: Well, Professor Utonium is obsessed with some mysterious Pokemon lurking around this area. So he sent us to this lighthouse to investigate.

Eddy: Well if it's a mysterious Pokemon, then let us help investigate!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: You mean you want to help investigate.

Eddy: I'm not selfish anymore!

Blossom: Or you don't want him to investigate with us?

Nazz: I didn't say that hun.

Blossom: Okay, "hun."

Double D: Now now, let's not get caught up.

Nazz: Sorry, what can we do to help?

Buttercup: Well, you can help look at the fog. The Pokemon usually flies through the fog to cloak itself.

Bubbles: It looks so cute!

Nazz: It sounds cute, so what do you say?

Ed: It sounds misty! Double D, shall we go?

Double D: This all sounds intriguing, lead the way!

XXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, Nazz, and the Powerpuffs stood on the balcony and stared at the mist.

Eddy: So, where is it?

Blossom: It usually shows up at this time. It flies through the mist before leaving.

Eddy: Could it be that Pokemon me and Pikavolt saw on the first day of my journey?

Double D: Eddy?

Eddy: Oh yeah, me and Pikavolt saw this Pokemon flying in the sky the day we met. It was golden and it looked like a bird.

Nazz: Seriously? Is that what the mysterious Pokemon looks like?

Blossom: No, it looked more like, well, I only saw the silhouette.

Nazz: Of course.

Blossom: What's that supposed to mean?

Nazz: Just the fact that you're hiding the info from Eddy to impress him.

Blossom: Oh really? At least I'm not the jealous type!

Nazz: Jealous? You don't want me and Eddy traveling together!

Blossom: Well I can entertain him on a journey with my metahuman abilities! You just nag at him for his skills!

Nazz: Did he tell you that?

Eddy: Uh, well you used to!

Nazz: I don't blame you, she's using her metahuman abilities to coax you dude!

Blossom: You know what, next time you walk past here, remember to drive your face away from the light!

Nazz: Okay-

Ed: Enough! I see a projectile landing towards us?

Bubbles: Say what?

A mechanical arm launched out of the fog and grabbed Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

The Scrat balloon flew out of the fog.

Scrat: Haha! Twerps!

Scrat reeled Pikavolt in.

Eddy: Team Rocket!

Blossom: Wait, you're saying the Kanker sisters are a part of Team Rocket?

Nazz: Eddy told you, why am I surprised?

Blossom: Be quiet, I didn't know!

Nazz: Really? Well-

Double D: Girls! We have Pikavolt to rescue!

Lee: Well well, look who it is!

Marie: Yeah, the super zeroes was it?

May: I think their names were Orange, Blueberry, and Green Apple!

Blossom: You guys disgust me, now let Pikavolt go!

Lee: Sorry, but we're about to repriese our motto! Prepare for-

Blossom: Felame, Flamethrower!

Felame: Fe-laaaaaame!

Felame fired a Flamethrower at the balloon.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhhhhh!

XXXXXXXXXXX

The balloon landed on the ground and the Kankers and Scrat stood up.

Lee: We need a heat resistent balloon!

Scrat: I'll scrap for the money when we get the chance!

The others ran over.

Eddy: Give me Pikavolt back!

Marie: Get lost twerps!

May: Yeah, what are you gonna do about it anyways Eddy?

Eddy: Actually, I'm not gonna do anything about it, oh girls!

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup smiled.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: Let's go girls!

Nazz: I'll support you!

Blossom: Huh? Excuse me?

Nazz spotted a figure in the mist and smiled.

Nazz: Just think of our argument as a regret.

Eddy: She's serious Blossom.

Blossom: Um, okay! I get it!

Nazz: Go Starchin!

Nazz sent out Starchin.

Starchin: Star!

Nazz: Use Water Gun!

Starchin: Star!

Starchin fired a Water Gun and it put out the fire on the balloon.

Lee: Hey, what are you doing? We put out the fire on our own balloon!

Nazz: It worked! They're drawned into battle!

Ed: Hit the Powerpuffs with your best shot Kanker sisters!

Lee: As you wish! Take em out Gartake!

Marie: Gassing, smoke em!

May: Meeby, knock em back!

Lee, Marie, and May sent out their Pokemon.

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby: Meeb!

Bubbles: That protozoa is a joke!

May: Shut up blondie!

Bubbles: You're blonde too!

May: Aah! Meeby, Acid!

Meeby: Mee-by!

Meeby fired an Acid at Turtoise.

Bubbles: Hydro Pump!

Turtoise: Tur-toooise!

Turtoise fired a Hydro Pump that dispersed the Acid and hit Meeby.

Meeby: Meeby!

Meeby landed into May.

May: Aah! Oof

Buttercup: What you got gothy?

Marie: Shut your trap! Sludge!

Gassing: Gassing!

Gassing fired a Sludge at Monkeaf.

Buttercup: Razor Wind!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf's leaves glowed white and it released white crescents that dispersed the Sludge and hit Gassing.

Gassing: Gassing!

Gassing landed into Marie.

Marie: Aah! Oof!

Lee: Come at me ginger!

Blossom: Likewise ginger!

Lee: Urgh!

Blossom: Felame, use Fire Blast!

Felame: Fe-laaaame!

Felame fired a Fire Blast at Gartake.

Lee: Dig!

Gartake: Gar!

Gartake digged underground and dodged the attack.

Blossom: What the? Where'd it go?

Gartake jumped up and knocked Felame back.

Gartake: Gar!

Felame: Felame!

Blossom: Felame!

Double D: That's super effective!

Felame stood up and looked bruised.

Felame: Fe!

Blossom: Oh man, she's good!

Lee: Why thank you! Now Poison Sting!

Gartake: Gar-ta-take!

Gartake fired a Poison Sting at Felame.

Blossom: Felame, look out!

A crescent shaped shockwave blocked the Poison Sting.

Buttercup: What the heck was that?

A large tan dragon Pokemon with an upside down triangle head, triangle ears, white eyes and black pupils, a brown mark on its forehead, long tan tail, brown wings, and clawed fingers and toes flew out of the fog.

Vapong: Vaaaaaaaaaa!

Lee: What in the world is that?

Marie and May stood up.

Marie: Some gigantic Pokemon!

May: Scrat, what is it?

Scrat: I'm a Poke-translator, not a Pokedex!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Vapong, the Shockwave Pokemon. Vapong is an extremely rare Pokemon found flying past vapor clouds and fogs. It is only active in down weather.

Double D: Vapong's a legendary Pokemon, which means the consequences of its appearance is very rare.

Eddy: I've heard of legendary Pokemon before, and I can't believe I'm actually seeing one right now!

Lee: Then Vapong will join our team! Gartake, Poison Sting!

Marie: Gassing, Sludge!

May: Meeby, Acid!

Gartake: Gar-ta-take!

Gassing: Gassing!

Meeby: Mee-by!

The Pokemon fired their attacks at Vapong.

Vapong: Vaaaaaaaaaaa!

Vapong fired a brown beam from its mouth at the attacks and into Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby.

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby: Meeb!

They flew into the Kankers and Scrat.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah! Oof!

Blossom: Felame, use Slash to free Pikavolt!

Felame: Felame!

Felame slashed the arm and Pikavolt ran over to Eddy.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt! You're okay!

Nazz: But it looks like Team Rocket isn't going to be!

Vapong: Vaaaaaaaaa!

Vapong blew a Gust at the Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby, sending them flying into the sky.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhhhhh! We're blasting off agaiiiiiin!

They flew off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy: Vapong, thanks for helping us and saving Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Vapong: Vaaaaaaaa!

Blossom: It's truly been nice to finally meet you!

Buttercup: Yeah, we've spotted you through the mist for a while!

Bubbles: You were one sneaky guy!

Vapong: Vaaaaaaa!

Eddy: So Vapong's the mysterious Pokemon? Makes sense!

The sunlight started to show and Vapong flew into the fog.

Vapong: Vaaaaaaa!

Nazz: Hey, Vapong's flying away!

Double D: The sunlight is causing the down weather to disappear. Which means Vapong must be off.

Ed: Well I still think being foggy is groovy!

Blossom: It was still nice meeting Vapong. Now we can report back to Professor Utonium!

Eddy: And I can check on Clabby!

XXXXXXXXXX

Professor Utonium: I'm astounded at this information! I know more about Vapong than I did before! Thank you girls!

Bubbles: We're just helping you Professor!

Eddy: Oh, Professor, how is Clabby?

Professor Utonium: Great, its pincer size is absolutely astounding!

Clabby was in a tank and was snapping its claws.

Clabby: Clabby!

Eddy: Can't wait for its first battle! I wanna check out those pincers!

Professor Utonium: Well goodbye everyone, I'll be getting back to my research.

Blossom and Eddy: Take care Professor!

The telephone turned off.

Nazz: Oh Blossom, sorry for what happened today.

Blossom: Eh, don't worry about it. I started everything.

Eddy: You both are taking the blame, something I like!

Nazz and Blossom: Shut up Eddy!

Ed: Haha!

Double D: Another one of those days!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was morning and the Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a path leading to a forest.

Blossom: See you guys!

Bubbles: Take care!

Buttercup: Later!

Eddy: See you soon!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Adew!

Ed: Bye!

Nazz: Stay cool and we'll catch ya later!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down the path and continued their journey towards Vermilion City.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Clabby


	14. Shocking Showdown

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It stores over 10,000 volts in its tail

Chapter 14: Shocking Showdown

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz stood in front of the entrance to Vermilion City.

Eddy: Vermilion City! We finally made it!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: It's about time!

Ed: The sign is huge!

Double D: Eddy's gym battle will be huger!

Eddy: Yes it will!

XXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked into the Pokemon Center and a kid ran in with an injured Rattitite.

Kid: Nurse Vivian, you've got to help me! My Rattitite is out cold!

Nurse Vivian: Oh my, another one? Fuchsina, stretcher!

Fuchsina: Fuchsina!

Fuchsina placed Rattitite on a stretcher.

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz ran over.

Eddy: Excuse me Nurse Vivian, what happened?

Nurse Vivian: The gym leader, that's the situation.

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in an infirmary of an injured Steedle, Pidgeollo, Bandoon, and Talcon. Fuchsina pushed Rattitie in.

Nurse Vivian: The gym leader tends to get carried away and so the Pokemon are sent here after an exhausting battle. This one's the fourth time this week.

Eddy: Wow, sounds like this gym leader's a threat.

Nazz: Now you've got pressure.

Eddy: I never worry about pressure, I'm full of confidence!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: You're calm, but remember this gym leader's a serious physical force.

Ed: Yeah, even a brickwall like me can't understand the circumstance.

Nurse Vivian: If you're going to challenge the gym leader, you must be careful. One hit and it's practically your loss.

Double D: Oh Nurse Vivian, I love such pep talk from a sweetie such as yourself-

Nazz pinched him.

Double D: Aah!

Nazz: That's my pinch talk for a flirt like you!

Eddy: All this info is making me want to challenge the gym right now! Let's go Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy and Pikavolt ran out.

Nazz: Wait up dude!

Ed, Double D, and Nazz ran out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood in front of a crystal shaped building.

Eddy: This must be the gym. Let's check it out.

Eddy walked in and two punk rocker dressed people stood in front of him.

Punk rocker 1: What's your business?

Eddy: Uh, I'm a challenger.

Punk rocker 2: Challenger huh? Hos, we got a smart alec!

Hos Del Gado walked over and kicked his motorcycle down. Eddy shook a little.

Hos Del Gado: A smart alec huh? Looks to me like a challenger. What's your name kid?

Eddy: Eddy, I came here to challenge you to a gym battle!

Hos Del Gado: Interesting, I'm Hos Del Gado, gym leader of the Vermilion City and I accept your challenge.

Eddy: Really? Alright then, let's go!

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ed, Double D, and Nazz sat on the risers. Eddy, Pikavolt, and Hos Del Gado stood on the battlefield along with a judge.

Nazz: Hos Del Gado seems nicer than he looks.

Double D: I think that will change when he battles.

Ed: I can't wait to watch!

Judge: The battle will be 2 on 2. It will be over when both Pokemon on either side is unable to battle. Only the challenger will substitute.

Hos Del Gado: Your Pikavolt's cute, something I wouldn't normally say.

Eddy: Don't let its looks deceive ya!

Hos Del Gado: Never tell me that when I'm in battle position! Especially in this one! Go Raivolt!

Hos Del Gado sent out an orange rodent Pokemon with brown lightning bolt shaped ears and black tips, orange eyes and white pupils, yellow lightning bolt symbols on its chest, arms, and legs, brown finger and toe tips, a black spot around its chest, and a black lightning bolt shaped tail.

Raivolt: Rai-raivolt!

Eddy: What's that?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Raivolt, the Electric Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pikavolt. Raivolt absorbs electricity into its cheek pouches and channels it into its tail for storing power. When it releases it, the electricity forms into powerful thunderbolts.

Eddy: Whoa, the evolved form of Pikavolt. And it's as powerful as I expected. I bet that's the Pokemon responsible for those injured Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. Pikavolt, I'll save you for later.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Ed: I really wanted to see Pikavolt battle its evolved form!

Double D: Eddy's under pressure or he's using his unorthodox battle style.

Nazz: Yeah, since his first two gym battles were against us, his friends.

Hos Del Gado: So, not using your cute little rodent?

Eddy: I'll save for later, since it doesn't want to hurt your bigger less cute rat!

Raivolt growled.

Raivolt: Rai!

Eddy: I choose Felame!

Eddy sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Ed: Is Felame a good choice?

Double D: Well this is an Electric type gym, and a Fire type Felame takes normal damage from Electric attacks. Though Monkeaf is a better choice as it's resistant.

Nazz: And Monofly, Pidgeollo, and Turtoise are all bad choices.

Judge: Let the battle begin!

Eddy: Alright Felame, use Flamethrower!

Felame: Fe-laaaame!

Felame fired a Flamethrower at Raivolt.

Hos Del Gado: Use Dig!

Raivolt: Rai!

Raivolt digged underground and dodged.

Eddy: What the heck?

Raivolt jumped and knocked Felame back.

Raivolt: Rai!

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Felame!

Ed: Just like Lee's Gartake and Blossom's Felame!

Double D: Using a super effective move is going to slow down Felame!

Nazz: This is bad! Eddy needs to bounce back!

Eddy: Come on Felame, Ember!

Felame: Fe-la-la-lame!

Felame fired an Ember at Raivolt.

Hos Del Gado: ThunderPunch!

Raivolt: Raivolt!

Raivolt blocked the Ember with ThunderPunch and lunged at Felame and hit it.

Felame: Felame!

Felame was knocked back and fainted.

Felame: Fe.

Eddy: Felame! Get up!

Judge: Felame is unable to battle, Raivolt wins!

Double D: Felame was taken out quickly!

Ed: Eddy's in deep trouble!

Nazz: He better dig out of it!

Eddy: Return Felame, you were great.

Eddy recalled Felame.

Hos Del Gado: Felame's got impressive Fire attacks, I like your strength.

Eddy: Thanks, but don't expect flattery will make me go easy on you! Go Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt ran onto the battle.

Hos Del Gado: Sorry cutie, but your big brother's gotta teach you a lesson! ThunderPunch!

Raivolt: Rai!

Eddy: Dodge!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped but Raivolt jumped towards it and hit it with ThunderPunch.

Raivolt: Raivolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt! Man Raivolt's fast!

Pikavolt landed onto the ground but regained its balance.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Alright, use Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooooolt!

Hos Del Gado: Thunder!

Raivolt: Raivooooooolt!

Raivolt fired a Thunder that blocked the Thunderbolt and hit Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt! You gotta stay strong!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt shook off the pain.

Hos Del Gado: Quick Attack!

Raivolt: Rai!

Raivolt lunged at Pikavolt.

Eddy: Dodge it!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped and dodged.

Hos Del Gado: ThunderPunch!

Raivolt: Rai!

Raivolt jumped in front of Pikavolt.

Double D: Eddy look out!

Nazz: React fast dude!

Eddy: Dodge!

Raivolt: Raivolt!

Raivolt hit Pikavolt with ThunderPunch.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Hos Del Gado: Finish with Hyper Beam!

Raivolt: Raivoooooooolt!

Raivolt fired a Hyper Beam at Pikavolt, knocking him back.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: No way!

Pikavolt fell hard on the ground and fainted.

Pikavol: Pi.

Judge: Pikavolt is unable to battle, Raivolt wins! The victory goes to the gym leader Hos Del Gado!

Hos Del Gado stood sternly.

Double D: Oh no, Eddy!

Ed: He lost!

Nazz: I feel bad!

Eddy picked up Pikavolt.

Eddy: Pikavolt, we gotta get you to the Pokemon Center right away!

Pikavolt: Pika.

Eddy ran out and Ed, Double D, and Nazz ran behind him.

Hos Del Gado looked in wonder.

The Kankers and Scrat were outside watching the battle.

Lee: Wow, tough break for the twerp.

Marie: Pikavolt got pummeled by bigger Pikavolt!

May: That's a Raivolt smart alec!

Scrat: Shut up May, you're the smart alec! I say we support the twerp and his yellow pet!

Lee: I was thinking we'd nab Raivolt instead, since when do we support? Get out of here with that Scrat!

Marie: But Pikavolt got beaten, there's no way it'd be worth stealing anymore. I agree that we should support it.

May: Yeah, not even Raivolt can replace it on the Pika power list!

Scrat: Then let's get a move on!

The Kankers and Scrat ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pikavolt was on a stretcher bandaged and relaxing.

Nurse Vivian: The injuries are mild, but Pikavolt needs a long rest.

Eddy: Man, our first gym battle lost. I was out of my league!

Ed: You were intimidated, Raivolt is the threat.

Double D: Raivolt exceeds Pikavolt's strength and speed. You need to overcome that.

Nazz: I can't believe Raivolt's faster than Pikavolt. Isn't Pikavolt supposed to be speedier than its evolution?

Ed: Yeah, how is it that Hos Del Gado's Raivolt is faster than it normally is?

Nurse Vivian: I've always wondered about that, but that goes to show how strong it is.

Eddy: Which is why once Pikavolt's rested, we're going for that badge!

Double D: Just remember to change your strategy.

Nazz: What strategy? Eddy was completely out of the battle.

Ed: Yeah, what's your plan going to be?

Eddy: I really don't know. I haven't thought of it, but maybe if Raivolt was paralyzed? Even though it's hard to do that when it's an Electric type as well.

Nazz: Then what will you do? Raivolt's so strong, it's probably going to be impossible to beat it a second time.

Nurse Vivian: There may be another way. Fuchsina.

Fuchsina ran over holding a Thunder Stone.

Fuchsina: Fuchsina!

Eddy: What's that?

Double D: A Thunder Stone. It's what's used to evolve Pikavolt into Raivolt.

Ed: No way! That's so cool!

Nazz: So that means-

Nurse Vivian: Yes, Pikavolt can be evolved to match Raivolt's strength.

Fuchsina handed Eddy the Thunder Stone.

Eddy: Wow.

Eddy walked over to Pikavolt.

Eddy: Pikavolt, we both know how much we wanna win that badge and evolving is a major way to help achieve that goal. Of course I don't want to evolve you if you don't want to. So what do you say?

Eddy raised the Thunder Stone towards Pikavolt, but it nudged the pillow and whacked the Thunder Stone away.

Pikavolt: Pi!

Nurse Vivian picked up the Thunder Stone.

Eddy: Right, we don't need evolution, we're determined to win with my regular strategy!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: I'm starting to think we shouldn't doubt Eddy.

Ed: I never doubted him for a second!

Double D: Eddy's determination will give him another chance, I guarantee it!

Nurse Vivian handed Eddy the Thunder Stone.

Nurse Vivian: Take this as a souvenir. Good luck in your gym battle!

Fuchsina: Fuchsina!

Eddy: Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked towards the gym. Pikavolt's bandages were off. Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat ran in front of them disguised as dancers.

Eddy: Huh? Who are you?

Lee: We're the Vermilion City battle supporters and we're here to support you in your gym battle!

Eddy: Uh thanks, but I'm determined to win.

Marie: Don't be silly!

May: Yeah, we got the moves for you!

Scrat: Let's hit it!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Dance, dance, don't get shocked, win, win, make him knocked!

Ed: That makes no sense.

Double D: I'm quite embarrassed.

Nazz: You're not the only one.

Eddy: Uh?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Scrat: Scraaaaaat! I love to show off my moves!

Eddy: Did you say Scrat?

May: You idiot!

Marie: You're a bigger idiot!

Lee: Shut up and let's move! Catch ya later!

The Kankers and Scrat ran off.

Nazz: Later Team Rocket! I knew it was them from the beginning!

Eddy: Okay?

Pikavolt: Pika?

XXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked into the gym and Hos Del Gado was polishing his motorcycle.

Hos Del Gado: Well look who it is.

Eddy: Hos Del Gado, I came here to challenge you to a rematch! I'm ready this time!

Hos Del Gado: I think you've learned from yesterday's match so I accept.

Eddy: Great!

Pika: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy, Pikavolt, and Hos Del Gado stood on the battlefield while Ed, Double D, and Nazz sat on the risers to watch. The Kankers and Scrat were watching outside of the gym.

Judge: Let the battle begin!

Hos Del Gado: Pluglet, let's get this show started!

Hos Del Gado sent out a Pluglet.

Pluglet: Pluglet!

Eddy: He's using a Pluglet so…Monkeaf!

Eddy sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Double D: So Hos is starting out with Pluglet. That was his other Pokemon.

Ed: And Monkeaf is resistant to Electric attacks!

Nazz: This'll be an easy start for Eddy.

Hos Del Gado: You can make the first move.

Eddy: Right, use Razor Leaf!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf fired a Razor Leaf at Phantusk.

Hos Del Gado: Light Screen!

Pluglet: Pluglet!

Pluglet blocked the Razor Leaf with a Light Screen

Double D: Light Screen blocks special attacks like Razor Leaf and cuts their power in half.

Nazz: Eddy sure will think twice before using that move again.

Eddy: Quick Attack!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf dashed at Pluglet.

Hos Del Gado: ThunderPunch!

Pluglet: Plug-let!

Pluglet jabbed Monkeaf with a ThunderPunch.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Eddy: Monkeaf!

Double D: That was a direct hit!

Ed: Not very effective, but strong!

Nazz: Come on Monkeaf!

Hos Del Gado: Now use Quick Attack!

Pluglet: Plug-leeeeet!

Pluglet charged at Monkeaf.

Eddy: It's not over, use your Quick Attack!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf dashed at Pluglet as both Quick Attacks collided and both Pokemon were slammed into the wall.

Monkeaf: Mon!

Pluglet: Plug!

Monkeaf and Pluglet both fainted.

Eddy: Monkeaf!

Hos Del Gado: Pluglet!

Judge: Both Monkeaf and Pluglet are unable to battle!

Nazz: A double knock out? I didn't expect that.

Lee: The heavy weight vs the light weight and both lose. This is getting juicier than a soaked to the melon sock!

Eddy: Return Monkeaf, you did a great job.

Eddy recalled Monkeaf.

Hos Del Gado recalled Pluglet and smiled.

Hos Del Gado: You've done well.

Eddy: Of course, I'm determined! Pikavolt, let's go!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt ran onto the battlefield.

Hos Del Gado: Raivolt, let's finish this!

Hos Del Gado sent out Raivolt.

Raivolt: Rai-rai!

Eddy: Alright Pikavolt, use Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt lunged at Raivolt.

Pikavolt: Pi-pi-pi!

Hos Del Gado: Use ThunderPunch!

Raivolt: Rai!

Raivolt jumped above Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika?

Raivolt: Raivolt!

Eddy: Use Agility to dodge!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt ran with fast speed past Raivolt.

Raivolt: Rai!

Raivolt swinged at Pikavolt.

Eddy: Keep using Agility!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt ran away from all of Raivolt's swings.

Eddy: Now use ThunderShock!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooolt!

Pikavolt fired a ThunderShock at Raivolt.

Raivolt: Rai!

Raivolt jumped and swung its tail and whipped away the electricity.

Eddy: Huh? What's going on?

Hos Del Gado: You'll see, now use ThunderPunch!

Raivolt: Rai!

Eddy: Agility!

Pikavolt: Pika-

Raivolt lunged at Pikavolt with great speed before it could dodge and hit it.

Raivolt: Rai!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Ed: Pikavolt got hit! But how?

Double D: Raivolt's speed should've been lowered!

Nazz: It looks like it's been raised!

Double D: Wait, that ThunderShock, Raivolt wagged its tail to boost its speed! As long as it takes Electric attacks, it'll use them to increase its speed!

Ed: So then Pikavolt can't use any Electric attacks?

Nazz: Not unless it creates a diversion.

Eddy: Now I see why Raivolt swung its tail, it's trying to use Pikavolt's electricity to its advantage!

Hos Del Gado: Now you see, but you're too late! Use Quick Attack!

Raivolt: Rai!

Raivolt lunged at Pikavolt.

Eddy: Not so fast, use Thunder!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooolt!

Pikavolt fired a beam of electricity from its tail at Raivolt.

Hos Del Gado: Take it!

Raivolt: Rai!

Raivolt wagged its tail and broke off the attack.

Eddy: Quick, use Tail Whip!

Pikavolt: Pika!

While Raivolt was distracted, Pikavolt whipped its tail at it, cutting off its attack.

Raivolt: Rai!

Double D: By George, he's got it!

Ed: Got what?

Double D: That Thunder was used to distract Raivolt so Pikavolt could launch another attack. And now Raivolt's speed is back to being slower than Pikavolt!

Nazz: Eddy's sure got it!

Hos Del Gado: Raivolt, ThunderPunch!

Raivolt: Rai!

Eddy: Use Agility!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dodged Raivolt at a swift pace.

Raivolt: Rai!

Pikavolt: Pi!

Rai swung its fist at Pikavolt but it jumped and Rai fell to the floor.

Raivolt: Rai!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Hos Del Gado: What the?

Eddy: Use Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooooolt!

Raivolt was shocked.

Raivolt: Raiiiiiiiii!

A smoke occurred and it dispersed to reveal a fainted Raivolt.

Raivolt: Rai.

Judge: Raivolt is unable to battle, Pikavolt wins! Which means the victor is challenger Eddy!

Eddy: Yes! Pikavolt, we won!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Success! For Eddy that is!

Ed: I am so happy!

Nazz: So am I dude!

Lee: Wow, the twerp actually won!

Marie: Duh, he's a twerp!

May: But that would explain why we lose to him?

Scrat: Why do you always ruin the moment May?

Hos Del Gado and Raivolt walked over to Eddy and Pikavolt.

Hos Del Gado: You improved Eddy, thank you for a well fought battle.

Eddy: No problem Hos, the pleasure was all mine!

Pikavolt and Raivolt wagged their tails against each other.

Raivolt: Rai-raivolt!

Pikavolt: Pi-pikavolt!

Hos Del Gado took out a sun shaped badge.

Hos Del Gado: Take this, as proof of your victory here at my gym. The Thunder Badge.

Hos Del Gado handed Eddy the badge.

Eddy: Thanks! Alright, I got the Thunder Badge!

Pikavolt and Monkeaf stood in front of him.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Ed, Double D, and Nazz walked over.

Double D: We're proud of you Eddy!

Ed: You exceeded the expectations!

Nazz: I still didn't doubt you, not even once!

Eddy: Thanks guys!

Pikavolt: Pika!

The Kankers and Scrat stood up.

Lee: I think we'll make an exception and catch Pikavolt later.

Marie: Yeah, let's not ruin the moment.

May: I'd hate to do that!

Scrat: You already did!

The Kankers and Scrat walked down a path.

Lee: Wait, did we motivate Eddy into winning?

Marie: Well May did blow our secret!

May: I did not! It was Puss in Boots here!

Scrat: Back off, it's Puss in Toes since I'm not wearing boots!

The Kankers and Scrat walked down the path into the sunset.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Raivolt


	15. Rocket Boat Bash

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: Its teeth are sharp enough to bring an entire tree down

Chapter 15: Rocket Boat Bash

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked onto a port.

Eddy: So one of these ships are taking us out of Vermilion City?

Nazz: Yeah, we'll be sailing to the next city.

Ed: Sometimes, boats give me sea sickness.

Double D: Ed, these are ships, and I wonder which one we'll be taking.

Lee, Marie, and May ran over disguised as tourists with tans and had tickets.

Lee: I know! You shoud take the St. Anne dudes and dudette!

Marie: Yeah, it's radical man!

May: Cooool!

Nazz: And I thought I was the only one who said radical.

Marie handed Nazz a ticket.

Nazz: Huh?

Marie: Come on, the St. Anne is the cheapest of all ships but we're giving you free tickets to go on there!

Lee handed Eddy and Ed tickets.

Lee: Yeah brah, it's totally free!

Eddy: Really? That's awesome!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: It sure is Eddy!

May handed Double D a ticket.

Double D A free ticket is seldom nice I suppose.

May: Cooool!

Lee: So what do you say? The St. Anne it is amigos?

Marie: I say yes and so can you!

May: Cooool!

Nazz: This is nice and all, but why are you giving these tickets to us?

Lee: You look like you've had an intense week so we thought a cruise on the St. Anne would settle you kahunas down!

Marie: And a cruise is just what you need to settle down!

May: Cooool!

Ed: Well we had Eddy's problems of course, and even I'm getting bored, so I say we go on the cruise!

Double D: I agree Ed, this has been an extraordinary week for us.

Nazz: Alright, I'm down for some relaxation dudes!

Eddy: Me and Pikavolt need a breather, what do you say?

Pikavolt: Pi-pikavolt!

Lee: Alright!

May: Radical!

May: Cooool!

Lee: Catch you lagoon goons later!

The Kankers ran off.

Eddy: They seemed pretty nice. Alright, which one is the St. Anne?

Nazz: Don't worry guys, I've seen the St. Anne before and it's that one.

Nazz pointed to a huge ship that said St. Anne on it.

Ed: That looks like it, so let's go!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz ran towards the St. Anne.

The Kankers were back in their clothes and ran over to a bush and Scrat jumped out.

Scrat: Did they fall for it?

Lee: Yes, they're headed for the St. Anne. All according to plan!

Marie: And when we tell the boss, it's promotion time!

May: It's about time we get a promotion, I'm hungry for a new uniform!

Lee: You're not wearing a uniform you idiot!

May: Exactly!

Marie: Shut up May and let's go.

The Kankers and Scrat ran towards the St. Anne.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a hall in the St. Anne.

Eddy: Man, look at this place, it's like my own jawbreaker bank!

Ed: Your fantasies are quite shrude Eddy.

Eddy: Since when did you start speaking like Double D lumpy?

Ed: In the St. Anne, you must learn how to act with proper etiquette.

Double D: I taught him well.

Nazz: Go figure.

Eddy: Okay okay, don't get your monobrow shaven off with "proper etiquette."

Pikavolt: Pika.

They walked past a room the Kankers and Scrat were in and they turned on a screen and a black figure appeared stroking a brown cat Pokemon with black eyes and red puils, dark brown ears, paws, and toes, and a brown tail on its fur.

Father: So, you've sent those suckers the invitations to the St. Anne?

Lee: Yes, we've finally reached success.

Father: Good. You four have disappointed me for a while.

Marie: Don't worry, we made amends this time.

May: Yeah, we won't mess up this time.

Father: Good. I depend on you to accomplish this mission.

The figure stroked the upper fur of the Pokemon and it growled.

Percat: Perrr!

Scrat stared at the Pokemon.

Scrat: That Percat! Ugh!

Father: I'm sending a bunch of Rocket grunts to your location. Once they give you the signal, capture all of the guests' Pokemon and send them to me afterwards.

Lee, Marie, and May: Yes sir!

Scrat: I'll get that Percat!

Father: Alright, ending transmission.

The screen went blank.

Scrat: If only I was the boss' top cat!

Lee: Shut up whiskers and let's get moving! The grunts will be here any minute!

Scrat: Urgh, why I oughtta claw that Percat-

Marie grabbed Scrat by the tail.

Marie: Let's move furball!

Scrat: Aah!

The Kankers and Scrat grabbed butler outfits and ran out the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down another hall.

Eddy: I'm hungry, let's go grab a bite!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Proper etiquette Eddy-

Double D: Enough Ed, we all know how to behave on a ship.

Nazz: For Eddy's sake, I hope the dude knows as well.

Eddy: I'm not childish-

Chanting was heard.

Eddy: Hey, what's going on?

Pikavolt: Pika?

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz ran into the lobby and saw a boy and his Starmor battling a gentleman and a light blue rat Pokemon with white eyes and blue pupils, light blue ears, hands, and feet with cream on the inside, two furry whiskers on the side of its cheeks, a cream belly, and a curled light blue tail.

Boy: Let's go Starmor!

Starmor: Star!

Gentleman: Go Rattitail!

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Eddy: It's a Pokemon battle! But who's that Pokemon?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Rattitail, the Mouse Pokemon. The evolved form of Rattitite. Rattitail's teeth grow longer when it evolves and it is extremely hard to break with only a few strikes.

Eddy: Nice!

Boy: Starmor, use Tackle!

Starmor: Star!

Starmor lunged at Rattitail.

Gentleman: Please use Double-Edge.

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Rattitail dodged the attack and hit Starmor with a Double-Edge.

Starmor: Star!

Boy: Starmor!

Starmor landed hard on the ground.

Gentleman: Now use Hyper Beam.

Rattitail: Rattitaaaaail!

Rattitail fired a Hyper Beam at Starmor.

Starmor: Staaaaar!

Gregory: Starmor, no!

Starmor fainted.

Starmor: Star.

The crowd cheered.

The Gentleman and his Rattitail walked over to the boy and his Starmor.

Gentleman: There's no need to be down, you raised your Starmor quite well!

Boy: Really? Thanks! And for a good battle!

Starmor stood up.

Starmor: Star!

Gentleman: It was my pleasure. So, who wants to step forward and battle my Rattitail?

Eddy: I do!

Eddy ran over to the Gentleman.

Nazz: Eddy! Ugh, he's so stubborn!

Gentleman: You? With that Pikavolt?

Eddy: No, I'm gonna use my Monofly! Go!

Eddy sent out Monofly.

Monofly: Monofly!

Eddy: My name's Eddy by the way.

Gentleman: Well Eddy, you're already out of luck! Rattitail, Super Fang!

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Rattitail's fang glowed white and it lunged at Monofly.

Eddy: Monofly, use Stun Spore!

Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly blew a Stun Spore at Rattitail, stunning it.

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Gentleman: Aah! Rattitail!

Eddy: Now use Psybeam!

Monofly: Mono-fly!

Monofly hit Rattitail with a Psybeam, knocking it back.

Rattitail: Rat!

Rattitail fainted.

Rattitail: Rat.

Eddy: Yes! We won!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Monofly: Monofly!

The crowd cheered.

Ed: He beat Rattitail!

Double D: That Psybeam was extra stronger than it normally was!

Nazz: Still, Eddy's stubborn.

The Gentleman recalled Rattitail.

Gentleman: Take a rest Rattitail, my friend. Well Eddy, your Monofly is more than just your average Pokemon!

Eddy: Yeah, it was the first Pokemon I ever caught!

Gentleman: Really? Very interesting.

Eddy recalled Monofly.

Eddy: Well, see you soon. Alright guys, let's check out the upper deck.

Eddy ran over to the others and they all left the lobby as the Gentleman looked in wonder.

XXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down the upper halls.

Eddy: That Rattitail was strong, but it was no match for Monofly!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Come on Eddy, give it a rest. Nazz is right, you are stubborn!

Eddy: Ed, what's gotten into you?

Nazz: No, he's right. You're stubborn for going into a battle like that!

Double D: Not trying to give you the cold shoulder, but you're making one battle a big deal.

Eddy: Yeah, but when I stepped in, that Rattitail lost its hustle. Monofly was just too strong for it. You guys feel me?

Ed: If I was that Rattitail's trainer, I could've beaten you!

Eddy: Yeah right Ed, stick to observing Pokemon!

Gentleman: Aah, just the lad I was looking for!

The Gentleman walked over to them.

Eddy: Huh? Hey, I just battled your Rattitail didn't I?

Gentleman: Yes, and I was wondering if I could ask you something.

Eddy: A rematch? If that's okay with sir lumpy here!

Ed looked angry.

Gentleman: No, my Rattitail's resting up. But what if I orchestrated a trade with you?

Eddy: A trade? What do you mean?

Gentleman: A Pokemon trade. Two trainers may choose one of their Pokemon to trade with the other.

Double D: I've heard of that before. There's a machine for that right?

Gentleman: Yes. I was wondering if I could trade my Rattitail for your Monofly Eddy.

Eddy: No fooling?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Ed: Really?

Double D: This is all sudden.

Nazz: Are you serious about this Eddy?

Eddy: Uh, well your Rattitail is pretty strong, but I don't know.

Gentleman: I'd really like to train your Monofly. It has a lot of potential.

Eddy: Uh, alright. Where's the machine?

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood in a room with a trading machine in it.

Gentleman: This is the trading machine. Here's how it works. We both place our pokeballs in the slots like this.

The Gentleman placed a pokeball in one slot.

Eddy: I see.

Eddy placed a pokeball in the other slot.

Ed: Eddy, are you sure about trading Monofly?

Eddy: Ed, I think it's time I trained another Pokemon.

Ed: Okay, if you say so.

Gentleman: Now to process the machine.

The Gentleman pressed a button and the machine processed the pokeballs and they switched slots.

Gentleman: Alright, the trade is now confirmed.

The Gentleman picked up his new pokeball.

Eddy: Right.

Eddy picked up his new pokeball.

Gentleman: I thank you for trading with me Eddy.

Eddy: Yeah, thanks.

The Gentleman walked off.

Eddy: So, I got a new Rattitail, nice!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Congratulations, I guess.

Eddy: What do you mean you guess?

Ed: I don't know, something tells me you should've kept Monofly.

Eddy: Monofly is better off showing its strength to another trainer, so let's head back to the lobby.

Eddy walked off.

Double D: We should go Ed.

Nazz: Yeah, I'm sure Eddy did the right thing trading Monofly.

Ed: Yeah, I suppose you're right guys.

Ed, Double D, and Nazz walked off.

XXXXXXXXX

Marie was serving plates to rooms down the halls.

Marie: Here you go.

Marie walked out of a room and past a booth.

Carpod salesboy: Hey miss, check this out!

Marie turned and saw a boy in a blue sweatshirt in front of the booth.

Marie: Um, if you're trying to hit on me-

Carpod salesboy: No, not that! You see, I have a Carpod and word on the street is, they lay up to 100 eggs!

Marie: And?

Carpod salesboy: And, when the eggs hatch, more Carpod lay 100 eggs. And 100 times 100 equals 10,000! So you'd have 10,000 Carpod and you could make millions of dollars selling them to people!

Marie: Who would want a Carpod for a million dollars?

Carpod salesboy: You see, Carpod make a good meal, and it could end hunger! You see what I mean?

Marie: Well, a fish would make me look more appealing, somewhat. Alright, I'll use all the money I got to buy it off you bub!

Carpod salesboy: Great!

Marie took out a wallet.

Marie: Hehe, what Lee and May don't know, won't hurt em!

The Carpod salesboy picked up a blue fish Pokemon with circular white eyes and small black pupils, navy whiskers, curved navy fins, and a navy fish tail.

Carpod: Carpod! Carp!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone walked into the lobby.

Eddy: Where should we check out to eat?

Double D: This place is quite packed. I wonder how we'll-

Just then, an army of Team Rocket grunts stormed the place.

Grunts: Go, go, go!

Eddy: What the heck is going on?

The Kankers jumped on a table in front of them.

Lee, Marie, and May: Ha!

Lee: Prepare for trouble!

Marie: Make it double!

May: And triple!

Lee: To protect the world from devastation!

Marie: To unite ourselves within our nation!

May: And to rendezvous between similar stations!

Lee: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Marie: To extend our reach to the stars above!

May: And to lift our position in tough!

Lee: Lee!

Marie: Marie!

May: May!

Lee: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Marie: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

May: And one that'll knock out your light!

Scrat jumped down in front of them.

Scrat: Scrat, that's right!

Eddy: Kankers! I suppose those guys are friends of yours?

Lee: Ha! Partners in crime!

Marie: Team Rocket's own!

May: Grunt army!

Scrat: Got that twerps?

Eddy: Team Rocket grunt army? Oh crap, we're under attack by Team Rocket!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Lee: Got that right Eddy!

Marie: And all the Pokemon here belong to us now!

May: And after we capture them, the boss is going to be so proud!

Scrat: Scraaaat!

The Kankers and Scrat ran off.

Eddy: Hey, get back here!

The grunts surrounded trainers.

Grunt #1: Give us your Pokemon!

Grunt #2: Or else!

The trainers looked at each other.

Eddy: Don't do it!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz ran over to them.

Eddy: Fight back!

The trainers looked at each other and sent out their Pokemon.

Grunt #1: Alright then, you asked for it!

The grunts sent out Talcon.

Talcon: Talcon!

Grunts: Swift!

Talcon: Talcoooon!

The Talcon fired a barrage of Swifts.

Eddy: Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

A bunch of trainers' Pikavolt formed a pyramid.

Pikavolt group: Pika! Pika! Pika!

Pikavolt jumped on the top.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt and group: Pikavoooooooolt!

The Thunderbolt barrage hit the Talcon and grunts.

Talcon: Talcoooooon!

Grunts: Aaaaahhhh!

More grunts sent out Toxiger on other trainers.

Grunts: Sludge!

Toxiger: Tiiiii!

Ed: Let's handle the others!

Double D and Nazz: Right!

Ed: Monkeaf, Razor Leaf!

Ed sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Trainers sent out their Monkeaf and they formed a pyramid.

Monkeaf group: Mon! Mon! Mon!

Monkeaf jumped on top.

Monkeaf: Mon!

Monkeaf and group: Mon-keaf-keaf!

The Razor Leaf barrage hit the Toxiger and grunts.

Toxiger: Tiiii!

Grunts: Aaahhh!

Grunts sent out Beetox.

Grunts: Poison Sting!

Beetox: Beeeee!

Double D: Felame, Flamethrower!

Double D sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Trainers sent out their Felame and they formed a pyramid.

Felame group: Lame! Lame! Lame!

Felame jumped on top.

Felame: Lame!

Felame and group: Felaaaame!

The Flamethrower barrage hit the Beetox and grunts.

Beetox: Beeeeee!

Grunts: Aaaaaaahhh!

Grunts sent out Shroomold.

Grunts: Vine Whip!

Shroomold: Shroomold!

Nazz: Turtoise, Water Gun!

Nazz sent out Turtoise.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Trainers sent out their Turtoise and they formed a pyramid.

Turtoise group: Turt! Turt! Turt!

Turtoise jumped on top.

Turtoise: Turt!

Turtoise and group: Turtoiiiiise!

The Water Gun barrage hit the Shroomold and grunts.

Shroomold: Shroooo!

Grunts: Aaaahhhh!

The grunts and their Pokemon all fell to the floor.

Eddy: We did it!

Pikavolt: Pika!

The Kankers and Scrat ran over.

Lee: Not so fast! We're taking your Pokemon ourselves! Go Gartake!

Marie: You too Gassing!

May: Let's go Meeby!

Scrat: I'm going in as well!

Lee, Marie, and May sent out their Pokemon.

Gartake: Gartake!

Gassing: Gassing!

Meeby: Meeby!

Scrat: Let's get em!

Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby lunged at the trainers and their Pokemon.

Scrat: Scraaat!

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby: Meeb!

The trainers sent out their Monofly and they formed a pyramid and attacked with Gust.

Monofly: Monoflyyyyyy!

The Gust knocked Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby back.

Scrat: Aah!

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby: Meeb!

Eddy: Hey, I know! Go Monofly!

Eddy sent out Rattitail.

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Eddy: Huh?

Ed: Eddy, you traded Monofly, remember?

Eddy: Oh yeah, I forgot! Rattitail, Double-Edge!

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Rattitail charged into Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby, knocking them into the Kankers.

Scrat: Whoa!

Gartake: Gartake!

Gassing: Gassing!

Meeby: Meeby!

Lee, Marie, and May: Aah! Oof!

Eddy: Yes! Got em! Nice job Monofly- uh, I mean Rattitail!

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Eddy looked down and remembered when he caught Monofly as a Catepar, when it evolved into Crescoon, and finally Monofly,

Pikavolt: Pika?

Eddy: Monofly!

Eddy recalled Rattitail and ran off.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt ran after him.

Double D: Eddy!

Ed, Double D, and Nazz ran after them.

XXXXXXXXX

Eddy and Pikavolt were in the trading machine room with the Gentleman.

Gentleman: So, you want Monofly back in exchange for Rattitail?

Eddy: Yeah, all those memories made me realize I can't give it up.

Gentleman: I understand how you feel. Rattitail is very close to me. So, shall we-

The ship shooked.

Eddy: Whoa! What's going on?

The attack from Team Rocket caused the ship to lose balance and the captain was having a hard time steering the wheel and spoke on a pager.

Captain: Attention passengers, the boat is losing balance, please stay calm! Everything will be under control!

Eddy: Figures, Team Rocket's nothing but trouble! They're the ones who attacked the ship!

Gentleman: Shall we continue our trade?

Eddy: Right.

XXXXXXXXX

The trade was complete and Eddy had Monofly back while the Gentleman had Rattitail back.

Eddy: Monofly, you're part of the team again!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed, Double D, and Nazz ran in.

Double D: Eddy!

Eddy: I got Monofly back guys!

Nazz: We've got bad news, we ran past the main deck and-

Eddy: I know, the ship will be under control-

Ed: No! The ship is about to sink!

The pager turned on.

Captain: Attention passenegrs, the ship is starting to stink! Please reach the exit deck and get on a life boat immediatley!

Nazz: See?

Eddy: Crap! We gotta move-

The ship shook.

Eddy: Whoa!

Monofly's pokeball rolled on the floor and into another room.

Eddy: Monofly!

Eddy ran after the pokeball.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt ran after him.

Ed: Eddy, come back!

Ed, Double D, and Nazz ran after them.

The Gentlemen looked confused and looked at the pokeball and placed it in the machine before running off.

XXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat walked into a room while looking bruised.

Lee: Great, how do we explain all of this to the boss?

Marie: Let's blame it all on May!

May: Hey, why me? Scrat's the one who got his furry butt kicked all over the place!

Scrat: Oh? And it wasn't enough that I got canned along with your gelatinous blob, your smoke bomb, and your green noodle?

Lee: Don't you dare call my Gartake a noodle!

Marie: Or my Gassing a bomb!

May: And my Meeby a blob!

Lee, Marie, and May grabbed Scrat by the tail and slammed him against the wall.

Scrat: Aah! Oof!

In the other room, Monofly's pokeball landed against the wall.

Eddy and Pikavolt ran in.

Eddy: Monofly!

Eddy picked up the pokeball.

Eddy: You're not going anywhere!

Ed, Double D, and Nazz ran in.

Double D: Eddy, we've got to evacuate now!

Eddy: Don't worry, I got Monofly!

The ship shook and everyone was slammed against the wall.

Eddy, Ed, Double D, Nazz, Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhh! Oof!

Pikavolt: Pikaaaaa! Pi!

Everyone moaned in pain.

XXXXXXXXXX

The passengers left the ship on lifeboats and the Captain stood on one.

Captain: Alright, it appears everyone is safe.

The ship spinned and submerged underwater.

Captain: Do not worry, the lifeboats will get you to dry land. Let's move.

The lifeboats sailed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was slammed against the wall as the ship had spun.

Eddy, Ed, Double D, Nazz, Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhh!

Pikavolt: Pikaaaaa!

Eddy: What's going on?

Double D: The ship is sinking I assume!

May: I'm gonna be sick!

Scrat: My claws are bending!

Everyone was slammed hard against the wall as the ship completely submerged underwater.

Eddy, Ed, Double D, Nazz, Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: OOF!

Pikavolt: PI!

Everyone fainted as the ship sank underwater.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Rattitail


	16. The Sink Scapers

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: Its whiskers contain dense water

Chapter 16: The Sink Scapers

Grandmaster Dashi, champion of the Indigo League, had woken up the Eds and Pikavolt and handed Ed Rattitail's pokeball.

Ed: I'm honored to be this Rattitail's trainer. Thank you Grandmaster Dashi.

Dashi: No prob, just call me Dashi.

Eddy: When we get out, I want to have a battle.

Dashi: Slow down, we got those girls to rescue as well.

Nazz: Don't remind me.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat woke up.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhh!

Lee: What are you twerps and this yellow dude doing here?

Eddy: This is Grandmaster Dashi, champion of the Indigo League and we just saved your butts!

Marie: Champion, huh? He must have valuable Pokemon!

Dashi: Well I do say I have my-

May: Pokemon with you? We'll be glad to take em off ya!

Nazz: Careful Dashi, they're thieves!

Scrat: We ain't no thieves, we're just grabbing what's good for us!

The Kankers and Scrat stood up.

Lee: Now, we'll have a battle and claim your Pokemon!

Eddy: Then let's gi!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Dashi: Slow down, we all have to get out of this sinking ship first!

Lee: Sinking? Marie!

Marie: What? We're still trapped inside, don't you realize that?

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood at an exit window.

Double D: We're way below underwater Dashi, how will we swim back up fast enough?

Dashi: If you all have any Water Pokemon, they'll be able to get us to land quickly.

Lee: Oh yes! Saved by the monk girls!

Marie and May: Woo-hoo!

Scrat: I ain't a girl Lee!

Eddy: Alright, Turtoise, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Turtoise.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Nazz: Come on out Waloo!

Nazz sent out Waloo.

Waloo: Waloo!

Double D:What about me, Ed, and Dashi?

Nazz: Waloo can support my weight, plus your's and Ed's.

Dashi: Then I'll need a Pokemon as well.

Nazz: Got you covered! Go Starmor!

Nazz sent out Starmor.

Starmor: Starmor!

XXXXXXXXXX

Dashi tied a rope on Turtoise and Starmor.

Dashi: Waloo's the biggest, so it won't need a rope for you guys to hold onto it. Alright, ready?

Eddy: Ready as my name's Eddy!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D and Nazz: Ready!

Ed: I'm ready as Eddy!

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

Dashi: Alright, Starmor, could you please launch a Psychic on that window?

Starmor: Star!

Starmor opened the window with Psychic and the Pokemon swam everyone out of the ship as water flowed into it.

Lee: Huh? Hey wait a minute, we're not ready! Aah! We're flooding!

May: What do we do?

Scrat: We ain't got no stinkin Water Pokemon so we're through!

Marie: On the contrary, we do!

Lee: What are you blabbin about now freakshow!

Marie: Go Carpod!

Marie sent out Carpod.

Carpod: Carpod! Carpod!

May: Hey, she does have a water fish! Wait, how'd you get it?

Scrat: Yeah, you never said you had another Pokemon!

Marie: I bought it at a booth on this stinkin ship using all of our salaries!

Lee: YOU WHAT?

Marie: Smart right?

Lee grabbed Marie.

Lee: You imbecile! And you call yourself a Kanker! You disgust me!

Lee pushed Marie.

Marie: Whoa!

Lee: Do you know how worthless a Carpod is? Aah!

Lee pounded Marie to the ground.

Marie: Aah!

Lee: You wasted all of our money on that flopping fish? I'm gonna crush your scaly bones like the fossil you are!

Scrat: Whoa, slow down Lee, Carpod's a great swimmer!

May: Yeah, it might be a weakling in battle, but it can sure swim!

Marie stood up.

Marie: That's why it's so valuable!

Lee: Alright, alright, let's just get out of here already!

XXXXXXXXXX

Lee tied a rope on Carpod.

Lee: There.

Marie: Okay Carpod, get a move on!

Carpod: Carp! Carp!

Carpod simply just flailed.

Marie: Uh, Carpod? Swim!

Carpod just kept on flailing.

May: Why isn't it listening?

Scrat: Oh great, a Carpod that can't swim!

Lee: WHAAAT? MARIEEEEE!

Before Lee could take her anger out on Marie, the ship completely flooded and everyone was swept around the water.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhhhhh!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Dashi made it to surface and were on Dashi's boat, sailing to an island.

Eddy: Is that your training ground?

Dashi: Yes, but the ocean here is so strong, it makes sure no one disturbs my training. When I heard the ship was sinking, I rushed to help and ended up meeting you guys.

Ed: And you found Rattitail's pokeball! I guess that guy really didn't want it since he tried to trade for it in the first place.

Eddy: Hey, anybody seen the Kankers?

Nazz: You don't think they didn't make, did they?

Double D: Oh my, we forgot all about them!

Eddy: Ouch!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Dashi: Not to worry, go Dragonon!

Dashi sent out a large light green dragon Pokemon with dark green wings, black eyes and white pupils, dark green ear shaped antennas, a long dark green tail, light yellow belly, and fingers and toes with claws protruding out of them.

Dragonon: Droooow!

Eddy: What's that?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Dragonon, the Dragon Pokemon. Dragonon is one of the more rarest Pokemon and is known as a pseudo-legendary Pokemon. It flies across lands, helping people in disasters.

Eddy: Pseudo-legendary? What does that mean?

Double D: A false legendary Pokemon. Pokemon that are so strong and extremely rare, they're somewhat like legendary Pokemon, such as Vapong.

Dashi: Now Dragonon, give me your best Whirlwind!

Dragonon: Droooow!

Dragonon blew a white wind from its wings at the water. Seconds later, a wave rose up and the Kankers, Scrat, and Carpod landed on the boat and were unconscious except for Carpod.

Carpod: Carpod! Carp!

Eddy: Oh no, we're too late!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Are you sure?

Nazz looked closer at the Kankers and Scrat and they woke up.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Nazz: Aah!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Lee: You twerps again? Where are we?

Ed: Be grateful Dashi saved you once again!

May: Buzz off monk!

Eddy: I wasn't surprised at their feedback!

Dashi: Actually, a lot of people have told me to buzz off before.

Eddy: Say what?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Carpod: Carp! Carp! Carp!

Eddy: What up with the flopping fish?

Double D: It's a Carpod.

Eddy: Let's see.

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Carpod, the Fish Pokemon. Carpod is regarded as the weakest Pokemon in existence and does nothing but use Splash to bounce around.

Marie: Exactly! I realized how stupid I was to buy this thing! Now let's see you use buzz off!

Marie kicked Carpod into the water.

Carpod: Carp!

Nazz: That was so mean! Don't you have respect for your Pokemon?

Marie: There's no point when we got this big lizard all for ourselves!

Dashi: What? My Dragonon? You must be pathetic if you think you can take on a champion's Pokemon!

Lee: No, it's three on one fool!

May: The joke's on you!

Lee, Marie, and May took out their pokeballs but Carpod jumped out of the water.

Carpod: Carp!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Huh?

Carpod glowed and began to evolve.

Eddy: What's going on?

Nazz: Carpod's evolving!

Carpod stopped glowing and evolved into a large lime green serpent Pokemon with dark green whiskers on the side of its cheeks, a large gaping mouth with large fangs, blue eyes and black pupils, ribbon shaped scales on its forehead and chin, purple scales on its back and bottom, a silver belly, lime green mermaid shaped tail, and sharp light green spikes on its back.

Serped: Seeeeeeeeeeerped!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaahhhhh!

Ed: What in the name of gravy is that?

Eddy: Let me check out it.

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Serped, the Rampage Pokemon. The evolved form of Carpod. Serped are dangerous Pokemon, and when agitated, they go on devastating rampages.

Eddy: So by agitated, that means kicking a poor defenseless Carpod into the ocean?

Lee: Aah! Please get that thing away from me!

May: We're sorry Serped, please don't be mad!

Scrat: I'm just a poor defenseless Scrat! Meow!

Marie: Oh, what are you all blubbering about? Return you overgrown basilisk!

Marie tried to recall Serped, but it crunched on the energy.

Serped: Ser!

Marie: What the?

Serped: Seeeeerrrrrrpeeeeeed!

Serped formed a firey blue ball in its mouth and fired a blue flamethrower from it at the Kankers and Scrat.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhhhhh! Hot! Hot! Hot!

Nazz: Serped's most prominent attack, Dragon Rage!

Eddy: It's got a powerful hit!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Serped: Seeeeeerped!

Serped whacked the Kankers and Scrat away with its tail.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaahhhhh! We're blasting off agaiiiiiin!

They flew off into the distance.

Serped gave a nasty glare at everyone lunged at them.

Serped: Serrrrrrrped!

Ed: It's coming for us!

Double D: Quick, Dashi, save us!

Dashi: Dragonon, Ice Punch!

Dragonon: Drow!

Dragonon lunged at Serped and hit it with an Ice Punch.

Serped: Seeeer!

Serped was frozen.

Eddy: Look at that, Ice Punch froze it!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Not only does Ice Punch have a freeze status ailment effect, but it's super effective on a fellow Dragon type such as Serped!

Dashi: Alright, pokeball, let's go!

Dashi tossed a pokeball at Serped and it went inside it and flashed five times before completing.

Dashi jumped and caught the pokeball.

Dashi: Now I've got another dragon to tame!

Eddy: Nice Dashi!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Cool!

Eddy: So, what do you say about my battle?

Dashi: I could use a warm up!

Nazz: I hope Eddy knows he can't win.

Double D: Dashi's willing to help him get stronger.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was on the island and Eddy, Pikavolt and Dashi stood on the beach ready to begin their battle. Ed, Double D, and Nazz sat on basking chairs to watch.

Dashi: We use three Pokemon each, copy?

Eddy: Fine by me!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Dashi: Now, help out the Grandmaster Pandoon!

Dashi sent out a large tan panda bear Pokemon with black ears, a maroon mask around its eyes, maroon eyes and black pupils, a brown nose, a tan torso with a maroon swirl on it, black arms and legs with fingers and toes with claws protruding, and a round black tail.

Pandoon: Pandoon!

Eddy: Check it out!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Pandoon, the Masked Bear Pokemon. The evolved form of Bandoon. Pandoon are mild mannered and usually spend time sleeping in dense caves. If approached with physical contact, the opponent will fall alseep due to the spiral on its belly.

Eddy: Great, another hypnotizer. Alright, I choose you, Pidgeollo!

Eddy sent out Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Nazz: Both are Normal types, is Eddy sure about Pidgeollo?

Double D: All of Eddy's Pokemon take normal damage to Normal attacks. Everything's fine.

Ed: I'm anxious for this battle, because I can put my observation skills to the test!

Dashi: You can have the first attack kid.

Eddy: You're handing me the win! Go Pidgeollo, Quick Attack!

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Pidgeollo flew towards Pandoon and hit it with Quick Attack.

Eddy: Bullseye!

Pandoon just simply stared off into the distance.

Pandoon: Pandoon!

Eddy: Huh?

Nazz: Why isn't Pandoon affected?

Ed: Because it's busy getting its hypnosis in effect!

Double D: Ed, are you alright?

Ed: Look!

Pandoon's spiral spinned and Pidgeollo fell in a trance.

Pidgeollo: Pidg-oooo-llooooo!

Eddy: Pidgeollo!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Dashi: I'm afraid it's naptime for Pidgeollo. Pandoon, Hypnosis!

Pandoon: Pandoon!

Pandoon's spiral spinned rapidly and glowed red and a red ball formed and red waves flew out of it and hit Pidgeollo, causing it to fall asleep.

Pidgeollo: Pidge.

Eddy: Pidgeollo! Wake up!

Double D: You were right Ed!

Nazz: Man, your observation skills have improved!

Ed: That's because to win a battle, you have to know a battle!

Eddy: Come on Pidgeollo, you've gotta wake up!

Pidgeollo was still asleep.

Dashi: Sorry kid, but your Pidgeollo's way out of its league. As are you! Body Slam!

Pandoon: Pan!

Pandoon body slammed Pidgeollo and it woke up.

Pidgeollo: Pidgooooo!

Eddy: Pidgeollo! Oh no!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Eddy's in deep trouble!

Nazz: How's he gonna get out of this one?

Ed: If he can use his observation skills, but it looks like he doesn't have any!

Eddy: Urgh!

Eddy looked angry as he was in a difficult battle he had never been in before.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Carpod


	17. Through The Champion's Victory

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It flies through forests searching for prey

Chapter 17: Through The Champion's Victory

Eddy and Dashi continued their battle. Pidgeollo was still body slammed by Pandoon.

Eddy: Come on Pidgeollo, you gotta bounce back!

Pidgeollo: Pidge-ollo.

Pidgeollo fainted.

Dashi: And round one goes to me!

Eddy: Urgh, return.

Eddy recalled Pidgeollo.

Eddy: You were amazing, take a rest pal.

Nazz: Tough break for Eddy.

Double D: Well he can't expect to win since he's battling the champion of Kanto.

Ed: But he can expect to gain some confidence when he discovers his observation skills. Pandoon's durability is not to be compared with its hypnosis.

Nazz: You're so right. Pandoon immobilized Pidgeollo.

Double D: And then went in for the finishing move.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat sailed onto the beach after paddling with a log.

Lee: Ugh! My hair is going to be frizzled when it dries up!

Marie: Hey, at least we'll be able to see your eyes!

Lee: Shut up Marie, it's your fault for getting us whacked across the ocean!

May: Hey, check out this tropicania place! Let's find a condo!

Scrat: Yeah, since this is that yellow belly monk's getaway!

Lee: Then I say we getaway with stealing his champion Pokemon!

Marie: I can feel that! Hehe!

The Kankers and Scrat ran onto the beach. Nearby in the water, blue glowing eyes leered at them and rushed towards the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dashi recalled Pandoon.

Dashi: So, ready for our next match?

Eddy: I'm not gonna be ticked off so yeah, I'm ready!

Dashi: Let's take care of this quick Toxiger.

Dashi sent out a Toxiger.

Toxiger: Tiiiii!

Eddy: Toxiger huh? Alright Felame, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Double D: Eddy made a good choice. Fire type Pokemon could easilly sweep a Poison type in battle.

Nazz: That makes sense, considering Fire is more combustible with Poison.

Ed: But Eddy needs to be aware of Toxiger's poisonous bite.

Eddy: We got the first move again! Felame, Flamethrower!

Felame: Felaaaaame!

Toxiger was hit.

Toxiger: Tiiiiii!

Dashi: Some Flamethrower! Now's my turn! Flamethrower!

Toxiger: Tooxxxiiiiger!

Toxiger fired a Flamethrower at Felame.

Eddy: Absorb it!

Felame: Felame!

Felame tired swallowing the Flamethrower but spat it out and was stunned.

Felame: Lame! Felame!

Nazz: What is Eddy thinking?

Double D: Never try to swallow a Flamethrower, even if your Pokemon is a Fire type!

Ed: He doesn't even observe Felame's Fire type attributes!

Dashi: Nice, is Felame gonna burp flames? Toxiger, Take Down.

Toxiger: Toxiger!

Toxiger charged into Felame, knocking it back.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Felame, no!

Felame stood up and was badly bruised.

Felame: Fe-lame!

Dashi: You do realize that if I win this match, then the battle's over?

Eddy: I realize you're the champion, but then that means, I can't beat you. Alright, at least let's have one more battle, and test how good I really am!

Dashi: You realize that you can't win, but you don't even feel sorry for your own Pokemon. That's really sad man.

Eddy: You may be the champion, but you don't know me that well to judge my Pokemon training methods! Felame, Slash!

Felame: Felame!

Felame lunged at Toxiger with its claws.

Double D: No Eddy!

Nazz: Some trainer he is!

Ed: No further comments!

Dashi: The kid just doesn't think straight. Alright Toxiger, end this show with Rock Slide.

Toxiger: Toxiger!

Toxiger slammed its hind legs and tail on the ground and multiple rocks glowing blue rose up in the sky and slammed onto Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Felame!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D and Nazz: Aah!

Ed: Hmph!

Felame fainted.

Felame: Felame.

Eddy: Alright, Felame, return. Thanks.

Eddy recalled Felame.

Eddy: Guess that's that, I just couldn't take the pressure.

Dashi: No, you felt no pressure. You were stringy.

Eddy: So I'm not a sad trainer?

Dashi: Well your style kills me, but you're not pathetic.

Eddy: Thanks, I guess.

Nazz: Eddy managed to get one hit yet it didn't nothing major.

Double D: I think he was too stringy, as Dashi said.

Ed: No, he didn't observe Toxiger's combustible abilities.

Nazz: What do you mean?

Ed: Poison is supposed to power fire, but Toxiger do the opposite. I'll bet Dashi wanted Eddy to choose a Fire type like Felame so it's Flamethrower could power Toxiger's toxic volume up.

Double D: You're right Ed! Your observation skills have improved greatly!

Ed: That's because Dashi's an influence to me.

Nazz: I bet you could teach Eddy a few pointers in battle.

Dashi: That's my job right now. But I'll tell you my secret after.

Eddy: Your secret? As in how you're the champion? Why not now?

Dashi: We still have one more battle, even thought I did win two already.

Eddy: Oh yeah, I forgot. But I was wrong Dashi, and this time I'm gonna be serious.

Dashi: Of course you will, so, let's begin.

Eddy: Great! Pikavolt, I choose you!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt ran onto the battle ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat walked over to a hut with an underground door that said Dragon's Den on it.

May: Dragon's Den? What's that?

Lee: I say we check it out!

Marie: And maybe check something out of there, like a Pokemon!

Scrat: Scraaat! Let's see what we got here!

Scrat slashed the door open and spotted something inside the dark room.

Scrat: It's time's like this my seeing in the dark vision hones! Ooh, what a valuable-

Dashi's Serped rushed out of a bush.

Serped: Seeeeeeeeeeerped!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! SERPED!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dashi: So, you chose your little static ball?

Eddy: Pikavolt's more than just that!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Eddy's back to himself with Pikavolt.

Nazz: He better not make Pikavolt look like discharge.

Ed: Eddy knows what he's doing, for now that is.

Nazz: What do you mean by that?

Ed: Dashi's final Pokemon, I can tell what it's going to be.

Double D: Oh my, I'm afraid you're right!

Nazz: Now I get it!

Dashi: Alright, I choose this Pokemon!

Dashi sent out Dragonon.

Dragon: Droooow!

Eddy: I knew you'd choose Dragonon!

Double D: And here comes the bitter loss.

Nazz: But Dragonon's a Flying type, Dashi's not gonna get a break.

Ed: He's the champion of Kanto, he knows how to make work of that.

Double D: Ed's right, Dragonon can use more than just Flying attacks which Pikavolt is resistant to.

Nazz: I really hope Eddy manages to do at least something.

Eddy: Okay Pikavolt, let's show Dragonon your speed with Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika! Pi-pi-pi!

Pikavolt dashed at Dragonon.

Dashi: Ha! Dragonon, Agility!

Dragonon: Droooow!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dashed right at Dragonon, but disappeared.

Pikavolt: Pika?

Eddy: Where'd it go?

Dragonon appeared behind Pikavolt.

Dragonon: Drow!

Dashi: Dragon Rage.

Dragonon: Drooooow!

Dragonon fired a Dragon Rage at Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Dashi: Fire Punch.

Dragonon: Drow!

Dragonon's fist was covered in flames and lunged it at Pikavolt.

Eddy: Agility!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt disappeared and reappeared behind Dragonon.

Dragonon: Drow?

Dashi: Your Pikavolt's fast, I'm really amazed!

Eddy: That's not the only thing that's gonna amaze you! Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooolt!

Dashi: Use your Thunderbolt!

Dragononon: Drooooow!

Dragonon fired a Thunderbolt and both attacks collided.

Double D: I'm astounded that Dragonon can use Thunderbolt!

Nazz: But how?

Ed: Training methods!

Nazz: What's that?

Double D: Training methods are attacks that Pokemon don't normally know leveling up, but they can still pull them off depending on their appearance and attributes. Dragonon is a high leveled Dragon type Pokemon, so it has access to Electric and other elemental attacks. There's also hidden methods where Pokemon can learn one single move if they have at least one attribute that makes them all connected to each other.

Nazz: Sweet, I'd like to teach my Starmor how to use Thunderbolt!

Both attacks canceled each other out.

Eddy: I'm not surprised Dragonon can use Electric attacks since it's a champion's Pokemon!

Dashi: But I'm surprised your Pikavolt's Thunderbolt is surprisingly evenly matched with Dragonon's!

Eddy: I told you you'd be amazed by Pikavolt's skills! Now use Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika! Pi-pi-pi!

Pikavolt dashed at Dragonon.

Dashi: Sorry kid, using the same attacks? Dragonon, Fly!

Dragonon: Droooooow!

Dragonon flew in the air.

Eddy: Hey, what the?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Dragonon was covered in a periwinkle aura and came crashing down towards Pikavolt.

Eddy: Look out Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika-

Before Pikavolt could dodge, Dragonon landed on Pikavolt.

Eddy: Pikavolt! Aah!

The smoke from the crash cleared to reveal Dragonon getting off a fainted Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Nazz: Dang, did you see that?

Double D: Normally Fly isn't very effective on Electric attacks, but this is straight attackpower!

Ed: Eddy is out on a bitter loss as I thought so!

Eddy picked Pikavolt up.

Eddy: You alright Pikavolt?

Pikavolt looked disappointed at losing the battle.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Dashi: Nice battle Eddy, I can understand you as a trainer now.

Eddy: Thanks Dashi. I still have a lot to learn though.

Dashi: It's good to reflect your losses. I did that back then when I was a young trainer.

Eddy: Wait, was that your secret?

Dashi: No, this is my secret. Normally I don't reveal it without a catch but the catch was to battle me by showing off your skills. And since you did that, I'll tell ya.

Ed, Double D, and Nazz walked over to them.

Double D: We'd like to know as well!

Nazz: We sure do!

Ed: Please tell us! I want to record this as a Pokemon observor!

Dashi: Alright, this is my secret. Don't tell anyone about this.

Eddy: We won't, trust us!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Dashi: Okay, I play around like an immature child.

Ed: What? That makes you sound like one! Some champion you are!

Nazz: Excuse me?

Dashi: Listen! I do that right before I get into battle. You know why?

Eddy: Why? Because you're lazy and a hasbeen trainer?

Dashi: No, because I can sense the immaturity in my opponent.

Nazz: Really? But how come you didn't act like one to Eddy?

Eddy:Typical of you to say something like that Nazz!

Dashi: Well Eddy may be a hothead, but he's not immature.

Eddy: Exactly! Hey, I ain't no hothead!

Ed: But what about his observation skills?

Dashi: That matters, but not importantly to me. I sound like I'm fooling around in battle, but I'm really serious. When there's a situation where Pokemon are at the peakof their skills, I show off a tough demeanor. You can say I'm unusual.

Eddy: But if you're the champion, how can you be unusual and not have that tough demeanor?

Double D: Eddy's right, I'm surprised you're not arrogant like a champion normally would be.

Dashi: Alright, I'll show you.

Dashi picked up a pebble.

Dashi: What is this?

Eddy: Uh, a pebble?

Dashi: Now watch this. What does it turn into?

Eddy: Uh, a rock?

Dashi: Really?

Dashi handed Eddy the pebble.

Eddy: What, is this your way of giving me candy for being such a nice guy?

The pebble turned into a chinese puzzle box.

Eddy: Whoa!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Dude, that's definitely unusual!

Ed: How did he do that?

Double D: He's the champion, that's how!

Dashi: Exactly! Now give me the box.

Eddy handed Dashi the box and opened it and a projection of a dragon appeared.

Ed: Look at that! It's so cool!

Nazz: Is that supposed to be a dragon?

Dashi: Yep, that's my trademark.

Dashi closed the box.

Eddy: My goal is to become a Pokemon master, and I want to end up being able to do that!

Dashi: Well Eddy, if you keep working, you'll live up to your goal.

Eddy: Really?

Dashi: Positive. Trust your Pokemon and they'll help you in your time of need.

Eddy: Alright! Pikavolt, it's time to shine on our rivals!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhhhh! Get away!

The Kankers and Scrat ran over and panted.

Nazz: What are they doing here?

Lee: Huh? Prepare for trouble!

Marie: Make it double!

May: And also triple-

Scrat: Cut! We need to prepare for that!

Serped ran over.

Serped: Seeeeeeeeer!

Double D: It's Serped!

Dashi: Oh yeah, I left it swimming in the ocean. Serped, what's this all about?

Serped: Seeeeeeerped!

Serped leered at the Kankers and Scrat.

May: Aah! It's looking at us Lee!

Lee: It's you that it wants May!

Ed: I bet they were trying to capture Serped!

Marie: No way! Been there, done that! We were trying to break into this hut when this overgrown snake came along-

Serped: Seeeeeeeeeer!

Marie: Aah! Okay, muscular snake-

Serped: Seeeeeeeeer!

Marie: Aah! Scrat, back me up!

Scrat: Alright, alright!

Dashi: Wait, what hut did you try to break into?

Scrat: Eh, some condo spelling Dragon's Den on it.

Dashi looked serious.

Dashi: What? Your patience will be left unwaited!

Double D: Dashi? Is something the matter?

Dashi: Dragonon, Serped, use Dragon Rage, now.

Dragonon: DROOOOOOOOOOOW!

Serped: SEEEEEEEEERPEEEEED!

Dragonon and Serped fired powerful Dragon Rages at the Kankers and Scrat.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S BURNING DRAGONS!

An explosion occured and they were sent flying into the sky.

Lee, Marie, May,and Scrat: WE'RE BLASTING OFF WITH BURNING PASSIOOOOOOOON!

They flew off into the distance.

Eddy: Nice!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Dashi recalled Dragonon and Serped.

Dashi: There's no time, we need to check out the den now!

Ed: What den?

Dashi ran off.

Eddy: Dashi, wait for us!

Pikavolt: Pika!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz ran after Dashi.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Pidgeollo


	18. Dragon Tag

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It is found primarily in only the purest of lakes

Chapter 18: Dragon Tag

The Eds, Pikavolt, Nazz, and Dashi ran over to the hut and spotted the slashed opened door.

Dashi: What is this? Did they bust into my den? Aah, you guys better turn away because I am about to-

Eddy: Chill Dashi, it doesn't look like they did anything but bust open the door.

Dashi: Those are claw marks. You're probably right. It must have been that talking Scrat. How can it talk anyway?

Nazz: You're unsusual, so you must know how.

Dashi: Sorry, I'm just the greatest trainer in Kanto.

Eddy: But not for long, when I take your place!

Dashi: Eddy, this is the big leagues. How many badges have you even won?

Eddy: Three, so far, but that'll change-

Dashi: Exactly. You're not ready kid.

Eddy: What? Hey I'm-

Dashi: What about you guys? Ed?

Ed: I'm a Pokemon observer. I want to study and watch Pokemon and discover what makes them so unique!

Dashi: Professional artist. Double D?

Double D: Pokemon breeder. I'd like to study the quality of a Pokemon's appearance, their egg groups, and all that sort of stuff.

Dashi: Doctor Vivian. And Nazz?

Nazz: I want to be Kanto's greatest Water type trainer. I am a gym leader for the Cerulean Gym and Double D was the Pewter Gym leader.

Dashi: Interesting. It looks like Eddy and Ed have some catching up to do.

Eddy: Just because you're the champion doesn't meanyou have the right to-

Ed: Eddy, he's the champion. Show some respect!

Dashi: Listen to your pal. Ed, I think Eddy should catch up to you.

Eddy: Urgh!

Pikavolt tapped Eddy to calm him down.

Pikavolt: Pika-pi.

Eddy: I'm alright Pikavolt.

Lee: Not for long twerp!

Eddy: Huh?

Pikavolt: Pika?

The Kankers and Scrat jumped down from a tree.

Marie: You think two overgrown dragons could put us in our place? I don't think so!

Scrat: Let's get em!

May: Meeby, go!

May sent out Meeby.

Meeby: Meeby!

Dashi: Don't they ever give up?

Nazz: Afraid not.

Ed: Go, Barboon!

Ed sent out Barboon.

Barboon: Barboon!

May: Meeby, Acid!

Meeby: Mee-by!

Meeby fired an Acid at Barboon.

Ed: Barboon, use Harden!

Barboon: Barb!

Barboon hardened itself and the Acid slipped off.

May: Body Slam!

Meeby: Meeby!

Meeby jumped onto Barboon but its hard shell caused it to jump off it.

Meeby: Meeb!

Ed: Ha! Your protozoa cannot penetrate Barboon's shell!

May: Don't ever call my Meeby a protozoa!

Dashi: But that's what it's called. Meeby is the Protozoa Pokemon.

May: Who asked you?

Ed: I did! Barboon, Tackle!

Barboon: Barboon!

Barboon lunged at Meeby.

May: Try this! Confuse Ray!

Meeby: Meeby!

The circular cell on Meeby's bottom glowed multicolored and fired a purple ray at Barboon, stopping it in place.

Barboon: Barboon!

Ed: Barboon!

Barboon hardened out of control as it was confused.

Barboon: Barrrrrboooon!

Nazz: What's going on with Barboon?

Double D: It's confused!

Ed: Barboon, try using Poison Sting!

Barboon: Bar-boon-boon-boon!

Barboon fired a Poison Sting all over the place.

Eddy: Whoa!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Scrat: Hey, watch where you're firing!

May: Aw big Ed, you shouldn't be going easy on me! Too bad! Meeby, Acid!

Meeby: Mee-by!

Barboon was hit.

Barboon: Barboon!

Ed: Barboon!

Dashi: Recall Barboon Ed, I'll take care of things.

Ed: Huh? Okay, Barboon, return!

Ed recalled Barboon.

May: So, you want a piece of me monk?

Dashi: Sorry, they have a vendetta against you!

Nazz: Who's they?

Double D: Not sure.

Dashi: Dragon ace!

Draggy: Draaaaag!

Draggino: Drinoooooooo!

Lee: Uh, what was that?

Marie: I think big Ed's stomach's growling!

Scrat: No, it looks like we're in for a bunch of trouble!

May: But we give the twerps trouble! What's going on?

Dashi: I'll tell you what's going on, dragon ace!

A small dark green dragon Pokemon with a snake body, lime snout, black eyes and dark green pupils, lime wing shaped ears, and a lime belly and a large dark green dragon Pokemon with a zig-zagged shaped snake body, lime snout, purple eyes and dark green pupils, purple wing shaped ears, a purple belly, and a purple tail tip ran out of the den.

Eddy: Whoa, check it out!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Are those Dragon Pokemon?

Nazz: I think so!

Double D: They're-

Dashi: Draggy and Draggino! My aces, use Hyper Beam!

Draggy: Draaaaagg!

Draggino: Driiiiiiii!

Draggy: Gyyyyyy!

Draggino: Nooooooo!

Draggy and Draggino fired a double Hyper Beam at Meeby.

Meeby: Meebyyyyyyy!

Meeby landed into the Kankers and Scrat.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaahhhhhh!

An explosion occured and the Kankers and Scrat were sent flying off.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: We're blasting off agaiiiiiiiiin!

Eddy: Guys, did you see that? That was champion power!

Dashi: There's no need to be amazed, I am the champion after all.

Ed: Oh, yeah.

Ed looked disappointed as his Barboon had been defeated by Meeby.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in the temple and stood in the dragon's den.

Nazz: So this is really a temple?

Dashi: Yes, this is where I do most of my physical training. This is also where Draggy and Draggino hang out around.

Draggy and Draggino were swimming in a portable lake.

Double D: That water must be 100% pure! Draggy will normally appear in those kinds of bodies of water so it can evolve into Draggino!

Eddy: No fooling?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Dashi: The more I train physically, the stronger me and my Pokemon get. You just gotta show a sense of humor sometimes.

Eddy: Yeah, but you were really ticked off when the Kankers broke in here.

Dashi: Well technically it was that talking Scrat and they weren't able to get inside. Besides, Draggy and Draggino could easily take them out like they did earlier.

Ed: And that's something I could've done if Barboon didn't get hit by that Confuse Ray!

Double D: Hmm? Ed, is something the matter?

Ed: Yes. If I'm going to become a Pokemon observer, I need to observe what kind of moves a Pokemon can use!

Dashi: I like your thinking Ed, besides, your Barboon should be fine by now.

Nazz: Hey, you can already tell what moves Barboon knows.

Ed: I was talking about Meeby. Have you noticed the Kankers have Poison type Pokemon? Besides Meeby, they have Gartake and Gassing. Barboon is a Poison type as well, but its Bug typing is weak to Poison attacks.

Dashi: Not true at all. Barboon is a dual type Bug and Poison Pokemon. Because of its secondary type, Poison type moves make it resistant to them.

Ed: Huh? I never knew how dual types work.

Eddy: Wait, that's Pokemon with two types right?

Nazz: Of course! What do you think dual means dude?

Eddy: I was just wondering if I was right! But there are single type Pokemon of course, like Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Dashi: Yeah, a pure Electric type. Draggy and Draggino are pure Dragon types, while Dragonon is also a Flying type. Serped is a Water and Dragon, Toxiger is pure Poison, and Pandoon is pure Normal. You see how it works?

Ed: I understand now! And that's why I want to battle you Dashi!

Dashi: You want to battle me? After the battle I had with Eddy a while ago?

Ed: I just want to test Barboon's endurance.

Nazz: It's already durable dude, but what other moves can it even use anyways?

Double D: Barboon learns no training methods or hidden methods. It can only use about four attacks.

Eddy: Seriously? That's pretty much a downer.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Ed: No it's not! I think if Barboon evolves, beating those Kankers would help me get my observer strengths back!

Nazz: Dude, just use Monkeaf. The Kankers are a bunch of losers anyways.

Double D: Not unless they have the advantage. Monkeaf is weak to Poison attacks.

Eddy: So what? Ed's and my Monkeaf have beaten those trio of Poison type Pokemon before, it's not a big deal.

Dashi: How about this. Three of my Pokemon are tired from battling Eddy, so I'll battle you using my other three Pokemon. Draggy and Draggino are neither of them.

Ed: So a three on three Pokemon battle? Cool! Thanks Dashi!

Dashi: But we'll battle in here. There's a battlefield in the other room.

Eddy: This is going to rock! I can feel the heat from Dashi and lumpy!

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed and Dashi stood on a battlefield in the temple. Eddy, Pikavolt, Double D, and Nazz sat on the risers to watch.

Dashi: Remember, three Pokemon each.

Ed: You got it!

Nazz: So which Pokemon do you think Dashi will use?

Double D: Well a majority of his Pokemon are Dragon types, so at least one of them will be of that type.

Eddy: I still think Ed can battle just as good as me! Let's go lumpy!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Dashi: Alright, here we go Pidgellon!

Dashi sent out a Pidgellon.

Pidgellon: Pidgellon!

Eddy: A Pidgellon! That's the evolved form of Pidgeollo!

Ed: Go Rattitail!

Ed sent out Rattitail.

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Nazz: Ed's using Rattitail first, but isn't that risky?

Double D: Eddy's battled with Rattitail before Ed received it so it should be a wise choice.

Eddy: Exactly, just pick up from where I left off Ed!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Dashi: Have the first move, if you like.

Ed: Okay, use Double-Edge!

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Rattitail glowed a silver aura and charged at Pidgellon.

Dashi: Double Team.

Pidgellon: Pidgellon!

Pidgellon glowed white before making duplicates of itself surrounding Rattitail.

Rattitail stopped.

Rattitail: Rattitail?

Ed: Oh no, not a Double Team!

Dashi: So tell me Ed, which Pidgellon is the real one? Use your observation skills.

Ed: Urgh!

Ed looked carefully at the Pidgellon duplicates and scanned them carefully before spotting the real Pidgellon as it didn't have a glitch glow surrounding its body.

Ed: That one!

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Rattitail hit Pidgellon and the duplicates vanished.

Pidgellon: Pidgellon!

Dashi: How did you find it?

Ed: Simple, a Double Team gives the duplicates a glow that surrounds them! Pidgellon didn't have one!

Dashi: Well impressive.

Double D: Ed used his observation skills!

Nazz: Definitely did dude!

Eddy: He's got it alright!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Now Rattitail, use Super Fang!

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Rattitail lunged at Pidgeollo for a Super Fang.

Dashi: Come on Ed! Block it with Gust!

Pidgellon: Pidgeeeeeel!

Pidgellon blew a Gust at Rattitail, lifting it up into the air.

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Ed: Rattitail!

Dashi: Sky Attack now.

Pidgellon: Pidgeeeeel!

Pidgellon flew high into the air and flew back down covered in flames and charged into Rattitail.

Pidgellon: Pidgeeeeellooooon!

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Ed: Oh no, Rattitail!

Rattitail fell hard to the ground and fainted.

Rattitail: Rattitail.

Dashi: Sorry bud, looks like your observation skills failed you this time.

Ed: Thanks Rattitail, return.

Ed recalled Rattitail.

Ed: They didn't fail, I didn't know Pidgellon could use Sky Attack!

Nazz: Can't Pidgellon use that move?

Double D: Not normally, Pidgellon learns that move through breeding. It seems Dashi must've been an accomplished breeder before becoming champuon.

Eddy: Wow, talk about different aspects.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Dashi recalled Pidgellon.

Dashi: It's alright Ed, my breeding skills put a joke on your observation skills, but we all get misconceptions right?

Ed: You being champion will be a misconception! Go Monkeaf!

Ed sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Dashi: Stegalith.

Dashi sent out a large brown ankylosaur Pokemon with a construction worker's helmet shaped head and three spikes sticking out of it, yellow eyes and brown pupils, small sideway ears, five large spikes sticking out of its back, thick quadrupedal arms and legs, and a club shaped tail with three spikes sticking out of it.

Stegalith: Stegalith.

Eddy: Look at that!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Stegalith, the Rough Terrain Pokemon. Stegalith are found primarily in rocky desert areas where they use their club-like tail to detect soil nearby.

Double D: A Stegalith's tail is not to be messed with.

Nazz: That's for sure. That thing is huge!

Ed: Are you sure picking a Ground and a Rock type is a good idea? Monkeaf has the advantage over both types!

Dashi: Ask me how I'm going to overcome it.

Ed: No, ask yourself how you're a champion! Monkeaf, Fury Swipes!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf lunged at Stegalith and scratched it repeatedly.

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf-keaf-keaf-keaf!

Stegalith didn't feel anything and stood dull.

Nazz: Stegalith doesn't even notice it's getting scratched.

Double D: Its plate hard body gives it intense durability.

Eddy: Come on lumpy, knock that rockhead out!

Pikavolt: Pika-pika!

Monkeaf: Keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf stopped scratching Stegalith and jumped up above it.

Ed: Now Monkeaf, Razor Leaf-

Dashi: Bone Club.

Stegalith: Steg-ALITH!

Stegalith's tail was covered in sand and it whacked Monkeaf back.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Ed: Monkeaf!

Eddy: Dang! That was hard!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Monkeaf stood up and was badly bruised.

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf!

Ed: Come on Monkeaf, show off your prowess Grass type moves!

Dashi: I'm afraid it's all over. Unless you want to keep attacking us.

Ed: Then that's just what we'll do! Quick Attack!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf dashed towards Stegalith.

Dashi: Here's a lesson in humility, Fissure.

Stegalith: Steg!

Stegalith slammed its tail on the ground and a thin crack shot towards the ground and knocked Monkeaf back.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Ed: Monkeaf! Are you alright?

Monkeaf fainted.

Monkeaf: Mon.

Ed: Ugh! Okay Monkeaf, return. You did a great job.

Ed recalled Monkeaf.

Eddy: Amazing how Monkeaf got knocked out instantly.

Double D: That's because Fissure is a one-hit knockout move. Once Monkeaf was hit, it fainted instantly.

Eddy: Really? I could teach some of my Pokemon a move like that! It'd give me the win easily!

Nazz: You're such a quick winner dude, it's not even funny.

Dashi recalled Stegalith.

Dashi: How'd you like my one hit knock out Fissure? Did you observe Stegalith quick enough to know it could use that move?

Ed: Urgh, I got carried away! Barboon!

Ed sent out Barboon.

Barboon: Barboon!

Dashi: Just the Pokemon I was hoping for. Serped.

Dashi sent out Serped.

Serped: Serpeeeeeeeeed!

Double D: The size difference is excruciating I must say.

Nazz: Dude, it's a clam against a sea anemone forest.

Ed: No need to panic, we can do better this time Barboon!

Barboon: Barboon!

Dashi: Really? React to- Dragon Rage!

Serped: Serpeeeeeeeeed!

Serped fired a Dragon Rage at Barboon.

Ed: Harden!

Barboon: Bar-

Before Barboon could react, a Poison Sting, Sludge, and Acid countered the Dragon Rage.

Dashi: What in the dragon's den is going on?

Lee: Prepare for trouble, the dragon's in the coup!

Marie: Make it double, the den we took a snoop!

May: Also triple, it's a dragon's den troop!

The Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby stood on a balcony across the battlefield with Draggy and Draggino in a net.

Eddy: It's them again!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Lee: To protect the world from devastation!

Marie: To unite the people within our nation!

May: And to rendezvous between similar stations!

Lee: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Marie: To extend our reach to the stars above!

May: And to lift our position in tough!

Lee: Lee!

Marie: Marie!

May: May!

Lee: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Marie: Surrounder now or prepare to fight!

May: In one that'll knock out your light!

Scrat: Scraaaat, that's right!

Dashi: Wait, did you say Team Rocket? Why do I feel like I've heard of that before-

Ed: Dashi! They have Draggy and Draggino!

Draggy: Draggy!

Draggino: Drino!

Dashi: Huh? Oh, that's right. Steal from the champion will you?

Lee: That's right, and we're taking Pikavolt, Serped, and Barboon as a bonus!

Marie: So hand em over!

May: Actually, you can keep Barboon, that thing ain't good for crap!

Ed: Oh yes it is! Barboon knows Meeby's every move!

May: Then come on big Ed, let's battle again!

Eddy: The battle's over, Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pika-

Scrat: I wouldn't do that if I were you! You shock us, the dragon brothers go down with us!

Eddy: Urgh!

Pikavolt: Pika!

May: Well if you won't give us Pikavolt and Serped, then we'll take your little pupa!

May fired a net at Barboon.

Barboon: Barboon!

Ed: Barboon!

May reeled in Barboon.

May: Nice! Later big Ed!

The Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby ran off.

Ed: Come back!

XXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby ran outside and jumped inside their balloon.

Scrat: Quick, let's scramb before they find us!

Lee: You read my mind!

Dashi did a flip over to them.

Dashi: Sorry, I can't let you leave.

Marie: Crap! And why is that?

Dashi: Because, Serped's Scary Face said so.

Serped rose up behind him and gave a scary look and shot a projection of it at Scrat, Gartake, and Gassing.

Serped: Seeeeeeeer!

Scrat: Aah!

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gas!

Scrat, Gartake, and Gassing hid behind the balloon.

Lee: What the? Why are you all acting like babies?

Marie: Yeah, get out here and take it like a man!

Scrat: Sorry, but that Leer is no joke! It's got us flinching!

Gartake: Gartake!

Gassing: Gassing!

Scrat's claw accidentally raked the net and Barboon rushed out.

Barboon: Barboon!

May: Hey, get back here you wannabe Crescoon!

Dashi: That just leaves Meeby.

Ed: I'll deal with it!

Eddy, Pikavolt, Ed, Double D, and Nazz ran over.

Dashi: They're all yours.

Eddy: Wait, what about your Pokemon.

Dashi: If I hurt those nutters, I hurt my Pokemon.

May: Who you calling a nutter? Alright big Ed, show me what you got!

Ed: I'll show you! Barboon, use Poison Sting!

Barboon: Bar-boon-boon!

Barboon fired a Poison Sting at Meeby.

Meeby: Meeby!

May: Oh yeah? Recover!

Meeby: Meeb.

Meeby glowed lavendar and regained health.

Double D: Oh no, it used Recover to heal itself!

Nazz: Dude, what is with this Pokemon?

Eddy: Let me see.

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Meeby, the Protozoa Pokemon. When the cells inside Meeby start to flash, it begins to multiply in numbers. It also flashes when Meeby recovers its health.

Eddy: Ed, looks like you're gonna have to smack Meeby down hard.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Ed: I got it, use Tackle!

Barboon: Barboon!

Barboon lunged at Meeby.

May: Body Slam!

Meeby: Meeby!

Meeby body slammed Barboon.

Barboon: Barb!

Ed: Oh no! How can I not beat that icky Kanker?

Nazz: Dude, Barboon is limited to a few moves in its current stage.

Double D: Ed, you're going to have to level up Barboon.

Dashi: Listen to your friends Ed, they can help you.

Ed: Okay, Harden!

Barboon: Barboon!

Barboon hardened its shell and Meeby jumped off.

Meeby: Meeby!

May: Acid!

Meeby: Mee-by!

Meeby fired an Acid at Barboon.

Barboon: Barb!

Ed: Hang on!

Barboon: Barb!

Barboon took the attack as its shell was very hard, but it was poisoned.

Barboon: Barboon!

Ed: Barboon! What's going on?

Double D: It's been poisoned! That's a status ailment!

Lee: Hurry up May!

Marie: Finish that green shell so we can get leaving!

May: Stop putting pressure on me and help me out!

Lee: Alright, Gartake, Toxic!

Marie: Gassing, Sludge!

May: Meeby, Acid!

Gartake and Gassing ran over.

Gartake: Gar-take!

Gassing: Gass-ing!

Meeby: Mee-by!

The three Poison attacks hit Barboon as it was badly poisoned.

Barboon: Barboooooon!

Ed: Barboon, no!

Double D: It's badly poisoned! That's what happens when a Pokemon takes too many Poison attacks!

Nazz: Come on Ed!

Eddy: Lumpy, fight back!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Lee, Marie, and May: Stop that shell shocker!

Gartake: Gartake!

Gassing: Gassing!

Meeby: Meeby!

Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby lunged at Barboon.

Dashi: You can do it Ed, try! Try!

Ed: Urgh, Barboooooooooon!

Barboon: BAR!

Barboon glowed white as Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby approached it before being knocked back by the glow.

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby: Meeb!

Ed: Barboon? Could it be? Yes, it is!

Dashi: Mhm!

Double D: Barboon is beginning to evolve!

Nazz: It's about time dude!

Eddy: Alright!

Pikavolt: Pi-pikavolt!

Lee: Uh-oh!

Marie: Did we go too far?

May: We'll see for ourselves!

Scrat: Oh crap, Scraaat!

Barboon stopped glowing and evolved into a Beetox.

Beetox: Beetox!

Lee, Marie, and May: Aah! Beetox!

Ed: Alright!

Dashi: See Ed, Barboon was willing to try!

Scrat: Forget Barboon, let's get it's evolved form!

Lee: Yeah you're right! Let's go-

Beetox: Bee!

Beetox flew past them and cut open the net with Twineedle.

Beetox: Bee!

Draggy and Draggino ran out of the net and over to Dashi.

Draggy: Draggy!

Draggino: Drino!

Dashi: My dragon aces, welcome back!

Eddy: That was a Twineedle!

Double D: Beetox must have learned that right after evolving!

Marie: Hey, those were our stolen Pokemon! Scrat, get out here!

Scrat ran over.

Scrat: Alright, let's just snatch Pikavolt instead!

Eddy: Sorry, but you might wanna check with Beetox about that first!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Scrat: Huh?

Beetox flew in front of them.

Beetox: Beeeee!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah! We hate overgrown bees!

Ed: Overgrown? Look at this! Ready Dashi?

Dashi: Oh, you know I'm ready!

Ed: Beetox!

Dashi: Dragon aces!

Ed and Dashi: Triple Hyper Beam!

Beetox: Beeeeeetooooooox!

Draggy: Dragggggggy!

Draggini: Drinooooooooo!

Beetox, Draggy, and Draggini fired a triple Hyper Beam at the Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

An explosion sent them flying into the sky.

Lee: We got poisoned!

Marie: Hyper beamed!

May: And thunderbolted!

Scrat: No we didn't! We were lucky we didn't get none of that Pikavolt's electricity because you messed up and let Barboon evolve!

May: Okay you have a point, but what's the consequences?

Marie: That we're-

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Blasting off twiiiiiiiice!

They flew off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was sunset and everyone stood on a dock.

Dashi: I wish we could continue our battle, but it looks like you're proven yourself ready to further your goal. Congratulations Ed.

Ed: Thanks Dashi!

Eddy: Hey, what about me? Okay okay, I'm a hothead, but I got something right?

Dashi: You know what Eddy? I won't tease you, you're just like me when I began my journey.

Eddy: Didn't you already tell me that?

Dashi: I'm teasing ya!

Double D: I'm dumbfounded!

Nazz: He's definitely the champion alright!

Eddy: Alright, well we gotta get going.

Dasho: This boat will take you to a port across from here. Good luck on your journey, and Eddy and Ed, keep up the teasing.

Ed: Oh yes!

Eddy: Hehe, we got it!

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz waved goodbye to Dashi before sailing away on a boat.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Draggy


	19. Port Crashers

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: Its tentacles contain oozing poison that numbs its prey

Chapter 19: Port Crashers

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz stood on a port leading to a city.

Nazz: Guys, check it out! Porta Vista!

Eddy: What's that?

Nazz: Of course you wouldn't know dude!

Ed: Isn't this place filled with aquatic Pokemon? So liquifying!

Double D: Indeed Ed, and even Nazz can't resist coming here!

Nazz: Of course dude! Time to catch more Water Pokemon!

Eddy: Well you can start over there. I see something in the water.

Eddy pointed to a bipedal light blue fish Pokemon with a rocket shaped body, navy gills, black eyes and blue pupils, white arm and leg fins, a white dorsal fin, navy tail fin, and a small gaping mouth and sharp fangsin the ocean shaking.

Jetrout: Jetttrout!

Nazz: It's a Jetrout! I knew one would be here in Porta Vista!

Eddy: Jetrout huh?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Jetrout, the Bazooka Fish Pokemon. Jetrout absorbs large quantities of water and shoots it back out in a missile formation.

Eddy: Dang, that's a top notch Pokemon!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: But why's it shaking? It seems to be in some sort of condition.

Jetrout: Jet-rout!

Jerout shot out a splash of water and showed a visual of tentacles.

Ed: Look at that! It can draw with water!

Nazz: Dude, I think it's saying something. But what is that?

Double D: It looks like a visual of tentacles.

Eddy: Tentacles? So there must be squids everywhere man!

Double D: Please Eddy, these regions aren't exclusive to animals, but instead Pokemon. You'd have to check back at the cul-de-sac-

A light blue jellyfish Pokemon with large blue eye-like appendages on its forehead and an x on each one, white eyes and black vertical line shaped pupils, and six silver tentacles rose up underwater.

Tentapus: Ten-ta-pus!

Ed: What is that?

Nazz: A Tentapus dude!

Eddy: Whoa!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Tentapus, the Jellyfish Pokemon. Tentapus mainly spend their time deep in the ocean where they catch unsuspecting prey with their tentacles and numb them with poison.

Nazz: What makes Tentapus so unique is that it's a Water and a Poison type! I think I'll catch both it and Jetrout to fill up my team of four-

Tentapus: Ten-ta-pus-pus!

Tentapus fired a Poison Sting at Jetrout.

Jetrout: Jetrout!

Ed: That's Poison Sting!

Nazz: Starmor, Harden!

Nazz sent out Starmor.

Starmor: Star!

Starmor jumped in front of Jetrout and hardened itself to deflect the Poison Sting.

Eddy: Now I see what those tentacles meant, Tentapus is what scared Jetrout!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: But why? Can't they all live in the ocean peacefully?

Double D: I assume Jetrout wandered into Tentapus' territory, They are quite territorial Pokemon.

Nazz: Yeah, well that doesn't give it the right to launch an attack on Jetrout like that!

Tentapus: Ten-taaaaa!

Tentapus fired a thick yellow beam of electricity from its blue eyes at Jetrout.

Eddy: Thunder? Match that Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika-

Nazz: No! Starmor, Thunderbolt!

Starmor: Starmooooooor!

Starmor fired a Thunderbolt and it broke off the Thunder and hit Tentapus.

Tentapus: Tentaaaaaaaaaa!

Ed: That's super effective!

Double D: I didn't know Nazz had taught Starmor how to launch a Thunderbolt.

Nazz: It's called being a Water type trainer that deals with the advantage by using type advantage moves!

Tentapus: Ten-ta!

Tentapus submerged underwater.

Ed: It's gone! Good riddance!

Eddy: You could've catched it!

Nazz: Sorry dude, but even Tentapus creep me out. Plus it's nothing but trouble!

Jetrout: Jetrout!

Nazz: Huh? Starmor, bring Jetrout over here!

Starmor: Star!

Starmor carried Jetrout over to the dock and Nazz picked it up.

Nazz: Are you alright?

Jetrout: Jetrout!

Nazz: I think it needs a Pokemon center asap.

Double D: The map says there's one right up ahead.

Eddy: So let's go.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Nazz recalled Starmor and everyone ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in the Pokemon Center and Nurse Vivian was treating Jetrout.

Nurse Vivian: Well Jetrout did run a mild fever swimming in the Tentapus area since it's colder there, but it'll be alright.

Fuchsina: Fuchsina!

Nazz: Oh thank you Nurse Vivian!

Double D: And thank you for warming my heart with your serene grace-

Ed stepped on his foot.

Double D: My foot!

Ed: Put a sock in it, sock in it!

Eddy: Hey Nurse Vivian, are you by the chance the same one we met in Viridian City?

Nurse Vivian: No, that Nurse Vivian is my older cousin.

Eddy: Wait, don't tell me-

Double D: Eddy, just like Officer Penny, there's a whole family of Nurse Vivians. The more makes me fall in love much faster!

Ed: Nurse Vivian, please treat my love sick friend over here!

Eddy: Man, things are more confusing than they seem!

Pikavolt: Pika.

Nazz: Hold on, do you know why Jetrout was swimming in Tentapus' territory?

Nurse Vivian: Yes, you see, the town wants to build a sea based hotel at the end of the shore from down here, and it just so happens Tentapus are living there. Because of the construction going on, the Tentapus must've relocated to the warmer sees up ahead and claim it as their territory.

Nazz: So it stole Jetrout's home!

Nurse Vivian: Precisely, but I assume Jetrout had tried to move to the Tentapus' home so it could get away from the entire group but ended up getting attacked on its way.

Double D: This is interesting, do you think the Tentapus are aggressive because their homes are being invaded?

Nurse Vivian: We're not invading, but it would be easier for the Tentapus to all live perfectly fine near a hotel. They could even find food there.

Ed: But I think if they're wild Pokemon, then they belong in the wild.

Eddy: Yeah me too.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Nazz: Do you know who's funding this construction?

Nurse Vivian: Officer Penny is. She's just doin her job because she's also going to install a police station in there.

Double D: Penny's here? Let's race off to find her!

Nazz: I agree, even though we have different intentions dude. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Jetrout, you take a rest.

Jetrout woke up and looked determined.

Jetrout: Jetrout!

Nazz: Huh? Jetrout, don't you want to-

Jetrout: Jet!

Nurse Vivian: It looks like Jetrout wants to tag along. It will be fine, since the climate here is out of control.

Nazz: Okay, but take it easy little dude.

Jetrout: Jetrout!

Jetrout jumped into Nazz's arms and everyone ran out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat were sitting on a coral reef across from a construction site.

Scrat: I'm so hungry I could eat the coral we're sitting on!

Marie: Yeah, well I want a Carpod delicacy!

Lee: You had one which you spent our entire wallet on and then kicked it into Serped submission over that monk!

May: So basically Marie, you stink.

Marie: May shut up, and Lee, you're a freak with issues!

Lee: You're a freak show! You look goth, and now I'm gonna-

The Tentapus from before jumped out of the water.

Tentapus: Tentapus!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

Lee: What is that thing?

Scrat: Hey, it's a-

Tentapus constricted Scrat.

Scrat: Ooh! Tentapus.

May: That's one nice Constrict attack!

Marie slapped her.

Marie: Quit sucking up! Let go of him you oozing slimey octopus thing-

Tentapus: Ten-ta!

Tentapus shot a Hydro Pump at them, knocking them away.

Lee, Marie, and May: Aah! We're soaking off agaiiiiin!

The Eds, Pikavolt, Nazz, and Jetrout ran over.

Nazz: What the heck was that dude?

Eddy: It sounded like screaming.

Tentapus: Tenta!

Tentapus hid behind the coral reef as everyone ran over to the construction site.

Officer Penny: Alright guys, keep bringing those mussels over to the soil. Come on, move it!

Double D: Aah! Officer Penny!

Double D ran over to Officer Penny and held her hands.

Officer Penny: Huh?

Double D: Fate brought as together as this construction site is the bay for our love!

Nazz pushed him out of the way.

Double D: Aah!

Nazz: I'm sorry about that, but I'm not sorry about this! What do you think you're doing?

Officer Penny: Excuse me? You have no right to front an authority like this.

Nazz: I have the right, and so do the Tentapus!

Officer Penny: Huh?

Nazz: Your construction working is messing with the Tentapus' home. Can't you see?

Officer Penny: We're well aware of the Tentapus but this hotel is being constructed directly across from the coral reef where the Tentapus live. If we were using the coral reef as a base, then the Tentapus would be in trouble.

Nazz: Oh, and is that why one of them attacked this poor defenseless Jetrout?

Jetrout: Jetrout!

Officer Penny: Look kid, I'm doing my job, and you should do yours as well. Aren't you all Pokemon trainers?

Eddy: Yeah, and sorry for Nazz's bratty behavior, she really needs to learn how to-

Nazz: Shut up Eddy, I'm not a brat! Tell me, have any Tentapus entered this area yet?

Officer Penny: No, and if they did, then we'd notice the problem.

Ed: Ooh, she has a point Nazz.

Double D: Most certainly, for the Tentapus would've protested by now.

Nazz: Huh? Oh, right. Okay, I'm sorry Officer, I guess I overreacted.

Officer Penny: Just please keep to your fellow trainers Miss Nazz.

Nazz: Right. Let's go guys.

They walked away as the Tentapus gave a glare.

Scrat: So are you gonna let go of me- mmm!

Tentapus wrapped its tentacle around Scrat's mouth and jumped into the water and swam off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, Nazz, and Jetrout walked down a street.

Nazz: Me and my big mouth dude.

Eddy: Hey, you finally noticed!

Nazz: Shut up dude!

Ed: Nazz, you stood up and that's all that matters! Right Double D?

Double D: Of course Ed, just like how you stood up to that Bandoon trainer.

Citizens: Aaaahhhhh!

Eddy: Huh?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Citizens ran down the street.

Citizen: Monsters!

Ed: Monsters? Oh, let's go see!

Everyone ran down the street and over to a dock and multiple Tentapus jumped out of the water and onto the dock.

Tentapus: Tentapus! Tentapus!

Nazz: Look at all those Tentapus! Now I know something's going on!

The Kankers ran by screaming.

Lee, Marie, and May: Aaaahhhhhhh! Monsters!

Eddy: Kankers?

Lee, Marie, and May: Huh? Twerps!

Lee: Now we can stop for a three for one and catch Pikavolt!

Marie: Sounds nice!

May: I like it!

Nazz: Uh, aren't you short a talking Scrat?

Lee: Scrat got kidnapped by one of those things!

Marie: And now we're just the plain Kankers!

May: We feel so empty not being a Team Rocket! But I have to say, that Tentapus had an attitude problem!

Nazz: Huh? It's gotta be that same one that attacked you Jetrout!

Jetrout: Jetrout!

Tentapus: Tentapus!

Eddy: Look over there!

Pikavolt: Pika!

The Tentapus from before climbed up a building and its blue eyes flashed as it glowed and began to evolve.

Ed: Look! It's evolving!

Lee, Marie, and May: Scrat!

The Tentapus stopped glowing and evolved into a light blue jellyfish Pokemon with navy eye-like appendeages foe eyes and blue pupils, silver tentacles, a mushroom shaped head, and a navy x spot on its forehead.

Tentashock: Tentashock!

Eddy: Look at that!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Tentashock, the Jellyfish Pokemon. The evolved form of Tentapus. Tentshock's poison is more toxic than its pre-evolution and can numb its opponents to the point of rendering them unconscious.

Eddy: So how are we gonna battle something with that kind of poison power?

Lee: Leave it to us! As Poson type trainers ourselves, we can rescue Scrat by ourselves! Go Gartake!

Marie: Gassing, smoke em!

May: Meeby, poison pack!

The Kankers sent out Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby.

Gartake: Gartake!

Gassing: Gassing!

Meeby: Meeby!

Lee: Poison Sting!

Marie: Sludge!

May: Acid!

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby: Meeb!

Before they could do anything, the Tentapus all fired a Hydro Pump at them.

Tentapus: Tentapuuuuuus!

Lee, Marie, May: Aaaaahhhhhhh!

They were sent flying into the sky.

Lee: We're soaked up yet again!

Marie: And this time still without Scrat!

May: But this time without Scrat-

Lee, Marie, and May: We're blasting off agaiiiiiiiin!

They flew off into the distance.

Eddy: Tough luck, guess we're going to have to take down Tentashock ourselves.

The Tentapus lunged at them.

Tentapus: Tenta!

Eddy: Pikavolt! Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooooolt!

Jetrout jumped off of Nazz and fired a Thunder.

Jetrout: Jetrooooout!

Nazz: Jetrout, that's Thunder!

The Electric attacks knocked the Tentapus into the water.

Tentapus: Tenta!

Nazz: I didn't know you knew an attack like that! You're a cutie and a surprise!

Jetrout: Jetrout!

Tentashock's eyes glowed purple along with Scrat's and spoke through him using Confuse Ray.

Scrat: Humans, you have invaded our homes!

Nazz: I knew it!

Eddy: Who's side are you on? And how can Tentashock talk? Or is that Scrat?

Double D: That's Tentashock's Confuse Ray! I'm amazed at the variation it used!

Scrat: This Confuse Ray will go on as long as I speak. Listen now humans, you have destroyed our homes and all that is left is a piece of a coral reef. Because you destroyed our homes, we will do the same and destroy yours!

Tentashock let go of Scrat and he was knocked out.

Ed: Whoa!

Ed caught Scrat.

Double D: This is bad!

Tentashock whipped its tentacle on the roof of the building as many citizens screamed and ran out of it.

Eddy: We've gotta hurry! Felame, Monkeaf, Turtoise, Pidgeollo, Monofly!

Eddy sent out the rest of his team.

Felame: Felame!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Pidgellon: Pidgollo!

Monofly: Flyyyy!

Nazz: Starmor!

Nazz sent out Starmor.

Starmor: Star!

Ed: Beetox!

Ed sent out Beetox.

Beetox: Bee!

Double D: Poibat!

Double D sent out Poibat.

Poibat: Poibat!

Eddy: Pikavolt, you join them!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Jetrout, you as well!

Jetrout: Jet!

XXXXXXXXX

Pidgeollo carried Pikavolt, Monofly carried Monkeaf, Poibat carried Turtoise, Beetox carried Felame, and Starmor levitated Jetrout as everyone flew towards Tentashock.

Tentashock: Tentashock!

Tentashock fired a Thunder.

Eddy: Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Nazz: Jetrout, Thunder!

PIkavolt: Pikavooooooolt!

Jetrout: Jetrouuuuut!

The attacks canceled out.

Tentashock: Tentashock!

Tentashock fired a Poison Sting.

Ed: Beetox, Poison Sting!

Double D: You as well Poibat!

Beetox: Bee!

Poibat: Poi!

The attacks canceled out.

Tentashock: Tenta!

Tentashock fired a Psybeam.

Eddy: Monofly, Psybeam!

Nazz: Follow suit Starmor!

Monofly: Monofly!

Starmor: Starmor!

The attacks canceled out.

Tentashock: Tentashoooooock!

Tentashock fired a Hydro Pump.

Eddy: Turtoise, Water Gun! Pidgeollo, Gust!

Nazz: Jetrout, Water Gun! Starmor, Hydro Pump!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Jetrout: Jetrout!

Starmor: Starmor!

The attacks canceled out.

Officer Penny ran over.

Officer Penny: You're doing a great job, keep it up!

Nazz: Officer Penny, what are you doing here?

Officer Penny: To stop that monstrosity! Nurse Vivian called me about the Tentapus and I shut down the hotel construction.

Nazz: Really? Great! Eddy, it's up to you now!

Eddy: Right, Monkeaf, Felame, go!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Felame: Felame!

Monkeaf and Felame jumped off Monofly and Beetox and onto Tentashock.

Tentashock: Tenta!

Tentashock lashed its tentacles out.

Eddy: Scratch and Slash!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Felame: Felame!

Monkeaf and Felame raked Tentashock's tentacles with their claws.

Tentashock: Tenta!

Eddy: Great! It's immobilized! Now finish it off with Razor Leaf and Flamethrower!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Felame: Fe-laaaame!

The attacks knocked Tentashock off the building and into the water.

Tentashock: Tentaaaaaaa!

Eddy: Yes!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Officer Penny: Great job everyone!

XXXXXXXXX

It was sunset and everyone stood on a path leading down a forest.

Officer Penny: Thanks to your help, all the Tentapus have returned to the ocean. We'll help them find a new coral reef to live at.

Nazz: That's great! Now Jetrout doesn't have to worry about returning there!

Jetrout: Jet!

Ed: Why is that?

Nazz: Because Jetrout's coming along with us dude!

Eddy: Really? Congratulations!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Well Jetrout is a Water type and you make a perfect match!

Eddy: You got the Water type right, but a perfect match? I'd say Nazz is more of a battler than Jetrout with all that nagg-

Nazz grabbed Scrat from Ed and whacked Eddy with him.

Eddy: Ow!

Double D: Oh my, what's Scrat still doing here?

Ed: Is there a way to bring him back to the Kankers?

Eddy: I have an idea! Before we get a move on, Pikavolt, I need your electricity.

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers were walking down a forest.

Lee: Great, beaten by a oozing octapus and now we're all dried up!

Marie: If only we had more water with us!

May: Yeah, Scrat's the one who usually gets it! Hey, we forgot about Scrat!

An electric attack across from the woods appeared and Scrat was sent flying into them.

Lee, Marie, and May: Aah! Oof!

Scrat woke up.

Scrat: Whoa, what happened? Huh? Lee, Marie, May!

Lee, Marie, and May: Scrat!

Lee: Nice of you to join us! Did you get Thunderbolted?

Scrat: I'm not sure, all I remember is a Tentashock constricting me and then bam! I'm knocked out cold!

Marie: You're about to be again!

May: Where's the water you furball!

Scrat: Water? Ay yi yi!

The Kankers and Scrat slapped their foreheads out of frustration.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Tentapus


	20. Shadow Of Illusions

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It uses hypnotic waves to create illusions

Chapter 20: Shadow Of Illusions

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz stood in front of a city.

Nazz: Look at the beach dudes!

Ed: This place seems offly familiar!

Double D: Because it's Maiden's Peak, and I heard at this time of year, there's a festival!

Eddy: Well if there's a festival, count me in!

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood at the festival area and Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Nazz let out all their Pokemon as they all played around.

Eddy and Nazz's Turtoise and Jetrout swam on Waloo in the water, Starchin and Starmor spun rapidly on a wave, Eddy and Ed's Monkeaf jumped on a monkey bar, Eddy and Double D's Felame lit up a candle, Pidgeollo and Monofly perched on a tree, Pikavolt wagged its tail and bounced off Poibat's Supersonic, Rocky and Onith bathed in the sand, and Beetox and Rattitail were training battlong together as Beetox jabbed Rattitail with its needles but Rattitail used its teeth to block them.

Eddy: Look at that, they're all having fun!

Nazz: I say we have some fun as well!

Ed: Last one to get a doughnut is a Kanker!

Double D: Quite humorous Ed!

Everyone ran over to a snack booth as the Kankers and Scrat were nearby watching them.

Lee: Who does that airheaded parrot think he is dissing us?

Marie: I can't believe I have unrequitted feelings for him!

May: I even chose the stupid one over him!

Scrat: Yeah, well, I'm not a Kanker at least!

May stomped on him.

Scrat: Aah!

May: Can it whiskers! Just for that, we're stealing all of their Pokemon!

Lee: So let's get them while the getting's getting good!

Marie: Okay, I got a net blaster with me. I saved it to make up for that Carpod incident!

May: That's a first!

Marie elbowed her.

May: Hey!

Marie walked over to their balloon and picked up a net blaster and spotted a captivating boy behind the balloon.

Marie: Huh? Whoa nelly!

The boy winked at her.

Illusion boy: Hey Marie!

Marie: How- how do you know my name?

Illusion boy: A good looking boy like me should know a good looking girl like you!

Marie: Oh my gosh!

Lee: Marie, what's taking so long?

Marie: Sorry guys, but I just found Double D number two!

Marie dropped the blaster and ran towards the boy, but he faded away and she jumped onto the floor.

Marie: Ooh! Huh? What the? Where'd he go? No! Come back hottie!

Lee, May, and Scrat walked over.

Scrat: Are you sure she's your sister?

Lee: Better with the lights off I guess! Marie, what the heck are you doing?

Marie stood up.

Marie: Is it wrong to be in love?

Marie sighed in love.

May: Uh, what the heck just happened? Hey, the blaster!

May picked up the blaster but it was broken as it fell to the floor.

May: No! What did you do? Cram with your crowbar?

Marie: No, a blaster is a sign of rejected love!

Marie sighed.

Scrat: Say what? There's something wrong with you girlfriend!

Marie sighed.

Marie: Girlfriend, I can't wait for him to call me that!

Lee: Who's him?

Marie: Oh Lee, you wouldn't understand! So, who's ready for the festival?

Scrat: Hey, since we can't catch the twerps' Pokemon for now, I say we take a break!

May: Yeah, I'm sweating up standing around!

Lee: I suppose so, but I'm watching you Marie!

Marie smiled in love as they walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy: Man, these doughnuts are so good! Eat up everyone!

Pikavolt: Pi-pikavolt!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Ed: Are you tasting the filling Nazz?

Nazz: I'm in love with this kind of pastry dude!

Double D: Quite indeed! Hmm?

Double D spotted a captivating girl behind a rock.

Double D: Aah! Love at first sight!

Double D ran towards the woman but she faded away and he hit the rock.

Double D: Aah!

Nazz: Double D? What are you doing?

Double D regained his composure.

Double D: Uh, practicing my Headbutt attack!

Eddy: Yeah right, you're not a Pokemon!

Double D: Okay, there was this very attractive girl standing behind this rock and I believe we're soulmates!

Ed: Soulmates? That's a good one!

Double D: No, I'm being serious!

The sun started to set.

Nazz: Yeah well, the sun's going down. Maybe you can meet your "soulmate" tomorrow dude. Right now, let's check in the Pokemon Center and get some rest. Return.

Nazz recalled Turtoise, Waloo, Starchin, Starmor, and Jetrout.

Double D: I suppose you're right. I just wonder where she ran off to.

Double D recalled Felame, Rocky. Onith, and Poibat.

Eddy: Let's go Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy recalled Monofly, Pidgeollo, Monkeaf, Felame, and Turtoise.

Ed: Return everyone.

Ed recalled Monkeaf, Beetox, and Rattitail.

Ed: So, who's up for doughnuts tomorrow?

Nazz: Definitely me!

Eddy: Count me and Pikavolt in!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Double D: I guess I am as well.

Double D looked disappointed as everyone walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was sleeping in the Pokemon Center. Double D was having a dream about the girl he saw earlier.

Double D: Oh, you're just the perfect thing.

The girl flew in and lifted Double D into the air and he woke up.

Double D: Huh? Aah! What's going on? Help!

Double D was lifted out of the Pokemon Center and everyone woke up.

Eddy: Huh? Double D?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Ed: Double D?

Nazz: Where'd he go?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat were sleeping on a rock. Marie was having a dream about the boy she saw earlier.

Marie: Oh baby, I love you too.

The boy flew over and lifted Marie into the air and she woke up.

Marie: What the? Hey, what's happening? Guys, help!

Marie was lifted towards the beach and everyone woke up.

Lee: Marie, keep it down- huh?

May: Hey, she's flying!

Scrat: Remind me how she does that!

Lee, May, and Scrat ran after Marie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eddy: And then all of a sudden, he disappeared!

Nurse Vivian: This has been happening for the past year.

Nazz: The past year? How do people sleep here through that condition?

Nurse Vivian: You see, whenever newcomers to Maiden's Peak join the festival, they start to see illusions that connect with them. I'm afraid an illusion took off with your friend.

Ed: An illusion? He said he saw a girl at the festival earlier today and then she disappeared!

Nurse Vivian: Then that was probably the illusion. Hurry and save your friend, I'm afraid he's in for a wild night!

Nazz: We will, let's go guys!

Eddy and Ed: Right!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy, Ed, Pikavolt, and Nazz ran out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Double D landed on the beach.

Double D: Uh, thank you?

Illusion girl: No, thank you!

Marie landed next to him.

Marie: Hey, soft landing!

Illusion boy: You're pretty soft yourself!

Double D: Marie?

Marie: Double D?

Double D and Marie: Aah! What are you doing here?

Marie: Me? I was just picked off by my love!

Double D: So was I!

Lee, May, and Scrat ran over.

Lee: You guys are the real lovers!

Eddy, Ed, Pikavolt, and Nazz ran over.

Eddy: You got that right Kanker!

The boy and girl looked angry.

Illusion boy and girl: Love viruses! We must unite their purification!

Eddy: Say what? Back off airjacks, you're nothing but illusions!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D and Marie: Illusions? No!

The boy and girl glowed white before fusing together.

Double D and Marie: What's happening?

May: They fused together!

Ed: Cool! Just like a sci-fi movie!

Nazz: That's mad gross dude!

Scrat: There are somethings a Scrat should not see unless you want him to cough up a furball!

The fusion ended to reveal the illusions turned into a gray/navy ghost Pokemon with a scallop shaped head and a scallop shaped appendage which resembled hair, gray eyes with x shaped pupils, fingerless pig hoove shaped arms, and toeless rectangular feet.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Eddy: Aah! What is that?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Shadeep, the Shadow Pokemon. Shadeep are notorious for being pranksters and tend to play tricks on unsuspecting travelers by blending in with their shadows and using hypnotic waves to create illusions.

Eddy: So that's what's been causing the illusions!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D I should've saw through that one!

Marie: Me too! Well we can be together right?

Double D: Please, you're too vile!

Lee: Alright listen up you floating ghostly freak, you leave my sister alone or you deal with Gartake!

Lee sent out Gartake.

Gartake: Gar!

Lee: Use Poison Sting!

Gartake: Gar-ta-take!

Gartake fired a Poison Sting at Shadeep.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep glowed a red aura.

Nazz: What's it doing?

Double D: Shadeep is using Hypnosis!

Shadeep turned into a mongoose and dodged the attack swiftly and bit Gartake's tail.

Gartake: Gar!

Lee: Gartake! Return!

Lee recalled Gartake.

May: Now it's my turn! Go Meeby!

May sent out Meeby.

Meeby: Meeby!

May: Use Acid!

Meeby: Mee-by!

Meeby fired an Acid at Shadeep and it turned into a blob and absorbed the acid and flashed its cell and Meeby was drawn in.

Meeby: Meeby!

May: Meeby! Reurn!

May recalled Meeby.

Scrat: Scraaaat! Time to get clawed!

Scrat lunged at Shadeep and retracted his claws.

Shadeep turned into a ball of yarn.

Scrat: Scraaaat! Yarn!

Scrat picked up the yarn and played with it until it binded him.

Scrat: Uh-oh!

The yarn let go of Scrat and sent him flying back.

Scrat: Aaaaahhhhhh! Oof!

Eddy: Enough! Go Monkeaf!

Eddy sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Mon!

Eddy: Use Razor Leaf!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf fired a Razor Leaf at Shadeep and it turned into a pair of scissors and cut the leaves into jabbing Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Mon!

Eddy: Monkeaf! Return!

Eddy recalled Monkeaf.

Eddy: I choose you Felame!

Eddy sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Use Flamethrower!

Felame: Felaaaame!

Felame fired a Flamethrower at Shadeep and it turned into a fire extinguisher and extinguished the Flamethrower and hit Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Felame return!

Eddy recalled Felame.

Eddy: Come out Turtoise!

Eddy sent out Turtoise.

Turtoise: Turt!

Eddy: Use Water Gun!

Turtoise: Tur-toise!

Turtoise fired a Water Gun at Shadeep and it turned into a bucket and collected the Water Gun before falling onto Turtoise.

Turtoise: Turt!

Eddy: Return!

Eddy recalled Turtoise.

Eddy: Pikavolt-

Ed: Let me try! Go Rattitail!

Ed sent out Rattitail.

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Ed: Use Ice Beam!

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Rattitail formed a light blue ball in its mouth and shot a bolt of ice from it at Shadeep.

Nazz: When did it learn Ice Beam?

Ed: During that training it did with Beetox at the festival, it honed its skills to the next level!

Shadeep turned into a pair of dentures and bit through the Ice Beam and clamped onto Rattitail's teeth.

Rattitail: Rat!

Ed: Oh no! Rattitail, return!

Ed recalled Rattitail.

Nazz: Okay, I got this! Go Waloo!

Nazz sent out Waloo and it jumped into the water.

Waloo: Waloo!

Nazz: Use Bubble!

Waloo: Waloo!

Waloo formed a clear blue bubble in front of its mouth and fired it at Shadeep, ensnaring it.

Nazz: Yes!

Shadeep turned into a pin and popped the bubble and the droplets of water hit Waloo.

Waloo: Waloo!

Nazz: Aah! Waloo return!

Nazz recalled Waloo.

Eddy: Well at least you've proved that Waloo isn't a bouncing beach ball!

Nazz: Shut up Eddy! This isn't funny! That Shadeep's just too good!

Marie: You haven't even let us try yet! Go Gassing!

Marie sent out Gassing.

Gassing: Gas!

Marie: Smog!

Gassing: Gass-ing!

Gassing shot a Smog at Shadeep and it turned into a bottle of air freshner and blew the Smog and blew into Gassing's fume holes.

Gassing: Gassing!

Marie: Crap! Gassing smells like air freshner! Return!

Marie recalled Gassing and Shadeep turned back to normal.

Shadeep: Shadeeep!

May: It's taunting us! How are we gonna beat it?

Eddy: First, you don't stand a chance, and second, a Ghost type using a Psychic type move? Come on!

Double D: Wait, that's it! Go Rocky!

Double D sent out Rocky.

Felame: Rocky!

Double D: Use Sand-Attack!

Rocky: Rocky!

Rocky launched a Sand-Attack in front of Shadeep.

Shadeep: Shadeep? Shadeeep!

Shadeep lunged at Rocky.

Double D: Rock Throw!

Rocky: Rocky!

Rocky fired a Rock Throw and it surrounded Shadeep.

Shadeep: Shadeep?

Double D: Okay, Shadeep keeps on using Hypnosis, but it won't work unless we counter with a Ghost type move, which is stronger.

Eddy: But we don't have any Ghost Pokemon, or any Pokemon that can learn a Ghost type move.

Double D: Precisely, but the Kankers do! More specifically May!

May: What? You mean Meeby?

Double D: Yes, that Confuse Ray is what started the fuss over which led to Ed's Barboon's evolution!

Ed: It's true!

May: You really think so big Ed? Okay, go Meeby!

May sent out Meeby.

Meeby: Meeby!

Shadeep floated away from the Rock Throw and towards Rocky.

Double D: Hurry!

May: Meeby, Confuse Ray!

Meeby: Meeby!

Meeby hit Shadeep with a Confuse Ray.

Shadeep: Shadeep! Shadeep?

Double D: Sucess! Return Rocky!

Double D recalled Rocky.

Eddy: So what now?

Shadeep: Shadeeeep!

Shadeep glowed a red aura but because it was confused, it hypnotized itself to sleep.

Shadeep: Shaaaadeep.

Double D: It's asleep and I suppose we should be as well.

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz ran back to the Pokemon Center.

Lee: Hey, get back here twerps! We ain't done with ya yet-

The hypnotic waves hit the Kankers and Scrat.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Uuuuuuuuuuh.

The Kankers and Scrat fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning and the Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz stood in front of the counter at the Pokemon Center.

Nurse Vivian: So it was a Shadeep? That's very interesting!

Double D: Well Nurse Vivian, I'm more interesting, and if you'd understand my qualities-

Eddy: Enough Double D! Do you know why that Shadeep's a prankster?

Nurse Vivian: Well this is what I assume. A year ago, there were many Shadeep living here on Maiden's Peak far away from the urban area. They never liked to cause trouble and kept to their own. However, whenever the festival here occured, the entire island would be crowded, including the Shadeep territory. And during the last festival, the Shadeep all left except for that one you ran into. I assume it was causing pranks as revenge for losing sight of its friends. I really feel bad, but I guess it'll just have to learn its lesson after what it do to you all last night.

Eddy: Yeah well, Ghost type Pokemon are really unpredictable to me. I really hope that's not what the next gym specializes in.

Nazz: Um, have you even considered finding out where the next gym is dude?

Eddy: Oh crap, I don't know where the next gym is!

Nurse Vivian: Not to worry, the next gym is in Saffron City. There's a ferry here that will take you there.

Eddy: Thanks a lot Nurse Vivian!

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz boarded a ferry as it took off. The Kankers climbed on board and snuck behind a platform.

Lee: Those twerps are gonna pay!

Marie: That Pikavolt will be ours!

May: And soon the boss''!

Scrat: Hey I just forgot, we never did the motto yesterday!

Lee: Shut up Scrat! After what happened, I don't-

A shadow flew above them.

Lee: Aah! Who's flying?

Marie: It better not be another illusion that Shadeep made!

May: Oy vey!

Scrat: Hey, be glad we're off that stinkin' island!

The shadow flew near the Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz and leered at them and revealed to itself to be Shadeep.

Eddy: I can't wait for that gym battle!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Shadeep continued to leer at them.

Shadeep: Shadeeep.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Shadeep


	21. Monarch Monofly

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It scatters different kinds of winds, spores, and powders from its wings

Chapter 21: Monarch Monofly

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz stood on a beach.

Eddy: So we go straight up ahead and Saffron City is there?

Double D: No, when we got off the ferry, we were told we're back on land. This isn't an island, which means we'll be heading to Saffron City like we did in Pewter City, Cerulean City, and Vermilion City.

Eddy: Great! We're finally back on land!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Look guys!

Ed pointed to a swarm of Monofly in the sky.

Monofly swarm: Monoflyyyy!

Nazz: Their wings look so beautiful being reflected by the sunlight!

Double D: It appears the Monofly mating season has begin!

Eddy: Mating season?

Double D: Each year, Monofly gather around and search for a mate so they can start a family together. It's very intriguing!

A Monofly flew over to another one and did a dance and the Monofly fell smitten.

Monofly: Monoflyyyy!

Monofly: Monoflyyyy!

Nazz: Aw look at that, that Monofly likes that ones' dancing!

Eddy: I say we check it out!

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz stood in a balloon.

Double D: We should be able to rent this balloon.

Double D raised a rope and the balloon flew up.

Eddy: Okay, time to get in the game!

Eddy sent out Monofly.

Monofly: Monofly!

Eddy: Monofly, it's mating season for you so go out and find your love!

Double D: And do it elegantly! You'll have learned from the best!

Ed: If the best isn't the rest!

Nazz: You can do it dude!

Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly swam over to the swarm and danced in front of a Monofly.

Monofly: Monoflyyyyyy!

Eddy: I think it's working!

Pikavolt: Pika!

The Monofly looked unimpressed and smacked Monofly.

Monofly: Mon!

Monofly: Monofly!

The Monofly flew off and Monofly looked down.

Monofly: Mon.

Nazz: Oh no, poor Monofly!

Eddy: Monofly, don't give up! You'll find another one!

Pikavolt: Pika-pika!

Monofly smiled.

Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly danced and a Monofly flew over to him.

Monofly: Mon!

Ed: That one is being attracted to Monofly's dancing!

Monofly: Monoflyyyyyy!

The Monofly was oblivious and smacked Monofly.

Monofly: Mon!

Monofly: Monofly! Mon.

The Monofly flew off and Monofly looked disappointed.

Eddy: Not again! Don't worry Monofly, you can do better!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Listen Monofly, if you want to attract a mate, you must show them you want them! Now get out there and find your soulmate!

Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly looked determined and flew off and spotted a Monofly with a x shaped spot on its wings.

Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly danced towards the Monofly.

Nazz: Hey look, that one has an x spot on its wings!

Double D: Then by the appearance, it must be a female!

Ed: Which means-

Eddy: My Monofly's a boy! Wow, never thought of any of my Pokemon's genders!

Pikavolt: Pika!

The Monofly stared at Monofly before looking angry and slapping him.

X Monofly: Mon!

Monofly: Monofly!

The Monofly flew off and Monofly teared.

Monofly: Mon!

Eddy: Monofly! I know it's a tough break, but-

Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly flew off.

Eddy: Hey, where are you going?

Pikavolt: Pika-pika!

Nazz: Monofly must be really upset.

Ed: It was rejected with shame.

Double D: We have to find Monofly, I don't want it to reach the same rejection level as me!

Double D lowered the balloon.

Nearby, the Kankers and Scrat were in their balloon watching.

Lee: Wow, check out all the neat Monofly!

Marie: All the neat to steal!

May: We have the need to steal!

Scrat: And it's a good thing I know how to repair the net blaster Marie smashed over an illusion!

Marie: I was tricked, so what?

Lee: We're the ones who trick others! So Scrat, fix it, and if you take longer, I'll shove a nylon ball down-

May: Whoa, calm down Lee, we can't mess up this time! If the twerps catch on, it'll go downhill!

Marie: She's right, and since the twerps left, I say we make it a four for one, or a hundred Monofly, and get netting!

Scrat: Scraaaaaat! Netting away!

Scrat picked up the damaged net blaster and raked it with his claws.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a forest.

Eddy: Monofly, where are you?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Hey look!

Ed spotted Monofly sitting against a tree.

Eddy: Monofly!

Everyone ran over to Monofly and he looked disappointed.

Eddy: Monofly, I know you're upset but you can't give up!

Monofly: Mon.

Double D: Monofly, I can tell how you love that x spotted Monofly so much so there's no way you can quit now! As a fellow reject, you should give it another try!

Monofly looked determined and flew up.

Monofly: Monofly!

Nazz: Looks like you boosted Monofly's self-confident Double D!

Ed: And ego! Oh yeah, same thing.

Eddy: Alright then, let's head out back there and show that Monofly who's boss!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Monofly: Monofly!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in the balloon and along with Monofly flew over to the Monofly swarm.

Nazz: I see the x over there!

Nazz pointed to the x Monofly.

Eddy: Great! Now Monofly, show her what you got!

Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly flew over to the x Monofly but a net launched out and caught every Monofly.

Monofly swarm: Monofly!

Monofly dodged the net quickly enough to avoid being captured.

Monofly: Monofly!

Eddy: What's going on?

Lee: Prepare for trouble, the bugs are caught!

Marie: Make it double, you're in distraught!

May: Also triple, this battle has yet to be faught!

The Kankers and Scrat appeared in their balloon with a hook attatched to the net as Scrat reeled in the net.

Nazz: Not them again!

Lee: To protect the world from devastation!

Marie: To unite the people within our nation!

May: And to rendezvous between similar stations!

Lee: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Marie: To extend our reach to the stars above!

May: And to lift our position in tough!

Lee: Lee!

Marie: Marie!

May: May!

Lee: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Marie: Surrounder now or prepare to fight!

May: Or else you won't see a light!

Scrat: Scrat, that's right!

Eddy: Kankers, let those Monofly go now!

Monofly swarm: Monofly!

X Monofly: Monoflyyyy!

Lee: Sorry, we can't, we spent an extra amount of time fixing our net blaster!

Scrat: Hey, I ain't got no versatile fingers!

Their balloon shook.

May: Hey, that twerpy bug's messing with our catch!

Monofly tackled the net.

Monofly: Mon! Mon!

The x Monofly looked in wonder.

X Monofly: Mon.

Eddy: Go Monofly! She's liking it!

Pikaovlt: Pika!

May: Urgh, no you don't! Meeby, use Body Slam!

May sent out Meeby.

Meeby: Meeby!

Meeby jumped above Monofly.

Eddy: Pidgeollo, Gust!

Eddy sent out Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo! Goooooo!

Pidgeollo knocked Meeby back with a Gust.

Meeby: Meeb!

Eddy: Now Monkeaf, use Razor Leaf to cut the net!

Eddy sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf fired a Razor Leaf at the net but Monofly knocked it away with Gust.

Monofly: Monoflyyyyyy!

Eddy: Huh? Monofly, why'd you do that?

Double D: Of course! Monofly wants to free everyone by itself!

Eddy: Really? Well alright then!

Monofly: Monoflyyyy!

Monofly blasted the net open with Psybeam and the Monofly swarm flew out.

X Monofly: Monofly!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

The x Monofly flew around Monofly.

Nazz: Aw, she's in love with Monofly!

Ed: Monofly you dog you!

Eddy: Alright! Way to go Monofly!

Pikavolt: Pika!

May: Hey, this battle isn't over! Meeby, Acid pronto!

Meeby: Meeby! Mee-by!

The Acid flew towards Monofly and the x Monofly.

Nazz: Oh no! It's gonna hit them!

Eddy: Monkeaf, Razor Leaf!

Monkeaf: Keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf broke the Acid off with Razor Leaf.

Eddy: Now Pidgeollo, blow them away with Gust!

Pidgeollo: Pidgoooooo!

Pidgeollo blew the Kankers and Scrat away with Gust.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaahhhh! We're blasting off agaiiiiin!

Nazz: They're they go!

The Kankers were flying out of control in the air.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhhhh!

Marie: Scrat, do something!

Scrat: I'm a Pokemon, I ain't got an idea!

Shadeep flew above them.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep's eyes glowed blue and so did the balloon as it used Psychic to regain the balloon's balance.

Lee: Huh? Hey, who did that?

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep turned invisible.

May: Must've been a break for us!

Scrat: It was a Psychic attack! But where did that come from?

May: Meeby, was that you?

Meeby nodded no.

Meeby: Meeb!

May: Drat! Maybe I should teach you Psychic!

Marie: Good, because those twerps are gonna pay!

Lee: Let's get em girls!

The balloon flew up ahead.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eddy: Now you'll be able to have your own family Monofly!

Monofly: Monofly!

X Monofly: Monofly!

Eddy: But our team. Man.

Nazz: Eddy, wait, this might all need some thinking.

Ed: Yeah, I mean, you and Monofly are always perfectly in sync.

Double D: Though that's not the matter here Ed. But what I'm trying to say is-

Monofly swarm: Monofly!

Eddy: Huh? What's going on?

The Kankers had caught the Monofly swarm once again.

Lee: Prepare for trouble, the bugs are-

Nazz: We heard you the first time! No, more like a zillion times since you're always persistent!

Scrat: She has a point Lee-

Lee smacked him down.

Scrat: Oof!

Lee: Fine, we'll just remind you that the Monofly belong to us!

May: And so does that one!

May reached out a mechanical arm and it grabbed the x Monofly.

X Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly: Monofly!

Eddy: Oh no!

May placed the x Monofly in the net.

May: Now we've got to deliver these Monofly to the boss!

Marie: Promotion time, here we come!

The balloon flew off.

Eddy: Get back here! Pidgeollo, Gust-

Double D: No wait! If you hit the balloon, the Monofly will get hit as well!

Eddy: You're right! Monofly, follow that balloon!

Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly flew after the balloon and everyone followed it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers landed in a rocky area and ran into a cabin.

Lee: Yes! We've finally won girls!

Scrat: I'm not a girl! Scraaaat! You sisters tick me off sometimes!

May: How about now? Cause we just won ourselves a bunch of Monofly!

Marie: You can say that again May!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Monofly led everyone over to the rocky area.

Monofly: Monofly!

Eddy: Monofly, do you see anything?

Monofly sensed the area and flew over to the cabin.

Monofly: Monofly!

Eddy: Hey, there's Team Rocket's balloon!

Ed: They must be hiding in that cabin!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Scrat: So, what should we do while we're waiting to contact the boss?

Marie: Uh Scrat? I thought you were gonna do that.

Scrat: Hey, I'm a Pokemon! It'll be weird!

Lee: It's weird that you can talk! Now quit being such a baby and do it!

May: Yeah, scaredy kitty!

Scrat: Scraaaat! I'm about to Fury Swipe you both if you don't shut it-

The Eds, Pikavolt, Nazz, and Monofly stormed in.

Eddy: Freeze Kankers!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: It's the twerps!

Ed: Release the Monofly at once!

Lee: Why don't you do it yourselves?

Eddy: Fine, Monofly, go!

Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly tackled the net with force, breaking it and the Monofly swarm flew out.

Monofly swarm: Monofly!

May: Hey, they actually did it!

Lee: Shut up May! Grab em!

The x Monofly was the last to fly out and Scrat lunged at her.

Scrat: Scraaat!

X Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly tackled Scrat.

Monofly: Monofly!

Scrat: Aah!

Scrat was slammed against the wall.

Scrat: Oof!

Marie: Scrat, you're a pathetic excuse for a Pokemon!

The x Monofly fell smitten with Monofly for saving her.

X Monofly: Monofly!

Monofly: Monofly!

Nazz: They're so happy in love!

Double D: I'm proud of you Monofly!

Ed: Love at its finest guys!

Eddy: If I cry, wipe my tears Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Lee: Oh you're about to cry alright! Go Gartake!

Marie: Gassing, front and center!

May: Out here now Meeby!

The Kankers sent out Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby.

Gartake: Gartake!

Gassing: Gassing!

Meeby: Meeby!

Eddy: Turtoise, I choose you!

Nazz: Come on out Starmor!

Ed: Monkeaf, go!

Eddy, Nazz, and Ed sent out Turtoise, Starmor, and Monkeaf.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Starmor: Starmor!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Double D ran over to the door.

Double D: Out here and back to the woodlands!

The Monofly swarm flew out.

Monofly swarm: Monofly!

Lee: No! They're getting away! Urgh, well we'll just have to take those two lovebugs! Gartake, Bite!

Gartake: Gar!

Eddy: Turtoise, Withdraw!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Turtoise withdrawed in its shell and Gartake bounced off it.

Gartake: Gar!

Marie: Gassing, Tackle!

Gassing: Gas!

Nazz: Starmor, Harden!

Starmor: Star!

Starmor hardened and Gassing bounced off it.

Gassing: Gas!

May: Meeby, Body Slam!

Meeby: Meeby!

Ed: Monkeaf, Scratch!

Monkeaf: Mon!

Monkeaf raked Meeby with its claws.

Meeby: Meeb!

Lee: Gartake, use Poison Sting!

Gartake: Gar-ta-take!

Eddy: Use Water Gun!

Turtoise: Tur-toise!

Turtoise broke off the attack and hit Gartake.

Gartake: Gar!

Gartake flew into Lee.

Lee: Aah! Oof!

Marie: Go Gassing, Sludge!

Gassing: Gass-ing!

Nazz: Psychic!

Starmor: Starmor!

Starmor lifted the Sludge back at Gassing.

Gassing: Gas!

Starmor slammed Gassing into Marie.

Marie: Aah! Oof!

May: Meeby, hit em with Acid!

Meeby: Mee-by!

Ed: Use Razor Leaf Monkeaf!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf broke off the attack and hit Meeby.

Meeby: Meeby!

Meeby flew into May.

May: Aah! Oof!

Eddy: Go Monofly, finish them off with Psybeam!

Monofly and x Monofly: Monoflyyyyy!

Monofly and the x Monofly fired a double Psybeam at the Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby, sending them flying into the sky.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaahhhh!

Lee: Why does it always end up this way?

Marie: It's May and her blobby Pokemon!

May: Hey, remember its Confuse Ray on that Shadeep?

Scrat: Speaking of Shadeep!

Scrat pointed to Shadeep, who flew above them.

Shadeep: Sha-deeep!

Shadeep blasted them high into the sky with Psychic.

Lee, Marie, May,and Scrat: Aaaaaahhhhhh! We're blasting off agaiiiiiiiin!

They flew off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was sunset and everyone was back at the beach.

Eddy: Well Monofly, you found your soulmate and now you'll be able to start your own family!

Monofly: Monofly!

X Monofly: Monofly!

Eddy looked disappointed.

Eddy: But of course, you have to leave us.

Monofly looked disappointed.

Monofly: Monofly.

Nazz: Eddy-

Double D: Let him be Nazz.

Nazz: Huh?

Ed nodded and Nazz understood .

Nazz: Right.

Eddy: Well, I guess this is goodbye.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Eddy thought back to his memories with Monofly when he caught him as a Steedle, when he evolved into Barboon and finally Monofly, when he won him the Cascade badge, when he battled Ed's Rattitail, and when he had fun with the gang's Pokemon.

Eddy wiped a tear and looked determined.

Eddy: Right, take care Monofly!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Monofly: Mono.

Eddy: Come on Monofly, it's for the best!

Pikavolt: Pika!

The Monofly swarm flew over the ocean.

Monofly swarm: Monofly!

Eddy: Look at them, you should follow suit!

Monofly: Monofly.

Monofly looked disappointed at having to leave Eddy and turned and flew off along with his mate.

X Monofly: Monofly!

Eddy looked down for a moment before smiling with a determined look.

Eddy: See ya Monofly! Have a safe trip!

Pikavolt: Pika-pika!

Nazz: Bye Monofly!

Ed: Later pal!

Double D: I wish you and your mate the best!

Monofly smiled as he and his mate flew off.

Monofly: Monofly!

Eddy watched Monofly fly off into the sunset and nodded.

Nearby, Shadeep leered at them.

Shadeep: Shadeeeep.

Shadeep turned invisible and disappeared.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Monofly


	22. The Luck Light

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It teleports using energy from its telekinetic force fields

Chapter 22: The Luck Light

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz stood in Saffron City.

Eddy: Saffron City! We finally made it guys!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Okay, this city looks so retro. We have got to stay here for a while.

Ed: I want Eddy to battle quickly so I can observe his skills! After meeting Dashi, I am eager!

Double D: Relax Ed, we need to find the gym first.

Double D looked around and spotted a building up ahead.

Double D: Aah, there it-

Eddy: Let's go Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy and Pikavolt ran towards the gym.

Double D: Eddy, wait!

Ed, Nazz, and Double D ran after him.

Nearby, Shadeep was floating above a bush and leered at them.

Shadeep: Shadeeep.

Shadeep hid in the bush.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eddy: Yes! We made it-

Eddy and Pikavolt were surrounded by a force field.

Eddy: Hey, what's going?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Eddy! Aah!

The Kankers and Scrat flew over in their balloon.

Lee: Prepare for trouble, we rigged the Saffron gym!

Marie: Make it double, to get out the force field, you have to be slim!

May: Also triple, as slim as a slim jim!

Lee: To protect the-

Eddy: Why can't you guys just leave us alone?

Lee: Excuse me, I didn't think you have the right to interupt-

Scrat: Cut it short Lee! We got the twerp and Pikavolt trapped! Now are we gonna get Pikavolt out?

Marie: I thought we rigged those force field traps!

Nazz: Force field traps? What kind of gym has those?

Ed: This gym is very mysterious!

Double D: Hold on, I'll save you two-

The force field dispersed.

Eddy: Ha! How'd you like that Kankers?

Pikavolt: Pika!

May: How'd he get out?

Marie: You stupid- ugh! Why did you have to be the one to choose which one we rigged?

May: Hey, Lee's the one who was listening to music the entire time and ignoring the plan!

Lee: Hey, it's called relaxation! We always try to nab Pikavolt in a bad mood! Aah, Gartake go!

Lee sent out Gartake.

Gartake: Gar!

Nazz: No you don't! Go Starchin!

Nazz sent out Starchin.

Starchin: Star!

Lee: Use Toxic!

Gartake: Gartake!

Gartake fired an Acid at Starchin.

Nazz: Dodge and use Water Gun!

Starchin: Star!

Starchin dodged and hit Gartake.

Gartake: Gar!

Gartake flew into Lee.

Lee: Aah! Oof!

Marie: Annoying twerps! Go Gassing!

Marie sent out Gassing.

Gassing: Gassing!

Marie: Use Smog!

Gassing: Gasssssing!

Double D: Poibat, Supersonic!

Double D sent out Poibat.

Poibat: Poiiiiii!

Poibat blew the Smog away with Supersonic and Gassing was hit.

Gassing: Gasssssss!

Gassing flew into Marie.

Marie: Aah! Oof!

May: Urgh, go Meeby!

May sent out Meeby.

Meeby: Meeby!

May: Body Slam those twerps!

Meeby: Meeby!

Ed: Beetox, Twineedle!

Ed sent out Beetox.

Beetox: Beeee!

Meeby jumped towards Beetox but it jabbed it multiple times with its stingers.

Beetox: Bee! Bee! Bee!

Meeby: Mee! Mee! Mee!

Beetox jabbed Meeby into May.

Beetox: Bee!

Meeby: Meeby!

May: Aah! Oof!

Scrat: You guys killed my vibe!

Eddy: Yeah, I hope this does too! Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooooolt!

The Kankers,Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby were hit.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhhhhh!

An explosion occurred and they were sent flying into the sky.

Lee: If we were slim, that twerp couldn't beat us!

Marie: We totally contradicted ourselves!

May: I wish we were in a force field to protect us from a crash landing!

Scrat: Forget about the landing! Cause-

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiiiiiiin!

They flew off into the distance.

Ed: I guess they were too stupid to set up a trap like that! I've seen the same stunt in a movie!

Nazz: But I don't get it, the Kankers didn't look like they freed Eddy. How'd you get out dude?

Eddy: I don't know, the thing just disappeared.

Double D: Strange, but let's head inside the gym and forget about this curious predicament.

Ed, Double D, and Nazz recalled Beetox, Poibat, and Starchin and everyone ran inside the gym.

Shadeep flew above the roof and its eyes stopped glowing blue, revealing it to have canceled out the force field.

Shadeep: Shadeep.

Shadeep turned transparent and flew inside the gym.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a nearly dim hall.

Eddy: This is one weird gym. Uh, anyone here?

Pikavolt: Pika?

They walked into the battlefield and the lights turned on and Charmcaster stood across from them.

Charmcaster: I see you've come for a gym battle. Well make no regrets, you're in for the battle of your life.

Eddy: Check it out, it's that girl Gwen told me about!

Nazz: Gwen Tennyson? Your ex-girlfriend?

Eddy: Yeah! She told me about her. What's your name again, Lucky?

Charmcaster: I go by the name of Charmcaster. And funny how you recognize me when I don't even know you.

Eddy: The ex-boyfriend of Gwen Tennyson. I see that luck stone on your necklace, which means you have a connection to Gwen.

Charmcaster: Oh yeah, Gwen told me about you. Such ignorance.

Eddy: Huh? Ignorance? You're the one leaving force fields outside your gym!

Charmcaster: They only activate when there's trouble. It appears those idiots tried to rig them.

Eddy: Wait, you know?

Charmcaster: I'm a gym leader, I know what goes around here.

Eddy: Well I hope you understand that I'm gonna win this battle!

Charmcaster: Such even more ignorance. What's your name anyways?

Eddy: I'm Eddy and I'm not ignorant! Let's have a battle now!

Charmcaster: Sire, begin judging the battle. We have another one here.

Nazz: Another one is what they call the challenegr?

Ed: It doesn't seem relevant to me.

Double D: She seems to be a different gym leader. Possibly because she's younger.

Eddy: It don't matter, we're still gonna win!

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy, Pikavolt, and Charmcaster stood on the battlefield while a judge stood across from them. Ed, Double D, and Nazz stood against the wall to watch. Shadeep flew out of the wall and turned invisible.

Ed: Huh?

Double D: Something wrong Ed?

Ed: No, I felt a little breeze behind me.

Nazz: So what type does Charmcaster specialize in?

Double D: We'll find out when she calls out her Pokemon.

Charmcaster: Are you prepared for this match Eddy?

Eddy: Of course I am lucky girl!

Charmcaster: Don't call me that! My real name is Hope! Go!

Charmcaster sent out a silver fox Pokemon with gray ears and curved antennae-like appendages below them, squinted black eyes and white pupils, nostrils, a curved mouth, silver tail, gray armor on its torso, and silver arms and legs with gray wrsitbands, and gray kneepads.

Arba: Arrrrba.

Eddy: Whoa!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Arba, the Psychic Pokemon. Arba carries a high amount of ionic energy inside its mind, so it stores it in telekinetic force fields.

Eddy: Your real name's Hope? Then you better hope you win!

Charmcaster: Such self-confidence will not be tolerated.

Double D: It appears she specializes in Psychic types.

Ed: Is that good?

Nazz: I have a Psychic type Starmor, but I wouldn't say I'm the best when that girl is so formal.

Double D: Eddy, be careful, because you released Monofly, none of your Pokemon have the advantage over Psychic types.

Eddy: I got it Double D! I choose Felame!

Eddy sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Charmcaster: Arba, Teleport!

Arba: Arba.

Arba disappeared.

Eddy: Hey, where'd it go?

Arba appeared behind Felame.

Felame: Felame?

Charmcaster: Psychic!

Arba: Ar-ba!

Arba tossed Felame across the battlefield with Psychic.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Felame! Get up and use Ember!

Felame stood up and fired an Ember.

Felame: Fe-la-lame!

Charmcaster: Teleport!

Arba: Arba!

Arba disappeared and dodged the Ember.

Eddy: Watch out Felame, it's gonna be behind you!

Felame: Felame-

Arba teleported above Felame.

Arba: Arba!

Eddy: What the?

Charmcaster: Psychic!

Arba: Ar-ba!

Arba knocked Felame back with Psychic.

Felame: Felame!

Nazz: Dude, Eddy's getting creamed!

Ed: With no pie!

Double D: Save the humor Ed, Eddy's not aware of pure Psychic type power! The more Arba teleports, the harder it is to land attacks!

Eddy: Come on Felame, use Slash!

Felame: Felame!

Felame lunged at Arba for a Slash.

Charmcaster: Teleport!

Arba: Ar!

Arba teleported.

Felame: Felame?

Eddy: Be careful Felame, it can be anywhere at this point!

Felame leered around the battlefield before Arba appeared in front of it.

Felame: Felame?

Charmcaster: Thunderbolt!

Arba grabbed Felame and shocked it.

Arba: Arbaaaa!

Felame: Felaaaame!

Charmcaster: Toss it with Psychic!

Arba: Arba!

Arba lifted Felame in the air before slamming it down with Psychic.

Felame: Fe-laaame! Felame!

Felame fainted.

Judge: Felame is unable to battle, Arba wins!

Eddy: Felame, return.

Eddy recalled Felame.

Eddy: So is that it? Or is it two on two?

Charmcaster: The latter. But don't think it's over yet.

Eddy: Urgh!

Nazz: I can't believe Eddy lost dude.

Ed: Arba is just too quick.

Double D: And the pressure of it being a Psychic type hit Eddy real hard.

Eddy: Alright Pikavolt, I choose you!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt ran onto the battlefield.

Arba: Arba!

Charmcaster: Let them come to us!

Eddy: Pikavolt, use Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooolt!

Charmcaster: Copy it!

Arba: Arbaaaa!

Arba discharged electricity and used Psychic to take in Pikavolt's electricity before firing it back at Pikavolt.

Pikaovlt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Double D: The way Arba used a combination of Thunderbolt and Psychic amazed me!

Ed: I'm here to root for Eddy and that's that!

Pikavolt: Pi-ka! Pika!

Pikavolt stayed strong.

Eddy: Alright, teach them a lesson with Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dashed towards Arba.

Charmcaster: Teleport-

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt hit Arba as it was too quick.

Arba: Arba!

Charmcaster: What is this?

Nazz: Yes! Arba finally got hit!

Ed: It looks like it's about be over!

Double D: I wouldn't be so sure, Arba hasn't reached the limit quite yet.

Ed: Double D, you are a downer!

Eddy: Hit it with Tail Whip!

Pikavolt: Pika!

As Arba landed towards the ground, Pikavolt whipped it wiht its tail, causing it to tumble towards the ground.

Arba: Ar!

Charmcaster: Arba!

Eddy: Now use Thunder!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooolt!

Pikavolt fired a Thunder at Arba but a force field surrounded it and blocked the attack.

Eddy: What the? Where'd that come from?

Arba glowed and the force field dispersed as it evolved into a silver fox Pokemon with a bat body shaped head, gray band on its eyes, black eyes and white pupils, nostrils, curved mouth, gray ears with a spikey gray strands of hair above them, gray strands of hair sticking out on the side of its cheeks, a small plate of gray armor on the top of its chest, silver arms and legs with gray wristbands and kneepads, gray tail, and a gray spoon in its hand.

Arbadak: Arbadak!

Eddy: What the heck?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Arbadak, the Psychic Pokemon. The evolved form of Arba. With the addition of the spoon it carries, it powers up its Psychic attacks by storing the energy in the spoon and uses it as a hand held weapon.

Eddy: Boy did we blew it Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Now how's he going to be Arbadak after it evolved?

Ed: Eddy should just give up!

Double D: He can't, Eddy won't, because he's determined.

Nazz: How? Evolving made Arbadak fresh from its injuries and Charmcaster still has another Pokemon that hasn't battled yet and Pikavolt is the only Pokemon Eddy has left!

Double D: Regardless, Eddy won't quit. He's that stubborn.

Eddy: Go Pikavolt, Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dashed at Arbadak.

Charmcaster: Fool! Psywave!

Arbadak: Arba!

Arbadak pointed its spoon at Pikavolt and released pink waves from it at Pikavolt, stopping it.

Pikavolt: Pika?

Pikavolt shook from the incoming energy.

Pikavolt: Pi-kaaaaa!

Eddy: Pikavolt! No!

Charmcaster: Now Arbadak, finish it off with Struggle!

Arbadak: Arbadak!

Arbadak's spoon glowed red and it launched a silver/red fist at Pikavolt, knocking it back.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Oh no!

Pikavolt fainted.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Judge: Pikavolt is unable to battle, Arbadak wins! Which means the victor of this match is the gym leader Charmcaster!

Eddy picked up Pikavolt.

Eddy: Are you alright Pikavolt?

Pikavolt: Pika.

Eddy: I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Ed, Double D, and Nazz walked over.

Double D: You did manage to gain some momentum.

Eddy: Yeah but I just didn't make the cut.

Charmcaster looked in wonder and recalled Arbadak and walked over.

Charmcaster: If you want, I could help you.

Eddy: Huh? After you called me a fool at the last minute? Forget it!

Charmcaster: Regardless, if you want a better match, you might need a Pokemon equivalent to a Psycic type.

Nazz: Why don't you use my Starmor Eddy? But if you hurt it, I swear-

Charmcaster: That's not what I mean. Not pitting Psychic types against each other, but getting the Pokemon that has the advantage over it.

Eddy: Huh?

Double D: I see. You had Monofly, but you released it recently. Now you have no Pokemon to beat a Psychic type through advantage. But what other type was there?

Charmcaster: The Ghost type.

Double D: Aha! Like that Shadeep we met back at Maiden's Peak!

Shadeep flew out of the ceiling and leered at them.

Shadeep: Shadeeeep.

Eddy: Yeah, but where can I find a Ghost type? This isn't Maiden's Peak.

Charmcaster: It doesn't have to be. There's a tower outside of town where Ghost Pokemon usually hang out. I'm pretty sure it's empty right now, but stop by and take a look. Then return with a Ghost type if you can and we'll have our match.

Charmcaster walked away.

Eddy: Uh, thanks! She was being nice to me right?

Ed: Gratitude is necessary! So I say we check out that tower! I love Ghost Pokemon!

Nazz: Yeah well, I can't stand them! They're so creepy and weird!

Double D: Let's stay over at the tower for the night. Any agreements?

Eddy: Count us in!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: But get ready to root for me, because I'm not hung over losing to her. She'll probably think I'm some sore loser!

Nazz: Sounds like you really like-

Eddy: No way! That's not what I mean!

Nazz: Hehe, okay!

Eddy: Urgh, Nazz!

Everyone walked out of the gym as Shadeep flew behind them.

Shadeep: Shadeep.

Shadeep turned invisible and disappeared.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Atba


	23. Tower Haze

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: The cell in the lower part of its body flashes when it begins to multiply and recover health

Chapter 23: Tower Haze

It was night and the Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz stood in front of a tower.

Double D: This must be the tower Charmcaster informed us about.

Nazz: It's so creepy like I thought!

Ed: Please let us check it out!

Eddy: Don't worry Ed, we will, so I can fill up my team of five Pokemon.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Everyone walked into the tower as nearby, Shadeep flew out of a bush and smiled menacingly.

Shadeep: Shadeeeep.

Shadeep turned invisible and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone walked in and spotted trash everywhere.

Nazz: Ew! This place is a total dump!

Double D: It would seem there's residents here.

Ed: The Ghost Pokemon?

Eddy spotted a purple figure under a couch.

Eddy: No!

Eddy kicked the couch and a Meeby jumped out.

Meeby: Meeby!

Eddy: A Protozoa Pokemon! Kankers, I know you're here!

Nazz: Dude, what's a Meeby doing here?

Eddy: It's the Kankers!

Gartake and Gassing jumped out from behind a chair.

Gartake: Gartake!

Gassing: Gassing!

The Kankers and Scrat ran in.

Lee: Can't we leave you three alone just to- huh? It's the twerps!

Scrat: Scraaaaat! The consequences of slashing a ball of yarn with your claws!

Ed: What is your presence doing here?

Lee: Prepare for trouble, you see our presence!

Marie: Make it double, our presence's a present!

May: Also triple, you guys are pheasants-

Eddy: Enough! Get out of the way so I can catch aGhost Pokemon!

Lee: How dare you interrupt us yet again! That's it twerps-

Scrat: Scraaat! Did he just say Ghost Pokemon? I say we catch it for ourselves!

Marie: What wouldwe do with a Ghost Pokemon?

May: Maybe the boss would want it!

Scrat: Exactly!

Eddy: You already have Poison Pokemon, so get lost!

Lee: You get lost! Go Gartake!

Marie: Gassing!

May: Meeby!

Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby lunged at them.

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby: Meeb!

Just then they were blasted by a Psychic attack.

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby: Meeb!

Lee: What the-

They flew into the Kankers and Scrat, knocking them away.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah! We're blasting off agaiiiiin!

They landed in a basement.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Oof!

Nazz: Those guys never get a break.

Ed: I concur!

Eddy: Where'd that attack come from?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Double D: It was a Psychic, but from who?

Eddy and Pikavolt were lifted into the air.

Eddy: Whoa! Now I'm getting Psychic-tized!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Eddy!

Eddy and Pikavolt were tossed into another room.

Eddy: Whoa!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Eddy! Let's go!

Ed, Double D, and Nazz ran after them, but a door was opened by a Psychic attack, and they fell in it.

Ed, Double D, and Nazz: Aah! Oof!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy and Pikavolt landed in a room.

Eddy: Oof!

Pikavolt: Pi!

Eddy and Pikavolt stood up.

Eddy: You alright Pikavolt?

Pikavolt: Pika!

A floating chandelier flew over to them.

Eddy: Huh? What the heck? This place is crazy!

Pikavolt: Pika!

The chandelier turned back into Shadeep.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Eddy: Shadeep! Could it be- you! You're the one who caused us trouble!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Shadeep floated around.

Shadeep: Shadeeeep!

Eddy: That's not funny!

Shadeep glowed red and turned into Pikavolt.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Eddy: Huh?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Shadeep turned back to normal.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Eddy: What the? Hypnosis? Wait a second, you are the same one from Maiden's Peak!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Shadeep: Shadeeep!

Shadeep floated around.

Eddy: Alright, well it's time to catch you!

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep turned into a cloth and whacked Eddy.

Eddy: Ooh!

Pikavolt: Pika-pi!

Eddy: What was that for?

Shadeep smiled.

Shadeep: Shadeeep!

Eddy: You're one weird Pokemon!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Let's go find the others.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep turned into a Toxiger.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep ran after them.

Eddy: What the? Pikavolt run!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy and Pikavolt ran out the room and Shadeep chased them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ed, Double D, and Nazz walked down the basement hall.

Nazz: Dude, do you think Eddy's alright?

Double D: He'll be fine with Pikavolt at his side. But I question that Psychic attack that split us up.

Ed: It must be a Ghost Pokemon. We have to find it and let Eddy catch it.

Nazz: Then we'd have to find Eddy first. He's still upstairs I bet.

They walked over to a ladder.

Double D: Aah, perfect! This should bring us back upsiatirs!

They climbed the ladder.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat were swimming in a room fill gold.

Lee: I'm so gold Marie!

Marie: It's like butter!

May: Yeah, except it looks a little spoiled!

Scrat: Yeah, spoiled- wait a second.

Scrat observed the gold and it was actually bronze.

Scrat: This ain't no gold, it's stinkin' bronze!

Lee: What? Marie you idiot!

Marie: I thought it was gold! What? I'm not a gold miner!

May: Yeah, well you are a bronze one! You ruined our fortune Marie!

Marie: Oh shut up May, if your Meeby didn't get caught by the twerps, we wouldn't even be here-

Eddy and Pikavolt ran in.

Eddy: Whoa! Yes, we've lost it!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Lee: Hey twerp, what do you think you're- hey, Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika?

Eddy: Shut up! It's probably here!

May: What's here?

Scrat: Let's grab Pikavolt already-

Shadeep pounced in.

Marie: Toxiger! Aah!

Shadeep turned into a rope and lashed at everyobe.

Lee: Uh, what the heck is this?

Eddy: It's Shadeep, and it's got us trapped! Help!

The others got upstairs and heard Eddy.

Double D: Eddy?

Nazz: This way!

They ran down the hall.

Shadeep turned back to normal.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep lifted the Kankers and Scrat up.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

Shadeep tossed them out of the room.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Twerp Pokemoooon!

The others ran towards the room and collided with them.

Ed, Double D, Nazz, Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Oof!

Everyone stood up.

Nazz: Watch where you're going dudes! Huh? Not you again!

May: Well if I were you, I wouldn't save your twerpy pal! That crazy ghost's got him wrapped up!

Double D: Ghost? Eddy!

They ran into the room.

Lee: Oh no you don't! If anyone deserves to catch that ghost, it's the boss!

They ran into the room.

Eddy: Guys, help!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep held onto Eddy and Pikavolt and they turned intangable.

Double D: What in the world? That same Shadeep!

Ed: Eddy!

Nazz: We'll save you dude!

Shadeep phased them underground.

Ed: Where'd they go?

Scrat: I'm so glad I ain't a Ghost Pokemon!

Nazz: They went downstairs, let's go back there!

Everyone ran out the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy, Pikavolt, and Shadeep were in a room.

Eddy: Let us go Shadeep!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Shadeep floated around.

Shadeep: Shadeeep!

Eddy: Alright Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooolt!

Eddy was shocked.

Eddy: Aaaaahhhh!

The rope broke off.

Eddy bruised.

Eddy: Ooh, I should've remembered you'd shock me!

Pikavolt smiled awkwardly.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Shadeep: Shadeeeep!

Pikavolt: Pika?

Shadeep glowed red.

Eddy: Enough is enough! Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Piakvoooooolt!

Shadeep turned intangable and Thunderbolt phased through it.

Eddy: Crap! I think Shadeep's aware of your moves by now!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Shadeep snickered.

Shadeep: Shadeeep!

Eddy: Alright, Felame, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Ember!

Felame: Fe-la-la-lame!

Felame fired an Ember at Shadeep but it dodged it.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Eddy: Slash!

Felame: Felame!

Felame lunged at Shadeep but phased through it.

Felame: Felame?

Eddy: Huh? Why didn't that work?

Shadeep: Sha-deep!

Shadeep fired a Toxic at Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Felame! That was Toxic!

Felame was badly poisoned.

Felame: Fe! Fe!

Eddy: Return!

Eddy recalled Felame.

Eddy: Go Monkeaf!

Eddy sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Eddy: Use Razor Leef!

Monkeaf: Keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf fired a Razor Leaf at Shadeep.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep shot a crimson beam from its eyes at the Razor Leaf, breaking it off.

Eddy: Wait a second, that's Night Shade! Shadeep's signature move!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Okay then, use Fury Swipes!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf scratched Shadeep multiple times but phased through it.

Eddy: Why won't that work either?

Shadeep: Sha-deep!

Shadeep knocked Monkeaf back with Night Shade.

Monkeaf: Keaf!

Eddy: Oh no! Return Monkeaf!

Eddy recalled Monkeaf.

Eddy: Go Turtoise!

Eddy sent out Turtoise.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Eddy: Use Water Gun!

Turtoise: Turt-toise!

Turtoise fired a Water Gun at Shadeep.

Shadeep: Sha-deep!

Shadeep fired Toxic and canceled the attack out,

Eddy: Urgh, use Tackle!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Turtoise jumped through Shadeep.

Turtoise: Turt?

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep slammed Turtoise down with Psychic.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Eddy: Turtoise! Return!

Eddy recalled Turtoise.

Eddy: Tackle didn't even work! Pikavolt, try a Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dashed through Shadeep.

Shadeep: Shadeeep!

Eddy: Another Normal attack that doesn't work! Come back here!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt ran back over to Eddy.

Eddy: Let's see what this is all about.

Eddy took out his Pokedex.

Eddy: Aha! Ghost type Pokemon are immune to Normal attacks, and vise versa for Normal types! Now I see why Slash, Fury Swipes, Tackle, and Quick Attack didn't work!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: In that case, Pidgeollo, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Eddy: Come on Shadeep, Pidgeollo blows away Ghost Pokemon like you with its Gust attack!

Shadeep looked agitated.

Shadeep: Shadeeeeep!

Shadeep fired a Night Shade at Pidgeollo but it knocked it away with its wings.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Eddy: Ha! Pidgeollo's immune to your little Night Shade!

Shadeep: Shadeeeep!

Shadeep blasted a Psychic attack towards Pidgeollo.

Eddy: Should've known alerady, use Gust!

Pidgeollo: Pidgooooooo!

Pidgeollo blew away the Psychic and knocked Shadeep back.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep shook off the pain and flew through the wall.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Eddy: Hey, it's getting away!

The others ran in.

Nazz: Eddy, dude are you alright?

Eddy: I'm fine! Shadeep got away just when I was about to catch it!

Lee: So the ghost is at large? Let's go girls!

Scrat: I'm a male Scrat for the last time!

Marie: Whatever, let's go!

The Kankers and Scrat ran out.

Eddy: No! We can't let them catch Shadeep first! After them!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Everyone ran after the Kankers.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shadeep flew out of the tower.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

The Kankers and Scrat jumped off the balcony and into their balloon.

Scrat: You ain't going nowhere my fellow Pokemon!

Scrat launched a net at Shadeep but it flew out of it.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

May: Hey, how'd it do that?

Marie: It's a ghost you idiots! Ugh, how are we gonna catch it now?

Lee: I still have the force field trap we stole from that gym!

Lee launched a blaster and a force field shot out of it and trapped Shadeep.

Shadeep: Shadeep! Shaaaa!

Shadeep attempted to use Psychic to get out but it couldn't.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Lee: Sorry ghostly mostly, but to get otu of that psychic barrier, you have to be a Psychic type to do it!

Nazz: Like Starmor?

Starmor: Star!

A Psychic attack dispersed the force field and Shadeep flew out.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Huh?

The Eds, Pikavolt, Nazz, and Starmor ran over.

Eddy: Your number's up Kankers, get out of here while you're in one piece!

Marie: You're the ones that are gonna be in a zillion pieces!

May: All out attack!

Scrat: Scraaaat! Show em who they're messing with!

Lee: You got it!

Lee, Marie, and May: Go!

They sent out their Pokemon.

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby: Meeb!

Lee: Wrap!

Marie: Tackle!

May: Body Slam!

Gartake: Gartake!

Gassing: Gassing!

Meeby: Meeby!

They lunged at the Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz.

Nazz: Starmor, Psychic-

Shadeep: Sha-deeeep!

Shadeep hit the Pokemon with Night Shade.

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby: Meeb!

They flew into the Kankers and Scrat.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah! Oof!

Shadeep: Shadeeeeep!

Shadeep lifted their balloon high into the sky and blew them away.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhhhh! Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiiiiiin!

Eddy: Shadeep, that was amazing!

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep floated around Eddy.

Shadeep: Shadeeeep!

Eddy: Hehe!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: It seems Shadeep has taken a liking to you Eddy!

Ed: I second that!

Nazz: It's true dude!

Eddy: Really? Well how would you like to come along with us then Shadeep?

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep phased through Eddy.

Eddy: Aah! What the?

Shadeep snickered.

Eddy: Hehe! Alright, I gotcha! Welcome to the team Shadeep!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep phased through him again.

Eddy: Aah! Hey come on, stop doing that!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Everyone laughed as Eddy had caught a new Pokemon, one that was more mischievous than his other Pokemon.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Meeby


	24. Psy Power

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It uses the spoon it carries as a hand held weapon and to store psychic energy

Chapter 24: Psy Power

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz stood in the Saffron Gym.

Eddy: Charmcaster, I came back to have a rematch!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Charmcaster: Yes, I see you've returned. I accept!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nazz: Eddy's got his secret weapon, but do you think he'll do better than he did last time?

Ed: Eddy's the man, he's got this!

Double D: I couldn't agree more Ed, Eddy's going to fight unpredictability with unpredictability!

Judge: The battle rules are the same as the last match, begin!

Eddy: Alright Monkeaf, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Charmcaster: Go Arbadak!

Charmcaster sent out Arbadak.

Arbadak: Arb.

Eddy: Monkeaf, Arbadak's strong up close so let's start out with Razor Leaf!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf fired a Razor Leaf at Arbadak.

Charmcaster: Use Psychic!

Arbadak: Arb.

Arbadak lifted the Razor Leaf back at Monkeaf.

Eddy: Dodge it!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf dodged the Razor Leaf.

Eddy: Use Quick Attack!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf dashed towards Arbadak.

Charmcaster: Struggle!

Arbadak: Arbaaaaadak!

Arbadak launched a Struggle at Monkeaf, knocking it into the wall.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Eddy: Monkeaf!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: That speed!

Nazz: And strength! This is bad!

Double D: Eddy needs to react now!

Eddy: Come on Monkeaf, you gotta get up!

Monkeaf: Mon!

Monkeaf barely stood up as it was bruised.

Charmcaster: Don't let it rejuvenate, Psywave!

Arbadak: Arrrrrrb!

Arbadak hit Monkeaf with Psywave.

Monkeaf: Monnnnnn!

Monkeaf was disorientated by the waves and fainted.

Monkeaf: Mon.

Eddy: Monkeaf, no!

Judge: Monkeaf is unable to battle, Arbadak wins!

Charmcaster: is this your rematch, or a repeat of the last match?

Eddy: Urgh, thanks for a nice job Monkeaf, return.

Eddy recalled Monkeaf.

Nazz: Monkeaf didn't so good.

Ed: That Psywave was disorientating!

Double D: But so will be Arbadak, because Eddy's next Pokemon-

Nazz: Is a winner for sure!

Eddy: Alright, get ready for my Ghost Pokemon!

Charmcaster: You have indeed caught one? Bring it forward!

Eddy: Right, go Shadeep!

Eddy tossed Shadeep's pokeball but as it came out, it turned invisible and flew through the wall.

Eddy: Huh? Shadeep, where are you?

Charmcaster: Is this a waste of my time? Because of it is, you're going to be so sorry.

Nazz: Where's Shadeep?

Ed: Is it playing hide and seek?

Double D: You might be right Ed, for Shadeep's prank tactics might be the cause of this.

Eddy: Shadeep, quit playing around and battle already!

Pikavolt: Pika-pika!

Judge: Is this a forfeit?

Eddy: What? No, my-

Charmcaster: Yes it is.

Eddy: Hey, who are you to call the shots-

Charmcaster: This is my gym, and wasting my time will have dire consequences. Ghost Pokemon are very unpredictable and obviously you haven't trained yours long enough to know that. Come back when you do.

Charmcaster recalled Arbadak and walked off.

Eddy: What the?

Nazz: She is so formal!

Ed: Eddy!

Eddy: Guys, forget it! Let's just go find Shadeep!

Double D: It must have flown out of the gym. Let's search outside.

Everyone ran out the gym.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers were eating lunch on a bench outside of the gym.

Scrat: Mmm, this is better than eating raw fish! Scraaaat!

May: These rice balls are so chunky!

Marie: That's cause your buck teeth are grinding on them!

May: How about you end up with no teeth?

Lee: Girls shut up! We have plans to catch Pikavolt after this!

Scrat reached for the last rice ball but it disappeared.

Scrat: Huh? Hey, where'd-

Lee: Scrat, why'd you eat the last one when I was saving it you overly brown tabby cat!

Scrat: Me? I didn't-

Lee grabbed Scrat.

Scrat: Whoa!

Lee: Do you know how that last one could've satisfied my weight habits-

Shadeep turned visible and was floating in the air along with the rice ball.

Shadeep: Shadeeep!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: It's Shadeep!

May: Hey, that's the rice ball!

Scrat jumped off of Lee.

Scrat: I told you I didn't take it!

Lee: Well I'm sorry! Alright you floating phantom, hand it over-

Shadeep threw the rice ball in front of them and it splattered on them.

Marie: Hey, I just washed this shirt!

May: My boats are covered in grease!

Scrat: So are my claws!

Lee: Let's get it!

Scrat: My pleasure! Taste my Fury Swipes!

Scrat lunged at Shadeep with his claws but phased through it.

Scrat: Huh? Whoa! Oof! Oh yeah, I forgot, Normal attacks don't work on Ghost Pokemon.

Eddy: You got that right!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz ran over.

Eddy: Shadeep, let's go now!

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep floated around Eddy.

Eddy: Ugh, what am I gonna do with you?

Ed: You can trade it for my Rattitail!

Nazz: What is it with you and Ghost Pokemon? They're almost as creepy as bugs!

Double D: Eddy, let's return to the gym so you can have your second rematch.

Eddy: The second one is going to be the last one, and I'm keeping my eye on you Shadeep!

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Lee: Hold it, you twerps aren't going anywhere!

Marie: Yeah, not unless you hand over Pikavolt and Shadeep!

May: A power packed electric rodent and phantom would bring Team Rocket to the top!

Scrat: So hand em over or else you'll get the bad scratch!

Ed: What are they fussing about now?

Eddy: Who knows? Pikavolt, Thunderbolt.

Pikavolt: Pika! Pikavoooooooooolt!

The Kankers and Scrat were hit.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!

They were sent flying into the sky.

Lee: My hair's covered in sparks and grease!

Marie: So are May's buck teeth!

May: I'll buck your teeth! Scrat, back me up!

Scrat: No way! I'm backing off!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Cause we're blasting off! Agaiiiiiin!

They flew off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy: Charmcaster, I'm ready this time!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Charmcaster wasn't on the battlefield.

Eddy: Charmcaster, I said I'm-

Charmcaster: I heard you!

Charmcaster walked in.

Charmcaster: You better not waste my time or I swear-

Eddy: I got it, this battle's gonna be one sided!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judge: Let the battle begin!

Eddy: Alright, Turtoise, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Turtoise.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Charmcaster: Go Arbadak!

Charmcaster sent out Arbadak.

Arbadak: Arba!

Nazz: Charmcaster's using Arbadak first again, but Eddy's using Turtoise this time. Is that a good choice?

Ed: All of Eddy's choices are good, cause he is the man!

Double D: Well Charmcaster hasn't seen Turtoise's abilities, and this is its first gym battle. So Eddy is in a comfortable position.

Eddy: Go Turtoise, use Water Gun!

Turtoise: Turt-toise!

Turtoise fired a Water Gun at Arbadak.

Charmcaster: Psywave!

Arbadak: Arbaaaaa!

Arbadak broke off the Water Gun with Psywave as it was sent towards Turtoise.

Eddy: Withdraw!

Turtoise: Turt!

Turtoise hid in its shell and the waves bounced off.

Eddy: Water Gun!

Turtoise: Turt!

Turtoise came out of its shell and fired a Water Gun.

Charmcaster: Kinesis!

Arbadak: Arb!

Arbadak's spoon glowed pink and bent and the Water Gun dispersed.

Eddy: Urgh, Tackle!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Turtoise charged at Arbadak.

Charmcaster: Psychic!

Arbadak: Arrrrrb!

Arbadak lifted Turtoise into the air.

Turtoise: Turt? Turtoise!

Eddy: Turtoise! Crap!

Charmcaster: Now use Thunderbolt!

Arbadak: Arbaaaaaa!

Turtoise was hit.

Turtoise: Tuuuuuurt!

Eddy: Turtoise!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: That's super effective!

Nazz: On a Water type especially!

Ed: Come on Eddy!

Turtoise fell hard on the ground and fainted.

Turtoise: Turt.

Judge: Turtoise is unable to battle, Arbadak wins!

Eddy: Nice job Turtoise, return.

Eddy recalled Turtoise.

Nazz: Even Turtoise wasn't able to get a hit on Arbadak.

Ed: Arbadak has some sort of weapon.

Double D: Yes indeed, that spoon, and if Shadeep can get a hold of it-

Nazz: Then Eddy can win?

Double D: Precisely.

Charmcaster: And I thought you were going to be a challenge.

Eddy: This'll be more of a challenge! I choose Shadeep!

Eddy tossed Shadeep's pokeball but as it came out it disappeared.

Eddy: Shadeep, where are you now?

Nazz: Here we go again.

Ed: Shadeep is hiding again! Should we seek it?

Double D: Shadeep's antics are really taking a toll in this match.

Eddy: Shadeep, stop playing around and get serious!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Aah forget it! Let's just go Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Eddy and Pikavolt began to walk off.

Nazz: Dude, that's it? You're just gonna give up like that?

Eddy: What's the point when Shadeep won't show up?

Charmcaster: Hold it, you're not going anywhere.

Eddy: Huh? What are you talking about?

Charmcaster: This battle isn't over. You're sticking to the match.

Eddy: Okay, first you force me to leave and now you force me to stay? You're a freak-

Charmcaster: Reflect!

Arbadak: Arb!

Arbadak's eyes glowed red as the whole gym was covered in a clear barrier.

Eddy: What the?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Ed: Is this a force field?

Double D: It's Arbadak's Reflect, and I'm surprised at the variation it used!

Shadeep turned visible.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Eddy: Shadeep, there you are!

Arbadak's eyes stopped glowing and the Reflect dispersed.

Double D: Charmcaster seems to be interested in Ghost types as much as Psychic types.

Ed: And you seem to be interested in her!

Double D: Your false accusations aren't phasing me Ed

Charmcaster: So, shall we continue the match?

Eddy: You got it! Let's go Shadeep!

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep flew around.

Eddy: Shadeep, it's a gym battle so get serious!

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep continued to fly around.

Nazz: Shadeep's obviously a prankster.

Ed: So what is Eddy gonna do?

Charmcaster: Arbadak, settle that ghost down with Psywave.

Arbadak: Arb.

Arbadak hit Shadeep with Psywave.

Shadeep: Shadeep! Shadeeep!

Shadeep looked angry and lunged at Arbadak.

Ed: That Psywave settled down Shadeep!

Double D: See, she knows how to work well with Ghost types as well.

Ed: I still see a smooch!

Double D: Enough Ed!

Nazz: Come on Eddy, you can win this dude!

Eddy: Alright Shadeep, use Toxic!

Shadeep: Sha-deep!

Shadeep shot a Toxic at Arbadak.

Charmcaster: Block it!

Arbadak: Arb.

Arbadak used its spoon to bounce off the Toxic.

Eddy: Urgh, that spoon! Wait a second! Aha!

Charmcaster: Thinking of something? Hold that thought, use Kinesis!

Arbadak: Arb!

Arbadak bent its spoon.

Eddy: Just what I was hoping for! Use Psychic!

Shadeep: Shadeeeep!

Shadeep lifted Arbadak's spoon and tossed it across from it.

Arbadak: Arb!

Charmcaster: What?

Double D: He's using the strategy I was hoping for!

Ed: Go Eddy!

Nazz: You got this dude!

Charmcaster: Don't just stand there, get your spoon!

Arbadak: Arbadak!

Arbadak raced for its spoon.

Eddy: No you don't! Use Night Shade!

Shadeep: Sha-deeeep!

Arbadak picked up its spoon and was hit.

Arbadak: Arrrrrrrb!

Charmcaster: No, this can't be!

Eddy: Oh yes it can be!

Arbadak: Arba.

Arbadak tumbled and fainted.

Judge: Arbadak is unable to battle, Shadeep wins!

Eddy: Yes! We finally beat Arbadak! Nice job Shadeep!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Nazz: I knew Shadeep was going to beat Arbadak!

Ed: It was tired and Night Shade is super effective!

Double D: Yes, Arbadak definitely reached its limit by now!

Charmcaster: Excellent job, return.

Charmcaster recalled Arbadak.

Charmcaster: You were lucky enough to finally beat Arbadak. But don't think the battle's over yet. Go!

Charmcaster sent out a magenta humanoid Pokemon with blonde moustache shaped hair, pink eyes and black pupils, pink heart shaped earings, a skirt shaped body with an ice gem bra shaped appendage on her chest, pink heart shaped spots below, no visible legs and feet, and purple hands with ice painted nails.

Magentica: Mageeeentica!

Eddy: Whoa!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Magentica, the Infatuation Pokemon. A female only species, Magentica causes infatuation upon contact and her body is as cold as an igloo.

Eddy: Since it's an Ice and Psychic type, I should've used Felame. But no worries, Shadeep, use Toxic!

Shadeep: Sha-deep!

Shadeep shot a Toxic at Magentica.

Charmcaster: Magentica darling, use Blizzard!

Magentica: Mageeeeent!

Magentica formed a blue gust from her hands and multiple snow pellets shit out of it at the Toxic, freezing it.

Eddy: Dang! Alright then, use Psychic!

Shadeep: Sha-deeeeep!

Shadeep blasted a Psychic at Magentica.

Charmcaster: Ice Punch!

Magentica: Magentica!

Magentica dispersed the Psychic with her icy fist.

Double D: That Magentica is quite leveled up.

Nazz: Who's side are you on?

Ed: I'm with Eddy all the way!

Eddy: Urgh, use Hypnosis!

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep glowed a red aura.

Charmcaster: Blizzard!

Magentica: Mageeeent!

Magentica froze Shadeep with Blizzard.

Eddy: Shadeep!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Charmcaster: Thaw it out with Ice Punch!

Magentica: Magentica!

Magentica broke the ice off with Ice Punch.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep shook from the cold.

Eddy: Shadeep, you're all good!

Charmcaster: Not for long, Lovely Kiss!

Magentica: Magentica!

The heart spots on Magentica glowed pink and formed a bright pink heart and Magentica fired it at Shadeep, but it phased through it.

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Magentica: Magent?

Eddy: Ha! You should know Normal attacks don't work on Ghost types!

Charmcaster: That's right!

Double D: She made a fatal mistake!

Ed: She's on the deep end!

Nazz: Dang, she forgot about that rule!

Charmcaster: Regardless, use Blizzard!

Magentica: Mageeeeent!

Magentica fired a Blizzard at Shadeep.

Eddy: Hypnosis!

Shadeep: Shaaaa!

Shadeep formed a red ball and released red waves from it at the Blizzard, canceling it out and the waves hit Magentica.

Magentica: Magent!

Charmaster: Magentica, no!

Magentica became drowsy.

Magentica: Mageeeent!

Eddy: Finish it off with Night Shade!

Shadeep: Shadeeeeep!

Shadeep hit Magentica with Night Shade.

Magentica: Mageeeeentica!

Charmcaster: No way!

Magentica fainted.

Magentica: Mageeent.

Judge: Magentica is unable to battle, Shadeep wins! Which means the victory goes to the challnger Eddy!

Eddy: Yes! We won baby!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Ed, Double D, and Nazz walked over.

Nazz: I never doubted you for a second dude!

Ed: You're the man with moves Eddy!

Double D: It was one frustration after another but you finally managed to win!

Eddy: Yeah, I sure did!

Charmcaster recalled Magentica and smiled before walking over to Eddy.

Charmcaster: I apologize for my blunt attitude.

Eddy: Eh, it's alright. We all talk trash but don't really mean it.

Charmcaster: Well I mean this.

Charmcaster took out a yellow button shaped badge.

Charmcaster: The Marsh Badge, as proof of your victory here at the Saffron Gym!

Charmcaster handed Eddy the badge.

Eddy: Alright, I got the Marsh Badge guys!

Pikavolt, Shadeep, and Turtoise jumped in front of him.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Ed, Double D, and Nazz smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was sunset and everyone waved good-bye to Charmcaster.

Charmcaster: Farewell friends!

Eddy: See ya!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Bye!

Double D: Take care!

Nazz: Later!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a path and continued their journey.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Arbadak


	25. Big Babrute

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: If angered, its short temper causes it to thrash its opponents

Chapter 25: Big Babrute

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz stopped by a telephone booth and Eddy was talking to Professor Utonium.

Professor Utonium: So, you've obtained four badges so far?

Eddy: Yeah, four more and I qualify for the Indigo League!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Professor Utonium: That's good! I can easily see the bond you share with your Pokemon!

Eddy: A bond better than jawbreakers!

Ed: Jawbreakers! Yum, yum, yum!

Double D: Settle down Ed.

Nazz: Dude, I can't believe he said jawbreakers.

Professor Utonium: By the way Eddy, speaking of your Pokemon, have you been able to catch more?

Eddy: Yeah, I released my Monofly and recently caught a Shadeep!

Professor Utonium: Interesting, and Clabby's doing just fine!

Clabby walked past Professor Utonium and snapped its pincers.

Clabby: Clabby!

Eddy: Clabby, hey buddy!

Clabby smiled.

Clabby: Clabby!

Clabby walked off.

Professor Utonium: Clabby's pincers are astounding! They're bigger than they should be!

Eddy: That's cause it was caught by me, a trainer that's better than I should be!

Nazz: Great, he's still an arrogant trainer.

Professor Utonium: I like your confidence. I need some of my own to do an experiment on hypnotic waves. Since you caught a Shadeep, I assume it knows Hypnosis.

Eddy: Tell me about it, it's more annoying than it sounds!

Professor Utonium: Well I asked Kevin the same thing, but he didn't have a Shadeep.

Eddy: Yeah, he can't handle the pressure of a Ghost type!

Professor Utonium: Actually, he has no pressure. He's already got five badges.

Eddy: Five badges?

Professor Utonium: He's already got a full team of six Pokemon, and I don't think he's going to stop. You're going to have to catch up to him you know.

Eddy: Okay, but how do I do that?

Professor Utonium: Catch more Pokemon, and discover their true strengths. That's my advice.

Eddy: I know what makes a Pokemon strong and I'm not gonna let Kevin change my mind! I'll catch up to that jerk!

Pikavolt; Pika!

Professor Utonium: I know your rivalry may seem a little exaggerated, but take your time catching up with Kevin. Since you have a full team of six with Shadeep replacing Monofly, how about sending it to my lab to help with my experiment? Then you'll be able to catch a new Pokemon.

Eddy: You got it! By the way, Shadeep's a little prankster so you might have a hard time dealing with it.

Professor Utonium: Oh that's alright, dealing with the Powerpuff girls is worse!

Eddy: Next time I see them, I'm telling them you said that!

Professor Utonium: Uh, no, don't! I was speaking of the Rowdyruff boys! Hehe!

Eddy took out Shadeep's pokeball and placed it in the transporter.

Eddy: See ya Professor!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Professor Utonium: Good luck!

The telephone turned off.

Nazz: So what Pokemon are you gonna catch dude?

Eddy: Maybe a Vapong?

Ed: Yeah right bucko! And I want a Dragonon!

Double D: I'd say Eddy should catch a Carpod!

Eddy: You guys crease me sometimes.

Pikavilt: Pika.

Everyone walked down a rough terrain.

XXXXXXX

The pokeball transported in Professor Utonium's lab.

Professor Utonium: Aah, here it is!

Professor Utonium picked up the pokeball and sent our Shadeep.

Shadeep: Shadeep?

Professor Utonium: Hello floating fella, I just need to see your hypnotic waves!

Shadeep: Shadeep!

Shadeep glowed a red aura and turned into a monkey wearing a brain shaped helmet.

Professor Utonium: What in the world?

Shadeep attacked Professor Utonium.

Professor Utonium: Aah! Please stop! Aah! Ghost Pokemon!

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz were eating lunch at an area surrounded by rocks.

Eddy: Okay, rice balls replaced jawbreakers as my favorite thing to eat!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: That makes sense since jawbreakers are just hardened sugar balls.

Ed: Sugar balls? I eat gravy balls! But this'll do!

Double D: Yes, eat up everyone, I've made more batches!

A mahogany champanzee Pokemon with a creamy face, belly, palms, and foot soles, black eyes and white pupils, nostrils, boxing glove-like hands and feet, and a mahogany tail climbed from behind a rock and jumped on top of it.

Champanzee: Champanzee!

Eddy: Huh? What Pokemon is that?

Double D: A Champanzee.

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Champanzee, the Monkey Pokemon. Champanzee are jolly and mischievious Fighting type Pokemon, but when angered they don't stop until they've trashed their target.

Eddy: Ha! Now that's a Pokemon worthy to be on my team!

Double D: Wait Eddy!

Champanzee jumped off the rock and over to them and grabbed a rice ball.

Champanzee: Champanzee!

Nazz: Looks like it's hungry.

Ed: You can have it little fella! I already ate mine!

Champanzee: Champanzee!

Champanzee jumped back on the rock.

Eddy: Yes! Perfect time to catch it now!

Eddy tossed a pokeball at Champanzee, hitting it in the face.

Champanzee: Champ!

Nazz: Dude, slow down!

Double D: No Eddy! Oh, you're so stubborn!

Eddy: What? It didn't go in yet!

Ed: Uh Eddy? You got it mad.

Champanzee was agitated.

Champanzee: Champan-zeee!

Double D: You see, if you let it finish eating its food, then you would be able to catch it!

Nazz: If that thing comes near me, I'm throwing you at it!

Eddy: Relax, Champanzee just getting its battle face on-

Champanzee threw the pokeball and rice ball at Eddy.

Eddy: Ooh! Hey, why you little-

Champanzee: Champaaaanz!

Champanzee dashed at Eddy and left behind a white streak and kicked and jabbed him as its hands and feet left behind a white streak.

Eddy: Ooh! Aah! Hey! Whoa! Oof!

Eddy fell over.

Pikavolt: Pika-pi!

Ed: Eddy, you okay?

Eddy stood up.

Eddy: What was that?

Double D: Thrash, and I'm surprised at Champanzee's skill level!

Nazz: Dude, you just got thrashed!

Eddy: That's it! I'm catching you matter-

Champanzee's eyes glowed red as it steamed.

Champanzee: Champaaaaanzzzee!

Eddy: Okay, it's mad now!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Run for cover! The longer Champanzee chases its target, the angrier it gets!

Ed: Run!

Nazz: Way ahead of you!

Everyone ran as Champanzee chased them.

Champanzee: Champanzee!

Eddy: Pikavolt, how about a Thunder-

Double D: Don't! That'll make it even more angrier!

Nazz: Then what do we do?

The Kankers and Scrat jumped from behind a rock and stood in front of them.

Lee: Ha! Prepare for trouble!

Marie: Make it double!

May: And triple!

Scrat: Scraaaat! Lousy twerps!

Eddy: Get out of the way losers! We have no time to deal with you clowns!

Lee: Urgh, and what's the big hurry Eddy?

Ed: That!

Ed pointed to Champanzee, who jumed above everyone and over to the Kankers and Scrat.

Champanzee: Champanzee!

May: What the heck is that?

Scrat: A Champanzee, a monkey boxing glove.

Champanzee: Chaaaamp!

Champanzee screeched at Lee.

Lee: Well I don't care what it is, get it out of my face Marie!

Marie: You got it! Hit the road plush monkey!

Marie kicked Champanzee into a rock.

Champanzee: Champ!

Nazz: Hey, what was that for?

Double D: You should treat a Pokemon with better respect!

Marie: Our Pokemon have respect for us, we don't!

Scrat: Yeah- hey!

May: Oh shut it Scrat, you don't belong to neither of us!

Scrat: Eh, you're right, besides, I ain't got no Pokeball!

Lee: So the proposal is hand over Pikavolt and we'll call it a day! Got it squirts?

Eddy: What part of Pikavolt belongs to me do you not understand?

May: Yeah, we get that, and Pikavolt belongs to us now! Understand twerp-

Champanzee: Champaaaaanzee!

Double D: It's Champanzee!

Champanzee stood on the rock and looked extremely furious.

Marie: What's it doing now?

Scrat: Venting its anger out?

Champanzee: Chaaaaaaamp!

Champanzee glowed and evolved into a tan baboon Pokemon with shaggy creamy hair, white eyes and black pupils, a red nose, boxing glove shaped hands and feet, long curled tan tail, and a shaggy tan belly.

Babrute: Baaaabrute!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

Lee: Wha-wha- what is that?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Babrute, the Monkey Pokemon. The evolved form of Champanzee. Unlike the lesser short tempered Champanzee, Barbute has a violent disposition and indirect eye contact will cause it to pumble with absolutely no signs of hesitation.

Double D: The Pokedex's right, Babrute do not tolerate eye contact at all!

Scrat: I'm not looking! I'm not looking! Huh?

Scrat stared at Babrute and it leered at him.

Scrat: Aah!

Babrute: Babruuuuuute!

Babrute jumped off the rock and pounced towards everyone.

Eddy: Run!

Everyone screamed and ran off as Babrute chased after them.

Babrute: Baaaaab!

Lee: Wait, why are we running? I say we catch that thing for the boss!

Marie: Yeah, that crazy monkey would put the beating on us worse than the boss!

Lee: Go Gartake!

Lee sent out Gartake.

Gartake: Garrrrtake!

Lee: Bite, go!

Gartake: Gar!

Gartake lunged at Babrute.

Babrute: Baaaab!

Babrute knocked Gartake into the Kankers and Scrat with Thrash, sending them flying into the sky.

Gartake: Gar!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhhh!

Lee: Monkey business!

Marie: Kanker business!

May: Pika business!

Scrat: Everything business but the last one!

Lee, Marie, May,and Scrat: Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiiiiiin!

They flew off into the distance.

Ed: Look at them go guys.

Babrute: Bab!

Babrute lunged at them.

Nazz: Babrute's back!

Eddy: Let's go!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Everyone ran behind a rock but Babrute jumped on top of it.

Babrute: Bab!

Ed: Aah! Begon gibbon of the galley!

Nazz: Dude, how can it keep finding us?

Doible D: Babrute always picks up the scent of its target with its leering eyes! Wait a second, it must be confused! Babrute, no need to worry, I'm your friend!

Double D walked slowly towards Babrute.

Eddy: Double D, it's not gonna work!

Double D reached his arms out at Barute.

Double D: See? I'm no threat!

Babrute: Baaaaab!

Babrute kicked Double D away.

Double D: Aah! Oof! My abdomen!

Eddy: Told you!

Babrute: Babrute!

Babrute jumped off the rock.

Nazz: Now we're the next kickees!

Ed: And Babrute is the kicker!

Eddy: I'm not backing down to some renegade monkey! You wanna fight Babrute? I'll give you a fight! Go Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooooolt!

Pikavolt shocked Babrute.

Babrute: Baaaaaab!

Babrute grew impatient and broke off the attack with its hands.

Babrute: Babrute!

Eddy: Thunderbolt didn't work?

Double D: Babrute's hands are able to knock away projectile and beam attacks! You'll need to try something else Eddy!

Eddy: Got it! I choose you, Turtoise!

Eddy sent out Turtoise.

Turtoise: Turt!

Eddy: Water Gun!

Turtoise: Tur-toise!

Turtoise fired a Water Gun at Babrute, but it blocked it with its hands and lunged at Turtoise.

Babrute: Bab!

Eddy: Withdraw!

Turtoise: Turt!

Turtoise withdrawed as Babrute scratched its shell.

Babrute: Bab! Bab! Bab!

Ed: It's using Scratch!

Turtoise came out of its shell and moaned from the pain.

Turtoise: Turt!

Eddy: That Scratch is something! Return Turtoise!

Eddy recalled Turtoise.

Eddy: Next, Monkeaf!

Eddy sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Eddy: Use Razor Leaf!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf fired a Razor Leaf at Babrute.

Babrute: Babrute!

Babrute kicked the leaves away.

Eddy: Try a Quick Attack!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf dashed at Babrute.

Babrute: Bab!

Babrute scratched Monkeaf, stopping it in place before scratching it again.

Monkeaf: Mon!

Babrute: Bab!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf was knocked back.

Eddy: Monkeaf! Return!

Eddy recalled Monkeaf.

Eddy: Go Felame!

Eddy sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Ember!

Felame: Fe-la-lame!

Felame fired an Ember at Babrute.

Babrute: Bab!

Babrute jumped and dodged it before lunging at Felame for a Scratch.

Babrute: Bab!

Eddy: Use Slash!

Felame: Felame!

Felame and Babrute hit each other with their claws but Felame was knocked back.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Aah, those claws are just too strong!

Nazz: Dude, Felame needs back up!

Ed: Like what? Its fire power is short!

Double D: Try using a new move!

Eddy: Felame didn't even learn a new move yet! Wait a second, it already did! I found out Felame learned to use this move!

Babrute: Babrute!

Babrute lunged at Felame for a Thrash.

Nazz: It's coming back with another attack!

Ed: Tha rhymed!

Eddy: Quick Felame, use Leer!

Felame: Feeee!

Felame's eyes glowed reed and Babrute stopped and was covered in a red aura.

Babrute: Baaaaab!

Double D: That Leer's lowering Babrute's defense!

Eddy: Now, use Fire Blast!

Felame: Fe-laaaaaaame!

Felame hit Babrute with Fire Blast, burning it.

Babrute: Baaaaaaaaaaab!

Ed: THat is scorching hot!

Babrute was badly burned and fainted.

Babrute: Bab.

Double D: Hurry, catch it!

Eddy: Go pokeball!

Eddy tossed a pokeball at Babrute and it went inside and flashed eight times before completing.

Eddy: Yes!

Eddy picked up the pokeball.

Eddy: Babrute's my new teammate!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Felame: Felame!

Nazz: That's a relief! Don't you dare send that thing out near me dude!

Ed: Babrute's a boxing champion!

Double D: Well this was a determined experience for Eddy, Babrute's the perfect Pokemon for him!

Eddy: So, looks like I gotta be careful in my next gym battle if I want to use Babrute!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: I would be careful as well, but Felame would be a perfect Pokemon to use!

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Wait, where is the next gym anyways?

Double D: I checked the map and its in Celadon City. Lucky for us, it's just up ahead this rocky terrain!

Eddy: Sweet, then let's go!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy recalled Felame as everyone walked down the route and stood in front of a hole.

Eddy: What's this hole doing in the middle of the road?

Pikavolt: Pika?

The Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby jumped out of the hole.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Ha!

Eddy: Not you guys again!

Ed: The wicked quartet and their Pokemon!

Lee: You got that right twerps!

Marie: And now that you got what's right!

May: We get what's right for us!

Scrat: Pikavolt!

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby: Meeby!

Lee: Go Gartake, Bite!

Marie: Tackle Gassing!

May: Body Slam that Electric Mouse Meeby!

Gartake: Gartake!

Gassing: Gassing!

Meeby: Meeby!

The Pokemon lunged at Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika?

Eddy: Sorry Kankers, Babrute, Thrash!

Eddy sent out Babrute.

Babrute: Ba-BRUUUUUUUUTE!

Babrute thrashed Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby into the Kankers and Scrat.

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby: Mee!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah! Oof!

Eddy: Finish them off, Thrash!

Babrute: BAAAAAAAAAB!

Babrute dashed and kicked the Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby high into the air.

Lee, Marie, May,and Scrat: Aaaaaahhhhh!

Lee: Not again! Mariiiiie!

Marie: Stop blaming it on me! May's the one who suggested we go after Pikavolt again!

May: And who was the one that kicked Champanzee into evolution?

Scrat: I agree with Lee, not again! This is the second time we've-

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Blasted off agaiiiiiiin!

They flew off into the distance.

Babrute stomped on the ground.

Babrute: Bab! Bab! Bab!

Ed: Recall it before it goes on a rampage!

Eddy: You got it! Babrute return!

Eddy recalled Babrute.

Eddy: Whoo! How do I brush off a Pokemon like this one?

Double D: In time Eddy, Babrute will learn to settle down. After all, it is obedient.

Eddy: Yeah, you're right.

Nazz: Can we just head to Celadon City already before more Babrute show up and thrash us?

Ed: You read me like a psychology manual Nazz!

Double D: Hehe, not my manual right?

Eddy: Let's go guys!

Pikavolt: Pika!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down the route as they headed for Celadon City.


	26. Grassy Business

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It lets out an unpleasant aroma when threatened

Chapter 26: Grassy Business

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz stood in front of the Celadon City gym.

Eddy: That's it right Double D? That's the Celadon gym!

Double D: Quite correct Edd-

Eddy ran into the gym.

Eddy: Hello? I'd like to have a- huh? What's that smell?

Pikavolt: Pika?

A girl in a fashion outfit walked over to the counter.

Girl: That's the fragarance of the Celadon grooming salon!

Eddy: Salon? I thought this was a-

The others ran in.

Double D: What's the matter with you? Are you that impatient?

Ed: It smells like fresh cut spring flowers spewing across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon in here!

Nazz: Mmm, that's a nice aura!

Eddy: Forget this, it's a salon!

Girl: Is there a problem?

Eddy: Yeah, I'm not into fru-fru stuff like this! Forget all that nasty fragarance mint jasmine crap!

Ms. Keane walked in.

Ms. Keane: Well excuse me but we don't have to time to ignore our hygiene! You need some matters young man!

Double D: Oh, I can't resist the beauty of someone like you!

Nazz held him back.

Nazz: Down boy!

Eddy: Yeah, and your point is lady?

Ms. Keane: My point is, you're very rude! We don't appreciate you making a fuss about my salon! Your friends and Pikavolt can stay, but not you!

XXXXXXXXX

Eddy was pushed out of the gym.

Eddy: Whoa! Hey, let me back in!

Ms. Keane: Come back when you're more polite!

Ed: This is for your own good Eddy!

Nazz: Sorry dude!

Double D: The beauty is not why I second hand you, but the fragrance of the beauty!

Pikavolt: Pika-pi!

The door closed.

Eddy: No wait!

Eddy banged on the door.

Eddy: Let me in! Aah, forget this!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

Eddy: What was that?

Eddy ran to the back of the gym and spotted the Kankers and Scrat dangling from a tree vine.

Marie: May you fat gopher! You just had to get us caught up in a situation with your weight!

May: It wasn't my fault! And you ate the last rice ball batch, who's fat now?

Scrat: Scraaat! I can't even extract my claws and get us out of this and scratch you two dopes!

Lee: I wanna kick you guys more harder than the twerps when I find them! We lost sight of them again!

Eddy: Rockets? Wow.

Marie: Hey, there's the leader twerp!

Scrat: Yo kid, get us down from here!

Eddy: Na, I got better things to do! Like getting in that gym!

Scrat: What? Why I oughtta-

May: You good for nothing blockhead!

Eddy: Another example of why I wouldn't help you losers! See ya-

Lee: Hey, wait! You let us down, we get you in that gym!

Eddy: Really? And how do I know you won't go after Pikavolt?

Marie: Please, we have no interest in Pikavolt. For the moment, that is!

Scrat: Just get us down! We ain't got no time for your electric pal!

Eddy: Fine, go Monkeaf, Razor Leaf!

Eddy sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf cut down the vine with Razor Leaf and the Kankers and Scrat fell off.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah! Oof!

They stood up.

Lee: Alright kid, a deal is a deal!

Marie: My hair!

May: I hope your crowbar's messed up because then pounding you will be a whole lot easier!

Scrat: I'd pound you both if I wasn't unevolved!

Lee: Shut up you three and let's go!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy, the Kankers, and Scrat stood in front of the door and Eddy was dressed as a girl while the Kankers and Scrat were dressed in suits.

Eddy: Tell me again why I have to wear this!

May: So you make big Ed jealous to come crying to me!

Lee: Shut up May! They like fragrances right, so making you look fru-fru is what you need to have your match!

Marie: Does this suit make me look cute?

Scrat: No, it makes you look like a werewolf in a monkey suit!

Marie pounded him.

Scrat: Ow!

Marie: You frisky furball! Don't insult me, compliment me!

Eddy: I'm only wearing this just for the gym, so let's go.

The Kankers and Scrat walked in.

Girl: Hello, how may I help you?

Lee: Um, I was wondering if my daughter could meet the owner of this salon?

Girl: Oh of course! What's your name sweetie?

Marie elbowed Eddy.

Eddy: Uh! (girl's voice) My name is Edna!

Girl: Right this way Edna!

The girl led Eddy down the hall.

Lee: Hehe, where's the compartment keeping the Pokemon here?

Scrat: I can smell it there!

The Kankers and Scrat ran down the other hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

The others were in the gym battlefield listening to Ms. Keane.

Ms. Keane: So you see, fragrances and plants are linked to each other in a way that benefits humans and Pokemon!

Double D: She's as smart as she is captivating!

Ed: You sicken me sometimes Double D!

Nazz: That makes two of us.

The girl and Eddy walked in.

Girl: Ms. Keane, this girl would like to meet you!

Ms. Keane: Bring her in!

Eddy walked over to everyone.

Eddy: Hi, I'm Edna.

Ms. Keane: I'm Ms. Keane. Nice to meet you!

Double D: She looks offly familiar.

Ed: I smell mongoose lotion!

Nazz: There's only one person I know that uses that!

Eddy looked nervous.

Pikavolt's ears shook.

Pikavolt: Pika? Pika!

Pikavolt ran towards Eddy.

Eddy: No Pikavolt, don't!

Pikavolt: Pika-pi!

Pikavolt jumped onto Eddy's shoulder and his wig fell off.

Eddy: Whoa!

Ed: Hi Eddy!

Double D and Nazz looked strangely at him.

Ms. Keane: You're that rude boy we kicked out earlier!

Girl #1: He looks like a rude boy!

Girl #2: And he smells like one too!

Nazz: Haha, I totally agree!

Eddy: Urgh, forget this! I only snuck in so I could have a gym match!

Ms. Keane: Really? Well I happen to be the gym leader of the Celadon gym!

Eddy: No way! A lady like you?

Ms. Keane: I'll ignore your comments for the gym match! As I must accept all battles!

Eddy: Fine, cause I'm ready!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Who would've thought she was the bad girl in this gym?

Double D: Aah, bad girl!

Nazz: Woman! Ugh, you guys need to learn more about females!

XXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat walked over to a comparment door and were back in their regular clothes.

Scrat: Scraaaaaat! I can break in easilly!

May smacked him.

Scrat: Ooh!

May: Stop screeching your name so loud, we'll get caught!

Scrat: Fine!

Scrat slashed the door but bent his claws.

Scrat: Owwwwww! Ow! Ow! Ow-

Lee covered his mouth.

Marie: Are you crazy?

Lee let go of him.

Scrat: My claws! My beautiful claws!

Lee: Urgh, Marie, take care of this!

Marie: Why? We need an Acid and Gartake and Meeby can only use those moves, not Gassing!

The door opened and a dark green plant Pokemon with a cylander shaped body, stubby fingerless arms and legs, squinted black eyes and white pupils, and grass on its head with comb shaped leaves sticking out of the grass on top and two leaves sticking out on the side.

Bloomish: Bloomish?

May: What the heck is that?

Scrat: A Bloomish. Hey I say we catch it!

Marie: Good idea! Gassing!

Marie sent out Gassing.

Gassing: Gassing!

Marie: Use Poison Gas!

Gassing: Gassss!

Gassing released a Poison Gas at Bloomish.

Scrat: With the disgusting smell of Poison Gas, Bloomish will fall to submission!

Lee: Yeah yeah, just as long as we catch ourselves a Pokemon!

Bloomish: Blooooooo!

Bloomish released a Poison Gas out of its leaves and it blew away Gassing's Poison Gas.

May: Ha! It's trying to make a Poison Gas of its own! Pathe- ugh! What is that smell?

Marie: That's so gross!

Lee: It smells like Rod's fishing pole being used in the trailer park's swamp!

Scrat: Yuck! My cat nose can only stand rotten tunfish!

Lee: Let's get out of here!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat covered their noses and ran off as Bloomish stood sternly before dashing off.

Bloomish: Bloooo!

XXXXXXXXXX

Eddy, Pikavolt, and Ms. Keane stood on the battlefield and Eddy was back in his regular clothes. The girl from the counter stood across the battlefield to judge the battle. Ed, Double D, and Nazz sat on the risers to watch while the rest of the girls were sitting across from them to watch as well.

Girl: The battle between the challenger Eddy and gym leader Ms. Keane will now begin. Each trainer will use three Pokemon each. The battle will be over when the Pokemon on either side are unable to battle.

Nazz: Three on three? That's a longer battle than before.

Double D: Instead of our respective gyms, the rest act different.

Ed: Eddy's going for the gravy!

Girl: Now, let the battle begin!

Ms. Keane: Here we go Tangine!

Ms. Keane sent out a green vine Pokemon with a round body covered in green vines, a black inner body, purple eyes and black pupils, and purple toeless rounded feet.

Tangine: Tangine!

Eddy: What's that?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Tangine, the Vine Pokemon. Tangine fights the cold with its vine covered body. It also uses the vines as whips against enemies.

Eddy: So Grass type Pokemon's her specialty. Alright Monkeaf, let's go!

Eddy sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Ms. Keane: Fighting Grass with Grass? Big mistake! Tangine, Vine Whip!

Tangine: Tangine!

Tangine lashed its vines at Monkeaf.

Eddy: Dodge it!

Monkeaf: Mon!

Monkeaf jumped high but Tangine managed to hit it and slam it back down to the ground.

Monkeaf: Mon!

Eddy: Monkeaf! That thing is fast!

Ms. Keane: See? You're already succumbing to defeat!

Eddy: No way! Use Razor Leaf!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf fired a Razor Leaf at Tangine.

Ms. Keane: Vine Whip!

Tangine: Tangine!

Tangine used its vines to dodge the attack.

Eddy: Try a Quick Attack!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf dashed at Tangine.

Ms. Keane: Tangine, end this with Constrict!

Tangine: Tangine!

Tangine lashed its vines at Monkeaf, constricting it hard.

Monkeaf: Monnnnn!

Tangine let go of Monkeaf and sent it flying across the field, knocking it out.

Monkeaf: Mon.

Eddy: No, Monkeaf!

Girl: Monkeaf is unable to battle, the winner is Tangine!

Ms. Keane: If you want, I could give Monkeaf a healing potion.

Eddy: Thanks but no thanks. Nice job Monkeaf, return.

Eddy recalled Monkeaf.

Nazz: How did Eddy get beat so quickly?

Ed: He lost momentum.

Double D: That's due to Tangine's speed and coordination with its vines. But this match shouldn't be hard for Eddy, since Grass Pokemon are relatively easy to match up against.

Eddy: I choose you PIkavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt ran onto the battlefield.

Ms. Keane: I adore your Pikavolt, but its cuteness won't help you anyway at all! Go Tangine, hit it with Vine Whip!

Tangine: Tangine!

Eddy: Dodge it!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped high and dodged the attack.

Ms. Keane: Its speed!

Eddy: That's right! Agility!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Piavolt dashed across the battlefield.

Tangine: Tangine?

Ms. Keane: Don't get confused, use Wrap!

Tangine: Tangine!

Tangine lashed its vines out at Pikavolt but the debris from the ground catapulted it into the air.

Piavolt: Pika!

Ms. Keane: Oh no!

Eddy: Alright, use Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooooolt!

Tangine was shocked.

Tangine: Tangiiiiiine!

Eddy: Finish it off with Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pi-pi-pika!

Pikavolt dashed into Tangine, knocking it back.

Tangine: Tangiiiine!

Tangine fainted.

Tangine: Tang.

Girl: Tangine is unable to battle, Pikavolt is the winner!

Eddy: Nice work Pikavolt, return!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt ran back over to Eddy.

Ms. Keane: You fought well, return darling.

Ms. Keane recalled Tangine.

Nazz: That time Eddy made short work of Tangine!

Ed: The laugh is on Ms. Keane now!

Double D: You mean the joke, but I don't think Ms. Keane is hesitant to tolerate a loss. Plus she's stunning!

Nazz: Ugh, here we go again.

Ms. Keane: You beat my first Pokemon, but the second one might be a lot different! I choose Shroomold!

Ms. Keane sent out a Shroomold.

Shroomold: Shroomoooold!

Eddy: Shroomold huh? Maybe I'll choose Babrute- wait.

Eddy thought about Babrute's temper problems.

Eddy: Oh yeah, that'd cost me big time!

Ms. Keane: I'm waiting.

Eddy: Right, Felame, you're up instead!

Eddy sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Double D: Eddy's secret weapon, a Fire type against a Grass Pokemon!

Ed: And Shroomold's also a Poison type, this should be a cutting edge! Go Eddy!

Ms. Keane: Your type advantage holds no threat to us! Go Shroomold, use Vine Whip!

Shroomold: Shroomoooooold!

Eddy: Slash!

Felame: Felame!

Felame slashed Shroomold's vines.

Shroomold: Shroo!

Eddy: Now that you got it stunned, use Fire Blast!

Felame: Fe-laaaaaaaame!

Shroomold was burned.

Shroomold: Shrooooooooo!

Shroomold fainted.

Shroomold: Mold.

Ms. Keane: What?

Girl: Shroomold is unable to battle, the winner is Felame!

Eddy: That was quick! You can't take Felame's heat!

Felame: Felame!

Ed: That was fast!

Nazz: Well Shroomold was a bad match up.

Double D: I'm quite impressed at how Eddy's handle Felame's pyro abilities.

Ms. Keane: Thank you Shroomold, return.

Ms. Keane recalled Shroomold.

Ms. Keane: I'll admit, Shroomold was at a terrible disadvantage, and so is this one! Bloomish!

Bloomish ran into the room and onto the battlefield.

Bloomish: Bloomish!

Eddy: What the?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Bloomish, the Weed Pokemon. The evolved form of Weedish. When threatened, it releases an unpleasant smell from the grass on its head.

Eddy: That's all it can do? Act like a stink bomb? Ha! Felame, use Slash!

Felame: Felame!

Felame lunged at Bloomish.

Ms. Keane: Bloomish, use Poison Gas!

Bloomish: Blooooo!

Bloomish stunned Felame with a Poison Gas.

Felame: Feeelame!

Eddy: What the?

Ms. Keane: Use Petal Dance!

Bloomish: Bloo!

Bloomish was surrounded by pink flower petals and they were surrounded by a chilly wind before Bloomish fired them at Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Come on Felame, fight back with Ember!

Felame: Fe-la-la-lame!

Ms. Keane: Use Acid!

Bloomish: Bloo-mish!

Bloomish countered with Acid.

Eddy: Urgh, go Felame!

Felame: Felame!

Felame lunged at Bloomish.

Ms. Keane: You as well Bloomish!

Bloomish: Bloo!

Bloomish lunged at Felame.

Just then, a Weedish and Shroomold ran by the window.

Weedish: Weedish!

Shroomold: Shroomold!

Ms. Keane: Huh? What's going on?

A tree shaped robot chased after them.

Eddy: What's that?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Weedish and Shroomold ran in.

Weedish: Weedish!

Shroomold: Shroomold!

Ms. Keane: What's wrong you two?

The robot crashed in.

Ed: Whoa!

Double D: Goodness!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Haha!

The Kankers and Scrat rose up from the robot.

Lee: Prepare for trouble, it's getting grassy!

Marie: Make it double, we're being sassy!

May: Also triple, I'm just too classy!

Lee: To protect the world from devastation!

Marie: To unite the people within our nation!

May: And to rendezvous between similar stations!

Lee: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Marie: To extend our reach to the stars above!

May: And to lift our position in tough!

Lee: Lee!

Marie: Marie!

May: May!

Lee: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Marie: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

May: Before your Pokemon lose sight!

Scrat: Scrat, that's right!

Eddy: Not you again, just go away!

Lee: Sorry twerp, but this is what we do!

May: Nab Grass Pokemon! Hit it Scrat!

Scrat: That's riiight!

Scrat pressed a button and a missile launched.

Ms. Keane: Recall the Pokemon!

The girls recalled their Weedish, Shroomold, and Tangine as the missile hit the wall and caused a fire to spread.

Ms. Keane: Oh no! Everyone out!

Everybody ran out of the gym.

Marie: Hey get back here! We ain't done-

Lee: Whoa!

The fire spread to the robot and Lee pressed a button that ejected everyone outside.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Whooooooooa!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Nazz: Are you guys alright?

Ed: I was feeling smokey!

Double D: I'm alright as long as Eddy is.

Eddy: Well of course I'm alright!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Felame: Felame!

The Kankers and Scrat landed in a tree.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Whoaaaa- oof!

They dangled from a vine.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Not agaiiiin!

Ms. Keane: Good, the Pokemon are all safe- wait, where's Bloomish?

Ms. Keane looked around but didn't see Bloomish.

Ms. Keane: Oh no! My poor Bloomish is still inside the gym!

Eddy: Aah! Don't worry, I got it!

Eddy, Pikavolt, and Felame ran inside the gym.

Nazz: Eddy, wait!

XXXXXXXXXX

Eddy, Pikavolt, and Felame ran inside and saw Bloomish in a corner surrounded by a blaze.

Bloomish: Blooooo!

Eddy: Bloomish, don't worry! Felame, draw some of the heat into your flame!

Felame: Felame!

Felame's flame glowed yellow as the fire started to shrink.

Eddy and Pikavolt ran over to Bloomish.

Eddy: I got you Bloomish!

Bloomish: Bloo!

Eddy grabbed Bloomish and everyone ran out the gym as the fire spread rapidly.

Ms. Keane: Oh, Bloomish!

Ms. Keane hugged Bloomish.

Bloomish: Bloomish!

Eddy: Hey, how come Bloomish isn't smelling? I smell some sweet scent!

Ms. Keane: That's because Bloomish lets out a pleasant scent when it's happy! And it's happy that you saved it from that fire!

Eddy: I did, didn't I?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Girl: But now the gym's gonna burn down!

Nazz: No it won't! Go Turtoise, Starchin, Starmor, and Jetrout!

Nazz sent out Turtoise, Starchin, Starmor, and Jetrout.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Starchin: Starchin!

Starmor: Starmor!

Jetrout: Jetrout!

Eddy: Right, Go Turtoise!

Eddy sent out Turtoise.

Turtoise: Turt!

Eddy and Nazz: Water Gun!

The Pokemon all fired their Water Gun attack at the fire, spreading it down until it dispersed.

Double D: The fire's gone!

Ms. Keane: It is! I can't thank you all enough for what you did today!

Eddy: It was no biggie, we just wanted to save the gym.

Girl: Well it looks like the gym's gonna need some repairments.

Ms. Keane: That's alright, we can open up our secondary salon while the gym is being repaired!

Scrat slashed the vine but him and the Kankers managed to regain their balance without falling off this time.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Ha!

Lee: What's going to be repaired is our robot!

The robot was burned from the fire and came tumbling down.

Marie: Eh, forget it! May's the idiot for ordering that thing off of schmebay!

Ed: Schmebay? That's where I order my evil tim comcis!

May: Really Big Ed?

Lee: Shut up! We have no time to flirt! Go Gartake!

Lee sent out Gartake.

Gartake: Gartake!

Marie: Go, Gassing!

Marie sent out Gassing.

Gassing: Gassing!

May: Here we go Meeby!

May sent out Meeby.

Meeby: Meeby!

Eddy: I'll handle them cause I got my three Pokemon!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Felame: Felame!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Lee: Good, those are the only ones you'll need, well we'll need once we deliver them to the boss! Gartake, Poison Sting!

Gartake: Gar-ta-ta-take!

Eddy: Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooolt!

Pikavolt broke off the attack and shocked Gartake.

Gartake: Garrrrrr!

Marie: Go Gassing, Sludge!

Gassing: Ga-ssing!

Eddy: Felame, Flamethrower!

Felame: Fe-laaaaame!

Felame broke off the attack and burned Gassing.

Gassing: Gaaaaassss!

May: Meeby, melt that shell with Acid!

Meeby: Mee-by!

Eddy: Turtoise, Water Gun!

Turtoise: Turt-toise!

Turtoise broke off the attack and soaked Meeby.

Meeby: Meeby!

Lee: Urgh, bite Pikavolt Gartake!

Gartake: Gar!

Eddy: Hit it with Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dashed into Gartake, knocking it into Lee.

Gartake: Gat!

Lee: Aah! Oof!

Marie: Come on Gassing, Tackle that flame headed squirt!

Gassing: Gas!

Eddy: Slash Felame!

Felame: Felame!

Felame raked Gassing with its claws, knocking it into Marie.

Gassing: Gas!

Marie: Aah! Oof!

May: Meeby, Body Slam that water lizard!

Meeby: Meeby!

Eddy: Turtoise, Withdraw!

Turtoise: Turt!

Turtoise withdrawed and Meeby bounced off its shell, flying back into May.

May: Aah! Oof!

Scrat: Urgh, I guess a Pokemon like myself is gonna have to do this the hard way! Taste my Fury Swipes!

Scrat retracted his claws and lunged at Eddy.

Eddy: Felame, claw Scrat back!

Felame: Felame!

Felame slashed Scrat's claws.

Scrat: Huh? Ooooooooooooowwwwww!

Scrat was knocked back and landed onto the Kankers, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby.

Eddy: Now, finish them off! Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Water Gun all out attack!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooooolt!

Felame: Felaaaaaame!

Turtoise: Turtoiiiiise!

The attacks hit the Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby sending them flying into the sky.

Lee: We just keep getting burned out!

Marie: My only excuse is that I'm getting young!

May: But I'm already getting older!

Scrat: You know what else is?

Lee, Marie, May, Scrat: We're blasting off agaiiiiiiiiin!

They flew off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ms. Keane: I'd like to thank you once again Eddy for what you did today!

Eddy: Thanks, I just wanna change my image sometimes.

Ms. Keane: In honor of your gratitude, I give you this!

Ms. Keane took out a badge.

Ms. Keane: The Rainbow Badge!

Eddy: No way, but I didn't beat you.

Ms. Keane: There was no greater match than that one you had with those girls and that talking Scrat. And you saved my gym and Bloomish!

Bloomish: Bloo! Bloo!

Eddy nodded and Ms. Keane handed him the badge.

Eddy: Alright, I got the Rainbow Badge!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Felame: Felame!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Nazz: Nice work dude!

Ed: You did it Ed styled!

Double D: That you did Eddy!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz waved good-bye to the Celadon gym.

Ms. Keane: Good-bye! And take care!

Bloomish: Bloomish!

Eddy: Bye!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Thanks for everything!

Ed: We had a great time!

Double D: Good-bye my love Ms. Keane! I'll miss you so!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a route as they continued their journey.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Bloomish


	27. Mass Hypnosis

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It floats around in a circle to put its opponents in a hypnotic trance

Chapter 27: Mass Hypnosis

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a street.

Eddy: Pretty convenient city huh guys?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: I at least hope they're not obsessed with electric guitars. My insecurities will haunt me then.

A woman walked over to them while tearing.

Woman: Excuse me kids, you haven't happened to see a boy have you?

Eddy: Uh well, I can't answer that unless you be more specific miss.

Woman: Oh, right.

The woman pointed to a picture of a boy on a building wall. There were more pictures of other kids and they all said missing on them.

Woman: That one there.

Eddy: No, we haven't seen that boy anywhere.

Ed: Why do they all say missing on them?

Woman: My son disappeared along with the rest of those kids. Oh I just can't think what I would do without my little boy!

The woman sobbed and walked away.

Nazz: Poor lady, I just feel awful for what she's going through.

Eddy: Hey look!

Officer Penny walked over to the wall and put another picture on it.

Double D: Aah! It's Officer Penny!

Everyone walked over to Officer Penny.

Eddy: Hey Officer Penny, do you know why these kids are all missing?

Officer Penny: That's what I've been investigating. You see, a week ago, one kid was missing after going to a park to play there. Then all of a sudden, more kids appeared at the same park and all went missing. I've investigated the park, but there hasn't been any clues left behind there at all.

Double D: Oh Officer Penny, I want to help solve this mystery but first you need to take a break and spend some time with me!

Nazz pushed him away.

Double D: Ooh!

Nazz: I think that's a good idea, we should help you with this case.

Eddy: Yeah, we're ready for anything that happens!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Cross my heart!

Officer Penny: Alright. But first, we need to head over to the Pokemon Center.

Everyone walked towards the Pokemon Center.

Nearby, the Kankers and Scrat were watching them from a bush.

Lee: So, the twerps are doing some sort of investigation, huh?

Marie: If it means going to the Pokemon Center, then Pokemon will be involved!

May: Ooh, I like that word!

Scrat: Good, because I'm a Pokemon!

Lee: Hehe, let's spy on them a little more!

The Kankers and Scrat hid back in the bush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Officer Penny: Nurse Vivian, how are the Pokemon?

Nurse Vivian and Fuchsina were treating a Bandoon and a Carpod.

Nurse Vivian: I've got to inspect the surroundings on Bandoon's mask. Fuchsina will fill up Carpod's whiskers with water.

Fuchsina: Fuchsina!

Double D: Oh Nurse Vivian, you're a darling! How can I resist-

Eddy: Give it a rest will ya?

Double D: Hmph!

Double D observed a light blue duck Pokemon with a light yellow beak and nostrils, white eyes and black pupils, three spikes of yellow hair sticking out on the sides of its head, three fingered clawed hands, and a stubby pointy light blue tail holding its head.

Marduck: Mar?

Double D: Nurse Vivian, what about this one?

Nurse Vivian: That Marduck is suffering from a headache. Apparently, it has too much water flowing in its nervous system.

Eddy: That's too much information!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Oh cool! Can it flood out of its ears?

Nazz: Dude, that sounds sick!

Eddy: So what happened to the Pokemon anyways?

Officer Penny: Ever since the children went missing, Pokemon have been admitted to the Pokemon Center with strange symptoms.

Nurse Vivian: Me and Fuchsina have been working on curing the Pokemon, but when one is cured, another one is admitted here.

Eddy: Wow, that's srange.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Pink waves flew in and Pikavolt looked drowsy.

Pikavolt: Pikaaaaa.

Eddy: Pikavolt?

Pikavolt jumped off Eddy's shoulder and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

Pikavolt; Pikavolt, where are you going?

Ed: It is like a mindless zombie!

Officer Penny: A mindless zombie? This needs investigating! Let's go!

Everyone ran behind Pikavolt.

XXXXXXXX

Everyone followed Pikavolt to a bridge across a forest.

Eddy: Where are we going?

Ed: Nice bridge!

Officer Penny: Huh? This is the bridge that leads to the park across from here!

Nazz: Whoa! Check that out!

Nazz looked ahead of the bridge and spotted a mansion.

Double D: A luxury mansion! One I could buy Officer Penny!

Nazz: Ugh!

Everyone walked onto the bridge.

Eddy: Officer, why is Pikavolt so drowsy?

Officer Penny: Nurse Vivian had told me that the Pokemon had been exposed to some sort of waves that caused them to appear in a trance. Your Pikavolt must've been exposed to the waves.

Ed: Hypnotic waves? Then Pikavolt isn't a mindless zombie!

Nazz: Of course not. What made you think that?

Double D: His sci-fi comics.

Ed: Says you!

Pikavolt stood in front of the mansion.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Officer Penny: Pikavolt stopped, but why?

Eddy: That mansion seems kind of funny!

Eddy barged into the mansion.

Officer Penny: Wait!

Eddy: Aha! Huh?

Eddy stood in front of many adults who looked at him strangely.

Eddy: Uh?

A butler walked over to him.

Butler: Excuse me sire, but are you here to join the Pokemon presention convention?

Eddy: The what?

The others walked in.

Officer Penny: Alright, what's going on here? We've noticed strange occurences from the city across from here and they've led us here.

Butler: Strange occurences? Like what?

Officer Penny: Certain waves have been affecting Pokemon living in the city nearby, and many children have been disappearing.

Butler: Oh dear, I certainly hope it wasn't our Pokemons' waves.

Nazz: What Pokemon?

The butler pointed to a table and a magenta balloon Pokemon with a magenta balloon shaped upper body and a yellow star symbol on its center, a purple basket shaped lower body with magenta spots on it and two purple curled strings sticking out if it, and purple eyes and magenta pupils was sitting on it.

Eddy: I've never seen that before!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Levanimp, the Blimp Pokemon. Levanimp's lightweight body allows it to float in the air and when it spins around in a circle, it puts its opponents in a hypnotic trance.

Double D: Of course! Levanimp is what was making those Pokemon and Pikavolt drowsy!

Eddy: Well you better make amends and fix Pikavolt now!

Butler: Slow down! We didn't know it would cause trouble! You see, a week ago, one of our Levanoon finally evolved into Levanimp in order to function its hypnotic waves properly.

Officer Penny: A week ago? That's when the children all went missing!

Eddy: What's a Levanoon?

Ed: That thing next to it!

Ed pointed to a small magenta balloon Pokemon with a magenta balloon shaped upper body and a yellow plus symbol on its center for a mouth, a small purple basket shaped lower body, yellow eyes and purple pupils, and purple baton whip shaped appendages for arms.

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Levanoon, the Balloon Pokemon. The pre-evolved form of Levanimp. Levanoon makes up for its feather weight by releasing compressions of hypnotic waves that will put its opponents in a trance.

Officer Penny: Levanimp aren't normally known for using hypnotic waves as their signature weapon, but Levanoon are.

Butler: Let me finish explaining. One of our Levannon was able to pull off the waves while the other had a hard time. Even after it evolved, it still couldn't pull off using Hypnosis or Psywave. Instead all it did was float around and generate a radial wave of energy that must've spread throughout the mansion.

Double D: Radial? Then that also means it spread to the city!

Officer Penny: My thoughts exactly Double D. Your Levanimp is the culprit for the suffering Pokemon and I'm pretty sure the missing children are a factor as well.

Butler: I assure you Levanimp means no harm.

Lee: But we do!

A net fired and caught Levanimp.

Levanimp: Vanimp?

The net was reeled out the door.

Eddy: What the heck?

XXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat reeled in Levanimp.

Scrat: Haha, Levanimp could be the replacement for our Scrat balloon!

May: Oh come on, I wanted us to have a May balloon!

Marie: Then it'll get a whole lot uglier!

May: Are you saying Scrat is better looking than me?

Lee: What she means is this trance ball is ours!

Everyone ran out the mansion.

Butler: Aah! Levanimp!

Nazz: Let it go now!

Lee: Prepare for trouble, we've got your balloon!

Marie: Make it double, our balloon's fool of goons-

Eddy: I have no time for this!

Marie: What? Excuse me you little twerp-

Eddy: Go Monkeaf-

Butler: Wait! Levanimp, use your Psychic!

Levanimp: Levaniiiiimp.

Levanimp lifted the net off it with Psychic and floated in the air.

May: Aah! Scrat, what kind of cheap net is that?

Scrat: The kind that isn't Psychic proof?

May: Urgh, I won't be a laughing stock! Meeby!

May sent out Meeby.

Meeby: Meeby!

May: Body Slam!

Meeby: Meeby!

Meeby lunged at Levanimp.

Ed: Does she know Psychic types are strong against Poison types?

Eddy: She's the dumb one of the Kankers, so no.

Butler: Levanimp, use your Confusion!

Levanimp: Levvvvaaaaa!

Levanimp's eyes glowed purple and it released a blast of purple energy from its arms at Meeby, knocking it into the Kankers and Scrat.

Meeby: Meeby!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

The Kankers, Scrat, and Meeby landed in their balloon and a hole poked in it and was sent flying off.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhhhhh! Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiiiiiin!

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was back in the mansion.

Officer Penny: We already know Levanimp is behind the drowsy Pokemon, but we need to know if the missing children are related to this as well.

Butler: To figure that out, Levanimp needs to use its abilities on a human.

Nazz: I'll do it. Just for the sake of Pokemon.

Eddy: Look's like you stepped up to the bat Nazz!

Pikavolt stood sternly, being drowsy.

Pikavolt: Piiiii.

Eddy: Take it easy.

Nazz walked over to Levanimp.

Nazz: Okay, hit me with your best shot.

Butler: Levanimp, use Hypnosis.

Levanimp: Lev.

Levanimp wrapped its arms around Nazz and they glowed a pink aura.

Levanimp: Niiiiiiiiiimp.

Nazz looked drowsy.

Nazz: Uhhhhhhh.

Levanimp let go of Nazz and she stood up while looking like she hadn't slept for two days straight.

Ed: Nazz? Are you a mindless zombie?

Nazz stuck her tongue out and fell on the floor and flailed and clapped her hands as if she was an Iceal.

Nazz: Iceal! Iceal! Iceal! Iceal!

Double D: What in the world is she doing?

Officer Penny: I believe she's imitating an- Iceal?

Eddy: That's what she really is! Haha!

Pikavolt: Piiiiiiii.

Eddy: Pikavolt! Can Levanimp fix Pikavolt?

Butler: I'm afraid not, as Levanimp is what caused Pikavolt to act this way.

Eddy: Darn it! Well how can Pikavolt get cured?

Butler: Maybe Levanoon can help? After all, it is born knowing how to control its waves. Okay, bring Pikavolt forward.

Eddy pushed Pikavolt in front of Levanoon.

Butler: Levanoon, Psywave.

Levanoon: Lev.

Levanoon floated and released a Psywave at Pikavolt.

Levanoon: Levanooooooon.

The waves turned Pikavolt back to normal.

Pikavolt: Piiii-Pika? Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt! Thank goodness you're back to normal!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped onto Eddy's shoulder.

Eddy: Hehe!

Nazz: Iceal!

Nazz hopped out of the mansion.

Ed: Nazz, come back!

Officer Penny: Let's follow her.

Everyone ran after Nazz.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nazz hopped over to a park behind the mansion.

Nazz: Iceal! Iceal!

The others ran over.

Eddy: Nazz, what the heck is wrong with you? Huh?

Everyone looked around and saw many kids imitating Pokemon.

A boy put leaves on his wrist.

Boy: Monkeaf!

A boy put a hotwheel toy car on his hair.

Boy: Felame!

A girl stood on all fours and put a book on her back.

Girl: Turtoise!

A boy put black out around his eyes.

Boy: Bandoon!

A girl held two strands of grass around her mouth.

Girl: Carpod!

Ed: Uh, am I in freak of nature land?

Double D: I'm wondering if insanity reached an all time low.

Officer Penny: These are all the kids that've been missing! Of course! The park back at the city isn't the one they were last seen in, it was this one!

Eddy: But why are they all acting like they're Pokemon?

Butler: The same reason your friend is. Levanimp's waves put them in a trance.

Officer Penny: I see now. The waves cause Pokemon to enter a painful or hypnotic trance, while humans act as if they're Pokemon.

Ed: How do we snap them out of it?

Butler: Levanoon helped Pikavolt and it can do the same with these young lads. Go Levanoon, Psywave!

Levanoon: Levanoooooooooooon.

Levanoon released a Psywave around the park, turning everyone back to normal.

Kids: Huh?

Nazz stood up.

Nazz: Why do I feel like I was swimming in a tsunami?

Eddy: You thought you were an Iceal. I'm telling your sister!

Nazz: What? Eddy!

Double D: If Levanimp is what started everything, then Levanoon can end it! We have to get it to use Pswyave on the Pokemon back at the Pokemon Center!

Officer Penny: Let's hurry.

Everyone ran off along with the children.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The kids were reunited with their parents. The woman from before was happy that her son came back.

Woman: I missed you son!

Boy: I missed you too mommy!

Everyone was inside the Pokemon Center and Levanoon released a Psywave on the Pokemon.

Levanoon: Levanooooooon.

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Carpod: Carpod!

Nurse Vivian: The Pokemon are alright! Thank you for your help Officer!

Fuchsina: Fuchsina!

Officer Penny: It was really these children!

Double D: Yes it was! And the power of my love for you and Nurse Vivian!

Nazz smacked him.

Double D: Ow!

Nazz: That's for not snapping me out of being an Iceal!

Nurse Vivian: Unfortunately, this one still hasn't recovered yet.

Marduck walked over while holding its head.

Marduck: Marduck?

Double D: Hmm, I assume the waves may have flowed the water through its nervous system. I could be wrong though.

Eddy: Let me see.

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Marduck, the Duck Pokemon. Marduck are generally confused Pokemon, as their brain power is shortened by dense water clogging their nevous system.

Double D: Aha! I was right! Don't worry Nurse Vivian, I'll take good care of it!

Marduck walked next to Double D.

Marduck: Mar?

XXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a route while Marduck was following them.

Double D: That Marduck is very strange. Just the thought of it next to me is very obscuring.

Nazz: Well you wanted it didn't you?

Double D: I think Marduck would suit you better. It's a Water type after all.

Nazz: No way! That thing is way beyond weird!

Nazz accidentally tripped over a rock.

Nazz: Whoa!

A pokeball fell out of her pocket and rolled over to Marduck.

Marduck: Marduck?

Nazz: Huh? My pokeball!

Marduck pressed its bill on the pokeball and went inside and the pokeball flashed two times before compliment.

Nazz picked the pokeball up and looked confused.

Nazz: Uh?

Ed: Congratulations Nazz, you just caught a Marduck!

Nazz: What? No dude! Aah! I wish it were a Carpod!

Eddy: Face facts, that Pokemon's yours!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Ugh!

Nazz shook her head over the disdain of having a Marduck as everyone walked down the route and continued their journey.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Levanimp


	28. Fashion Fire

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It can sniff out heat particles with its super sensitive nose

Chapter 28: Fashion Fire

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a street and a man wearing an ostentatious outfit walked by thenm along with his ostentatiously painted Percat.

Eddy: Uh, what's the 411 on the dress code here?

Ed: Put some clothes on!

Double D: Ed, show some respect! Cities have different varieties!

Nazz: I still think it's creepy seeing a guy wear something like that.

Eddy: Hey, check out that place!

May was dressed as a fashion designer and stood in front of a salon.

May: Step right up to get you and your Pokemon the most fashionable designs ever!

Many people ran in the salon.

May: Oh boy, hehe, they don't know!

May ran in the salon.

Eddy: Should we check it out?

Ed: Okay, but we don't dress up!

Nazz: You read my mind.

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked over to the salon and May turned and spotted them.

May: Crap!

XXXXXXXXXX

May ran over to Lee, Marie, and Scrat, who were dressed in fashion outfits as well and were putting makeup on a girl and her Toxiger.

Lee: Some treats for that hair!

May: And a nice hairband to go!

Scrat: Here's something to fix those cuticles Toxiger!

May: Guys, we got problems!

Marie: Oh please May, we already told you to stand outside and look for more customers!

Scrat: So get back outside where you belong!

May: No! Twerps!

Lee: What?

Marie: You're bluffing!

May: Pikavolt!

Lee: Uh, you're done!

Lee showed her a mirror.

Girl: Ooh, I like this! Let's go Toxiger!

Toxiger: Toxiiiiiger!

The girl and her Toxiger left.

Marie: This is a perfect time to snatch Pikavolt! May I never doubted you-

May: Save it Marie! We got a Pikavolt to nab!

Scrat: You read my mind! Let's see if they're out there now!

Scrat peeked out the door and spotted the Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz talking to the girl with the Toxiger.

Girl: Yeah, there's another salon across from here. That one doesn't involve a lot of makeup though.

Nazz: That's so cute! So let's check that one out then!

Eddy: What? But what about-

Ed: No time to hurry Eddy! Less fru-fru!

Eddy: Fine, let's go.

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked off.

Scrat: What? That girl we gave a make over just gave the twerps a turn over!

Lee: What? Where'd they go?

Scrat: To some other salon!

Marie placed cash in a wallet.

Marie: Well I think we've had enough of green, now it's time to get yellow!

May: Let's go girls!

Lee smacked her with a baton.

Lee: Only I say that.

The Kankers and Scrat ran out the salon.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked in a salon and spotted a woman with curly purple hair, golden earings, blue eyes, a pink shirt, green sweatpants, and white heals brushing a Tigunk's fur.

Eddy: She must be the salon owner.

Pkavolt: Pika.

Double D: Aah! I've seen her in advertisemnt papers!

Double D ran over to her.

Melaney: Huh?

Double D: You must be Melaney, am I correct?

Melaney: Yes. This is my salon. How can I help you?

Double D: How can you help me? Cure my aching heart? Because your love is what-

Eddy stood in front of him.

Eddy: Hehe, we were just checking out this salon because we saw another across the street from here.

Melaney: Oh, that one.

Tigunk: Ti!

Tigunk jumped off Melaney's lap and its trainer walked in and it ran over to it and they walked out.

Melaney stood up.

Melaney: You see, that one's only been out for two days and I have no idea why it's attracting more people than I thought it would. When I went to take a look, the designs looked well, ostentatious.

Double D: I thought the same! You and me are a perfect match!

Nazz: Okay, you can flirt to random girls, but when it's girls like me or Blossom, you- ugh!

Ed: Jealous?

Nazz: Say that I again, I'll rip your eyebrow off.

Ed: You wouldn't dare!

Nazz glared at him and he backed away.

Double D: Well I-

Eddy: Who cares? All I know is we should've checked that other salon out.

Double D: Eddy, how can you say that? Melaney's work demonstrates less abstract crusade designs!

Ed: What does that even mean?

Nazz: Who knows dude?

Melaney: I thank you for your kind words.

Double D: You can thank me, with a date!

Melaney: Hehe!

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone sat down on a table.

Melaney: So Eddy, you want to become a Pokemon master right?

Eddy: Heck yeah! Better than trying to earn money to buy a confessionary!

Double D: Confectionary Eddy.

Eddy: Right!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Well I want to become a Pokemon watcher!

Nazz: Observer you mean?

Ed: Actually Professor Utonium reminded me it's a watcher. And I like to observe and inspect Pokemon and their natural attributes!

Melaney: Very interesting. Nazz?

Nazz: A master Water type Pokemon trainer! I am the gym leader back in Cerulean City!

Melaney: Really? That's amazing!

Double D: Hey I was a gym leader at the Pewter gym!

Melaney: That's amazing as well Double D!

Double D: Aah! Support of love!

Nazz: So, you want to see my Water Pokemon? My Starmor's gem is neatly polished!

Melaney: Sure!

Nazz: Alright-

Marduck popped out of its pokeball.

Marduck: Marduck?

Nazz: Huh? Aah! I wanted Starmor, not you Marduck!

Ed: How did it get out of its pokeball?

Eddy: It's a master escape artist!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Get back inside your poke-

Marduck: Mar.

Marduck walked over to a table with an orange fox Pokemon with a red v symbol on its forehead, black surrounding its orange ears, white eyes with red irises and black pupils, a dark brown nose, red flame shaped spots on its back, a flaming bushy tail, and maroon finger and toe tips sitting on it and relaxing.

Nazz: What's it doing?

Eddy: What Pokemon is that?

Melaney: That's a Canire. It's mine.

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Canire, the Fox Pokemon. Canire can absorb heat with its flaming tail and exhales it by roaring. Its nose is also very sensitive, being able to sniff out heat particles.

Nazz: It's so cute!

Nazz ran over to it and picked it up.

Nazz: Hi Canire!

Melaney: Wait!

Canire woke up.

Canire: Roooooooow!

Canire hit Nazz in the face with a Flamethrower.

Nazz: Aaaaahhhhh!

XXXXXXXXX

Nazz wiped her face with a napkin.

Melaney: I was going to warn you that Canire doesn't like being picked up by strangers. It mostly trusts me.

Nazz: Yeah, I guess with me being a Water type expert, it'd be different with Fire types.

Canire looked away.

Canire: Row!

Ed: It looks very groomed.

Melaney: That's because I take the time to help with Canire's hygiene. I want it to look absolutely stunning!

Double D: That's not the only thing that's absoulutely stunning!

Melaney: Say Double D, are you trying out for the Indigo League like Eddy?

Double D: Me? No, I'm a Pokemon breeder! Is that impressive enough for you?

Melaney: Yes! I'm a Pokemon breeder as well!

Double D: Really? Oh we're so much alike!

Marduck: Marduck!

Nazz: Oh quit being happy!

Marduck: Mar?

Nazz: Ugh! Why couldn't I have a Carpod instead?

Melaney: Well what I really mean is, I want to become a Pokemon breeder.

Double D: Huh? But you said-

Melaney: No, I'm almost always working at this salon. Whenever I have spare time, I like to groom Canire and discover its behavioral patterns.

Double D looked at Canire, who was sleeping.

Double D: I see now. You like being the head of a salon, but what you really want is to become a breeder. I felt the same way when I began my journey. A breeder is more important to me than normally training a Pokemon through battling.

Eddy: That's how I roll, but we all have different views on things.

Pikavolt: Pikavolt.

Ed: I get mad when people confuse watchers for breeders, I mean, we're different! Can you see the difference Nazz?

Nazz: Ed, stop being a freak. I never confused you for Double D.

Double D: Well Melaney, we're both very much alike! What do you say we hit a movie tonight, my treat?

Ed: You are making me sick!

Eddy: Well I'd like to see Canire battle! If it's not any trouble.

Melaney: Actually, Canire is a very fiesty Pokemon when it comes to battlong!

Eddy: Really? So can it battle Pikavolt?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Why not use a Water type like Turtoise?

Ed: Or Marduck!

Nazz: That's not funny Ed!

Melaney: I would, but me and Canire were going to be on our way to that new salon to take another look at it.

The Kankers and Scrat were outside hearing the conversation and they sneered and ran off.

Eddy: Yes! Now we can go check it out!

Nazz: No! I want to stay here and learn how to groom my Pokemon!

Eddy: No! Checking out the salon!

Nazz: Grooming Pokemon!

Eddy: Salon!

Nazz: Groom!

Eddy: Salon!

Nazz: Groom!

Eddy: Salon-

Double D: Enough! Melaney will choose since this is her salon.

Melaney: Why don't we head to the salon first?

Eddy: Ha!

Nazz: Urgh!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone walked into the Kankers' salon.

Eddy: Hello? Anybody here?

May ran over.

May: Oh hello! Welcome to the fashion beautique salon! Who wants a design first!

Nazz: Me! Oh me!

Eddy: Pre madonna.

Nazz: Urgh! I'd like to go first!

May: Right this way! You all can check out the the gallery here!

May and Nazz ran off.

Eddy: Hey, look at these Pokemon designs!

Everyone stood in front of a gallery of Pokemon designs.

Double D: Such a beautiful Felame!

Ed: I like that Monkeaf!

Melaney: The Turtoise is very enlighting in this one!

Eddy: I know! Go!

Eddy sent out Monkeaf, Felame, and Turtoise.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Felame: Felame!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Eddy: How would you guys like a makeover!

Monkeaf: Keaf!

Felame: Lame!

Turtoise: Turt!

Melaney: I'd love to give them the makeover!

Ed: And your Canire?

Canire yawned.

Canire: Roooow!

Melaney: Can one of you take care of it for me?

Double D: I'd love to! I even have special Pokemon food for it!

Double D took out a bowl of Pokemon food and placed it in front of Canire.

Canire: Row?

Canire sniffed the bowl and started eating the food.

Canire: Row! Row!

Melaney: That's the first time Canire's eaten something cooked up by someone other than me! You really are special Double D!

Double D: Did you hear that? She said I was special!

Ed: Like what Eddy would say, do not have a bird Double D!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nazz sat on a chair and she had painting spots on her and her hairstyle was short.

May: Vua la!

May handed Nazz a mirror.

Nazz: Let's see. Aah! This is so cute!

Marduck popped out.

Marduck: Marduck?

Nazz: Ugh! I would smack you on your bill, but I'm too excited too!

Marduck: Mar?

May: And now for your payment!

May pushed the chair into another room.

May: Whoa! Aah!

Lee placed her leg and stopped the chair.

Nazz: Aah! What was that for?

Scrat: Yah!

Scrat roped her to the chair.

Nazz: Hey! Let me go! Who are you guys anyways?

Lee: Prepare for trouble, it's old faces!

Marie: Make it double, that design won't make you feel embraces!

May: Also triple, I know nothing about graces!

Lee: To protect the world from devastation!

Marie: To unite the people within our nations!

May: And to rendezvous between similar stations-

May: Okay I get it! Team Rocket!

May: How dare you cut short our motto! You twerps need a lesson or two!

Lee: Ha- wait a second May, where's Pikavolt?

May: Oh yeah! Your payment is Pikavolt!

Nazz: Funny, because last time I checked, Pikavolt was Eddy's Pokemon, not mine!

Marie strangled May.

May: Aah!

Marie: May you bucket brained buck tooth buck! You should've known the three haired squirt had Pikavolt!

Marie let go fo her.

May: Urgh, it wasn't my fault for being the look out!

Lee: You were never the look out if there were no cops! Urgh, where's Pikavolt and the others tweetie?

Nazz: Like I'd tell you!

May: I know-

Scrat scratched her.

Scrat: You already told us enough un-juicy info!

May: Hey, I really do know-

Marduck walked in.

Marduck: Marduck?

Nazz: Marduck, be a useful Pokemon and get me out of this chair!

Marduck: Marduck?

Lee: Hahahaha! Is this Pokemon supposed to be a joke?

Marie: I got quackers!

May: Wait, wait-

Scrat scratched her.

Scrat: You don't get a pun! I say we find Pikavolt, rocket style!

Lee: Good word Scrat! Let's go!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat ran off.

Nazz: Wait! Untie me! Urgh, Marduck, help me!

Marduck: Marduck?

Nazz: Aah! A Carpod is more useful than you!

Marduck: Marduck?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Monkeaf was dressed as a lieutanant, Felame was dressed as a firefighter, and Turtoise was dressed as a serpent.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf?

Felame: Felame!

Turtoise: Turrrrt!

Eddy: What do you guys think?

Ed: It looks like Felame and Turtoise like Melaney's idea, but Monkeaf hates yours.

Eddy: Come on Monkeaf, I thought you'd be my visual!

Monkeaf: Keaf!

Monkeaf threw off the clothing.

Melaney: How about I help you instead?

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf turned away.

Eddy: Sorry, Monkeaf's a little experimental.

Double D: The word is temperamental Eddy.

Eddy: Right, that's ir!

Melaney: Canire is like that sometimes.

Canire finished eating its food.

Canire: Row?

Double D: Did you enjoy that snack?

Canire smiled.

Canire: Row!

Ed: Hey, you got it to smile Double D!

Melaney: Canire does that when I do nice things for it!

Double D: I'd like you to do some nice things for me! Dinner?

Eddy: In your dreams sockhead, maybe Marie!

Marie: What was that twerp?

The Kankers and Scrat ran over.

Eddy: Oh no, not you again!

Ed: What's with the tasky costumes?

Lee: Sorry, change!

The Kankers and Scrat changed into ostentatious outfits.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Ha!

Scrat: We're ostentatiously locked and loaded!

Ed: With what? Your dignity has been undignified!

May: Check again big Ed!

Lee: Gartake!

Marie: Gassing!

May: Meeby!

Lee, Marie, and May: Come on out darlings!

The Kankers sent out Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby and they were dressed in ostentatious outfits.

Gartake: Garrrrrr!

Gassing: Gassssssss!

Meeby: Meeeeee!

Ed: I am officialy scarred for life.

Eddy: My Pokemon can beat your fru fru Pokemon!

Lee: Really? Try it!

Eddy: Monkeaf, Razor Leaf!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf fired a Razor Leaf at Gartake.

Lee: Snakey!

Gartake: Gar!

Gartake moved its body in a zig zag pattern and dodged the attack.

Eddy: That snake's got flexability! Alright then, Fury Swipes!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf!

Monkeaf lunged at Gartake and waved its claws at it, but it kept dodging.

Monkeaf: Keaf! Keaf! Keaf! Keaf!

Gartake: Gar! Take! Gar! Take!

Monkeaf became tired.

Monkeaf: Mon!

Lee: Use Poison Sting!

Gartake: Gar-ta-take!

Gartake hit Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Mon!

Eddy: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf was knocked back.

Monkeaf: Mon!

Eddy: Urgh, go Felame, Flamethrower!

Felame: Felaaaaame!

Felame fired a Flamethrower at Gassing.

Marie: Gassy!

Gassing: Gas!

Gassing floated around so fast, the Flamethrower bounced off it.

Eddy: Okay you floating naval mine, try this one for size! Slash!

Felame: Felame!

Felame lunged at Gassing.

Marie: Hit it with Smog!

Gassing: Gassss!

Felame was stunned.

Felame: Feeeeee!

Marie: Now use Sludge!

Gassing: Ga-ssing!

Felame was hit.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Felame, no!

Felame was knocked back.

Felame: Fe!

Eddy: Now you're making me mad Kankers! Turtoise, Water Gun!

Turtoise: Turtoiiiiise!

Turtoise fired a Water Gun at Meeby.

May: Blobby!

Meeby: Meeb!

Meeby took the Water Gun and used Recover.

Eddy: That's Recover! No way vacuole! Use Tackle!

Turtoise: Turt!

Turtoise lunged at Meeby.

May: Bide!

Meeby: Meeb!

Meeby glowed white and blue and used the damage taken from the Water Gun to fire a white and blue blast of energy at Turtoise.

Turtoise: Turrrrrrt!

Eddy: Oh no!

Turtoise landed hard on the ground.

Turtoise: Turt!

Eddy: That's it! Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pika-

Scrat: Scraaaat!

Scrat launched a net from a blaster at Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Scrat reeled in Pikavolt.

Scrat: Thanks for the electricity!

Marie: We really appreciate it!

Marie punched a button on the wall and their balloon flew down and the Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby jumped in it.

Lee: Catch ya later twerps!

Eddy: No way! Hey, where's Nazz?

Nazz: Haaaaa!

Nazz pushed herself in the chair and knocked into the balloon.

Lee, Marie, May,and Scrat: Aaaaahhhh!

The net fell and Eddy caught it.

Eddy: Gotcha!

Eddy opened the net and Pikavolt ran out.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt, don't worry, you're safe now!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

The rope broke off and Nazz stood up.

Nazz: Yes! I'm free!

Marduck walked over.

Marduck: Marduck?

Nazz: No thanks to you!

Marduck: Mar.

May: Why you no good twerps! We want Pikavolt!

Marie: Screw Pikavolt, let's get that orange cutie over there!

Melaney: What? My Canire? You all disgrace the name of Pokemon fashing designing!

Lee: Excuse me, but we happen to symbolize it!

Melaney: Really? Take a look at your Pokemon, do they look like they're enjoying the outfits you customized?

Gartake: Garrrrr.

Gassing: Gassss.

Meeby: Meeeee.

Scrat: Of course they do! And I'm speaking only because I'm a Pokemon myself!

Melaney: You're a talking Scrat! I know my reaction is slow, but how is that possible!

Scrat: Let's just say when you're part of Team Rocket, anything is possible!

Melaney: Well getting Canire isn't! Go!

Canire: Roowwwww!

Canire ran towards their balloon.

Eddy: Get ready to see Canire in battle mode!

Ed: Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!

Double D: I'll assist! Rocky!

Double D sent out Rocky.

Rocky: Rocky!

May: That fox and rock can't stop us! Go Meeby, Body Slam!

Meeby: Meeby!

Double D: Defense Curl Rocky!

Rocky: Rock!

Rocky curled into a ball and Meeby bounced off it.

Meeby: Meeby!

Marie: Gassing, Sludge!

Gassing: Gassss!

Melaney: Canire, Ember!

Canire: Roooow!

Canire broke off the attack with Ember and hit Gassing.

Gassing: Gas!

Lee: Gartake, Wrap!

Gartake: Gar!

Gartake wrapped around Rocky.

Double D: Rocky quick! Get it off you!

Rocky: Rock!

Rocky spinned rapidly.

Gartake: Garrrrrrrr!

Rocky stopped spinning and Gartake was sent flying.

Melaney: Canire, Flamethrower!

Canire: Rooooooow!

Canire hit Gartake with Flamethrower, sending it flying into Gassing and Meeby.

Gartake: Garrrrrr!

Gassing: Gass!

Meeby: Mee!

Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby flew into Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah! Oof!

Melaney: Finishing touches you two?

Double D: Certainly! Rocky, Rock Throw!

Eddy: Pikavolt, Thunderbolt! Monkeaf, Razor Leaf! Felame, Fire Blast, Turtoise, Water Gun!

Rocky: Ro-cky-cky!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooolt!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Felame: Felaaaaaaame!

Turtoise: Turtoiiiiiiise!

The attacks hit their balloon.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

Gartake: Garrrrrr!

Gassing: Gasssss!

Meeby: Meeeee!

Melaney: Now Canire, use Fire Spin!

Canire: Rooooooooow!

Canire released a spiral blast of fire from its mouth at their balloon, causing an explosion and sending the Kankers, Scrat, Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby flying into the sky.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaaahhhhh!

Lee: Our dreams of being fashion designers, ruined!

Marie: Your dream, but not mine! I got whiplashed!

May: Well I screwed up too many times!

Scrat: Does this outfit make me look beautiful?

The Kankers looked at him strangely.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiiiiiiin!

They flew off into the distance.

Nazz: They're they go again!

Marduck: Marduck?

Eddy: Ha! Nice outfit!

Nazz: Shut up! This is cute! Ed?

Ed: Uh, hehe, you look like a space pagent beauty!

Nazz: Thanks- wait, space? So you're saying I'm an alien?

Ed: No, you're just so cute, you're out of this world!

Double D: I admire Canire's Fire abilities Melaney!

Melaney: Thank you Double D!

Canire: Row!

Eddy: That Fire Spin was crazy! You think Canire could teach my Felame how to use that move?

Melaney: It'd be hard since Felame has to breed in order to use that move.

Eddy: Well alright then, have Felame and Canire, uh, breed, so-

Double D: Eddy, it won't work unless both Pokemon are of the same gender.

Eddy: Okay, but Canire's a girl, right?

Melaney Canire's a boy.

Eddy: What?

Canire looked angry as Eddy thought he was a girl.

Eddy: Oh, right. Then Felame, you must be-

Felame: Felame!

Felame lifted his paw.

Eddy: A boy too?

Felame nodded.

Felame: Felame!

Ed: Hahahaha, you are scorched Eddy!

Eddy looked awkward.

Eddy: Uh, wow!

Pikavolt looked awkward.

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was sunset and everyone stood outside the salon.

Melaney: You raised my confidence Double D. Now I'm able to understand what breeding Pokemon is like. Seeing Canire's attack patterns and behavioral patterns made me realize grooming had done enough.

Double D: Yes! I did raise your confidence! And I already have the confidence to- huh?

Canire nudged against Double D's leg.

Canire: Row! Row!

Ed: Canire likes you Double D!

Eddy: You can say that again Ed!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: You're so right dude!

Melaney: I've already raised Canire to be a wonderful Pokemon. And now he seems ready to be raised by another soon to be accomplished breeder!

Double D: Me? An accomplished breeder? Your kind words make my love for you so much more undefying!

Melaney: Hehe, you're such a comedian!

Double D: I am aren't I? Wait I wasn't- hold on, Canire's your Pokemon.

Melaney: Yes. And I think he'll help you become a better breeder, because he's your Pokemon now!

Eddy: Seriously?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Loveable fox!

Nazz: There's no way you can reject a cutie like Canire!

Double D: What do you say Canire, do you want to come along with me?

Canire nodded.

Canire: Row!

Melaney took out a pokeball.

Melaney: Here's Canire's pokeball.

Melaney handed it to Double D.

Double D: Thank you Melanie, I promise to raise Canire just as perfect as you did! Canire, return!

Double D recalled Canire.

Double D: I got Canire!

Rd: Way to go bucko!

Nazz: You guys are a perfect match dude!

Eddy: So now what about the salon Melaney?

Melaney: I'm going to leave the salon closed for now and begin my journey as a Pokemon breeder. Wish me luck! Bye!

Melaney ran off.

Eddy: Bye Melaney!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Melaney: And take care of Canire for me Double D!

Double D: Don't worry Melaney, I will! Bye beautiful!

Ed: See ya!

Nazz: Thanks for the salon tour!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down the street as they continued their journey.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Canire


	29. Power Pokemon

Who's That Pokemon

Hint: It strikes mainly with its fists

Chapter 29: Power Pokemon

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a rocky path.

Eddy: So, now that I got five badges, I need three more to qualify for the Indigo League. Double D, what's the next gym?

Double D: Call me crazy, but I suggest we head to Fuchsia City. That's the closet gym from here.

Nazz: Fuchsia huh? That sounds like it could be a pretty city.

Ed: Pretty and city rhymes!

A humanoid Pokemon with brown skin, a v shaped head, white eyes with red irises and black pupils, a silver shirt-like torso, gray shorts-like appendages covering his thighs, black shoe-like feet, and black boxing glove shaped hands walked over and looked around.

Punchamp: Pun? Champ?

Eddy: Huh?

Punchamp: Punchamp?

The Pokemon leered at Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika?

Eddy: Careful Pikavolt, that thing is staring at you.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Double D: Strange, what's a Punchamp doing out in the middle of this terrain?

Eddy: Did you say Punchamp?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Punchamp, the Punching Pokemon. Punchamp are determined Pokemon, not giving up a fight where they strike mainly with their iron hard fists.

Eddy: It says Punchamp is a male only species. Alright tough guy, come at me bro! Or Pikavolt.

Punchamp: Punnnnnchaaaamp.

Punchamp's eyes glowed red.

Ed: That's a leer!

Pikavolt glowed a red aura.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: What the?

Pikavolt: Piiiii-ka!

Pikavolt sparked.

Eddy: That's right, use ThunderShock!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooolt!

Punchamp: Pun-champ-champ-champ!

Punchamp swung his fists fast and the electricity sparked off his fists.

Punchamp: Punnnnnnch.

Eddy: What the?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Double D: That was a Comet Punch!

Ed: But that variation though.

Eddy: Go Pikavolt, Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dashed towards Punchamp.

Pikavolt: Pi-pi-pi!

Punchamp: Pun-chaaaaaamp!

Punchamp lunged at Pikavolt and punched it multiple times at a fast speed.

Pikavolt: Pikaaaa!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Pikavolt was knocked back and Eddy caught it.

Eddy: You okay?

Pikavolt was bruised.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Double D: Of course! ThunderShock was used as a speed boost for Punchamp's Comet Punch!

Nazz: Dude, is it that obvious?

Ed: He's a lucky feller!

Eddy: Urgh, we've got to find some way to beat that Punchamp!

Double D: Eddy, I'd say Pikavolt's already reached its limit.

Eddy: Then I'll use another-

Punchamp: Punchamp!

Punchamp used Agility to lung at Eddy.

Eddy: What's it doing now?

A muscular man with black hair, green eyes, a black tanktop, olive cargo pants, and red shoes ran over.

Ricky: Stop Punchamp!

Punchamp stood.

Punchamp: Punch?

Eddy: Huh?

Ricky: Sorry if my Punchamp caused any trouble, looks like I might doubt you for the P1 Grand Prix tournament!

Punchamp looked nervous.

Punchamp: Punchamp?

Eddy: It's no problem.

Pikavolt: Pika!

A girl with red hair, purple eyes, a pink sweatshirt, green pants, and white shoes ran over.

Valerie: There you are! Please tell me you're not going to enter the tournament!

Double D: Aah! She's pretty!

Ed: Not again!

Ricky: Valerie, what are you doing here?

Valerie: I came here to find you! Why are you here?

Ricky: I came here to find Punchamp! Why are you here?

Punchamp: Punchamp!

Ricky sighed.

Ricky: Alright, tell you what, let's all go to my house so we can set everything straight.

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone was at Ricky's house.

Ricky: I promise Eddy, Punchamp won't surprise you like that again. Right?

Punchamp: Punchamp!

Eddy: So back to that tournament thing, what's it about?

Ricky: It's a competition where trainers enter their Pokemon to compete in a ring. Like wrestling and boxing.

Valerie: I was hoping my dad wouldn't enter the tournament this time, but I think I might be wrong!

Ricky: Now Valerie, as your dad, I want you to support me.

Valerie: Why? You're always out training with Punchamp and don't have time to stay home! I miss you all the time!

Double D: Aah, family matters, luckilly I'm an only child! But Valerie, you are something special!

Nazz: Give it a rest, it's obvious she's not interested.

Valerie: And I hope my dad isn't interested in entering the tournament!

Ricky: One last time!

Valerie: You won last time, why do it again?

Ricky: Well I- I want to do it for you! I want to win this time to prove to you that you can look up to me!

Valerie: Well not like this! At first I didn't mind, but now your focus is only on the tournament, not the house!

Ricky: Look Valerie, I made up my mind. Please just support me and then I'll be home working around the house.

Ed: May I say supporting is good? We support Eddy in his gym battles!

Eddy: Yeah, I always get the support I need!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Valerie: Alright. Dad, I won't mind you entering the tournament one last time, but please stick to your promise.

Ricky: Valerie I promise.

Double D: And I promise to be a good boyfriend! Please take my condolences by making you food-

Ed: Zip it infidel! Haha, I always wanted to say that!

Eddy: So you'll be using Punchamp in the tournament?

Ricky: Yes. Most competitiors use a Fighting type Pokemon since it fits them perfectly.

Eddy: Really? Well then I'll enter Babrute!

Nazz: Eddy are you sure?

Ed: Babrute's temper, remember?

Eddy: Relax, Babrute's still obedient, plus it'll get jealous of all the other Fighting type Pokemon we see at the tournament, especially Punchamp!

Punchamp: Punchamp!

Double D: I understand Eddy. That's why I'm entering the tournament for Valerie!

Valerie: Huh? Oh, you don't have to-

Double D: No, I'll enter for the sake of love! With my rock hard Rocky!

Nazz: I hope Rocky rocks some sense into you!

Ed: Nice pun!

The Kankers and Scrat were outside watching.

Lee: So, the twerps are entering some type of tournament!

Marie: They said a lot of Fighting Pokemon would be there!

May: The ones we can steal!

Scrat: But if we barge in, the twerps will catch us red handed!

Lee: Good point. So how do we lose the stooges?

Marie: I say we disguise ourselves!

May: But how?

Scrat: One of you will enter the tournament!

Marie: Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want any muscular pigs sweating all over me!

May: The only muscular pig I want is big Ed!

Lee: Shut up May! I'll enter!

Marie: With Gartake? It's tall, but it's skinny as a snake would be.

Lee: I never said I'd enter with my Pokemon Marie!

Marie: Ohhhh. Hehe!

The Kankers and Scrat sneered and ran off.

XXXXXXXX

Everyone was at the tournament and stood outside the ring.

Valerie: Be careful dad, I don't want you getting caught between the fighting Pokemon.

Ricky: I'll be fine Valerie. You ready Punchamp?

Punchamp: Punch!

Eddy: I'm gonna keep Babrute fresh in its pokeball before I send it out.

Nazz: Okay dude. We'll support you.

Ed: You got it Eddy!

Double D: Me and Rocky will do great, support us as well!

Ed: Okay infidel!

Double D: Ed please.

XXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat snuck in a bathroom and a man held out a pokeball.

Man: You are gonna help us get to the finals!

Scrat: Hey man!

Man: Huh? Aah! Talking Scrat! Girls! This is a man's bathroom!

Lee: I am a man! Hehehehe!

Marie: Hehehehehe!

May: Hehehehehe!

Scrat: Hehehehehe!

Marie held out a rope and Scrat held out duct tape and him and the Kankers pounced on the man.

Man: Aah!

XXXXXXXXXX

The man was on a toilet seat and was tied up and had his mouth duct taped.

Man: Mmmmph!

Lee was dressed in a heavy coat and held the pokeball.

Lee: Sorry man, sit quiet till the tournament's over!

Marie, May, and Scrat: Hehehehe!

The Kankers and Scrat walked out of the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy, Pikavolt, Double D, and Ricky stood outside the ring along with the other competitiors. Ed, Nazz, and Valerie were sitting with the crowd to watch.

Lee walked over to the competitiors while Marie, May, and Scrat sat with the crowd.

Lee spotted Eddy and Double D.

Lee: Hehe, the twerps are going down!

Announcer: Welcome to the P1 Grand Prix tournament everyone! As you all know, Pokemon will fight through the strongest ring to be crowned the champion of this competition!

Eddy: The champion's gonna be me!

Lee: Dream on twerp!

Eddy: Huh? Did you say something?

Double D: Not me.

Announcer: So, let's begin! Round one, first up is Eddy and Lionel!

Eddy: Oh yeah! Let's go!

Ed: Go Eddy!

Nazz: You can do it dude!

XXXXXXXXXX

Eddy and a boy stood across the ring.

Eddy: Alright Babrute, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Babrute.

Babrute: Babrute!

Lionel: Go Machopunch!

Lionel sent out a light blue humanoid Pokemon with a round head and three gray disc shaped appendages on top of it, white eyes with blue irises and black pupils, and muscular arms, legs, toeless rock shaped feet, and a torso.

Machopunch: Machopunch!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Machopunch, the Superpower Pokemon. Machopunch train themselves in mountainous areas, practicing their Karate Chop on hard rocky surfaces.

Eddy: Sounds like a threat, perfect Babrute!

Babrute: Baaaaaab!

Ricky: What was the problem with Babrute again?

Double D: Its temper is short, but at this point it seems to have cooled down.

Lionel: Go Machopunch, use Karate Chop!

Machopunch: Machopunch!

Machopunch's hand glowed white and it jabbed Babrute.

Babrute: Bab!

Babrute steamed.

Babrute: Baaaaaaab!

Eddy: That's right! Go Babrute!

Babrute: Bab!

Babrute lunged at Machopunch.

Nazz: There's its temper.

Ed: This could get ugly!

Lionel: Machopunch, use Strength!

Machopunch: Macho!

Machopunch glowed a red aura and picked up Babrute.

Babrute: Bab?

Eddy: What the?

Lionel: Slam it!

Machopunch: Machopunch!

Machopunch spinned Babrute before slamming it against the ring.

Babrute: Babrute!

Eddy: Babrute!

Babrute fell on the ground.

Babrute: Bab!

Eddy: Come on Babrute, you're stronger than this!

Babrute stood up.

Babrute: Bab! Babrute!

Babrute raised its fists.

Eddy: That's the spirit!

Lionel: Go Machopunch, Submission!

Machopunch: Machopunch!

Machopunch glowed an orange aura and charged at Babrute.

Eddy: Not so fast, use Mega Kick!

Babrute: Bab!

Babrute's leg glowed white and it kicked Machopunch.

Machopunch: Macho!

Eddy: Now use Seismic Toss!

Babrute: Baaaaabrute!

Babrute jumped and grabbed Machopunch in mid-air before spinning and slamming it down hard on the ground.

Machopunch: Machooooooo! Mach!

Machopunch fainted.

Machopunch: Mach.

Lionel: Oh no!

Announcer: And Machopunch is down for the count, Eddy and Babrute win!

Eddy: Yes! Way to go Babrute!

Babrute: Babrute!

Double D: Well it appears Babrute has finally settled down!

Ricky: That Babrute's impressive!

Lee: Ugh! The twerp won! Well not the entire competition! Hehe!

Announcer: Next up is Ricky and Gordon!

Valerie: Dad's next, go daddy!

Nazz: He sure is strong enough to win!

Ed: He is indeed!

XXXXXXXXXX

Ricky and a man stood in the ring.

Ricky: Go Punchamp!

Ricky sent out Punchamp.

Punchamp: Punchamp!

Gordon: I choose Vascopunch.

Gordon sent out a lavendar humanoid Pokemon with a round head and a gray stone afro shaped appendage on top of it, white eyes with lavendar irises and black pupils, and thick muscular arms, legs, toed feet, and a torso.

Vascopunch: Vascopunch!

Eddy: Whoa!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Vascopunch, the Superpower Pokemon. The evolved form of Machopunch. Vascopunch is strong enough to lift a bus with its bare hands. Its fists are harder than the rocky surfaces it practices punching on.

Ricky: Punchamp, use Agility!

Punchamp: Punchamp! Champ! Champ!

Punchamp dashed towards Vascopunch at a blinding speed.

Gordon: Use Strength!

Vascopunch: Vasco!

Vascopunch glowed an orange aura and stomped on the ground.

Ricky: Dodge it!

Punchamp: Punchamp!

Punchamp behind Vascopunch.

Vascopunch: Vasco?

Gordon: Use Karate Chop!

Vascopunch: Vasc!

Vascopunch striked its fist at Punchamp, but he disappeared and reappeared in front of it.

Ricky: Use ThunderPunch!

Punchamp: Punchamp!

Punchamp hit Vascopunch and it sparked.

Vascopunch: Vasco!

Ricky: Fire Punch!

Punchamp: Punchamp!

Punchamp hit Vascopunch and it burned.

Vascopunch: Vascopuuuunch!

Ricky: Ice Punch!

Punchamp: Punchamp!

Punchamp hit Vascopunch and it froze.

Vascopunch: Vasc!

Ricky: Now finish it off with Mega Punch!

Punchamp: Punchaaaamp!

Punchamp's fist glowed white and he punched Vascopunch, breaking the ice off and it fainted.

Vascopunch: Vasc.

Announcer: Vascopunch is out, Ricky and Punchamp, the defending champions win!

Ricky: That's right! We won!

Punchamp: Punchamp!

Eddy: That Punchamp is more strong than I thought!

Double D: Looks like we have major competition.

Valerie: Nice job dad!

Nazz: Why didn't you say anything about Punchamp's skills.

Valerie: So Eddy and Double D are in for a big surprise!

Announcer: Up next is Double D and Lester!

Double D: Oh goodie, I'm up!

XXXXXXXXXX

Double D and a boy stood in the ring.

Double D: Out now Rocky!

Double D sent out Rocky.

Rocky: Rocky!

Lester: Let's go Supropunch!

Lester sent out a light red humanoid Pokemon with a round head and a silver disco ball shaped appendages on top of it, white eyes with red irises and black pupils, muscular arms, legs, toed feet, and torso, and a black belt around its waste with a gold medallion on it.

Supropunch: Supropunch!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Supropunch, the Superpower Pokemon. The evolved form of Vascopunch. Supropunch's fighting spirit is boosted by the medallion it wears on its chest. It also uses the belt as a whip when its muscles are sore.

Lester: Yo homie, you do realize Rocky's a Rock type and Fighting types are stronger than it?

Double D: Correct, but I have a way of overcoming that disadvantage!

Lester: Ha! You a fool! Supropunch is gonna break Rocky like a rock! Use Karate Chop!

Supropunch: Suproooo!

Supropunch jabbed Rocky, but it stood still.

Lester: Huh?

Everyone stood silent before Supropunch shook.

Supropunch: Suproooooo!

Lester: Pull it together!

Double D: I'm afraid Rocky's rock hard skin is too much for Supropunch's rock hard fist! Rocky, Double-Edge!

Rocky: Rocky!

Rocky charged into Supropunch and slammed it against the ring.

Supropunch: Supro!

Supropunch fainted.

Supropunch: Supro.

Announcer: And Rocky k.o.s Supropunch and gives Double D the win!

Double D: Success!

Rocky: Rocky!

Eddy: Nice job Double D!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Announcer: Up next is Marvin and Raiquan!

Lee: That's me!

XXXXXXXXXX

Lee and a man stood in the ring.

Lee: Go!

Lee sent out a gray humanoid Pokemon with an upside down egg shaped body, red eyes and white pupils, two red circular appendages on the sides of its head, skinny arms, and long brown legs with claws on its toes.

Legging: Legging!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Legging, the Kicking Pokemon. Legging's source of strength are from their legs, in which they use to deliver devastating kicks.

Raiquan: My swift Armorai, go!

Raiquan sent out a samurai Pokemon with a navy and sandy yellow face, white eyes and black pupils, a silver samurai helmet on top of its head, red and sandy yellow torso with silver armor surrounding its sides, navy arms and hands with silver armor surrounding them, navy and red legs with silver armor surrounding them, sandy yellow shoe-like feet, and a silver sword in its hand.

Armorai: Armorai!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Armorai, the Samurai Pokemon. Armorai uses its handheld sword as a weapon, while its armor is used for protecting it from projectile attacks.

Lee: That waste of armor won't do a thing!

Raiquan: Really comrade? Go Armorai, Bone Club!

Armorai: Armorai!

Armorai's sword was covered in sand and it lunged towards Legging.

Lee: Go Legging, Mega Kick!

Legging: Legging!

Legging kicked the sword out of Armorai's hand.

Armorai: Armorai?

Lee: Now use Rolling Kick!

Legging: Legging!

Legging's leg spun rapidly and he kicked Armorai.

Armorai: Armorai!

Raiquan: Harden!

Armorai: Arm!

Armorai hardened and Legging's leg bruised.

Legging: Leg!

Lee: Don't take that from them! Use Hi Jump Kick!

Legging: Legging!

Legging jumped high and his leg glowed red before coming down and landing a direct kick at Armorai.

Armorai: Armorai!

Raiquan: No!

Armorai fainted.

Armorai: Armor.

Announcer: Ooh, and Legging takes Marvin to the next round!

Marie: Go Lee!

May: You rock sister!

Scrat: Scraaaaaat! Win it for us!

Lee: That was so easy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Double D and Eddy stood in the ring.

Ed: It's Double D and Eddy. I'm with Eddy all the way.

Nazz: I'm going for Double D, he has more knowledge.

Eddy: Ready sockhead?

Double D: So crude, but I'm ready. Rocky!

Double D sent out Rocky.

Rocky: Rocky!

Eddy: Alright Babrute!

Eddy sent out Babrute.

Babrute: Babrute!

Double D: Remember how our match at the Pewter gym ended? Well it's gonna be different! Sand-Attack

Rocky: Rocky!

Rocky tossed sand at Babrute.

Eddy: So pathetic! Use Scratch!

Babrute: Babrute!

Babrute lunged at Rocky and scratched it, but it stood still.

Babrute: Bab!

Babrute shook its hands out of pain.

Double D: Rocky's too rock hard, use Double-Edge!

Rocky: Rocky!

Rocky charged towards Babrute.

Eddy: Use Mega Kick!

Babrute: Babrute!

Babrute kicked Rocky into the air.

Rocky: Rocky!

Double D: Aah!

Eddy: Now use Seismic!

Babrute: Babrute!

Babrute grabbed Rocky and slammed it hard onto the ground.

Rocky: Rocky!

Double D: No! Not a super effective move like that!

Rocky fainted.

Rocky: Rock.

Announcer: Ouch! And Eddy and Babrute move onto the finals!

Eddy: Nice work Babrute! You're the best!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Babrute: Babrute!

Double D: Thank you for a solid effort, return.

Double D recalled Rocky.

Double D: I'm now fully aware of Babrute's strength. Thanks for a good match Eddy!

Eddy: You got it Double D!

Eddy and Double D shook hands.

Ed: Eddy won! Yeah!

Nazz: Tough loss for Double D dude.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ricky and Lee stood in the ring.

Valerie: I have no doubt my dad will win.

Nazz: Looks like it, but that Marvin's Legging's pretty strong.

Ricky: Go Punchamp!

Ricky sent out Punchamp.

Punchamp: Punchamp!

Lee: Legging, go!

Lee sent out Legging.

Legging: Legging!

Lee: Use Mega Kick!

Legging: Legging!

Ricky: Agility!

Punchamp: Punchamp!

Legging tried striking Punchamp multiple times, but it kept dodging.

Lee: Stop moving so Legging can kick you!

Ricky: Use Comet Punch!

Punchamp: Pun-champ-champ-champ-champ!

Punchamp striked Legging at a fast speed.

Legging: Legging!

Ricky: Finish it off with Mega Punch.

Punchamp: Pun-champ!

Punchamp swung its fist at Legging.

Lee: Urgh, use Rolling Kick!

Legging: Leggggg!

Legging kicked Punchamp.

Punchamp: Punch!

Ricky: Aah!

Lee: Now use Hi Jump Kick!

Legging: Legging!

Legging kicked Punchamp against the ring.

Punchamp: Punchamp!

Ricky: Punchamp, try using Agility-

Lee: No time for that! Use Low Kick!

Legging: Legging!

Legging's leg glowed red and it sweeped it towards the ground and kicked Punchamp in the ankle.

Punchamp: Punch!

Ricky: No! Punchamp!

Valerie: Aah!

Ricky stared into Valerie's eyes, knowing she was about to cry if he continued.

Ricky: Valerie.

Lee: Finish it off Legging, Mega Kick!

Legging: Legging!

Legging kicked Punchamp in the gut.

Punchamp: Puuuuuunch!

Punchamp fainted.

Punchamp: Punch.

Ricky looked down.

Announcer: Ooh! Defending champion is out! Marvin and Eddy are the finalists!

Lee: Soon I'll be the winner!

Ricky helped up Punchamp.

Ricky: It's alright pal, we did our best.

Punchamp: Punch.

Valerie wiped a tear and Ricky smiled.

Nazz: Are you alright Valerie?

Valerie: I'm fine.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eddy and Lee stood in the ring.

Eddy: Ready Marvin?

Lee: Ready twerp!

Eddy: What?

Lee: Uh, nothing!

Eddy: Okay then? Go Babrute!

Eddy sent out Babrute.

Lee: Go Legging!

Lee sent out Legging.

Legging: Legging!

Marvin: Stop!

Marvin, the man the Kankers and Scrat had tied up, ran over.

Marvin: I'm Marvin! She stole my coat and posed as me! Imposter! Give me back Legging!

Lee: Huh? Aah!

Announcer: Well what do we have here? Apparently there are two Marvins!

Lee: I'm the real one!

Marvin: No! Legging, Mega Kick!

Legging: Legging? Legging!

Legging kicked Lee.

Lee: Aah!

Lee was slammed against the ring and the coat fell off.

Lee: Huh?

Eddy: Lee! I should've known it was you!

Lee: Urgh, aah!

Lee threw a krankshaft bomb and an orange smoke appeared.

Eddy: Ugh, that smell!

The smoke cleared away to reveal Marie, May, and Scrat standing next to Lee.

Lee: Prepare for trouble, the smell is you!

Marie: Make it double, that means you lose!

May: And triple, keep feeling the blues!

Lee: To protect the world from devastation!

Marie: To unite the people within our nation!

May: And to rendezvous between similar stations!

Lee: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Marie: To extend our reach to the stars above!

May: And to lift our position in tough!

Lee: Lee!

Marie: Marie!

May: May!

Lee: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Marie: Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!

May: Or else your Pokemon will lose sight!

Scrat: Scrat, that's right!

Nazz: Those guys are such idiots.

Ed: They are a shame!

Lee: Alright, we want the prize for winning this thing!

Ricky held out a belt with a silver medallion.

Ricky: What? This? You'll need to win the tournament first!

Lee: Sorry, but isn't changing our mind from stealing your Pokemon to stealing the prize a lot easier for you?

Eddy: Nothing's easy when you're around! Go Babrute!

Babrute: Babrute!

Babrute lunged at the Kankers and Scrat.

Scrat: Buzz off!

Scrat launched a net at Babrute.

Babrute: Bab!

Eddy: Kick it away!

Babrute: Babrute!

Babrute kicked the net away.

Scrat: We'll take that!

Scrat grabbed the belt with a mechanical arm.

Ricky: Aah! Give that back!

Valerie: Oh no!

Marie: Balloon time!

Marie pressed a remote control button and the Scrat Balloon floated down and they jumped in it.

May: Ta ta twerp!

Eddy: Get back here! Babrute, throw Pikavolt up there!

Babrute: Bab!

Babrute picked up Pikavolt and spun it rapidly before tossing it into the Scrat balloon.

Babrute: Baaaaaabrute!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Huh? Get it!

The Kankers and Scrat chased after Pikavolt, but it dodged them every time.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped above Scrat and whipped the belt out of his hand with its tail and Eddy caught it.

Eddy: Got it!

Scrat: Aah! No!

Lee: You furball! You can't even hold onto a belt-

Marie: Guys!

Lee: Huh?

Marie pointed to Pikavolt, who jumped onto the balloon.

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooooooolt!

The Kankers and Scrat were shocked.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped off the balloon and onto Eddy's shoulder.

The balloon exploded and the Kankers and Scrat were sent flying into the sky.

Lee: Why did I start as a winner, but end as a loser?

Marie: If you mean start your lifestyle as a winner, then I'm mistaken!

Marie: A big mistake was letting Scrat hold the belt!

Scrat: You can never trust a Scrat that likes shiny objects!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Looks like team Rocket's blasting off agaiiiiiiiin!

They flew off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy and Babrute held the belt.

Announcer: With their performance and rescue of the medallion Eddy and Babrute are the P1 champions!

Ed: Way to go Eddy!

Nazz: You rocked dude!

Double D: We're proud of you Eddy!

Ricky replaced the medallion with a different one.

Ricky: Congratulations!

Eddy: Thanks!

Babrute put on the belt.

Babrute: Babrute!

Eddy: You're the better champion Babrute!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Babrute: Babrute!

Valerie: Dad, now that this is all over-

Ricky: I'm coming home. The tournament isn't worth over family.

Valerie smiled and she hugged Ricky.

Nazz: That's great! They have no more family issues!

Ed: That is so nice!

Double D: Valerie is so beautiful!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was sunset and everyone stood outside of Ricky's house.

Ricky: Your Babrute was something Eddy!

Eddy: Yeah, it sure was!

Babrute: Babrute!

Ricky: I was thinking. In my spare time, I thought I could train Babrute, with its temper and battle skills.

Valerie: It's alright with me dad, just as long as it's at home.

Eddy: Really? Babrute is gonna be your trainee?

Eddy thought about when he first met Babrute as a Champanzee, when it evolved and the circumstances that led to it being captured and smiled.

Eddy: Alright then, it's fine with me! You just make sure you listen to Ricky and do the best training you can!

Babrute: Babrute!

Ricky: Thank you Eddy! Next time we meet, Babrute will be a whole lot stronger!

Eddy: Right!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Eddy: See ya later guys! Babrute!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Babrute: Babrute!

Ricky: Good luck on your journey!

Valerie: Take care everyone!

Nazz: Bye guys! Bye Babrute!

Ed: Later guys! We're gonna miss ya Babrute!

Double D: See you soon! And Valerie, I'll miss you beautiful and I'll miss you as well Babrute!

Babrute: Babrute!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a route as they continued their journey towards Fuchsia City.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Punchamp


	30. Sludge Shocks

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: Its magnetic body causes it to be attracted to electrical energy

Chapter 30: Sludge Shocks

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a dusky city at night.

Eddy: Man, why is the sky darker blue than it should be?

Nazz: It's night dude, duh!

Double D: But it should be in the middle of the daytime, yet I see no sunlight.

Ed: I feel like the creep storm is coming.

Eddy: You may have a point there Ed, I say we head to the Pokemon Center to find shelter.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Double D: Good! Then we'll see Nurse Vivian!

Nazz: Somethings never change.

Everyone ran down the street as nearby in an alley, a floating figure with a yellow glow stared at them.

XXXXXXXXXX

At an abandoned sewage pipe, multiple brown sludge Pokemon with haystack shaped mud/sludge covered bodies, black eyes and white pupils, a gaping mouth, and thick sludgy fingers jumped inside it.

Slud: Slud! Slud! Slud! Slud!

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat were a sewer and Scrat peaked out of the exit with binoculars.

Lee: Any sign of the twerps Scrat?

Scrat: Bubkiss.

Marie: Great! So what do wedo? Wallow around this filthy hall looking for Pikavolt?

May: I'd rather swipe it in a skunk hole!

Scrat: You guys are gonna be living in a skunk hole and if you don't keep quiet! I know a way to make money!

Lee: What are you talking about, we have no time for money!

Scrat: You don't get it. I've been around Kanto multiple times before I met up with you and I figured out this city is famous for its pipe line. This sewer is connected with all the filth coming from the system!

Marie: What? Uh, does that mean we're standing in filth?

Scrat: Nope!

Sludgey water rushed towards them.

May: It's a flood!

Scrat: Now you'll be swimming in filth!

Lee: Let's get out of here!

XXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat stood on the street.

Marie: Scrat,what were you thinking?

Scrat: Hey, that wasn't me! For some reason, nobody ever came to this town because of the filth!

May: Forget that, you said something about making money!

Scrat: That's the part I'm getting to May! You see, if we clean up the filth, people will come back and pay us!

Lee: Oh, I see, we make the world go green!

Lee, Marie, and May: Hahahahaha!

Scrat: This ain't supposed be funny! Would you wanna wander around a scumbag wasteland like this?

Marie: Hey, he's got a point.

Lee: Okay, how are we gonna clean the filth Scratty?

Scrat: First, don't call me that. Second-

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers were dressed in scuba diving outfits.

Marie: On second thought, I'm not so comfortable with this plan.

Scrat: Suck it up! All you need to do is swim down the sewer and have Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby use their Poison traits to get rid of the filth!

Lee: Have you gone crazy? There's no way I'm letting Gartake's gaping mouth eat that stuff!

Marie: And Gassing's dense underwater!

Scrat: But Meeby isn't! It's the only one that can actually pull off the job!

May: Huh? No way!

Scrat: You two will join her in helping clean up the leftovers!

Marie: Says who you little furball-

Scrat: Says me!

Scrat pushed Marie into the sewer.

Marie: Aah!

Scrat: What are you looking at? Move!

Lee: Urgh, Scrat, I'm-

Scrat pushed her into the sewer.

Lee: Aah!

May: Okay okay, I'm going!

May jumped into the sewer.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Meeby swam down the sewer and Meeby absorbed the filth with its cell.

May: Go-bleeeecchhhh!

The Kankers coughed as the outfits hadn't protected their airway.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, PIkavolt, and Nazz walked down a dark hall in the Pokemon Center.

Eddy: Hello? Anyone here?

Ed: It's just as dark in here as outside!

Nazz: Do you think anybody even lives here? I didn't even see one person walk down the streets.

Double D: That's it! I'm going to get to the bottom of this!

Double D ran into a room.

Eddy: Wait Double D!

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood in a room with an injured Talcon, Bandoon, Canire, Rattitail, Arba, Champanzee, Tangine, Pluglet, and Tigunk sleeping on stretchers.

Eddy: What is this?

Nazz: They're all Pokemon!

Ed: They look injured!

Double D: Of course, we stepped into Nurse Vivian's care unit!

Nurse Vivian and Fuchsina walked in.

Nurse Vivian: That's right, have any of your Pokemon been injured?

Nazz: No, all of our Pokemon are just fine.

Eddy: Yeah, right Pikavolt?

Pikavolt looked down and was sparking.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Eddy: Pikavolt? What's wrong?

Nurse Vivian: Oh dear, let me help.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pikavolt was placed on a stretcher and Fuchsina handed Nurse Vivian test result papers.

Fuchsina: Fuchsina!

Nurse Vivian: From what I see, Pikavolt is suffering from a shortage of electricity.

Eddy: Shortage? How can that be when it's got locked and loaded volt power?

Nurse Vivian: You see, all of these Pokemon have been admitted here almost for the same reason. There's an abandoned sewage pipe outide of this town and recently man Slud claimed it as their home.

Double D: Slud? That would make sense since they're attracted to sewage.

Nurse Vivian: Since they found a new home, they've been multiplying in number and spread all around the city. The Pokemon here were all poisoned by their noxious filth and I've had to take care of them for almost a week.

Nazz: So how come they're still here?

Nurse Vivian: Because the sewage pipe has been taken over, the electricity started to black out, until all the power in this city went out. And since there's no power, I can't treat these Pokemon.

Ed: That is sad but we must do something!

Eddy: Yeah, I feel you!

Nazz: Please Nurse Vivian, what can we do to help?

Nurse Vivian: Nearby from here, there's a control room for the sewage pipe. The men there have been extracting the filth from the sewage pipe connected by a valve. Recently, the valve stopped pumping and I hadn't heard from the men working there. Would you mind taking a look?

Double D: Of course we wouldn't Nurse Vivian, how could we turn down such a pretty face-

Nazz dragged him away.

Double D: Aah!

Nazz: I think your brain stopped pumping!

Eddy: We'll check out the control room. Please take care of Pikavolt.

Nurse Vivian: I will, good luck.

Fuchsina: Fuchsina!

Ed: Let's go Eddy.

Eddy, Ed, Double D,and Nazz ran out the room as nearby, the floating figure stared at them.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Meeby stood on the street and were de-soaking the filthy water off them.

Lee:Bleh! How could you give us scuba outfits and expect us to breathe on our own?

Scrat: Hehe, well the outfits were so cheap, I had to do something!

Marie stomped on him.

Scrat: Ow!

Marie: If you knew they were cheap, you knew something was obviously wrong!

May: Yeah, you got swindled! And so did we! You even got Meeby's cell glowing!

Meeby: Meeeeeeeby.

Meeby's cell flashed.

Lee: Say, what's with that?

A purple smoke came out from the shore across from them.

Scrat: Hey, Meeby's reacting to that smoke over there!

Marie: Should we check it out?

May: Meeby, what do you think?

Meeby's cell stopped glowing.

Meeby:Meeb!

Lee: Then let's hit it!

The Kankers, Scrat, and Meeby ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Nazz ran over to a small building.

Nazz: This looks like the place.

Ed: Let's check it out.

Pikavolt ran over.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt? You're supposed to be at the Pokemon Center!

Pikavolt shook its head in refusal.

Pikavolt: Pkavolt!

Eddy: Oh, you want help right?

Pikavolt nodded.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Alright then, let's go!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped on Eddy's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone walked down hall.

Eddy: This place looks bigger on the inside.

Double D: Looks can be deceiving Eddy.

The floating figure appeared behind Eddy.

Pikavolt: Pika?

Eddy: Huh? Ugh!

The floating figure flew back.

Double D: Something wrong Eddy?

Eddy: I felt something blow on my neck! Pikavolt?

Pikavolt shook its head in refusal.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Eddy: If it wasn't you, then-

Nazz: Can we just go?

Eddy: Fine, whatever.

The floating figure flew behind Eddy.

Pikavolt: Pika?

Eddy: Ugh! Pikavolt, I know it's- aah!

Pikavolt: Pika!

The floating figure came out from the darkness to reveal itself to be a yellow magnet Pokemon with a round body, a white eye with a blue pupil, gray and red magnets on its top, bottom, and sides, and a yellow lightning bolt symbol extending from the top of its eye to the bottom.

Magnewave: Magnewave.

Double D: It's a Magnewave!

Eddy: What the?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Magnewave, the Magnet Pokemon. Magnewave float around electronic devices where they are attrcted to even the littleest spark.

Eddy: So what's it want?

Magnewave: Magnewave.

Magnewave floated around Pikavolt and tried to absorb its electricity.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt turned away.

Ed: It likes Pikavolt!

Nazz: For what? I thought Magnewave have no gender!

Double D: No, it wants Pikavolt's electricity!

Eddy: Buzz off chick magnet!

Ed: Nice pun!

Eddy: Pikavolt,Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooolt!

Magnewave absorbed the attack.

Magnewave: Magnewave!

Magnewave floated around sparking.

Eddy: Let's lose it!

Everyone ran down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers, Scrat, and Meeby ran over to the sewage pipe.

Scrat: This is where it came from! Hey, that's the sewage pipe I was talking about!

Lee: I say we make a fortune off it!

Marie: I've had enough filth for one day Lee!

May: Quit being a baby Marie and let's start making dough!

They ran into the sewage pipe and Scrat raked his claws on it and a ship rose up and they were on it.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Huh?

Lee: What the heck is this?

Scrat: Oops, I must've activated a trap!

Marie: What? May, do something with your brain for once and get us off this thing!

May: Right! Meeby, Acid!

Meeby: Mee-by!

Meeby fired an Acid at the wheel, melting it and the ship took off into the water.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

Lee: May you idiot!

Marie: You got us onto the ship's chokehold!

May: Sorry, Meeby needs more practice!

Meeby: Meeby!

Scrat: Scraaaaaaat!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Help!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone ran down another hall.

Eddy: You think we lost Magnewave?

Double D: Positively, as there's no way it could catch up to us at this point.

Nazz: Ew! What's that smell?

Ed: Sorry.

Nazz: Not that smell, gross by the way, that smell!

Eddy: Oh, who reeks?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: Oh my,that is one rancid odor!

The sludge Pokemon rushed towards them.

Slud: Slud! Slud! Slud!

Eddy: What the heck are those things?

Double D: Those are Slud! Run!

Everyone ran down the other hall.

Ed: I see a room!

Everyone ran into a room and panted.

Nazz: I hope we lost them! Huh? Ed, close the door!

Ed: Whoops!

The Slud rushed in.

Slud: Slud!

Ed: Away with you!

Ed slammed the door on the Slud.

Ed: No need to hide, big Ed's defeated those pesky muddy blobs!

Double D: Those must've been the Slud Nurse Vivian was talking about!

Eddy: You're right!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Slud, the Sludge Pokemon. Slud are made up of a mixture of sludge and mud, releasing a horrible smell along the way. They also are skilled at multiplying and can divide their sludge to make more of them.

Nazz: That'sso sick dude.

Ed: You're amazed?

Nazz: No, I mean sick as disgusting! There are only certain Poison type Pokemon I can stand!

Eddy: Hey check it out, this must be the control room!

Eddy pointed to the cameras and a valve.

Double D felt the valve.

Double D: You're right, but this valve doesn't appear to be pumping.

Nazz: Do you think the Slud are responsible for this?

The Slud broke in.

Slud: Slud!

Ed: They're back!

Slud: Slud!

The Slud fired a Sludge.

Eddy: That's a Sludge attack!

Ed: Go Monkeaf!

Ed sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monk!

Ed: Use Razor Leaf!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf!

Monkeaf broke off the Sludge with Razor Leaf!

Slud: Sluuuuuud!

The Slud fired a Flamethrower at Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monnnnnnn!

Ed: Monkeaf! Aah!

Slud: Slud!

The Slud hit Monkeaf with Sludge.

Monkeaf: Mon!

Ed: Mo Monkeaf! Return!

Ed recalled Monkeaf.

Ed: Go Beetox!

Ed sent out Beetox.

Beetox: Bee!

Slud: Slud!

The Slud fired a Sludge at Beetox.

Ed: Use Poison Sting!

Beetox: Bee-tox-tox!

Beetox broke off the attack and hit the Slud.

Slud: Slud!

The Slud quickly recovered and split away from each other.

Slud: Slud!

Stepping in between them was a larger brown sludge Pokemon that resembled the Slud except it had globs of purple ooze dripping from its body, its mouth was droopy, and its eyes were more squinted and were white with brown pupils.

Mudge: Mudge!

Nazz: Aah! Bigger Slud!

Double D: No, that's a Mudge!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Mudge, the Sludge Pokemon. The evolved form of Slud. Sometimes, whenever many Slud fuse into one, they form Mudge and its stench is only more horrendous than its poisonous globs of sludge it fires from its body.

Eddy: That thing is oozing with slime! How are we gonna beat it especially when it's bigger?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Magnewave floated in.

Magnewave: Magnewave!

Nazz: It's Magnewave!

Magnewave: Maggggg!

Magnewave released blue waves up in the ceiling.

Eddy: What's it doing?

Double D: Supersonic!

Just then, floating yellow magnet Pokemon with three Magnewave fused bodies and silver antennas appendages sticking out of the sides of its bodies flew out from the ceiling vent.

Magnefield: Magnefield! Magnefield! Magnefield!

Nazz: What are those?

Double D: Magnefield!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Magnefield, the Magnet Pokemon. The evolved form of Magnewave. Whenenever Magnefield attract each other with electricity, they fuse together and form this Pokemon.

Nazz: I see, Magnewave used Supersonic to call on the Magnefield!

Magnewave: Magnewave!

Magnefield: Magnefield!

Magnewave and the Magnefield fired blue electricity from their body at the Slud and Mudge.

Slud: Slud!

Mudge: Mudge!

Nazz: Is that Thunder?

Double D: No, Thunder Wave!

The Slud shook from the pain and ran off.

Slud: Slud!

Mudge: Mudge!

Mudge rushed towards them.

Eddy: Pikavolt, help out with Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooooolt!

Mudge was shocked.

Mudge: Muuuuuuudge!

Mudge shook off the pain and oozed its body.

Mudge: Mudge!

Nazz: That's so nasty!

Mudge slipped into a crack.

Eddy: No you don't! After it!

Everyone ran out the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nurse Vivian, Officer Penny, and workers stood outside the Pokemon Center as the power came back on and it was sunny.

Nurse Vivian: I don't understand Officer, how is that everything is working perfectly fine again if the works left the building?

Officer Penny: You think someone broke in the guilding?

Nurse Vivian: Well no, but I did send some children there to investigate.

Officer Penny: Really? They could be suspects then.

Worker #1: But if they're kids, well then they must've done nothing. Only Pokemon can come near all the energy stored inside that building.

Worker #2: Especially Electric Pokemon.

Nurse Vivian: Of course! One of them had a Pikavolt! They must've put the power back on!

Officer Penny: Well if that's the case, then I guess they're not suspects.

The Eds, Pikavolt, Nazz, Magnewave, and the Magnefield ran over.

Eddy: Nurse Vivian!

Nurse Vivian: Huh? Did you guys bring the power back on?

Double D: Yes and it was Magnewave and Magnefield! Officer Penny, you're double the love!

Officer Penny: Huh?

Double D: Listen, let the sparks fly and let our love land!

Ed: That was pathetic!

Nazz: Do you know why the valve stopped pumping? Because we weren't able to find that out.

Nurse Vivian: Yes, the workers here had went to clean up the filth themselves instead of using the valve.

Worker #1: We thought the valve would contaminate our power system and cause a surge.

Double D: That's not what's contaminating stuff, it's the Slud, and they're led by a Mudge!

Worker #2: What? Where are they now?

Nazz: We chased the Slud off, but the Mudge is still out here somewhere.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah! Help us!

Ed: That sounded like-

Eddy: Kankers!

Double D: They're all the way over there!

The Slud ran aboard the ship.

Slud: Slud!

Marie: Aah! Get those disgusting globs of mud away from me!

Scrat: They're saying the ship is their home now and if we don't scram-

Slud: Slud!

The Slud sent the Kankers, Scrat, and Meeby blasting off with Sludge.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: We're blasting off again! Ugh!

Nazz: Those guys never get a break.

Ed: Hey, at least the Slud found a new home!

Officer Penny: Now I remember! The Slud used to live in that ship, but it ended up sinking and landed somewhere near the sewage pipe. I've sent policemen to investigate, but they were never able to find the ship until a week ago. The Slud were living in the pipe because the ship was there.

Eddy: Now they don't have to worry about finding a new home!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: But where's Mudge?

Mudge oozed out from behind the Pokemon Center.

Mudge: Mudge!

Eddy: There it is! Go Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt lunged at Mudge.

Mudge: Mudge!

Mudge jumped onto Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: That was a Body Slam! Get it off with Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooooolt!

Mudge: Muuuuudge!

Mudge was sent flying.

Eddy: Quick Attack!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dashed into Mudge, sending it towards the ground.

Mudge: Mudge!

Eddy: Finish it off with Thunder!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooooooolt!

Mudge was shocked.

Mudge: Muuuuuuuuudge!

Mudge fainted.

Mudge: Mudge.

Eddy: Alright, go pokeball!

Eddy tossed a pokeball at Mudge and it went inside and flashed six times before completing.

Eddy: Yes!

Eddy picked up the pokeball.

Eddy: I just caught a Mudge!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Everyone recoiled in disgust.

Nazz: Ugh! That smell is so bad!

Ed: Where's it coming from? Man oh man!

Dounle D: It's coming from Eddy's pokeball! Goodness!

Eddy: What? Mudge is inside- ugh!

Pikavolt: Pikaaaa!

Eddy: Nasty is right, I'm sending you to Professor Utonium!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Nurse Vivian: The Pokemon are doing just better now that the power is back one!

Fuchsina: Fuchsina!

Officer Penny: We thank you for your service everyone and if you ever come visit, we'll give you a warm welcome!

Eddy: Thanks!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Bye!

Ed: Take care!

Double D: Good-bye my loves!

Nurse Vivian: Good luck on your journey everyone!

Officer Penny: A salute to you all!

Magnewave: Magnewave!

Magnefield: Magnefield!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a route as they continued their journey towards Fuchsia City.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Utonium was waiting for the pokeball transporter to turn on and when it did, he grabbed the pokeball.

Professor Utonium: Aah, yes, let's see what Pokemon Eddy has for me this time!

Professor Utonium sent out Mudge.

Mudge: Muuuuudge!

Mudge released its stench and Professor Utonium recoiled in disgust.

Professor Utonium: Aah! Oh my, that smell! Out of all Pokemon Eddy caught, why did it have to be a Mudge?

Mudge jumped on Professor Utonium.

Mudge: Mudge!

Professor Utonium: Aah! Mudge, please get off! Oh! Eddy!

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Magnewave


	31. Stoner Cold

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: Its body is composed of raw mountain surface material

Chapter 31: Stoner Cold

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a rocky path.

Nazz: Uh, are you sure Fuchsia City's up ahead?

Double D: Not yet, according to the map there's a mountain ahead.

Just then, multiple rock shards flew up in the sky.

Eddy: What the heck was that?

Pikavolt: Pika?

A Gartake jumped out of a hole.

Gartake: Gar!

Ed: Green snake!

Double D: No, Gartake!

Eddy: Kind of like the one Lee Kanker has! Wait a second!

Eddy scanned his pokedex.

Pokedex: Gartake, the Snake Pokemon. Gartake channels poison into its eyes so when hiding in the grass to stalk its prey, it stuns them with a poison leer and poison bite.

Nazz: Where'd that Gartake randomly come from?

Ed: I smell something rotten I! Yuck! I do! Smoke!

Smoke rose out of the hole and cleared to reveal a Gassing.

Gassing: Gasss!

Eddy: Gassing? Okay, now I know something's up!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Gassing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. Gassing inhales smoke particles and releases them into noxious fumes.

A Meeby jumped out of the hole.

Meeby: Meeby!

Double D: Now it's Meeby!

Eddy: Alright Kankers, we know you're here so show yourselfs!

The Kankers and Scrat were sent flying across from them.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaaaahhhhh! Curse those grounded mountaaaaaaains!

Gartake: Gar!

Gassing: Gas!

Meeby: Meeby!

Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby ran after them.

Nazz: That was the Kankers alright, but what happened to them?

Double D: Grounded mountains? Something must be up ahead, so I say we investigate.

Everyone ran up ahead and stood in front of an area filled with rock shards and a construction site across from it.

Nazz: What are these?

Double D: Those look like the things we saw blast into the sky earlier!

Ed: This is getting fishy huh Eddy?

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

Many people gathered around the area and a construction worker walked over.

Construction worker: Yes, thank you all for coming. As you can see, we are on the verge of making the first rock wall out of mountain material.

Eddy: So what's going on here?

Double D: It's a construction site. But I wonder why that worker said he was using mountain material.

Kevin walked over and Nazz spotted him.

Nazz: Kevin, long time no see dude!

Kevin: Nazz, what's up?

Eddy: Surprised to see you here Kevin.

Ed: Hi Kevin!

Kevin: Say Nazz, what are you doing hanging around with these jokes?

Nazz: Be nice Kevin, I'm traveling with them.

Kevin: What? You can't be serious! You'd rather hang with these dorks than me?

Nazz: Where do you get off? And if you understood about traveling with friends, you and Rolf would've done the same!

Kevin: As you can see, Rolf isn't here!

Nazz: Then get in touch with him!

Kevin: Fine, have fun with dork, dork, and dorky!

Kevin walked away.

Eddy: Windbag!

Construction worker: We would like to continue our construction, but there is one problem.

Kevin: Yeah, and what is it?

Construction worker: That.

The worker pointed to a clump of rock shards that blasted into pieces and stepping out from behind it was a white stone shaped Pokemon with a white mountain shaped body and six gray rock shaped spots on its body with three rows of two spots, white eyes with olive pupils and black irises, pointy olive arms with three rock shards at the end of them for fingers, pointy olive toeless legs, and three pointy mountain tip shaped appendages sticking out of its head.

Stoner: Stoner.

Eddy: What is that?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Stoner, the Stone Pokemon. Despite its name, Stoner's body is made out of raw mountain material that conducts stone.

Double D: Strange, what would a Stoner be doing all the way down here?

Construction worker: Not a, look.

The worker pointed to the rest of the rock shard clumps which were all blasted and more Stoner stepped out.

Stoner: Stoner. Stoner. Stoner.

Nazz: Dude, there's so many of those things!

Ed: It's a mountain stone wall crisis!

Double D: Of course! The Stoner are the grounded mountains the Kankers were talking about!

Construction worker: Yes, those are the girls who called themselves that when they tried stealing our equipment earlier. Then the Stoner came out of nowhere and make quick work out of them.

Nazz: But why? Don't Stoner usually live in the mountains and not forests?

Construction worker: You see, we obtained these rock shards from the mountains and ever since then, the Stoner have appeared here and destroyed most of them, preventing us from finishing our construction since we started about two weeks ago.

Double D: Well that's strange, but considering the fact that Stoner make rock shards, it's possible you might've taken theirs?

Construction worker: There's no way. We obtained the shards on a mountain containing grass connected to this forest. We would've got the shards from the rock and stone mountains across from the forest mountains.

Double D: Forest mountains? I've never heard of that before.

Kevin: Anyways, you called us because?

Construction worker: We were hoping you Pokemon trainers could scare off the Stoner with your Pokemon.

Kevin: No problem, go!

Kevin tossed his pokeball, but nothing happened.

Kevin: Huh? I said go!

Nothing still happened.

Kevin: Okay I got this, go!

Nothing still happened.

Kevin: For the last time, go!

Nothing still happened.

Kevin: Urgh, forget it!

Kevin recalled his pokeball.

Kevin: Why isn't it working? Uh, I could use some help here!

People: Go!

The people tossed their pokeballs, but nothing happened.

People: Huh?

Eddy: Okay then, go Pikavolt, use Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt looked at the Stoner and nodded in refusal.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Eddy: Huh? I said use Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pika.

Pikavolt still refused.

Eddy: Why? You're not hurting the Stoner, you've hit a lot of Pokemon with your Thunderbolt before.

Pikavolt: Pika-pika. Pika-pika-pika.

Eddy: Huh? What do you mean?

Pikavolt: Pika.

Pikavolt pointed to the Stoner.

Eddy: What about the Stoner?

Double D: Apparently there's a connection with the Pokemon and the Stoner.

Ed: But Stoner are Pokemon Double D.

Double D: I mean our Pokemon Ed.

Eddy: Well then, if you can't attack them, then Turtoise will!

Nothing happened.

Eddy: Huh? Turtoise? Okay them, I choose Felame!

Nothing still happened.

Eddy: Felame? Then Monkeaf!

Nothing still happened.

Eddy: What's going on? Why won't any of our Pokemon come out of their pokeballs?

Kevin: It's because there's more than hurting the Stoner.

Eddy: What do you mean?

Kevin: I don't got time for this. I'm out. Later Nazz.

Nazz: Uh, later, I guess.

Kevin and the people walked away.

Stoner: Stoner!

The Stoner ran up a hill slope.

Ed: Look at the Stoner guys!

Double D: They're in a hurry.

Eddy: Come on guys, let's just head to Fuchsia City already and forget this.

Nazz: Wait, there's a hot spring nearby from here. Should we check it out?

Ed: If anyone can sense water, it is a master Water type trainer like you Nazz!

Nazz: Thanks dude!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat sat on a log stump while Gartake, Gassing, and Meeby stood behind them.

Lee: Great, we try to get our hands on those precious rock shards and then those walking stone walls rocked us more than the rocks themselves!

Marie: It's not like we were after Pikavolt!

May: Yeah, blasting off is nothing without that electric rat doing it!

Scrat: Hey, blasting off by any Pokemon is a disgrace period!

Lee: You're right, but you were the only Pokemon that blasted off with us and I had Gartake use Dig to get away.

Gartake: Gartake.

Marie: Yeah, and I had Gassing tag along to use SmokeScreen as a shield.

Gassing: Gassing.

May: Meeby followed along just in case it got hurt and had to use Recover.

Meeby: Meeby.

Scrat: Yeah, it almost looked like you abandoned them.

Lee: No way! I love Gartake long enough not to do that!

Marie: Gassing is basically the Pokemon brother that I never had!

May: Meeby and I are pals like gals! If Meeby was a girl, that is.

Scrat: Yeah, and you'd love them all long enough to realize that they always end up getting beaten by that Pikavolt!

Marie: What are you saying Scrat?

Scrat: I'm saying your Poison type trio need to evolve asap!

Lee: Huh? Evolve? But our Pokemon had a bunch of battling experience!

Scrat: And is that why they still haven't evolved?

May: But we love them! Isn't that enough?

Scrat: Love ain't enough! Matter of fact, does love even matter? I ain't got a trainer that loves me!

Marie: Because you have no trainer!

Scrat: Exactly!

Lee: Okay then Marie, what do you think?

Marie: I think it's time to check out that book on Kanto Pokemon.

May: Oh yeah, the one I bought using the money I earned selling all my wishbones!

Marie: You're lucky those scumbags living in that subway station thought those things were gold!

Marie took out a book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night and everyone was relaxing in a hot spring.

Nazz: Isn't this just so nice guys?

Ed: You were right! My pores are screaming!

Pikavolt: Pika-pi?

Eddy: Yeah, I'm alright Pikavolt.

Nazz: What's with you two?

Double D: The Stoner, that's all. I just don't understand why they would intefere with that construction site if the shards came from a fauna mountain and they live in a rocky mountain secluded area.

Eddy: I can't let that go man. I say we should find that mountain and check it out.

Ed: Ooh! Inspection time!

Rock shards were being pushed up a hill slope near the spring and the Stoner slid on top of the shards.

Stoner: Stoner. Stoner. Stoner.

Eddy: The Stoner!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: What are they doing?

Double D: Let's get dressed and investigate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May: What? You're saying love doesn't make a Pokemon evolve?

Marie: Duh! That's what this book says!

Scrat: Told ya!

Lee: Shut up Scrat!

Lee hugged Gartake.

Lee: Oh Gartake, I love you with all my heart and I can tell your leering eyes understand!

Lee's tear dripped on Gartake and it glowed.

Marie hugged Gassing.

Marie: Gassing you're the bomb! And not a stink bomb!

Marie's tear dripped on Gassing and it glowed.

May: Meeby, your blobby self and cell are all that matters to me!

May's tear dripped on Meeby and it glowed.

Lee, Marie, and May: Huh?

Lee: Why are they all glowing?

Scrat: They're beginning to evolve!

Lee, Marie, and May: Evolve?

May: See, love does matter!

Marie: Screw the book!

Lee: Love our Pokemon!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone followed the Stoner to a grassy mountain.

Stoner: Stoner.

Eddy: Is this a mountain?

Double D: It's covered with grass so- aha! This is the fauna mountain!

Nazz: But why are the Stoner here?

Double D: Because they live here! I was right! The construction workers took the rock shards from them! And now the Stoner are making more shards and planting them on this mountain!

Ed: But why do they do that?

Double D: It's a way of marking their territory, and to keep the mountain in good condition.

Nazz: Good conditition? Sounds like the workers have a lot of explaining to do.

Eddy: What do you mean by that?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Double D: The Stoner showed up at the construction site because the rock shards were being stolen and because of that, the mountain was going to fall apart. Then their home would be threatened.

Nazz: But what about those Pokemon?

Rattitite, Bandoon, and Tigunk carried rock shards up the mountain.

Rattitite: Rattitite.

Bandoon: Bandoon.

Tigunk: Tigunk.

Double D: Those are the other mountain Pokemon. Hold on, I made a mistake.

Double D pointed to a rocky mountain across from them.

Double D: That's the mountain the Stoner live in. Stoner conduct other types of mountains so they're trying to help this one as well.

Eddy: Okay, I don't get it. What do you mean?

Double D: I mean, the reason why the Stoner were concerned about this mountain is because they're trying to help save it. They're connected to every single type of mountains, including snowy ones. The workers not only threatened the mountain, but the home of the Pokemon living there.

Stoner: Stoner.

The Stoner reached the top of the mountain and planted a huge clump of rock shards. The rock shards then funneled through the ground.

Eddy: Whoa, what's going on?

Pikavolt: Pika!

The shards reached the other side of the mountain and a rocky pillar rose up and blasted into pieces. Stepping out from behind was a large white mountain shaped Pokemon with a white upside down mountain shaped body with a gray sideways shaped oval for a mouth and a bigger olive sideways shaped oval surrounding the smaller oval, and two olive rock shaped spots on the sides of its chest and two on the sides of its bottom, white eyes with olive pupils and black irises, four pointy olive arms sticking out of its back with white rock shaped hands and three rock shards sticking out of them for fingers, pointy olive legs with white rock shaped feet and three rock shards sticking out of them for toes, and three mountain tip shaped appendages with olive rocks sticking out of them sticking out on the top of its head.

Lithoner: Lithoner.

Eddy: That thing is a colossus!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Lithoner, the Mountain Pokemon. The evolved form of Stoner. Lithoner normally spends the daytime attached to a mountain's surface camoflauging itself from enemies, but when active, it forms rock pillars to mark its territory.

Lithoner: Lithooooooooner.

Lithoner planted its arms on the ground and formed a huge clump of rock shards using Rock Throw.

Double D: I fully understand now! Rock Throw is used to create the rock shards! And Lithoner didn't come out from the mountains until now at night when it's active!

Eddy: Yeah, and with Lithoner's strength, the mountain is safe again!

Pikavolt: Pi-Pikavolt!

Eddy: That's why none of the Pokemon wanted to battle the Stoner, right Pikavolt?

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Nazz: I say we tell the workers all this so they'll understand.

Double D: Alright, let's head on down then.

Everyone ran down the mountain, but the Kankers and Scrat stood in their way.

Lee: Going somewhere twerps?

Eddy: We have no time to deal with you losers!

Lee: Prepare for trouble- oh wait, we don't need to inform you that!

Nazz: Good, we don't need to hear your dumb motto now get out of our way!

Marie: Sorry, but tonight is something different sweetie!

May: Yeah, you're in for a new surprise!

Ed: What surprise fiends?

Scrat: Scraaaaaaat! I'm the only Pokemon still in my current stage on this team!

Double D: What do you mean by that?

May: Time to present girls!

Lee spinned her arms.

Lee: Now, introducing our newly evolved, Scarbok!

Lee sent out a large dark green cobra Pokemon with dark purple stripes around its hood, lime green eyes and black pupils, a forked tongue, purple stripes down its torso. and a purple tail tip.

Scarbok: Scarbok!

Marie pushed her hands forward.

Marie: Stage for my smokey, Coffume!

Marie sent out a floating bright olive mine Pokemon with a round body, four volcano shaped protrusions sticking out of the sides of its body with stink bomb shaped appendages sticking out of the holes, yellow eyes and black pupils, and a yellow x symbol on its chest.

Coffume: Coffume!

May crouched down before standing back up.

May: Grand debut for, Ameeba!

May sent out a large purple amoeba Pokemon with a bowling pin shaped body and a dark outline surrounding its body, white eyes and black pupils, a mouth shaped like fish lips, and a red circle on its forehead and two purple circles on its bottom.

Ameeba: Ameeba!

Scrat: Scraaaaat! So what do you think of their newly evolved Pokemon? Think they'll be enough to catch your Pikavolt kid?

Eddy: No way Scrat! I got friends to back me up! They can take care of your overgrown and out of shape Poison Pokemon!

Lee: Watch who you call overgrown and out of shape twerp! Girls, get ready!

Marie and May: We're ready!

Eddy: Turtoise, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Turtoise.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Ed: Go Monkeaf!

Ed sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Double D: Felame, assist me!

Double D sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

May: Ha! Those starter squirts got nothing on our heavyweights!

Eddy: Check again May! Use Water Gun!

Turtoise: Tur-toise!

Lee: Dodge!

Scarbok: Scar!

Scarbok dodged the attack.

Eddy: Use Tackle!

Turtoise: Turt!

Lee: Scarbok, use Poison Sting!

Scarbok: Scarbok-ok!

Scarbok fired a Poison Sting at Turtoise.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Eddy: Turtoise!

Ed: Go Monkeaf, use Scratch!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Marie: Coffume, use Sludge!

Coffume: Co-ffume!

Coffume fired a Sludge at Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Marie: Tackle!

Coffume: Coff!

Coffume tackled Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Mon!

Ed: Oh no!

Double D: Felame, Fire Blast!

Felame: Fe-laaaaaaaame!

Ameeba was hit.

Ameeba: Ameeeeeeba!

May: Recover!

Ameeba: Ameeba! Meeeeeeb.

Ameeba started recovering.

Double D: Oh no you don't! Stop it with Slash!

Felame: Felame!

Felame lunged at Ameeba.

May: Too late! Bide!

Ameeba: Ameeba!

Ameeba stopped recovering and used the damage taken from Fire Blast to form a white and orange beam of energy and hit Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Double D: Felame, no!

Lee: Still feeling confident twerps?

Eddy: You bet! Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooooolt!

Lee: Scarbok, Dig!

Scarbok: Scar!

Scarbok dug a hole and jumped inside it to avoid the attack.

Eddy: Where'd that slippery snake go now?

Marie: Follow it Coffume!

May: You two Ameeba!

Coffume: Coffume!

Ameeba: Ameeba!

Coffume and Ameeba jumped into the hole.

Ed: This is going to get tricky.

Double D: Not exactly.

Nazz: What do you mean?

The ground shook and multiple rock shard pillars rose up and knocked Scarbok, Coffume, and Ameeba into the Kankers and Scrat.

Scarbok: Scar!

Coffume: Coff!

Ameeba: Mee!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

They landed on a clump of rock shards and Lithoner rose under the clump.

Lithoner: Lithooooooo.

Lithoner fired a Rock Throw at the clump, sending it flying down the rocky terrain.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah! Looks like Team Rocket's burrowing off agaiiiin!

Double D: See, if Dig was used, Lithoner wasn't going to be too happy having its rock shards be tampered with.

Eddy: Serves those Kankers right!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning and everyone stood at the construction site.

Construction worker: With your report, we're taking down the rock wall. There's no point in displaying a Pokemon hazard.

Double D: Thanks, we'll be off on our way.

The construction workers smashed the rock wall as everyone walked down the rocky path.

Eddy: So, Fuchsia City's past the mountain right?

Double D: Yes it is, according to the map.

Eddy: Great! Now I'm gonna get that sixth badge! You ready Pikavolt?

Pikavolt: Pika!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down the path as they continued their journey towards Fuchsia City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat sat on the log stump looking bored while Slobra, Coffume, and Ameeba stood behind them.

Lee: Why does this feel like a similar situation?

Marie: Deja vu everywhere.

May: Except those Pokemon are evolved.

Scrat: What a killjoy that we couldn't even catch Pikavolt with their evolution.

Lee, Marie, and May: Love is a paiiiiiin.

Scrat: Told ya.

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Stoner


	32. Like Poison, Like Fire

Note: Monique is from Kim Possible.

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: It paralyzes its foes by biting them with its poisonous fangs

Chapter 32: Like Poison, Like Fire

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz sat down on logs as Double D was grooming Canire.

Double D: Just a little more brushing and your coat will look better rejuvanated Canire!

Canire: Row!

Ed: It likes grooming and yet it's a boy!

Nazz: Stop being so stereotypical Ed. It's just-

Marduck popped out.

Marduck: Marduck?

Nazz: Marduck, what do you think you're doing coming out of your pokeball?

Marduck: Marduck? Mar.

Nazz: Ugh! If I had the chance, I would trade you for a Carpod! Or any other Pokemon! Hey wait! Double D, would you mind trading Canire for Marduck?

Double D: No deal, Canire was given to me. And it is only my duty to look after it.

Nazz: Eddy, how about-

Eddy: Don't even think about it. Especially Pikavolt.

Nazz: Fine, but Marduck is more interesting to you then it is to me!

Marduck: Marduck?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood in front of three paths.

Eddy: We've reached a cross road.

Double D: Technically Eddy, we're in the woods, so-

Ed: Which one leads to Fuchsia City darn it!

Double D: Patience Ed, the map says they all lead to Fuchsia City.

Nazz: Are you serious? Well then let's take one of them.

Eddy: Time for my gym battle! Let's go!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Everyone walked down one of the paths and stood in front of the Fuchsia Gym. However, it didn't look like a gym to them.

Eddy: Uh, what is that?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Double D: It appears to be some sort of building?

Nazz: Well whatever it is, it's in our way.

Ed: Should we walk around it?

Double D: The residents would assume we're trespassing. I say we enter and discover the origin of this place.

Eddy: I guess I got time to stall before my gym match.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Everyone walked inside a door in the building.

The Kankers and Scrat popped out of a bush.

Lee: The twerps finally made it to Magenta City!

May: Actually, Fuchsia-

Marie: Who cares? All we know is that they'll be seeing different colors once we're done with them!

Scrat: And that Pikavolt will belong to us!

The Kankers and Scrat hid back in the bush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a hall.

Eddy: This place is so dim. Is this supposed to be a masnion?

Nazz: Sure doesn't really look like one.

A nail screwed to a wooden plank on the floor loosened and a String Shot surrounded by a Psychic lashed at them.

Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Nazz: Aah!

Pikavolt: Pikaaaa!

Everyone dodged it.

Ed: What in the name of sci-fi is that?

Double D: That looked like a supernatural silk!

Nazz: Who cares what it was? That was totally weird dude!

More lashed out.

Eddy: Run for it!

Pikavolt: Pika-pika!

Everyone ran down the hall and stopped to see a lavendar mosquito Pokemon with big magenta eyes and black pupils, purple fangs under its long needle shaped mouthpart, droopy black antennas, four silver and gray striped wings, and gray stripes on its torso flying down from across the hall.

Toxito: Toxiiito.

Eddy: Huh? What's that?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Double D: It's a Toxito!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Toxito, the Mosquito Pokemon. Toxito can be found in dense forests, searching for prey before injecting venom into them with its poisonous fangs.

Nazz: Somebody please, get that bug away from me!

Ed: It's not near you, I mean, it can't just launch a String Shot, or use a Psychic attack, like that's gonna- hey! Why do those attacks seem familar?

Double D: Ed, that supernatural silk, it was a String Shot and a Psychic combination! And Toxito are able to use both of those attacks!

Eddy: So it was you!

Pikavolt: Pi-pika!

Toxito: Toxiitttto.

Nazz: Of course it had to be a bug! Let's get it!

Toxito: Tooooox.

Toxito flew off.

Eddy: Get back here!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Everyone ran after it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat stood in front of a window.

Lee: How are we going to break in? I don't do glass.

Scrat: We go in the same way the twerps did!

Lee: Shut up furball! We're going to break in Kanker style!

May: But Scrat's not a Kanker though-

Marie: Shut up May! You are so the insignificant one!

May: How about an insignifcant tooth?

Scrat: I can already see two of them on you! So, who wants to take a shot first-

Lee: You do!

Lee pushed Scrat through the window.

Scrat: Whoa!

The window broke, but Scrat managed to hold onto Lee's hand.

Lee: Whoa!

Lee fell in, but held onto Marie's hand.

Marie: Aah!

Marie fell in, but held onto May's hand.

May: Yowzers!

May fell in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone ran into a room.

Ed: I know I saw it in here guys honest!

Double D: When we find that Toxito, it's curtains for it!

Nazz: This is the only time where I'll actually face a bug one on one!

Eddy: Now where could it be?

Eddy walked and stepped on something.

Eddy: Huh? What the?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Eddy looked down to see a yellow ball shaped Pokemon with the top half of its body black and the bottom of its body white, no visible mouth, yellow eyes and black pupils, and a yellow lightning bolt symbol under its eye under a plank on the floor.

Voltock: Voltock!

Eddy: What is that?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Voltock, the Ball Pokemon. Voltock are easily agitated and will self destruct upon contact.

Eddy: Self destruct?

Voltock: Voltooooock!

Voltock glowed white.

Eddy: Crap!

Eddy and Pikavolt moved out the way and spotted more Voltock.

Voltock: Voltock! Voltock! Voltock! Voltock!

Double D: Egads! What's going on?

Toxito flew in.

Toxito: Toxiiiiito!

Ed: Quit smirking and stop these Voltock! Wait, those were your doings!

Voltock: Voltock!

The Voltock started exploding.

Double D: Look out!

Everyone dodged the explosions.

Toxito: Toxiiiiito!

Toxito flew off.

Nazz: After it guys!

Everyone ran after it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat walked down a hallway.

Marie: Next time we break in my way! I don't do glass!

Lee: Please, Scrat probably has a better idea!

Scrat: Scraaaaat! Indeed! Wait, to catch Pikavolt?

May: I got a way better plan for breaking in and catching Pika-

Marie: Shut up and get that glass out of your boots!

Marie slammed May against the wall.

May: Whoa!

May stepped on a wooden plank on the floor and a String Shot lashed at them.

Lee: What in the world is that thing?

Scrat: I don't know but it's not silky smooth! It's a silky web!

Marie: Nice going May! See ya!

Marie ran off.

May: Hey, it wasn't-

Lee: Get back here Marie!

Scrat: Scraaaaat! Let's scram!

Lee and Scrat ran off.

May: Hey, don't leave me here all alone!

May ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone ran over to a balcony.

Double D: Where did this balcony come from?

Nazz: This place is beyond weird.

Eddy: Weird or not, Toxito is still around here-

Eddy tripped and fell off the balcony.

Eddy: Whoa! Heeeeelp!

Pikavolt: Pika-pi!

Double D and Nazz: Eddy!

Ed: I'll save you Eddy! Beetox, String Shot!

Ed sent out Beetox.

Beetox: Beeee!

Beetox caught Eddy with String Shot.

Eddy: Phew!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy: Thanks for saving me Ed. Now Toxito is gonna pay! I know it's around here somewhere!

Double D: I say we return inside and check there.

Nazz: Dude, what's that thing in your pocket?

Eddy: What thing?

Nazz grabbed a purple pin out of Eddy's pocket.

Nazz: This.

Eddy: How should I know?

Double D: That must've landed on you when you fell off the balcony.

Eddy: Well whatever! Let's just go back inside and find Toxito.

Everyone ran back inside the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat walked into a room.

Lee: No sign of the twerps here either.

Scrat: Scraaaaat! I still smell an electric rabbit!

May: I thought it was a rodent! Oh, rabbits are rodents!

Marie: You are so stupid! Ugh! Twerps, please show up and spare me from listening to this idiot beaver girl!

May: Hey, I'd rather be a beaver than a goth wannabe with her hair covering one of her eyes!

Marie gasped.

Lee: Hey, hey, easy now!

Scrat: Not surprised Lee would object to that comment with no visible eyes herself!

Lee: What was that Scrat?

Scrat: Nothing, it's just your hair covers your eyes, making it look like you're blind.

Lee: You little furball punk! I'll make you blind!

Lee swung her fist at Scrat, but May restrained her.

May: No Lee, you calmed us down, we calm you down!

Lee: Step off May!

Lee pushed May to the floor.

May: Aah! Oof!

May stood up and spotted a Voltock she landed on.

May: Hey guys, what's this thing?

Marie: Some kind of beach ball?

Scrat: That's not a beach ball, that's a Voltock. They're supposed to self destruct at random I think.

Lee, Marie, and May: SELF DESTRUCT?

Scrat: Yeah, thought I never knew what random meant-

Voltock: Voltooooock!

Voltock exploded.

Scrat: Aah!

More Voltock appeared and exploded.

Voltock: Voltoooooock!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

Marie: Let's get out of here!

Scrat: You don't have to tell me twice!

The Kankers and Scrat ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone walked into a dim room.

Eddy: That pesky mosquito is around here. I can feel it! Well actually I can't.

Double D: If I could just concentrate, I might be able to sense its wings beating.

Nazz: Creepy bug info.

Ed: Kind of like Beetox? Except it's more buzzier.

Eddy: Pikavolt, you sense anything?

Pikavolt nodded in refusal.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Toxito flew behind a small wall and released a Supersonic.

Ed: Blue waves!

Double D: That's a Supersonic! Toxito can learn that move so it must be here!

Eddy spotted the Supersonic coming from behind the wall.

Eddy: There!

Everyone ran over to the wall as multiple purple pins shot towards them.

Nazz: Look out!

Everyone dodged the pins and they pinned into the wall.

Ed: Nice pins!

Double D: Pins? Nazz, hand me that thing that was in Eddy's pocket earlier.

Nazz handed Double D the pin.

Toxito flew above them.

Toxito: Toxiiiiito.

Eddy: Toxito! Why you little-

Monique jumped over a small wall across from them.

Monique: Ha! So, did you like my little show?

Toxito flew over to her.

Toxito: Toxitooooo.

Double D: Aah!

Double ran over to Monique.

Double D: Encore! Encore! It would be an honor to see one from someone as bodacious as you!

Monique: Ha, thanks, but a kid like you is going no where with a gym leader girl like me!

Eddy: What? You're the gym leader?

Eddy, Pikavolt, Ed, and Nazz walked over to Monique and Double D.

Eddy: My name is Eddy and I came to challenge you to a gym battle!

Monique: Well Eddy, you seem to have forgotten how you got in here in the first place!

Nazz: Excuse me? That Toxito caused us a lot of trouble and you act like it's nothing!

Monique: Sorry, that's how it works in this gym. I'd like to test challengers' endurance when they arrive here, since I specialize in Poison type Pokemon and endurance is the best way to beat them.

Double D: Well I forgive you! But one question, what's with those pins? We found one in Eddy's pocket.

Double D handed Monique the pin.

Monique: These are poison pins. They work in a number of ways, but you haven't seem them all yet.

Nazz: And the Voltock?

Monique: They normally guard the gym from intruders. Sometimes I use them for endurance to see if trainers can avoid their self destructing. By the way, my name's Monique.

Eddy: Okay Monique, I challenge you to a gym battle!

Monique: With my Toxito?

Eddy: That's your Pokemon?

Ed: Please Eddy, isn't it obvious?

The Kankers and Scrat were outside the window.

Lee: There they are! Scrat, you done with the machine?

Scrat: All set! Time to move in!

Marie: We got our Poison Pokemon!

May: A gym leader like that deserves a pass from us! But we don't give no passes!

The Kankers tossed their pokeballs.

Eddy: So Monique, do you accept my challenge?

Monique: I'd gladly accept having a gym battle with you Eddy, but I have to deal with those trouble makers first!

Double D and Nazz looked at each other strangely.

Monique: Tae-kwa!

Monique tossed two purple pins at the window, causing them to open and revealing the Kankers, Scrat, Scarbok, Coffume, Ameeba, and a black rocket shaped machine.

Eddy: No! Not them!

Lee: Hahaha! Prepare for trouble, it's us!

Marie: Make it double, you're stuck!

May: Also triple, my teeth are not buck!

Scrat: Scraaaaat! Cut! Buck? Really?

May: What? I-

Lee: Enough! So, we heard you specialize in Poison Pokemon! Well we got our own Poison Pokemon right here!

Scarbok: Scar!

Coffume: Coff!

Ameeba: Meeba!

Monique: As I can see! And what's your motive?

Scrat: To snatch Pikavolt!

Lee: Go Scarbok, Wrap!

Scarbok: Scar!

Eddy: Pikavolt, Agility!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt dashed past Scarbok.

Scarbok: Scarbo-kok!

Marie: Coffume, use Smog!

Coffume: Co-ffume!

Eddy: Use Tail Whip to blow it away!

Pikavolt: Pika-ka-ka-ka-ka!

Pikavolt blew the Smog away with Tail Whip.

May: I've had it! Ameeba, Body Slam that rabbit, rodent, or whatever it is!

Ameeba: Ameeba!

Ameeba jumped after Pikavolt, but it kept dodging.

Pikavolt: Pi!

Ameeba: Mee!

Pikavolt: Pi!

Ameeba: Mee!

Pikavolt: Pi-ka!

Pikavolt flew backwards as it started to get tired.

May: What's the matter? Getting tired?

Nazz: I'll show you! Go Starchin-

Marduck popped out.

Marduck: Marduck?

Nazz: Huh? Aah! Marduck, what are you doing outside of your pokeball? I said Starchin, not you!

Double D: Well Nazz, Marduck hasn't battled yet and now would be a great time to use it.

Ed: Yeah bucko, use ducko!

Eddy: That was the worst pun I ever heard.

Nazz: Okay then, Marduck, use- uh, what attacks can Marduck use?

Eddy: I'll look it up.

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Eddy: It says Marduck can use Scratch.

Nazz: Okay then, Marduck use Scratch!

Marduck: Mar!

Marduck lunged at Scarbok and swiped its hand at it.

Scarbok: Scarbok?

Lee: Was that a Scratch, or a claw? Haha!

Scrat: Not funny Lee!

Nazz: What was that? Ugh! What's another attack?

Eddy: It says another attack Marduck can use is Tail Whip.

Nazz: Okay, go Marduck, Tail Whip!

Marduck: Marduck!

Marduck wagged its tail at Coffume.

Coffume: Coffume?

Marie: Quit wagging and start scratching duck!

Nazz: This is seriously pathetic! At least try to hit Ameeba!

Marduck: Mar!

Marduck charged at Ameeba, but its blobby body knocked it back.

Marduck: Mar-duck!

Ameeba: Ameeba!

May: Go-

Lee: Hold on May! Scarbok, use Bite and lure it into scratching you again! Haha!

Scrat: That's not funny!

Scarbok: Scar!

Scarbok bit Marduck on the head.

Marduck: Marduck!

Nazz: Aah! Marduck, shake it off you!

Marduck: Marduck!

Lee: Go ahead and scratch Scarbok if you dare!

Scrat: That's it!

Scarbok let go of Marduck.

Scrat: Now I'll show you who has the last scratch! No, Fury Swipes!

Scrat scratched Marduck in the head multiple times.

Scrat: Scra-scra-scra-scra-scra-scra-scraaaaaat!

Scrat continued scratching Marduck repeatedly as Marduck's eyes glowed blue and it became enraged.

Marduck: Marduuuuuuuuuuck!

Ed: Look at Marduck!

Monique: Now this is getting interesting!

Scrat: Hi-yah!

Scrat finished Marduck with another strike of his claws and knocked it back.

Marduck: Mar!

Nazz: Marduck!

Nazz helped Marduck up.

Nazz: Marduck, are you alright?

Marduck just layed on the ground without any reaction.

Scrat: Now it's time to grab that Pikavolt!

Scrat launched the machine and it shot a String Shot that bounded Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika? Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Monique: Don't tell me that's the String Shot from the entrance hallway!

May: Okay, it's not!

Marie smacked her.

Lee: Correct! We installed a machine using doo-hickeys from this crazed building!

Eddy: Now she sounds like Rolf!

Ed nodded.

Scrat: And we modified that webbing to make it unescable!

Eddy: That's what you think Scrat, but...Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooooolt!

The webbing didn't come off.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: What?

Marie: Sorry, but it looks like Pikavolt isn't getting out of that silk without us getting it off for it!

May: So hand us Pikavolt and we'll promise to remove the webbing!

Eddy: Not gonna happen! Monkeaf, use-

Monique: Hold on Eddy, I got this! Toxito!

Toxito: Toxxxxx!

Toxito sucked in the webbing with its mouthpart and shot it back at Scarbok, Coffume, and Ameeba, bounding them.

Scarbok: Scar?

Coffume: Coff?

Ameeba: Meeba?

Lee, Marie, and May: Our Pokemon!

Scrat: Forget about Pikavolt, should we grab that duck instead?

Lee: Shut up Scrat! It's a Marduck, not even close to being as valuable as Pikavolt! Now get our Pokemon out of that webbing!

Scrat: Sorry, it's unescapable!

Lee grabbed Scrat.

Scrat: Aah!

Lee: Then where's the escape item?

Marduck stood up.

Marduck: Marduck!

Nazz: Marduck, what's up?

Marduck: Mar-duuuuuuuuuuuck!

Monique: Cover your ears!

Everyone covered their ears as Marduck shot thick disorting blue waves at Scarbok, Coffume, and Ameeba.

Scarbok: Scaaaaaar!

Coffume: Coffffff!

Ameeba: Ameeeeeba!

They fainted.

Nazz: What was that?

Double D: Screech! Marduck can learn that move!

Nazz: Way to use a move perfectly Marduck!

Marduck: Mar!

Nazz: But how come you weren't able to use moves normally before?

Monique: I see, when Scarbok and Scrat attacked Marduck in the head, it caused it to go berserk.

Nazz: But why in the head?

Double D: Because since Marduck are mentally slow due to the high amounts of water soaked in their head, they have a better chance of executing moves perfectly when given headaches or attacks to the head.

Nazz: So now I know how to unlock your moves Marduck!

Marduck: Mar!

May: Forget using our Pokemon to catch that Pikavolt!

Marie: We want that Marduck!

Lee: Yeah Scrat, load the secondary ammo!

Scrat: You got it!

Scrat launched the machine and Voltock stuck out.

Voltock: Voltock!

Monique: Oh my! The Voltock!

Scrat: We found a bunch of these babies exploding in a room! So we went back and grabbed them! Now, you're coming with us Marduck!

Scrat launched the Voltock at Marduck.

Marduck: Mar?

Nazz: Marduck, use Screech!

Monique: No, don't! I have a better idea!

Monique held two poison pins.

Monique: Toxito, you know what to do.

Toxito: Toxiiiiito.

Toxito emitted a Supersonic on the pins, causing them to turn purple and bounced around the room.

Lee: What's going on?

Before the Voltock came into contact, the waves hit the two small walls, causing them to blast into pieces and a smoke to appear.

May: Lee, I'm starting to get worried!

Lee: Shut up May!

The smoke cleared to reveal a swarm of Toxito.

Toxito swarm: Toxiiiiiitoooo!

Nazz: Great, more of them!

Marie: Those bugs are sure looking buggy!

Toxito swarm: Toxiiiiiiiito!

The Toxito shot a String Shot at the Kankers and Scrat, attaching them to Scarbok, Coffume, and Ameeba as they looked dizzy.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Uhhhhh.

Toxito swarm: Toxiiiitoooooo.

The Toxito lifted the Voltock into the air with Psychic, sending them into the Kankers, Scrat, Scarbok, Coffume, and Ameeba while exploding.

Voltock: Voltooooooock!

The Kankers, Scrat, Scarbok, Coffume, and Ameeba were sent flying.

Lee: No poison.

Marie: No Pikavolt.

May: No webbing.

Scrat: No dignity.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: We're blasting off agaiiiiiiin.

They flew off into the distance.

Toxito swarm: Toxiiiito.

The Toxito swarm flew down a basement door and it closed.

Eddy: Okay, I don't know what just happened, but this gym is seriously creeping me out even more!

Monique: I get that a lot. Anyways, since the inner gym is partially damaged due to those girls and that talking Scrat, would you mind having our battle in the courtyard outside?

Eddy: Sure Monique! I can't wait!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: You did a great job Marduck! I can't believe I doubted you!

Marduck: Marduck?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy and Monique stood on the courtyard. Pikavolt stood next to Eddy. Ed, Double D, and Nazz stood across from the courtyard to watch. Monique's older brother, Jerome, came to judge.

Monique: Jerome, my brother, will judge the battle.

Jerome: Okay ya'll, the battle between the challenger and the gym leader will now begin. This will be a two on two match. The battle is over when both Pokemon on either side can't continue. And only the challenger makes substitutes. Ready?

Eddy: Ready cause the name's Eddy!

Monique: I'm obviously ready!

Jerome: Alright, begin!

Eddy: Pidgeollo, I choose you!

Eddy sent out Pidgeollo.

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Monique: Toxito, let's go!

Monique sent out Toxito.

Toxito: Toxiiiiito.

Eddy: Now Pidgeollo is gonna teach Toxito a lesson for messing with Eddy!

Monique: I wouldn't be so confident! Toxito is quite leveled up than you'd expect!

Eddy: Is that a fact? Prove it!

Monique: Okay then, go Toxito!

Toxito: Toxitoooooooo!

Toxito glowed white.

Eddy: Huh?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Pidgeollo: Pidgo?

Ed: Is that what I think it is?

Nazz: Don't tell me.

Double D: Toxito is beginning to evolve. Oh my.

Toxito stopped glowing and evolved into a lavendar mosquito Pokemon with a blowdryer shaped head, lavendar beady eyes, white fangs sticking out of its mouthpart, silver wings, black antennas shaped like pointed straws, and gray stripes on its torso.

Gastrito: Gastrito!

Eddy: No way!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Gastrito, the Mosquito Pokemon. The evolved form of Toxito. Gastrito uses supersonic waves to locate prey, then ambush it with its poisonous fangs.

Eddy: Your Toxito may have evolved, but Pidgeollo's got the advantage! Go and use Wing Attack!

Pidgeollo: Pidgo!

Pidgeollo charged at Gastrito.

Monique: Ha! Gastrito, Supersonic!

Gastrito: Gastritoooooooo!

Gastrito stopped Pidgeollo and disorientated it.

Pidgeollo: Pidgooooooo!

Eddy: Pidgeollo! That Supersonic is strong!

Monique: Thanks for the compliment! Now use Poison Sting!

Gastrito: Gastri-to-to-to!

Pidgeollo: Pidgo!

Eddy: Come on Pidgeollo, you gotta fight back!

Monique: Too late! Gastrito, Tackle!

Gastrito: Gastrito!

Gastrito charged at Pidgeollo.

Eddy: Try a Gust attack!

Pidgeollo: Pidgooooo!

Pidgeollo surrounded itself in a Gust and knocked Gastrito away.

Gastrito: Strito!

Ed and Nazz: Wow!

Double D: That was super effective!

Eddy: Alright, finish it off with Wing Attack!

Pidgeollo: Pidgooooo!

Monique: Not so fast! Gastrito, Struggle!

Gastrito: Gastriiiiiito!

Gastrito glowed a red aura and charged at Pidgeollo as both attacks collided.

Pidgeollo: Pidgo!

Gastrito: Strito!

Both Pokemon were knocked back and fainted.

Pidgeollo: Pidgo.

Gastrito: Strito.

Jerome: Both Pokemon are down for the count!

Ed: Double knockout!

Nazz: Double D?

Double D: Please no puns.

Nazz: No, that move Struggle. Charmcaster's Arbadak used that move before. What type of Pokemon learn it?

Double D: Every Pokemon can learn it. It's mostly used for countering an attack that's super effective on the user.

Nazz: Far out.

Eddy: Nice job Pidgeollo, return.

Eddy recalled Gastrito.

Monique: Cool work Gastrito.

Monique recalled Gastrito.

Eddy: Remember, I'm not done...yet!

Monique: Haha, I heard you.

Eddy: Go, Felame!

Eddy sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Monique: Let's hit it Chibat!

Monique sent out a purple bat Pokemon with blue on the inside of its ears, white eyes and blue pupils, a gaping mouth with sharp white fangs, stubby feet, and blue wings.

Chibat: Chiiiiii!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Chibat, the Poison Bat Pokemon. The evolved form of Poibat. Chibat prefers to use supersonic waves to locate prey instead of searching in the air.

Eddy: Both of your Pokemon know Supersonic. Is that your strategy?

Monique: Sorry, but I used that move only once with Gastrito. And Chibat doesn't rely on Supersonic.

Double D: Be careful Eddy! Chibat is the evolved form of Poibat! Take it from someone who has the pre evolved form!

Ed: Quit it show off!

Eddy: Alright Felame, since it's in the sky, let's bring it down with Flamethrower!

Felame: Fe-laaaaame!

Monique: Dodge it!

Chibat: Chi!

Chibat dodged the Flamethrower at a fast pace.

Eddy: It's fast!

Monique: Now use Poison Sting!

Chibat: Chiiiiii!

Eddy: Counter with Ember!

Felame: Fe-la-la-lame!

Both attacks canceled out.

Eddy: Now use Leer!

Felame: Felame!

Monique: Double Team!

Chibat: Chi!

Chibat double teamed.

Felame: Felame?

Eddy: Relax Felame, only one of them is real.

Felame: Felame? Felame!

Felame's eyes glowed red as it leered at the Chibat.

Eddy: Concentrate.

Felame concentrated hard before spotting the real Chibat.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: That one!

Chibat dispersed the clones and flew up.

Chibat: Chi!

Eddy: What the?

Monique: Too late! Wing Attack!

Chibat: Chi!

Chibat charged at Felame with blinding speed.

Eddy: If we can't counter or dodge that speed, then let's slow it down! SmokeScreen!

Felame: Felame!

Felame shot a SmokeScreen.

Chibat: Chi?

Monique: Now you've given me a perfect time to use Supersonic!

Eddy: Aha! I knew it! Felame, Leer!

Felame: Feeeee!

Felame leered through the smoke and Chibat's eyes glowed red and it became disorientated.

Chibat: Chiiiiii!

The smoke cleared away.

Eddy: Now use Slash!

Felame: Felame!

Felame slashed Chibat.

Chibat: Chi!

Monique: Aah!

Eddy: Finish it off with Fire Blast!

Felame: Felaaaaaaaaaame!

Chibat was hit.

Chibat: Chiiiiiiii!

Chibat fainted.

Chibat: Chi.

Jerome: Chibat is unable to battle, Felame wins! And the victor of this match is Eddy!

Eddy: Yes! Felame, we did it!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Felame: Felame!

Ed: Way to go Eddy!

Nazz: Nice job dude!

Double D: No doubts at all!

Monique: Nice work Chibat.

Monique recalled Chibat.

Monique: Can't believe you were able to defeat me, but I congratulate you homie!

Eddy: Thanks Monique!

Monique: As proof of your victory here at my gym, you earned yourself a Soul Badge!

Monique handed Eddy a Soul Badge.

Eddy: Yes! I got the Soul Badge!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Felame: Felame!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz waved good-bye to Monique and Jerome and walked down a route as they continued their journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was sunset and the Kankers, Scrat, Scarbok, Coffume, and Ameeba were in a tree they landed in and were still stuck in the String Shot.

Lee: Will you hurry up and slash this silk with your claws Scrat?

Scrat: I can't! My claws are covered with silk and it's extra sticky!

Marie: I don't want my foot to be stuck between May's- ugh!

May: Shut it Marie! I want to be unstuck as much you want to!

A swarm of Toxito flew over.

Toxito: Toxiiiiito.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: MORE TOXITO!

Toxito: Toxiiiiiiiito.

The Toxito sucked up the String Shot with their mouthparts and flew off.

Lee: Hey, we're free!

They all fell off the tree.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah! Oof!

Scarbok: Scar-bok!

Coffume: Co-ffume!

Ameeba: Mee-ba!

They stood up.

Marie: I guess Toxito aren't as bad as I thought!

May: Yeah, I thought they were just pesky little bugs!

A Toxito buzzed at her.

Toxito: Toxiiiiito!

May: Huh? Hey, there's another one!

Toxito: Toxiiiiiito!

Toxito jabbed her with its mouthpart.

May: Ow! What was that for-

Toxito: Toxito-to-to-to!

May: Ow! Stop that-

Toxito: Toxi-to!

May: Ow! Scrat, what's its deal?

Scrat: It's saying you insulted it by calling it a pesky little bug and it's going to use Supersonic to call its friends back for unfinished business.

Lee and Marie: UNFINISHED BUSINESS?

Lee: May, catch that thing before we get poison pecked!

May: Alright alright!

Toxito: Toxxxxiiitooo.

Toxito surrounded itself in a blue aura.

Scrat: Uh-oh, it's getting ready to use Supersonic!

May: Ameeba, Body Slam it!

Ameeba: Ameeba!

Ameeba body slammed Toxito.

Toxito: Toxitoooo!

Toxito fainted.

May: That was close!

Marie: Catch it you dope!

May: Right!

May took out a pokeball.

May: Okay, go pokeball!

May tossed the pokeball at Toxito and it went inside and flashed three times before completing.

May: Got it!

The Toxito swarm surrounded them and their eyes were glowing blue as they were angry.

Marie: No! They're back!

Toxito swarm: Toxitoooooo.

May: What are they saying Scrat?

Scrat: They're saying you made them mad for catching their friend and now they're gonna take us down!

Toxito swarm: Toxiiiiiiitoooooo!

The Toxito charged at them.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhhhh! Not agaiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Toxito


	33. One Trick Smony

Who's That Pokemon?

Hint: Its mane is usually covered in a smokey substance, but can burst into flames when agitated

Chapter 33: One Trick Smony

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked by a ranch.

Eddy: Hey, check this place out!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Multiple Bandoon jumped in a bush.

Bandoon: Bandoon!

Multiple Talcon perched on a tree.

Talcon: Talcon!

Multiple Pluglet discharged electricity and ran around.

Pluglet: Plugleeeet! Pluglet!

Nazz: Look at all the Pokemon!

Ed: It's a palooza!

Double D: This place looks so much familiar, but I can't recall why.

Eddy: Hey, look over there!

A herd of Stegalith walked into the ranch and ate the grass.

Stegalith: Stegalith.

Ed: What? All I see are Stegalith Eddy.

Eddy gave him an awkward look.

Eddy: Reminding me of Stegalith is the one Dashi has! When he battled you Ed!

Ed: Oh please Eddy, that was a loooooong time ago! Now you're free to catch a Stegalith in the open!

Eddy: Right, like it's safari time-

Double D: That's it! This is the Safari Zone in Kanto! You'll be able to catch any Pokemon here!

Eddy: The Safari Zone? No way! Bingo! Time to catch a Stegalith! Go Felame!

Eddy sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Felame jumped over the fence and rushed at a Stegalith, but a Tigunk ran over and stopped in front of him.

Tigunk: Tigunk!

Ed: Hey, a Tigunk! Should I catch it?

Tigunk: Tiguuunk!

Tigunk fired a Flamethrower.

Eddy: It's using Flamethrower, counter it nack!

Felame: Felaaaaame!

Felame countered with his own Flamethrower.

Marka: That's enough!

Eddy: Huh?

Felame and Tigunk stopped attacking each other.

A cowgirl with green pigtails, purple eyes, wearing a red cowgirl outfit, red shirt, red pants, red hankerchief, and white shoes ran over.

Marka: This is a Pokemon ranch! You're not authorized to catch the Pokemon here!

Eddy: Ranch? This is the Safari Zone!

Marka: No, this is the Mellomy ranch, dumbo!

Double D: Aah! Did you say Mellomy ranch? That's why this place is so familar! It holds the strongest Pokemon breeding grounds here! I'm lucky to be here!

Marka: Huh? Are you a Pokemon breeder?

Double D: Why yes I am! Excuse my friend, he didn't mean no trouble. I had convinced him this was the Pokemon Safari Zone.

Eddy: Yeah, I thought we could catch the Pokemon here. Sorry about that.

Marka: Oh, it's nothing. By the way, my name's Marka.

Eddy: I'm Eddy.

Pikavolt: Pika-pikavolt!

Nazz: Hi, I'm Nazz.

Ed: My name is Ed!

Double D: Nice to meet you Marka, I'm Double D.

Marka: Nice to meet you all. Say, why don't I invite you all to my ranch home?

Nazz: Sounds great!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was eating in Marka's kitchen.

Marka: My folks are usually out of town getting supplies for other breeding ranches around here.

Double D: They would seem busy, seeing as to how many aspiring breeders there are.

Pikavolt, Felame, and Tigunk wee eating Pokemon food.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Felame: Fe.

Tigunk: Ti.

Ed: Is Tigunk your Pokemon?

Marka: Yes, I train it to protect the ranch Pokemon from getting captured by passing trainers.

Eddy: Wouldn't it be a lot easier if you got it to evolve into Toxiger?

Marka: Well the truth is, I can't seem to find any moon stones around here. And besides, forcing Tigunk to evolve just so it would have a better chance of fighting against trainers would be cruel.

Ed: I take a good look at observing Pokemon and I can see Tigunk uses senses instead of strength to stop trainers. Like when it quickly spotted Eddy's Felame going into the ranch!

Nazz: Ed, sometimes you're smart, other times you're lost in your train of thoughts.

Marka: Well Tigunk normally use their senses before attacking. And that's what I love about my Tigunk. But I also depend on my other Pokemon, especially when I need it at this time.

Eddy: Huh? What other Pokemon?

Marka: I'll show you.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone walked over to the back of the ranch and stood in front of an orange pony Pokemon with a smokey mane, smokey tail, brown hooves, flame symbols on its torso, and red eyes and white pupils eating grass.

Marka: There it is!

Eddy: Whoa, check that out!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Smony, the Fire Horse Pokemon. Smony are exceptional runners, able to withstand being fatigued at over three miles of running. Its mane is normally covered in a smokey aura, but can burst into flames when agitated or when battling. However, it will not burn the ones it trusts.

Eddy: Hey, I gotta see this!

Eddy ran over to Smony.

Marka: Wait!

Eddy: Hello Smony! Nice smoke you got on your back there!

Eddy touched the smonkey mane on Smony and it turned into flames.

Smony: Smoooooooo!

Eddy: Aah! That's hot!

Eddy waved his hand toget rid of the burn.

Marka: That's why you never go straight up to a Smony and touch its mane!

Marka pet Smony and it smiled.

Smony: Smo!

Nazz: Typical, Eddy would do that.

Eddy: Really? And if it was a Water type and had a watery mane, you'd do the same!

Nazz: Please! Well only if it was the purest of water.

Ed: Egads! You both make me sick!

Eddy: Look, I just wanted to feel the smoke, you know, sinceit's actually a part of Smony.

Double D: Eddy you can be a bit stubborn at times, but this is not something to mess around with it. Don't violate a Pokemon like that.

Eddy: Ha! Yeah right! I don't even violate Pikavolt! Right buddy?

Pikavolt nodded.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Obviously you got Pikavolt to stay calm. Did you brainwash it with electricity?

Eddy: Na, me and Pikavolt are a team!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Marka: Well so am I and Smony! Especially because our town's annual Pokemon race is here!

Eddy: Pokemon race? What do you mean by that?

Marka: There's going to be a race tomorrow and each trainer competing has to bring a Pokemon with them to race with. I'm using Smony.

Eddy: Sweet! You guys in?

Nazz: Oh yeah! If it's a water race, I'm in!

Double D: Is there a reward for winning the race?

Marka: Yeah, it's a huge supply of food for both trainers and their Pokemon.

Ed: Yay! I want gravy! I shall compete!

Marka: You guys do have Pokemon that are capable of racing right? Because you'll be racing on grass, rocky terrain, and water.

Nazz: Water, that's what I like to hear!

Eddy: Yeah, I can use Pika- oh wait, you wouldn't be able to carry me.

Pikavolt slapped its face.

Pikavolt: Pi!

Eddy: How about Pidg- wait, are Flying types allowed? Since they can fly and you know, that stuff.

Marka: No, Flying Pokemon are disqualified.

Eddy: Right, and Pidgeollo wouldn't be able to carry me anyways. Wait, there's Monkeaf- no, Felame- no, aha, Turtoise- darn it! None of my Pokemon are runners!

Marka: Guess you can't join it then.

Nazz: Well I'm using Starmor! It can spin like a top when it's running! Especially underwater!

Double D: Onith is my main Pokemon. Ed?

Ed: Technically, Beetox isn't a Flying Pokemon, but-

Marka: If a Pokemon is capable of flight, they're prohibited. Unless they're good runners.

Ed: Six legs?

Eddy: Just choose another Pokemon Ed!

Ed: Okay, Rattitail!

Eddy: Not big enough Ed.

Ed: Oh yeah, bummer. Hey I know! Monkeaf!

Eddy: Ed, if my Monkeaf can't carry me, then yours can't carry you either!

Ed: Oh right. Wow.

Marka: Sorry you guys, guess it's just me, Nazz, and Double D.

Ed: But no worries! We will show support!

Eddy: Yeah, that'd be nice. Ugh!

Dudley: Haha! What's the matter Marka? You and your crew up in the downs? Cause that's where you're going in the race!

Marka: Ugh! Not him again!

Eddy: Who?

A boy with black buzzcut hair, brown eyes, wearing an orange long sleeved shirt, blue pants, and green shoes rode over riding on a green and purple elephant Pokemon with yellow stripes on its trunks, white eyes and black pupils, big white tusks, ribbon shaped ears, a yellow gem on its head, and a purple tail.

Dudley: Guess you finally realized you can't win after I beat you three years in a row!

Marka: You know what Dudley? I don't need you to keep mocking me! You can say what you want, but when your behind trips over a rock at the last minute of the race, I'll be standing behind the finish line laughing at your sorry butt!

Dudley: Harsh, now you're trying to become like me! Get your own personality cowgirl! Let's go Phantusk!

Phantusk: Phantusk.

Dudley and Phantusk rode off.

Ed: Who was that guy?

Eddy: Who was that Pokemon? It was huge!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Phantusk, the Poison Tusk Pokemon. Phantusk's tusks contain a rare venom that holds the most powerful toxins known in the Kanto region.

Double D: Since Phantusk is a Ground type, it'd be a perfect Pokemon to use in the race.

Marka: That Phantusk may look big and slow, but it's really strong and quick. Smony hasn't been able to compete with it, but this year will be different!

Nazz: That's the spirit Marka! But who was that guy on Phantusk?

Marka: Dudley, also known as deadly Dudley, considering he's always able to win for some strange reason.

Double D: Strange, in the Pokedex, Phantusk's speed shouldn't be nowhere near surpassed Smony's. You think Dudley feeds his Phantusk speed boost Pokemon food?

Ed: It sounds suspicious! We should investigate!

Marka: I've done that the first year he beat me to the finish line. It's not worth it. He's always one step ahead of me. Anyways, it's late. We should head back inside.

Everyone walked back inside Marka's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night and everyone was sleeping. The Kankers and Scrat hid behind the basket Tigunk was sleeping in.

Scrat: Why does that cat get the life of luxury?

May: it's a barn, who'd call this place luxury?

Marie: You would since you look more of a cowgirl than us!

Lee: Shut it and let's move! The cost is clear!

The Kankers and Scrat ran onto the barn and Scrat stepped on Tigunk's paw.

Scrat: Dow!

Tigunk woke up.

Tigunk: Ti?

May: Scrat! You got us caught!

Marie: That's the plan stupid!

Tigunk: Tigunk! Tiiiiiiiiiii!

Everyone woke up.

Eddy: Huh? What's going on?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Marka: That's Tigunk's yell! Something's going on at the ranch!

Tigunk leered at the Kankers and Scrat.

Tigunk: Ti!

Lee: Yeah that's right! You want a piece of us you putrid purple panther cub!

Tigunk: Ti!

Tigunk charged at them and they ran.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: You can't catch us! Not today! You're tomorrow's Tigunk!

They bumped into the Stegalith.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Ooh!

The Stegalith woke up.

Stegalith: Stega? Stegaliiiiiiiith!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Dynamiiiiiiite!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat took off, but Tigunk stood in front of them.

Tigunk: Ti!

Scrat: Fellow feline!

They took off in another direction, but the Eds, Pikavolt, Nazz, and Marka stood in front of them.

Eddy: It's the Kankers! What are you doing here?

Nazz: I bet they're trying to steal your ranch Pokemon Marka!

Marka: What? Is that true?

Scrat: On the contrare, it would be true, but not tonight!

May: Uh guys?

Lee: What now May?

May: Rockheads on the rampage!

The Stegalith charged at them.

Stegalith: Stegaliiiiiiiiith!

Lee: Now's our chance!

Lee hid behind Marka.

Marka: Huh? What are you-

Stegalith: Stegaliiiiiith!

Marka: What's going on with the Stegalith?

Double D: It appears the Kankers sent them on a rampage!

May: You got that right!

Marie: Idealizing the suspects will only get you so far Double D!

Marka: Stegalith, please stop!

Stegalith: Stegaliiiiith!

The Stegalith continued charging.

Eddy: Pikavolt, use Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooooooolt!

The Stegalith broke off the electricity.

Double D: It won't work! Stegalith are Ground type Pokemon!

Marka: I'll have to stop them myself! Stegalith, halt!

Marka stood in front of the Stegalith as one of them knocked her to the ground.

Stegalith: Stegalith!

Marka: Aah!

Nazz: Marka!

The Stegalith ran back to the front of the ranch.

Stegalith: Stegalith!

Tigunk leered at the Kankers and Scrat.

Tigunk: Ti!

Lee: Trenching tiny tiger!

Marie: Tracking the trio's twice tiger!

May: That touching toxic tail!

Scrat: I AM NOT A TIGER, I'M A CAT AND I'M NOT YOUR TWICE ONE EITHER! ENOUGH WITH THE FIRST WORD LETTER PUNS! YOU'RE GIVING ME A CONFUSING CONUNDRUM CUING CAT CHARACTERISTICS! NOW I'M DOING IT! Wait, does conundrum start with a c or k?

Tigunk: Tiiiiiiii!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

They ran off.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: We're taking off agaiiiiiiiiiiin!

Double D and Nazz helped Marka up.

Marka: Ugh!

Nazz: Are you alright?

Marka: Yeah, I'm fine- ow, my leg!

Ed: I think you sprained it.

Marka: No, I have to be fit for the race tomorrow, my leg's just- oh!

Double D: You need to take it easy. You're going to have to withdraw from the race.

Marka: I can't! What about Smony? And taking down Dudley?

Eddy: I'll cover for you.

Marka: What? Don't be ridiculous Eddy!

Eddy: I'm being serious. I got a vendetta for people who talk trash. Trust me, I can do this.

Ed: Believe in him Marka. Support him as he was going to support you.

Marka: Alright, but you're going to need the training to race with Smony. After that stunt you pulled earlier today, I can't trust you fully without training.

Eddy: Alright, let's get you bandaged up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning and everyone stood on the ranch. Marka's leg was bandaged and she was on crutches.

Eddy walked over to Smony.

Eddy: Alright Smony, time for training!

Eddy attempted to climb on Smony, but it dodged.

Smony: Smo!

Eddy: Hey!

Smony dodged again.

Smony: Smo!

Eddy: Will you please just let me ride you?

Smony dodged again.

Smony: Smo!

Marka: Smony!

Smony: Smo!

Smony smirked and turned to let Eddy climb on it.

Eddy: Thank you!

Eddy climbed on top of Smony, but was burned by Smony's firey mane.

Eddy: Aah! You did that on purpose!

Marka: Smony, stop! I can't race with you, but you have to trust Eddy!

Smony: Smoooooooo!

Smony turned its mane back into smoke and ran around the ranch.

Eddy: Whoa! Slow down Smony!

Smony: Smoooooooooo!

Ed: Hey, Eddy's doing it!

Pikavolt: Pika-pika!

Eddy: Whoa! How do I get it to slow down?

Marka: Don't be slow! Then it'll go slow! If you're fast, it'll slow down!

Eddy: Fast? Alright, hit me with your best shot!

Smony: Smoooooo!

Smony slowed down and ran around the ranch at a normal pace.

Eddy: Yeah, I'm, getting the hang of this!

Nazz: Keep going dude!

Double D: Just a little more and you'll be all set for the race!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers, Scrat, and Dudley stood behind the ranch.

Dudley: So, Marka's out of the race right?

Lee: Yeah, she got the bad end of a Stegalith like you asked!

Marie: Luring those rockheads into stampeding towards her worked!

May: And now with her out of the picture, you'll be able to win the race!

Scrat: Scraaaaat! And it's payday for us!

Dudley: You got it! When I win the race, they'll make me an honorary member of the Mellomy ranch since I live in this town! That's something Marka doesn't remember! And when I become a member, you'll get your money dudettes and dude!

Lee: Good! I love making money off those Mellomies!

Marie: We all do!

May: Hehe! Those twerps won't know what hit em!

Scrat: And if they're entering that race, we'll just get in their way!

Dudley: Check it! Later!

Dudley rode off on his Phantusk.

Lee: Let's hit it girls!

Scrat: I'm a boy Scrat!

Marie: Whatever, let's go!

The Kankers and Scrat hid behind a bush and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was at the race and stood on a grassy area.

Double D: So this is where the starting is line?

Marka: Yeah, the race always starts on the grassland.

Dudley rode by on his Phantusk.

Dudley: Haha! Hey Marka, you look good playing hop scotch!

Marka: Just cause I'm on crutches, don't mean Smony is too!

Dudley: What do you mean by that?

Eddy got on Smony.

Eddy: It's you and me Dudley!

Dudley: Hey, no way! You're racing for her?

Ed: That is what it looks like Dudley, and he's gonna win!

Nazz: For sure!

Dudley: Ha! We'll just see about that! I have an ace up my sleeve!

Marka: Yeah, I bet it's the one where you somehow manage to win at the last minute! This time, when you lose, I'm gonna find out exactly what this ace is!

Dudley: Sorry, Phantusk's my main ace, and we all know its speed can't be matched!

Double D: That's not entirely true, Phantusk is fast for a Ground type, but Smony have the edge.

Dudley: You just don't get it! Wait till the race starts!

Marka: No matter if I'm not racing, you're still going down Dudley!

Announcer: Alright racers, it's time for the big race you've all been waiting for! Each racer must start at the finish line located as always, on the grassland. Then during the race, the terrain will change as you approach the finish line. The first to cross the finish line wins a large supply of food for both them and their Pokemon!

Ed: Oh, if only I was competing!

Marka: Don't worry, we'll give Eddy all the support he needs.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The racers all stood on the finish line on their Pokemon.

Official: On your mark...get set...go!

The racers took off.

Announcer: And here it goes, the race begins! And last year's champion, Dudley is on the run for first place!

Dudley ran ahead of the others.

Dudley: Ha! Piece of cake! Take that you fire horse!

Eddy: No you don't! Come Smony, let's pick up the pace a little faster!

Smony: Smoooooo!

Smony ran beside Phantusk.

Dudley: You've gotta be kidding me!

Double D and Nazz ran behind them.

Double D: Sorry Dudley, but this is for your own good!

Nazz: You won't mock Marka and expect to back it up by winning!

Pikavolt rode beside Smony on Turtoise.

Pikavolt: Pika-pika!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Eddy: That's right! Even Pikavolt and Turtoise know what's good!

Nazz: You think I could've sent out my Turtoise and have Ed ride it like Eddy did with his Turtoise and Pikavolt?

Double D: I doubt it Nazz. Turtoise can carry twice their own weight on their shells, but Ed is a heavyweight.

Marka: Let's go guys! Teach that sidewinder riding on that overgrown elephant a lesson!

Ed: Yeah, what she said!

Dudley: Urgh! Huh?

Dudley spotted a lake up ahead.

Dudley: Here comes my weakspot! Go ahead of me!

Dudley stopped and Eddy, Pikavolt, Turtoise, Double D, and Nazz ran past him.

Eddy: Huh? Yeah that's right! You better back off!

Double D: Oh no! Not water!

Announcer: And now the race is in the lake!

Onith: Onnnnn!

Onith stopped in front of the lake and Double D pet it.

Double D: It's alright Onith, I know your aquaphobia.

Nazz: Sorry dude!

Starmor: Mor!

Starmor jumped into the lake.

Eddy: Leap Smony, leap!

Smony:Smooooooooooooo!

Smony jumped so high, it bounced above the lake.

Phantusk: Phantuuuuuuuuusk!

Phantusk bounced beside Smony.

Eddy: What the?

Dudley: Haha! You're not the only one with that idea!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Turtoise swam through the lake.

Smony and Phantusk landed on the other side of the lake and Turtoise ran in front of them.

Eddy: Pikavolt, Turtoise, keep going! I'll hold Dudley off!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Smony ran in front of Phantusk.

Dudley: Hey, get out of my way!

Eddy: Sorry, Smony wants your Phantusk to eat its smoke!

Dudley: I said-

Nazz: Excuse me!

Starmor slid past Phantusk and spun beside Smony.

Nazz: It's a good thing Starmor can use only two of its limbs to spin so I'm not spinning like a top!

Eddy: Guess that's why you have both it and Starchin!

Dudley: Come on Phantusk- huh?

Dudley spotted a rocky terrain.

Dudley: Bingo! Give them the signal Phantusk!

Phantusk: Phantuuuuuusk!

Phantusk released a Poison Gas in the air.

Marka: Huh? What's he up to?

Lee, Marie, and Scrat stood on a rocky slope and noticed the smoke.

Scrat: That's our cue!

Lee: Then let's get ready! Marie!

Marie: You got it! Oh Coffume!

Coffume floated over.

Coffume: Co-fume!

Coffume fired a Sludge in front of Smony and Starmor, stopping them.

Smony: Smooooo!

Eddy: What the?

Starmor: Star!

Nazz: Hey!

Coffume: Co-fume! Fume!

Coffume fired more Sludge attacks at the other racers riding a Stegalith, Toxiger, and a Phantusk, knocking them back.

Racers: Whoa!

Stegalith: Stega!

Toxiger: Toxiger!

Phantusk: Phantusk!

Turtoise stopped next to Eddy and Nazz.

Pikavolt: Pika?

Dudley rode past them.

Dudley: Haha! See ya later windbags!

Announcer: And the remaining racers head onto the rocky terrain, but it seems an altercation is going on! Dudley avoids it by taking the lead!

Eddy: What the heck was that all about?

Lee: Prepare for trouble, it was a dose of Coffume's spray!

Marie: Make it double, Dudley's having us save the day!

Scrat: And you better make it triple cause I'm filling in for May!

Lee: To protect the world from devastation!

Marie: To unite the people within our nations!

Scrat: And to save a Scrat's relations!

Lee: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Marie: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Scrat: And to turn a Scrat into a dove!

Lee: Lee!

Marie: Marie!

Scrat: You know the name!

Lee: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Marie: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Scrat: Scrat, that's right!

Nazz: Okay, that motto was completely more horrible than the regular one!

Lee: Says you! We've got something special planned for you twerps!

Eddy: If it involves stealing Pikavolt, forget it!

Marie: Silly boy, we don't want Pikavolt!

Scrat: We want Pikavolt and Turtoise! Now hand them over before I claw you!

Eddy: Not a chance! Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pika-

Marie: Coffume, Sludge!

Coffume: Co-fume! Fume!

Coffume fired multiple Sludge attacks at them.

Eddy: Look out!

Eddy, Nazz, and Turtoise ran up ahead and dodge the Sludge attacks.

Marie: Keep firing!

Coffume: Fume! Fume!

They dodged the attacks again and hid behind the rocky slope.

Lee: Come out, come out, wherever you are twerps!

Eddy: Alright then, you want a fight, you got a fight! Go Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped.

Lee: Ha! Scarbok, Poison Sting!

Lee sent out Scarbok.

Scarbok: Scarbok! Bok-bok-bok!

Scarbok fired a Poison Sting at Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika?

Eddy: Use Thunder!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooolt!

Pikavolt countered with Thunder.

Nazz got off Starmor.

Nazz: Eddy, you go on! I'll handle the Kankers!

Eddy: Huh? Right! Pikavolt, Turtoise, stay with Nazz, I'll catch up to Dudley!

Pikavolt: Pika? Pikavolt!

Turtoise: Turt!

Eddy: Come on Smony!

Smony: Smooooooo!

Smony rode off.

Lee: That twerp gets a free pass!

Marie: But you don't blondie!

Scrat: Cause you got the Pokemon! So hand them over!

Nazz: I don't think so! Once Eddy catches up with Dudley, it's all over!

Lee: I wouldn't be so sure! You see, an accomplice of ours is a sub-accomplice with him, such as ourselves!

Nazz: Huh? Wait, you don't mean you guys and Dudley are-

Marie: Working together? That's right!

Scrat: And if it weren't for us spooking those Stegalith, your cowgirl would be the one putting your twerp friend in his place!

Nazz: So it was you guys! It's one thing causing trouble for those Stegalith, but getting Marka's leg sprained? That's it!

Marie: Too late for revenge! Coffume, Sludge!

Coffume: Co-fume!

Nazz gasped as the Sludge flew towards her.

Starmor: Star!

Starmor jumped in front of her and took the Sludge.

Nazz: Thanks Starmor! It's good to match up a Psychic type against Poison Pokemon!

Lee: Match this! Scarbok! Poison Sting!

Scarbok: Scar-bok-bok-bok!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooolt!

Pikavolt countered with a Thunderbolt.

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Turtoise lunged at Scarbok.

Lee: Ha! That pathetic little shell out thinks it can stop us? Scarbok, use your Glare attack!

Scarbok: Scaaaaaaar.

Scarbok's eyes glowed orange and Turtoise stopped and was covered in an orange aura.

Turtoise: Turt? Turrrrrrrt!

Nazz: Oh no! Turtoise!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dudley: Ha! At this rate, we'll be at the finish line Phantusk!

Phantusk: Phantusk!

Eddy: No way!

Dudley: Huh?

Eddy ran behind Dudley.

Eddy: That food supply is going to me!

Dudley: Not you again! I thought Team Rocket took care of you!

Eddy: Team Rocket? Wait a second, you and the Kankers are working together?

Dudley: That's right! I hope Marka had a nice fall!

Eddy: It was all you! Wait till I get my hands on you-

Dudley: Cue the signal!

Phantusk: Phantuuuusk!

Phantusk released a Poison Gas to shield Dudley and ran further up ahead.

Dudley: Can't catch me now!.

Eddy: Get back here! Ugh! Screw this Poison Gas!

The Poison Gas dispersed to reveal May flying over in the Scrat balloon.

May: Haha! Time to meet your maker twerp!

Eddy: May!

May: In the flesh! Now get ready for my exclusive Poison Pokemon!

Eddy: There's nothing exclusive about your Ameeba! It's that same overgrown blob it always was! Except for when it was a Meeby, when it was a small sac of cells!

May: You better watch your mouth over those Poison Pokemon! And who said I was using Ameeba? I'm about to show you my new Pokemon! Go Toxito!

May sent out Toxito.

Toxito: Toxitttto.

Eddy: No way! When did you get a Toxito?

May: Let's just say when overgrown mosquitoes swarm! Especially around a gym with fuchsia all over!

Eddy: Fuchsia City, of course!

May: Enough talk! Toxito, Supersonic!

Toxito: Toxitooooooo.

Toxito hit Smony with a Supersonic.

Smony: Smooooooooooo!

Eddy: Smony!

Smony was confused and ran out of control.

Smony: Smoooooooo!

Eddy: Smony! Stop! You gotta control yourself!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarbok wrapped Turtoise with its tail.

Scarbok: Scar!

Turtoise: Turt!

Nazz: Starmor, Psychic!

Starmor: Star!

Starmor lifted Scarbok off of Turtoise.

Scarbok: Scar?

Starmor slammed Scarbok against a boulder.

Scarbok: Scarbok!

Marie: Go Coffume, Tackle!

Coffume: Coff!

Coffume lunged at Turtoise.

Pikavolt: Pika! Pi! Pi! Ka!

Pikavolt lunged quickly at Coffume, knocking it back with Quick Attack.

Coffume: Coff!

Coffume landed into Scarbok.

Turtoise: Turrrrrtoiiiiiiiiise!

Turtoise hit them with a Water Gun, sending them flying into Lee, Marie, and Scrat.

Lee, Marie, and Scrat: Aah!

They were all sent flying.

Lee, Marie, and Scrat: Aaaaahhhhhhhh!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smony: Smoooooooo!

Eddy: I'm not letting go! Either you get a grip, or we go downhill!

Smony: Smooooooo!

Eddy: Aha! Your mane!

Eddy smacked Smony on the back and it turned its smokey mane into flames.

Smony: Smooooooooo!

Eddy: Urgh! Huh?

Eddy realized the flames didn't burn him.

Eddy: Hey, I'm not getting scorched! I remember now! The Pokedex said something about Smony not burning the ones it doesn't trust with its flames! Alright Smony, let's get a move on!

Smony: Smooooooooo!

Smony ran further up ahead.

May: Get back here twerp! This battle isn't over-

Lee, Marie, Scrat, Scarbok, and Coffume flew into the balloon.

Lee, Marie, and Scrat: Aaaahhhhh!

May: Aah!

The balloon exploded, sending them all flying.

May: Now who's the bigger mess up?

Lee: It was all Marie's fault with her gas bomb!

Marie: That Turtoise wouldn't have rebounded if it wasn't for your slimey snake!

Scrat: Am I the only one that notices we're flying over 150 miles in the sky right now?

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiiiiiiiiiin!

They flew off into the distance.

Nazz: Eddy!

Pikavolt: Pika-pi!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Eddy: Huh?

Eddy turned around to see Nazz, Pikavolt, Turtoise, and Starmor on the rocky slope.

Eddy: Nazz! Pikavolt!

Nazz: Go on dude! You can still beat Dudley!

Pikavolt: Pika-pika!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Eddy: Right! That's just what I was about to do! Let's go Smony!

Smony: Smoooooooo!

Dudley and Phantusk stopped.

Dudley: Those guys are plain losers! Should've never trusted them!

Eddy: That's what you get for messing with Marka!

Dudley: Huh? Phantusk, let's get a move on!

Phantusk: Phantusk!

Dudley and Phantusk took off, but Eddy and Smony ran beside them.

Eddy: Oh no you don't! You're not getting ahead of me!

Dudley: Back off smokey! Use Peck!

Phantusk: Phantusk!

Phantusk's tusks glowed white as it turned and poked Smony with them, knocking it back.

Smony: Smoooooooo!

Eddy: Aah!

Smony stopped as it was poisoned by Phantusk's poisonous tusks.

Eddy: Smony! No!

Announcer: And with the race getting back to its ventures, Phantusk has immobilized Smony with a Peck attack combined with the poison in its tusks!

Dudley: That's right!

Dudley spotted the finish line up ahead.

Dudley: And it's time to gain my prize for the fourth year in a row!

Phantusk: Phantusk!

Phantusk ran towards the finish line.

Marka: Come on Eddy!

Ed: Let's go Eddy!

Double D: Keep calm!

Nazz: You can do it dude!

Pikavolt: Pika-pika!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Eddy: Smony, you gotta keep moving!

Announcer: And Dudley approaches the finishing line! Will Smony be able to recover quickly or is it all over now?

Smony: Smooooooooooooo!

Smony ignited its flames, breaking off the poison, and took off.

Eddy: Yes! Let's go Smony!

Smony: Smoooooooooooo!

As Smony ran much faster, it glowed white.

Eddy: Whoa! Check it out!

Marka: My Smony's evolving!

Smony stopped glowing and evolved into a large red horse Pokemon with flame symbols around its body, brown eyes and white pupils, brown hooves, a smokey mane, and a smokey tail.

Horsmoke: Hooooooooooooor!

Announcer: Unbelievable! Talk about clutch! Smony evolved into Horsmoke!

Eddy: Bingo!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Horsmoke, the Fire Horse Pokemon. The evolved form of Smony. It is said that the more fire Smony ignites out of its mane, the faster it will run.

Eddy: In that case Horsmoke, let it all out!

Horsmoke: Hoooooooooooooooor!

Horsmoke's mane bursted into flames as it took off beside Phantusk.

Dudley: Huh? Aah! I thought you got the pecking order!

Eddy: Sorry, instead you're gonna get the pecking order, the one where you take defeat not to a pony, but a horse!

Horsmoke: Hooooooooooooooooor!

Horsmoke covered itself in a blaze and ran right in front of Phantusk, scorching it with its blaze along with Dudley.

Phantusk: Phantuuuuuusk!

Dudley: Aah! It burns!

Eddy: Looks good on ya blaze!

Horsmoke: Hoooooooor!

Horsmoke ran past the finish line and stopped.

Eddy: Yes!

Announcer: And the racer and Horsmoke take victory!

Marka: Way to go partner!

Ed: Yeah Eddy!

Double D: Congratulations!

Nazz: Nice dude!

Pikavolt: Pi-pikavolt!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy was handed the large supply of food.

Announcer: After your performance in winning the race, you earn this supply of food for you and your Pokemon!

Eddy: Thanks!

Marka pet Horsmoke.

Marka: It's a good thing you evolved, now you're like a nascar driver!

Horsmoke: Hooooor!

Nazz: Just make sure you take it easy. Don't wanna mess up that sprained leg.

Ed: Speaking of messing things up, I'd like to mess up the guy that did that to you!

Ed spotted Dudley sneakingly getting away on his Phantusk.

Dudley: Uh? Hehe, congratulations Marka!

Marka: Sorry, did I win the race? No I didn't. Eddy did. I didn't need myself to beat you Dudley, but have a friend teach you a lesson. Blaze!

Dudley: I'm poison! Right Phantusk? Let's go!

Phantusk: Phantusk!

Dudley and Phantusk took off.

Double D: Such an ignoramus. Good thing Eddy took the victory!

Eddy: I sure did! You are one lucky Pokemon Pikavolt! You too Turtoise!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Marka: You have another honorary prize.

Eddy: I do? What is it?

Marka: You can become an honorary member of the Mellomy ranch, meaning you can stay here and help out with the ranch.

Eddy: Really? Well I got a journey with these guys.

Marka: I see. You don't have to, but if you want to, you have to be a resident of this town. I can help you gain residence here.

Eddy: Thanks, but I haven't fullfilled my dream of becoming a Pokemon master. I have so much to learn.

Marka: I understand. I didn't really expect you to be the breeder type.

Double D: That would be me. By the way Marka, I'm not sure if you have an older sister as it would be an honor to-

Nazz dragged him away.

Double D: Aah!

Nazz: Ed, grab the food, I'll grab the spoil.

Ed: Sure thing Miss Nazz!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was sunset and everyone waived good-bye to Marka and Horsmoke.

Marka: Good-bye guys!

Horsmoke: Hoooooooor!

Eddy: See ya Marka and Horsmoke!

Pikavolt: Pika-pika!

Nazz: Thanks for everything!

Ed: Bye!

Double D: Take care of the ranch!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a route as they continued their journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers, Scrat, Dudley, and Phantusk stood behind Dudley's ranch.

Lee: Please, you've got to let us be honorary members of your clan!

Marie: Yeah, if you can't be in that cowgirl's clan, you can have us outnumber her!

May: We got numbers, big ones!

Dudley: You screwed everything up!

Scrat: We're sorry! We'll count numbers if you want us to!

Dudley: Okay, how many tusks do Phantusk use to peck screwballs!

Lee: Oh that's easy! Two-

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: WHAT THE?

Phantusk: Tusk!

Phantusk pecked the Kankers and Scrat, sending them blasting off.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: NOT AGAIIIIIIIIN!

Who's That Pokemon?

Answer: Smony


	34. Pouch Potatoes

Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Nazz: Who's that Pokemon?  
Hint: Despite its size, it can thrash foes who threaten it with its boxing glove shaped fists

Chapter 34: Pouch Potatoes

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a route.

Eddy: So Double D, how long until we get to the Safari Zone?

Pikavolt: Pika-pika.

Double D: It should be around this area or up ahead.

Ed: North is boring, we should investigate all around!

Nazz: Uh guys? Look over there.

Everyone turned and saw a field full of sandy tan kangaroo Pokemon with slightly snouted faces, white eyes with red irises and black pupils, brown noses, a sandy tan tail, red boxing glove shaped hands with satellite antennae shaped appendages attatched to them in the front, red stripes on the side of its face, small pouches with red on the inside, single red circular spots on their chests, and toeless circular feet with single red circular spots on the soles.

Eddy: Whoa! What are those?

Double D: They're a bunch of Kangaby!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Kangaby, the Pouched Kangaroo Pokemon. Kangaby focus their energy and store it into their pouches before unleashing it into battle. Though they're not exactly the biggest Pokemon of all, their fists pack a powerful punch and will strike anyone who threatens it.

Eddy: Superb! I need a Pokemon like that!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Why are they all crowded here? I thought Kangaby lived in sandy praires, not the woods! This makes no sense!

Double D: Wait a minute, this must be the Safari Zone! You'll end up seeing Pokemon of the same species in hordes!

Nazz: Then why not start our catching here?

Eddy: Exactly, let's go Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy and Pikavolt ran towards the Kangaby.

Double D: I wonder if I should tell him Kangaby are Ground type Pokemon immune to Pikavolt's Electric attacks.

Ed: Unlucky fellow!

Eddy: Alright Kangaby, time to-

Officer Penny jumped out of a bush and stood in front of Eddy and Pikavolt.

Officer Penny: Going somewhere?

Eddy: Huh?

Pikavolt: Pika?

The Kangaby noticed the commotion?

Kangaby: Kanga? By? Kangaby? Kang?

Nazz: Officer Penny?

Double D: To the rescue of my heart!

Ed: Get a grip Double D!

Officer Penny: You're a bit too young to be a poacher, aren't you?

Eddy: Poacher? No, I'm a trainer!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Officer Penny: Oh, I see. Then why are you headed for those Kangaby?

Eddy: I'm going to catch one?

Officer Penny: Oh, I am so sorry. You see, a lot of trainers come here thinking they can catch the Pokemon that live here. It's actually a Pokemon preserve, you must've thought this was the Safari Zone.

Eddy: Preserve? Oh my bad!

Double D: A Pokemon preserve? I wouldn't have thought of that! How can I thank your beauty Officer Penny for not converting Eddy into a fugitive?

Officer Penny: Well you can start by not trying to catch any Pokemon living here.

Nazz: We won't.

Ed: Yeah, we promise!

Eddy: So why can't we catch Pokemon living in this preserve?

Officer Penny: Because it's illegal. Many poachers appear and try to catch the Pokemon so they can make profits off it.

Ed: That's sick!

Nazz: And cruel!

Officer Penny: Indeed. Come on, I'll explain more at my tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in Officer Penny's tent sitting on a table.

Eddy: So the Safari Zone is just outside of here?

Officer Penny: Yeah, that's where trainers go to catch any of the Pokemon living there without any prohibitions.

Double D: Officer Penny, your knowledge of Pokemon habitat protection makes my heart quiver! I must know your secret as I know the secret of love!

Nazz pinched his ear.

Double D: Aah!

Nazz: You make me quiver!

Eddy: When I get to the Safari Zone, my team will be more elite than it already is!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Ed: Eddy's got confidence! So do I! I will observe the Kangaby by feeding them the food you won at that race!

Eddy: No way Ed, that food's for us and our Pokemon!

Officer Penny: You can't feed the Kangaby either.

Ed: Why not?

Officer Penny: Because of the danger of them eating something harmful. I can't trust anyone who's a stranger to them.

Nazz: That makes sense, considering so many twisted people have their own way of getting around.

Double D: I bet Officer Penny knows my way of getting around in love!

Nazz: Will you stop that? Since when do you hit on older woman anyways?

Double D: Now that I'm a Pokemon breeder, I'm free to let out all of my emotions!

Ed: So then how come you haven't told Nazz you loved her yet?

Double D and Nazz: WHAT?

Eddy: Say what now?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Nazz: Ed, what the heck is wrong-

Eddy: Oh wow, love to continue this chat, but we got some food to cram open!

Double D: Right, I'll pretend like nothing happened at all!

Nazz: Good! I can't believe you dude!

Ed: You must relish your thoughts Miss Nazz!

Nazz looked strangely.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was at the back of the tent and Double D had placed all the food on a table and in bowls.

Double D: Great! It's all set up!

Eddy: Alright! Time to chow down everyone! Go!

Eddy sent out Monkeaf, Felame, Turtoise, and Pidgeollo.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Felame: Felame!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Ed: Everybody, dig in!

Ed sent out Monkeaf, Beetox, and Rattitail.

Monkeaf: Keaf!

Beetox: Bee!

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Double D: Bon appetit fellas!

Double D sent out Felame, Rocky, Onith, Poibat, and Canire.

Felame: Fe!

Rocky: Rocky!

Onith: Onnnnnn!

Poibat: Poi!

Canire: Row!

Nazz: Let's eat guys!

Nazz sent out Turtoise, Starchin, Starmor, Marduck, Jetrout, and Waloo.

Turtoise: Turt!

Starchin: Starchin!

Starmor: Starmor!

Marduck: Mar?

Jetrout: Jetrout!

Waloo: Waloo!

Waloo bounced into the pond.

Pikavolt stood in front of the other Pokemon.

Pikavolt: Pika!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was eating the food.

Officer Penny: I guess maybe the Kangaby wouldn't mind this!

Double D: I set it up especially for you!

Ed: Please Double D! We all know you did this for-

Nazz: Who?

Ed: I was going to say me?

Eddy: You know, you gotta kick back like this is the best grub you've ever had!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: I mean seriously, like just yell!

Kangaby: Kanga!

Eddy: Like that- wait a minute.

Officer Penny: The Kangaby! There must be poachers nearby!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat were in their balloon and had trapped the Kangaby in a net attached to the balloon.

Kangaby: Kang! Kangaby!

Lee: Haha! Those pouched prunes made it look too easy!

Marie: The boss will stuff our pocket pouches with cash!

May: And not a twerp in sight!

Scrat: I think you jinxed it! Cause here they come!

The others ran over.

Eddy: No! Not them!

Lee: Urgh! Prepare for trouble, you know who we-

Ed: You are a disgrace to Pokemon and trainer alike!

Lee: How dare you interrupt our motto you simpleton!

Marie: That's it! Time to teach you a lesson!

Officer Penny: You girls are the ones Officer Valeroso warned me about!

May: That's right! Senorita knows the drill!

Scrat: Excuse me? I'm not a girl! I'm a boy Scrat for crying out loud!

Eddy: You're gonna be screaming like a girl after we're done with ya! Go Pikavolt-

Officer Penny: No, don't battle them!

Eddy: Huh? Why not?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Lee: Yeah, you better back off Eddy!

Marie: Unless you wanna get messed up!

Eddy: Urgh!

Officer Penny: There's a special Pokemon that lives here in the preserve. And I think it arrived just in time!

Ed: Oh boy, oh boy! This is getting good Double D!

Double D: Officer Penny is such an enchanting view!

Ed looked annoyed.

The Kankers held out their pokeballs.

Lee: Well if you twerps aren't gonna fight, then we'll-

A rustle in the bushes was heard.

May: What was that?

Officer Penny: I think you're in for a rude awakening!

Marie: What's she talking about?

Scrat: I don't know, but I'm starting to quiver!

A tall gray/brown kangaroo Pokemon with a slightly snouted face, gray nose, white eyes with red irises and black pupils, a red masking around its eyes, a large tan pouch that can be used for carrying, red masking around its belly and legs, gray/brown tail, and red boxing glove shaped hands jumped out of the bush and leered at the Kankers and Scrat.

Defendaroo: Daroooooo!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah!

Eddy: Whoa!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Defendaroo, the Pouched Kangaroo Pokemon. The evolved form of Kangaby. Defendaroo's pouch has grown bigger. that it's now able to carry its pre-evolved form Kangaby in it while they are young. It rarely makes the first move in battle as its defense has become more powerful after evolving and its strength is to be reckoned with.

Officer Penny: Defendaroo is the rude awakening! You know what to do!

Defendaroo: Dar!

Defendaroo glowed a blue aura.

Double D: Is that Focus Energy?

Eddy: What's that?

Officer Penny: A move Defendaroo uses as a defense before battling. It won't make the first move.

Lee: Then we'll just have to take it as well! Scarbok!

Marie: Coffume!

May: Ameeba!

The Kankers sent out their Pokemon.

Scarbok: Scarbo-kok!

Coffume: Coff!

Ameeba: Meeba!

Lee: Use Acid Scarbok!

May: You too Ameeba!

Scarbok: Scar-bok!

Ameeba: Mee-ba!

The Acid attacks fired at Defendaroo, but it lifted its arm and the attacks dripped off its hand.

Lee: What? You can't de-acify that!

Double D: Of course! Defendaroo's a Ground type! Poison attacks aren't very effective!

Marie: This is effective! Coffume, Tackle!

Coffume: Coff!

Coffume charged at Defendaroo.

Officer Penny: Actually that's not effective either!

Defendaroo: Darooooo!

Defendaroo's leg glowed blue and it kicked Coffume.

Coffume: Coffume!

Eddy: What was that?

Ed: A Mega Kick! Though it's a Normal type move, Fighting type Pokemon are more equipped with it!

Nazz: You're so weirdly smart sometimes Ed.

Coffume landed into the net, freeing the Kangaby.

Coffume: Coff!

Kangaby: Kangaby!

The Kangaby ran over to Defendaroo and hugged it.

Defendaroo: Daroo.

Officer Penny: That Defendaroo is very motherly to the Kangaby, as if they were its children.

Nazz: Aw!

Marie: Coffume you smoke filled ingrate! You ruined our plan!

Scrat: Eh! It was your lousy training!

Marie pounded him.

Scrat: Ow!

Marie: You didn't even attempt to battle like always furball!

Officer Penny: Defendaroo, you may have the honors of wrapping this up!

Defendaroo: Daroooooo!

Defendaroo shot a Sand-Attack at the balloon, blowing it away.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaahhhh! We're blasting off agaiiiiiin!

Ed: That was some Sand-Attack!

Eddy: No kidding, it was like a sand dune!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Defendaroo pointed its fist at the Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz.

Eddy: Hey, what's Defendaroo doing?

Officer Penny: Oh it's okay Defendaroo, they're just Pokemon trainers.

Defendaroo: Daroo.

Defendaroo looked away in reluctance.

Nazz: Is it something we said?

Officer Penny: Defendaroo's very protective of the Kangaby and doesn't trust strangers.

Double D: Well hopefully it doesn't assume we're going to catch its kids.

Officer Penny: Oh, these aren't its kids. Wait a second, Defendaroo, your pouch is empty.

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Defendaroo pointed to the woods.

Officer Penny: What? Are you saying it's missing?

Defendaroo: Daroo.

Defendaroo nodded.

Eddy: What's missing?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Officer Penny: The actual kid of this Defendaroo. It's always in Defendaroo's pouch for safety, but right now it's gone. And it appears the Kangaby is in the woods.

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Defendaroo ran off.

Nazz: Where's it going?

Officer Penny: To find the Kangaby. This isn't good. If that Kangaby is out there lost in the woods, a poacher may try to catch it.

Eddy: Not to worry Officer, we'll help look for Kangaby!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Officer Penny: Really? That's-

Double D: Oh Officer Penny, I would've said that before he did, but you can pretty much sense the fact I thought of the idea first!

Officer Penny: Uh?

Nazz dragged him away.

Double D: Aah!

Nazz: After I'm done with you, you won't be thinking about anything!

XXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down the woods.

Eddy: It's gonna be hard to find one little Kangaby in these thick woods.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Double D: The reason these woods are so thick is because they're able to shield the preserve from poachers.

Ed: Then how were we able to find it?

Nazz: That question may be connected to the missing Kangaby. How could and why would it be around here?

Pikavolt's ears shook.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Eddy: What is it Pikavolt?

Pikavolt: Pika-pika.

Eddy: Huh? Hey guys, look up ahead.

Double D spotted a bush in front of them and rustled through it to reveal a baby Kangaby with a bruise on its leg.

Double D: It's the Kangaby!

Nazz: Dude, it's got a bruise on its leg!

Kangaby: Kangaby?

Double D: There's nothing a little super potion can't do! Alright little fella, let's take a look at that bruise.

Double D took out super potion and lifted the Kangaby's leg.

Kangaby: Kang?

Ed: Be gentle.

Defendaroo rose out of a bush.

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Eddy: It's Defendaroo!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Defendaroo jumped over.

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Nazz: It sure looks mad!

Ed: It must think we hurt the baby Kangaby!

Double D: Defendaroo please, we're trying to help Kangaby!

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Defendaroo's leg glowed blue.

Eddy: That's its Mega Kick again! Alright Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pika-

Nazz: Really dude? On a Ground type?

Eddy: Oh yeah.

Ed: Battling with Defendaroo will only make things worse! Be gentle!

Ed walked towards Defendaroo.

Ed: Listen big guy, we're just-

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Defendaroo kicked Ed back with a Mega Kick.

Ed: Whoa! Oof!

Nazz: Ed, are you alright?

Ed stood up.

Ed: Evil!

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Defendaroo charged at Double D.

Double D: Aah!

Nazz: Starmor, Psychic!

Nazz sent out Starmor.

Starmor: Star! Mor!

Starmor lifted Defendaroo in the air.

Defendaroo: Daroo? Daroo!

Starmor landed Defendaroo across from them.

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Double D: Good thinking Nazz! Psychic attacks are super effective on Fighting types!

Nazz: Defendaroo listen, we found Kangaby injured. Let Double D heal its leg.

Ed: Yeah, listen to the female!

Kangaby nodded.

Kangaby: Kangaby! Kang!

Defendaroo looked determined before nodding while still in reluctance.

Double D sprayed Kangaby's leg with the super potion and placed a bandage on the bruise.

Double D: There, that should do the trick!

Kangaby smiled.

Kangaby: Kangaby!

Eddy: See Defendaroo? We're harmless.

Defendaroo stared at them in reluctance.

Officer Penny: Poachers!

Eddy: That sounds like Officer Penny!

Nazz: We better get back to the preserve!

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Defendaroo took off.

Double D: Defendaroo! We better follow!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Defendaroo ran over to the Kangaby.

Defendaroo: Daroo?

Officer Penny: Defendaroo? Did you find Kangaby?

The Kangaby walked towards a Kangaby robot.

Kangaby: Kangaby.

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Defendaroo stood in front of the Kangaby, telling them the robot was fake.

Kangaby: Kangaby? Kang.

The Kangaby continued to walk towards the robot.

Defendaroo: Daroo!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz ran over and Double D was holding the baby Kangaby.

Eddy: Officer Penny, where are the poachers?

Officer Penny: The radar detected them nearby, but I don't see any around here. Hey, there's Kangaby!

Double D: It was injured, but I healed it with super potion.

Ed: That is the biggest Kangaby I have ever seen!

Eddy: That's not a Kangaby, that's a robot!

Pikavolt: Pika!

The Kangaby stood in front of the robot and it launched a net that captured them.

Kangaby: Kangaby! Kang!

Nazz: The Kangaby! Ugh! I bet I know who's inside that robot!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Ha!

The Kankers and Scrat rose out of the robot.

Lee: It's us!

Marie: Plus!

May: Defendaroo after we bust!

Scrat: You!

The robot launched a net at Defendaroo, capturing it.

Defendaroo: Daroo? Daroo!

Marie: Ha! That net is 100% Sand-Attack proof!

May: So sit tight and relax!

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Defendaroo tried to escape the net, but it couldn't.

Officer Penny: You girls are looking at juvie right now!

Lee: We're looking at a Kangaby and Defendaroo gold mine!

Scrat: Actually, the Kangaby are the gold mine, because we only got one Defendaroo.

Marie: Who cares? We might as well get the Kangaby to evolve!

Eddy: No you won't! Officer Penny, I know you said not to interfere, but right now we have no choice.

Officer Penny: Alright, do what you can do to save the Kangaby and Defendaroo.

Eddy: Alright Pikavolt, fire a Thunderbolt at that net to free Defendaroo!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooooolt!

Scrat: Ha! It's a good thing the nets are also Thunderbolt proof!

May: Actually, no they're not.

Lee and Marie: WHAT?

Defendaroo jumped out of the net.

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Eddy: Okay, now use Thunderbolt to free the Kangaby!

May: No way twerps! Toxito, Psybeam!

May sent out Toxito.

Toxito: Toxitoooooo!

Toxito fired a Psybeam at Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika?

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Defendaroo took the Psybeam and fell over.

Defendaroo: Daaaaroo!

Nazz: Defendaroo, are you alright?

Double D: That Psybeam was super effective!

Defendaroo stood up and attempted a Mega Kick.

Defendaroo: Dar!

Eddy: No Defendaroo, you sit tight! I'll handle this!

Defendaroo: Daroo?

Defendaroo stared at Eddy before nodding.

Defendaroo: Dar.

Officer Penny: Well what do you know? Defendaroo's trusting you all!

Nazz: It's all thanks to this cute little Kangaby!

Kangaby: Kang!

Eddy: Alright, Monkeaf, Felame, Turtoise, go!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Felame: Felame!

Turtoise: Turtoise!

Marie: It's three against one! We'll back you up May! Coffume!

Lee: Scarbok!

Lee and Marie sent out Scarbok and Coffume.

Coffume: Coffume!

Scarbok: Scarbok!

May: Go Toxito, Poison Sting!

Toxito: Toxi-to-to!

Toxito fired a Poison Sting.

Eddy: Turtoise, Water Gun!

Turtoise: Tur-toise!

Turtoise countered with a Water Gun.

Marie: Coffume, Sludge!

Coffume: Co-ffume!

Coffume fired a Sludge.

Eddy: Felame, Flamethrower!

Felame: Felaaaaaame!

Felame countered with a Flamethrower.

Lee: Scarbok, bite that grass monkey!

Scarbok: Scar!

Scarbok lunged at Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Mon!

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Monkeaf: Mon?

Defendaroo lifted its leg.

Defendaroo: Dar.

Monkeaf nodded.

Monkeaf: Mon.

Eddy: Huh? Monkeaf?

Monkeaf's leg glowed blue and it kicked Scarbok.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Scarbok: Scar!

Eddy: That was a Mega Kick! Monkeaf, when did you learn to use that move?

Officer Penny: I believe Defendaroo taught Monkeaf how to use that move through tutoring. It pays off real quickly!

Double D: Of course! Tutoring is another learnset for a Pokemon's movepool!

Eddy: Nice Monkeaf!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Ed: Okay Defendaroo, teach that move to my Monkeaf! Go!

Ed sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Defendaroo: Daroo?

Ed: Huh? Teach it already!

Defendaroo: Daroo?

Ed: Quit stalling bucko! Okay then, Monkeaf, Mega Kick!

Monkeaf: Mon? Monkeaf!

Monkeaf charged at Scarbok, but simply bounced its leg off it.

Scarbok: Scar?

Ed: Monkeaf! That was a kick! Where's the mega?

Lee: I'll show you the mega! Wrap!

Scarbok: Scar!

Scarbok wrapped itself around Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Mon!

Ed: Monkeaf!

Eddy: Go Monkeaf, use Mega Kick!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf kicked Scarbok off Ed's Monkeaf.

Scarbok: Scarbok!

Ed's Monkeaf jumped back over to Ed.

Monkeaf: Mon!

Ed: Okay Monkeaf that's enough, return.

Ed recalled Monkeaf.

Scrat: I've had enough! Let's take Defendaroo, Pikavolt, and the rest of the twerp's Pokemon!

Lee: Good idea! Scarbok!

Marie: Coffume!

May: Toxito!

Scarbok: Scar!

Coffume: Coff!

Toxito: Toxitoooo!

Scarbok, Coffume, and Toxito lunged at Defendaroo.

Eddy: Defendaroo, look out!

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Kangaby: Kangaby!

The Kangaby glowed white and spun rapidly and broke out of the net before charging in front of Scarbok, Coffume, and Toxito, knocking them back.

Scarbok: Scarbok!

Coffume: Coffume!

Toxito: Toxitoooo!

Nazz: What's going on with the Kangaby?

The Kangaby continued glowing and evolved into Defendaroo.

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Defendaroo looked shocked.

Defendaroo: Daroo?

Double D: The Kangaby all evolved into Defendaroo!

Scrat: Now we got a Defendaroo gold mine!

May: What about the Kangaby?

Marie: Forget the Kangaby May, the evolved form is better!

Lee: But there's still that little one the twerp's holding! Scarbok, get it!

Scarbok: Scar-

Before Scarbok could make a move, a Defendaroo hit it with Mega Kick.

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Scarbok: Scar!

Marie: Coffume, do something!

May: Get in there Toxito!

Coffume: Coffume!

Toxito: Toxitooooo!

Coffume and Toxito lunged at the Defendaroo.

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Defendaroo stood in front of the other Defendaroo and used Focus Energy along with the other Defendaroo before firing a Sand-Attack, knocking Coffume and Toxito back.

Coffume: Coff!

Toxito: Toxxxx!

Coffume and Toxito landed into Scarbok and they all landed into the Kankers and Scrat.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah! Oof!

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Defendaroo stood still as the other Defendaroo lunged at the robot and hit it with Comet Punch attacks, knocking it into the balloon.

Scrat: Get this heavy metal off my tail!

Eddy: We'll be glad to do that! Pikavolt, Thunderbolt! Monkeaf, Razor Leaf, Felame, Flamethrower, Turtoise, Water Gun!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooooolt!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf-keaf!

Felame: Felaaaaaaaame!

Turtoise: Turtoiiiiiiise!

The attacks hit the balloon, causing it to explode and sending the Kankers, Scrat, Scarbok, Coffume, and Toxito flying.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaahhhh!

Lee: We got beaten like pulp!

Marie: May's the usual pulp!

May: I may be a pulp, but I'm not prune!

Scrat: If you ask me, you're a bunch of raisins!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiiiin!

They flew off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kangaby was in Defendaroo's pouch as it was sunset and the Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz were saying good-bye to the Pokemon preserve.

Officer Penny: Thanks to you all, the Pokemon are safe!

Multiple Shroomold, Bandoon, Tigunk, Weedish, and Talcon ran and flew around the preserve.

Eddy: It was no problem. We'll be heading for the Safari Zone.

Officer Penny: Thank you all! Bye!

Defendaroo: Daroo!

Kangaby: Kangaby!

Defendaroo group: Daroo!

Eddy: See ya!

Pikavolt: Pika-pika!

Ed: Bye Officer Penny!

Double D: I'll miss you my love Officer!

Nazz: I'll miss having you watch me pinch his ears!

Double D: Hehe!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a route as they continued their journey.

Who's That Pokemon?

Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Nazz: It's Kangaby!

Kangaby: Kangaby!


	35. Zone 2 To 3

ddy, Ed, Double D, and Nazz: Who's that Pokemon?

Hint: It is normally mild mannered, but will defend itself with its club shaped tail if threatened

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a route.

Eddy: Where is it Double D? I don't see it anywhere.

Double D: Patience Eddy, the Safari Zone is well camouflaged by these thick woods. The map says it should be east from here.

Ed: Nice gate!

Nazz: Dude!

Eddy: What? Huh?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Everyone turned to see the Safari Zone and in front of the gate was a brown ankylosaur Pokemon with a construction worker's helmet shaped head and two spikes sticking out of it, white eyes and black pupils, small sideway ears, thick quadrupedal arms and legs, and a club shaped tail with three spikes sticking out of it and it was lying on the ground injured.

Ed: Why is that miniature Stegalith just sitting there?

Double D: That's an Ankylith, the pre evolved form of Stegalith, and it looks like it's in pretty bad shape.

Eddy: Have you guys forgotten we're standing in front of the Safari Zone? Let's go-

Nazz: Dude, your little catching bananza can wait, that Ankylith needs help!

Eddy: Yeah, you're right. A Pokemon's condition comes first. Now let's see about Ankylith.

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Ankylith, the Stegosaur Pokemon. The pre evolved form of Stegalith. Ankylith are usually found living in open plains in herds and when threatened, they use their club shaped tails to defend themselves.

Eddy walked towards the Ankylith.

Eddy: Alright Ankylith-

Eggby: Eggby!

A small light yellow egg Pokemon with a small brown sprout on the top of its head and yellow eyes and black pupils stood in front of Eddy.

Eddy: What the?

Double D: Where did that Eggby come from?

Eddy: I don't know, but this place is starting to weird me out!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Eggby, the Egg Pokemon. Eggby become more powerful when united with one another and the spores they release from the sprouts on their heads have devastating effects on enemies.

Ed: Careful Eddy, that Eggby might hit you with its spores! I've had that experience before!

Nazz: We can clearly see that dude.

Eddy: Look Eggby, if you think I'm trying to hurt your Ankylith friend, I'm just-

A ranger walked over.

Ranger: Whoa, slow down there Eggby, they're just trainers.

Eddy: Huh? This is your Eggby?

Ranger: Yeah, I use it to patrol the outside of the Safari Zone in case any suspicious Pokemon activity is going on. I need to protect the Pokemon living in the safari from outside enemies if they're hear to steal them. I only trust Pokemon trainers.

Double D: So you must be the keeper of the Safari Zone?

Ranger: That's right and this Ankylith appears to have been a victim of an outside enemy attack. Help me bring it inside to heal it.

Eddy: Sure thing.

Pikavolt: Pika.

XXXXXXXX

Everyone was in the Safari Zone and stood on an empt field. Ankylith was sprayed with healing potion and Eggby absorbed the spray with its sprout.

Eggby: Eggby!

Ankylith woke up.

Ankylith: Anka? Anka!

Ankylith smiled.

Nazz: Hey, it's awake!

Ed: Yeah, we can see that Nazz!

Nazz looked annoyed.

Ranger: Eggby absorbs the healing potion to make its spore more effective on outside enemies. But it didn't use them on you folks seeing as you were a bit young to be poachers. However, it still saw you as potential rivals.

Eddy: Yeah, we're used to being strangers to Pokemon who attack us if provoked.

Double D: There's just one question, if this Ankylith is wild, then what was it doing all by itself?

Ranger: It apparently got separated from its Stegalith herd. When they find out its offspring is missing, they'll go on a devastating rampage.

Eddy: Man, I came here to catch some Pokemon, but it turns out a herd of Stegalith are gonna rampage over that objective!

Ed: Relax Eddy, we shall tame these overgrown Ankylith!

Ranger: It's not gonna be easy. These Stegalith are very protective of Ankylith, and they're aware of the Safari Zone. They'll assume a trainer will have caught Ankylith, especially in its current condition, and will also assume the trainer injured it. They choose not to reside the Safari Zone in the hopes that Ankylith and the herd will avoid being caught.

Double D: I can see wanting to stay as a wild Pokemon, but aren't Stegalith normally mild mannered.

Ranger: This herd isn't. They are mild, but living in an area like this is hard for them to not be paranoid.

Eddy: Well if getting Ankylith back to its herd has to come before catching Pokemon in the Safari Zone, then let's hit it!

Nazz: Where exactly are the Pokemon that live in the safari anyways?

Ranger: There's a fence down from here which contains the Pokemon so they won't run around and get loose. After a catching session is over, the Pokemon are free to roam around for as long as they like until the next session. So, are you ready to move?

Eddy: Interesting about the Pokemon! But yeah, we're ready!

Ed: Are you not tagging along?

Ranger: No, I have to stay here and watch the zone attended.

Nazz: Alright, we'll go and find Ankylith's herd.

Double D: And we'll promise to be careful.

Ranger: Okay, good luck.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down the woods along with Ankylith.

Eddy: No worries Ankylith, we'll reunite you with your pals!

Pikavolt: Pika-pika!

Ankylith: Ankylith!

Ankylith rubbed its head against Eddy's leg.

Eddy: Hey, that tickles! Stop it! Haha!

Double D: Seems as though Ankylith has taken a liking to Eddy!

Ed: They grow up so fast!

Nazz: There's no need to get emotional, but it's still cute.

The Kankers and Scrat were spying on them in a bush.

Scrat: There's that Ankylith we were close to bagging!

May: Stupid twerps associated themselves with it!

Marie: Which means it's time for us to get in the picture!

Lee: Not yet girls, that Ankylith belongs in a crazy Stegalith herd. And when the twerps find it, they'll be in for a rude awakening!

Marie: Oh yeah, the herd will think the twerps were the ones who abducted Ankylith!

May: And they'll be stomped on hard enough for us to grab Ankylith and Pikavolt!

Scrat: Let's move out!

Lee: Clearing out!

The Kankers and Scrat hid in the bush.

XXXXXXX

Everyone walked over to a rough terrain.

Double D: This is where Stegalith are primarily found, on rough terrain.

Ed: This place does look rough!

Eddy: Alright Ankylith, is this where your herd is?

Ankylith nodded.

Ankylith: Anka! Lith!

Ankylith brushed itself against Eddy's leg.

Ankylith: Ankylith!

Eddy: Come on Ankylith, I did spray the healing potion on you, but we're all good friends!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Ankylith: Ankylith!

A Stegalith walked nearby behind a bush and noticed everyone.

Stegalith: Stega?

The Stegalith spotted Ankylith and leered angrily.

Stegalith: Stegaliiiiith!

Just then, a herd of Stegalith along with the Stegalith that called them ran towards everyone.

Stegalith herd: Stegaaaaaaa!

Ed: What was that?

Nazz: Hey guys, look!

Eddy: What the?

Double D: Egads! Stegalith stampede!

Everyone ran.

Ankylith: Anka?

Eddy: Those must be Ankylith's friends!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: They might have thought we hurt Ankylith!

Double D: Then we'll just have to convince them we didn't!

Everyone stopped and so did the Stegalith, as they knew if they gave chase any longer, Ankylith would get hurt.

Double D: Stegalith, we know you're over protective of Ankylith, but believe me, we found it injured and helped nurse it back to health!

The leader Stegalith stood in front of the herd and yelled.

Stegalith: Stegalith! Steg!

The Kankers and Scrat popped out of a bush.

Lee: What's it saying Scrat?

Scrat: It's saying you humans can't be trusted. We know you tried to capture it and put in your cruel Safari Zone!

May: Harsh, but I thought we weren't going to get involved until the Stegalith-

Marie: Shut it May! This is where it's getting good!

Eddy: Look Stegalith, you can be mad and all, but remember he's telling the truth! We didn't lay a finger on Ankylith!

Ankylith nodded.

Ankylith: Anka! Anka!

Stegalith: Steg-aaaaaaaaa!

Scrat: I will claim my son no matter what you humans say!

Lee: Whoa!

Stegalith herd: Stegaaaaaaaaa!

The Stegalith charged at everyone.

Ed: We are Stegalith stampedees!

Eddy: Pikavolt-

Double D: No Eddy, Thunderbolt won't work on them remember?

Eddy: Oh yeah!

Ankylith: Anka!

Nazz: Somebody do something!

Just then, a blue powder stopped the Stegalith in place.

Stegalith herd: Stega? Steg.

The Stegalith fell asleep.

Eddy: What the heck just happened?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Ankylith: Anka?

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Hahaha!

Nazz: What the?

Ed: It can't be them!

The Kankers, Scrat, and Toxito stood across from them.

Lee: It is!

May: Thanks to Toxito's Sleep Powder, we can get what we wanted!

Scrat: Pikavolt and Ankylith!

Marie: We would've let the Stegalith crush you, but then we already did that to Ankylith!

Double D: What? You mean its leg injury is because of you!

Lee: You're a smart boy, aren't you?

Eddy: You guys are gonna pay for what you did to Ankylith!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ankylith: Ankylith!

May: Oh please! You're paying us Pikavolt and Ankylith! Toxito, get them!

Toxito: Toxitoooo!

Toxito flew towards them.

Eddy: Pikavolt-

Ankylith: Anka!

Eddy: Huh? Ankylith, you wanna battle instead?

Ankylith: Anka!

The leader Stegalith woke up before the rest of the herd and was too dizzy to get up, but saw Ankylith get ready to battle.

Stegalith: Steg?

Ankylith: Ankalyyyyyyth!

Ankylith glowed an orange aura as it charged at Toxito and knocked it into May.

Toxito: Toxitoooo!

May: Aah! Oof!

Stegalith observed the battle with a closer look.

Nazz: Look how strong that Take Down was!

Eddy: Good on ya May!

Lee: You won't escape my wrath! Scarbok!

Marie: Coffume!

Lee and Marie sent out Scarbok and Coffume.

Scarbok: Scarbok!

Coffume: Coffume!

Ed: Infidels! Poison types are weak against Ground types! Do the research!

Lee: Save it gravy boy! Scarbok, Poison Sting!

Marie: Gassing, Sludge!

Scarbok: Scar-bok!

Coffume: Co-ffume!

Ankylith: Anka!

Ankylith spinned its tail rapidly and deflected the attacks back at Scarbok and Coffume.

Scarbok: Scar!

Coffume: Coff!

They dodged the attacks and they hit a tree.

Stegalith continued to observe the battle and began to smile.

Scrat: Scraaat! That thing is tough even with a broken leg! I think it wanted to battle us since we injured its leg in the first place!

Lee: Well then get in the battle then furball!

Scrat: What? Me?

Lee: May, you have another Pokemon! Use it to catch that overgrown armadillo!

May stood up and recalled Toxito.

May: Alright, alright! Ameeba, go!

May sent out Ameeba.

Ameeba: Ameeba!

May: Body Slam!

Ameeba: Ameeba!

Scrat: Get a load of my Fury Swipes!

Ameeba and Scrat lunged at Ankylith.

Ankylith: Anka-lyyyyyth!

Ankylith instantly knocked out Ameeba and Scrat with a Fissure, sending them flying into Scarbok and Coffume.

Ameeba: Meeba.

Scrat: I'm out.

Scarbok: Scar!

Coffume: Coff!

They all flew into the Kankers, slamming them against a tree.

Lee, Marie, and May: Aah! Oof!

Eddy: Now Pikavolt, Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavoooooooolt!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaahhhhh!

They were sent blasting off.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: We're blasting off agaiiiiiiiin!

Stegalith stood up and smiled.

Stegalith: Steg!

Nazz: Great, Stegalith's awake!

Eddy: Just one of them.

Double D: But that's the leader Eddy!

The rest of the herd woke up.

Stegalith herd: Stega? Stegalith!

Stegalith nodded in reluctance to attack and the herd looked confused.

Stegalith herd: Stega?

The herd nodded.

Stegalith: Steg.

Ed: Wait, how come we're not stomped on like crayons?

Double D: It appears they know the Kankers are to blame for what happened to Stegalith.

Eddy: Okay Stegalith, we managed to get rid of those losers. They're the ones you were supposed to be angry at. We just wanted to help Ankylith so it could return to your herd.

Stegalith: Steg! Stega!

Eddy: You're not mad, right?

Stegalith nodded.

Stegalith: Steg!

Stegalith herd: Stega!

Nazz: Wait a second guys, the Safari Zone! We didn't check back there yet!

Eddy: Oh crap! Uh, you can all come along with us if you want.

Ankylith: Anka!

Stegalith: Steg!

Stegalith herd: Stegalith!

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was at the Safari Zone.

Ranger: I can't believe you manage to tame this herd. It's taking me a while to do it, but I just couldn't pull it off. I thank you for your help kids.

Eggby: Eggby!

Eddy: Don't mention it. And I think the Stegalith want to live in the Safari Zone as well.

Stegalith herd: Stegalith!

Ranger: Well then, let's show them what they're missing!

The Ranger walked over to the fence and opened it, revealing a huge safari inside.

Nazz: We're standing on the outside, and that place is still big.

Ed: Mama mia!

Double D: Oh my!

Eddy: Oh crap!

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood inside the safari.

Nazz: Look at those Waloo and Jetrout!

A group of Waloo and Jetrout were swimming in a lake.

Waloo: Waloo!

Jetrout: Jetrout!

Ed: Ooh! And those Tigunk and Tangine!

A group of Tigunk and Tangine were hanging around a tree.

Tigunk: Tigunk!

Tangine: Tangine!

Double D: That Kangaby and that Pluglet are well exotic looking!

A Kangaby and a Pluglet were conversing on a rock.

Kangaby: Kangaby!

Pluglet: Pluglet!

Eddy stared at a Draggino jumping into a very clean pond.

Draggino: Drino!

Eddy then spotted a Magentica walking into a cave.

Magentica: Magentica!

Eddy stared at the rest of the ranch which contained numerous Pokemon such as Toxiger, Smony, Horsmoke, Phantusk, Rocky, Shellock, Defendaroo, Pidgey, Pidgeollo, Pidgellon, Armorai, Weedish, Bloomish, and Shroomold.

Ranger: Well, you all are gonna catch some Pokemon right?

Nazz: I have a full team of six Pokemon.

Ed: I just wanted to watch how the Pokemon make this place their home. I'm a Pokemon observer.

Double D: I'm a breeder, I wanted to test the breeding system at the Safari Zone and it seems all egg groups are accurate. Eddy? You haven't caught a Pokemon yet, so I assume-

Eddy: I think my catch is this one.

Ankylith was nudging against Eddy's leg.

Ankylith: Anka!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Ankylith? But the herd?

Ankylith: Ankylith!

The leader Stegalith smiled and nodded.

Stegalith: Stega!

Stegalith herd: Stegalith!

Ranger: I can tell the Stegalith don't mind. It seems Ankylith is all grown up enough to venture deep into the Pokemon world protecting itself.

Eddy: Great! Ankylith, wanna hang with us from now on?

Ankylith: Anka!

Ankylith continued nudging against Eddy's leg.

Eddy: Oh yeah!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nazz: Alright dude, catch it!

Eddy: You bet! Go pokeball!

Eddy tossed a pokeball at Ankylith and it went inside and flashed four times before completing.

Eddy: Yes!

Eddy picked up the pokeball.

Eddy: I got Ankylith!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Ed: Way to go Eddy!

Double D: Congratulations Eddy!

Eddy: There's just one thing I gotta take care of.

XXXXXXXXX

The Eds, Pikavolt, Nazz, the ranger, and Eggby stood in the pokeball room and Eddy placed the pokeball in the transporter.

Nazz: Is sending Ankylith to Professor Utonium a good idea dude?

Ed: Yeah, you should only send it if you have over six Pokemon, but you don't. You have six now that you caught it.

Double D: I think he's sending Ankylith to Professor Utonium because it's still a little young for our journey.

Eddy: You got that right Double D the genius!

Double D: See? I was right and I'm a genius!

Eddy: Don't get too full of yourself.

Double D looked annoyed.

Eddy: I feel like it's the right thing to do. Professor can help get it to mature more.

Ranger: That sure is the right thing to do!

Eggby: Eggby!

Eddy: Thanks! Oh, here's the Professor right now.

Professor Utonium appeared on the screen.

Professor Utonium: Yes Eddy, I got your call. You want me to take a look at your new Pokemon?

Eddy: Yeah, I sent you an Ankylith. It's pretty young so I thought you could help raise it until it grows more.

Professor Utonium: Why sure, of course!

The pokeball transported to Professor Utonium's lab and he picked it up.

Professor Utonium: Yes, I got it. I'll be sure to help it grow!

Eddy: Thanks Professor!

XXXXXXXX

It was sunset and the Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked out of the Safari Zone.

Ranger: The herd will be moving into the Safari Zone and I'll be taking care of them!

Eggby: Eggby!

Stegalith herd: Stegalith!

Eddy: Good luck! Bye!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Thanks for everything!

Double D: Farewell!

Nazz: Take care!

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a route as they continued their journey.

Who's That Pokemon?

Eddy, Double D, Ed, and Nazz: It's Ankylith!

Ankylith: Ankylith!


	36. The Big Boy Bridge

Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Nazz: Who's that Pokemon?

Hint: It spends most of the day inactive in its ice hard shell

Chapter 36: The Big Boy Bridge

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz stood in front of a bridge.

Eddy: Check this out!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Look at the size of that London bridge is falling!

Nazz: That was the worst grammar I've ever heard.

Double D: It seems to get to the other side, we have to cross this bridge.

Eddy: What was your first clue sherlock? And away we go-

Eddy stopped in front of Officer Penny.

Officer Penny: Hold it.

Eddy: Whoa! Officer Penny?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Double D: Aah! What seems to be the problem your gorgeous Officer dear?

Ed: When will he learn they're all oblivious to his flirts?

Officer Penny: You're free to cross this bridge, but you can't get all the way to the end.

Nazz: Why not?

Officer Penny: Because only the bike track of the bridge is ready. The rest of the bridge hasn't been fixed yet.

Eddy: Crap! So does that mean we need a bike to get to the bike track?

Officer Penny: Yes. Unfortunately, all the bike rental shops here have no more bikes to rent.

Double D: But surely your beauty can lead the way down the bridge Officer!

Nazz smacked him.

Nazz: You need a chill pill romeo!

Eddy: So how are we gonna get to the bike track without a bike?

Officer Penny: I'm sorry, you'll just have to find any spare bikes around this area.

Ed: That ruined my mood. Thanks anyway Officer. My friends, shall we?

Eddy: Let's just head to the Pokemon Center to keep me hopeful.

Pikavolt: Pika.

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was at the Pokemon Center and sat on a couch.

Eddy: Great! We're at a bridge with only have of it intact, and we don't have a bike to cross it!

Nazz: Relax dude, I'm sure we'll find someone around here with a spare.

Ed: If it's a girl, I'm asking so Mr. Flirtenstein here won't go ga ga!

Double D: I'm sorry, now that my hormones are kicking, I can't help it.

Nazz: Ew dude.

Eddy: Hormones? It took you that long for your hormones to kick? No wonder why you're so feminine!

Double E: Enough! Your backsassing always tries my patience Eddy!

Eddy: Something a girl would say, right Pikavolt?

Pikavolt: Pika.

Pikavolt pointed to a bike rack with four bikes in it.

Eddy: Hey, those are bikes!

Ed: Now we can ride on that bike track!

Everyone walked over to the bike rack and Nurse Vivian walked over.

Nurse Vivian: Excuse me kids, may I ask what you're doing?

Double D: Aah! Nurse Vivian, it's your business with your beauty to know that we're going to cross the bridge with these bikes!

Nurse Vivian: I'm sorry, but you have to ask me permission to use those bikes.

Nazz: Oh, these are your bikes? I'm sorry, we didn't know.

Nurse Vivian: Nonetheless, you may use them, but I need a favor in return.

Eddy: Lay some mustard- I mean, yeah, go ahead.

Ed looked strangely at him.

Nurse Vivian: I have some medicine I need to deliver to the Pokemon Center on the other side of the bridge. I can't leave because I have Pokemon here to attend to.

Ed: Isn't your Fuchsina able to stay here and attend to the Pokemon?

Nurse Vivian: No, Fuchsina doesn't have the proper training to handle the entire Pokemon Center by herself. And besides, this medicine delivery is urgent because there's an injured Pokemon at the other Pokemon Center.

Double D: Then by all means, we'll help attend to this injured Pokemon's time of need! Don't you worry Nurse Vivian my dear!

Nazz and Ed: Stop flirting! I mean, we can help the Pokemon!

Eddy: Yeah we can handle it! No sweat!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Nurse Vivian: Thank you. Here is the medicine.

Nurse Vivian handed Ed a bag of medicine.

Ed: Ready to go guys?

Nazz: I've been aching to hitch on a bike since my journey started!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone rode their bikes over to the bridge.

Officer Penny: You may now cross the bridge.

Eddy: Thanks Officer!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Double D: I promise I'll be back my darling!

Nazz: Oh brother!

Everyone rode on the bike track.

Double D: Nurse Vivian said the Pokemon Center was right near the other of the bridge.

Ed: I wonder what the injured Pokemon is.

Nazz: She never said what it was, but I hope it's a Water type.

Eddy: Have you forgotten it's injured?

Nazz: You're about to get injured if you don't shut it.

Ed: Temper Miss Nazz!

Double D: What in the world?

Eddy: Huh?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Everyone stopped at the middle of the bridge as three figures stood in the fog.

Nazz: What are those?

Double D: Not what, who.

The figure stepped out of the bridge to reveal themselves to be Brick, Boomer, and Butch, the Rowdyruff Boys.

Brick: Going somewhere?

Butch: You guys look lost!

Boomer: Yeah, you're knowing what that means alright!

Eddy: That made no sense at all. Wait a second, who are you guys?

Nazz: Something about them looks familiar.

Double D: Their clothing, their eye colors, it all draws back somewhere.

Ed: Hey, it's the Powerpuff Boys!

Brick: That's Rowdyruff Boys half wit!

Eddy: Rowdyruff Boys? Where have I heard that before?

Nazz: Aren't they the Powerpuff Girls' evil counterparts?

Double D: Of course! Their appearances are male versions of the Powerpuff Girls!

Butch: You guys talk big words, but you're about to see big!

Boomer: Yeah, and you guys are small!

Brick: Shut up Boomer! What are you all doing on this bridge?

Eddy: Well we're trying to deliver medicine to a Pokemon Center at the other side of the bridge. It's for an injured Pokemon.

Butch: Hey, they're playing delivery! Can I deliver them a punch!

Brick: We don't roll that way anymore Butch! We have our own weapons!

Double D: Oh my, I forgot how violent the Rowdyruff Boys are!

Nazz: If you guys think attacking an innocent girl is cool, you're-

Brick: Innocent? Hey, we used to do that to the Powerpuff Girls! Now we use our Pokemon for weapons just to show them who's boss!

Eddy: Pokemon aren't weapons cap boy, they're your allies!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: You are sick!

Brick: No, it's Brick!

Butch: Butch!

Boomer: Boomer!

Nazz: Those are some weird names.

Brick: Now you're making me mad! You ain't getting to no Pokemon Center till you get past us!

Eddy: And what do you mean by that?

Butch: You wanna help that injured Pokemon? Then all you gotta do is-

Boomer: Battle us!

Eddy: Fine by me!

Double D: Careful Eddy, they appear to be more violent in battle then normal.

Ed: We are all aware Double D!

Nazz: This oughtta be good.

The Kankers and Scrat were clinging onto the bottom of the bridge.

May: The Rowdyruff Boys? They're hardcore!

Marie: More than us, but the twerps have guts to battle them!

Scrat: So what's the plan?

Lee: Shh! I have an idea, but we have to wait. I'd love to see the twerp getting beaten for once!

Eddy: So what's the rules?

Brick: One Pokemon each! I choose Rollock!

Brick sent out a gray rock Pokemon with a round gray rock shell body, brown arms and legs with claws sticking out of the fingers and toes, multiple rocks sticking out of its shell, a round brown head, and white eyes and black pupils.

Rollock: Rollock!

Eddy: Check that out!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Rollock, the Mega Rock Pokemon. The evolved form of Shellock. Rollock blend in mountains by pretending to be rocks. When angered, they curl up into a ball and roll around in a rampage, destroying any objects in sight.

Eddy: Sounds pretty powerful. Alright then, I choose Felame!

Eddy sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Double D: Hold on Eddy, Rollock is a Rock and Ground type! Felame is at a huge disadvantage!

Eddy: No worries, Felame is too quick for a heavyweight like Rollock!

Brick: Oh, you just made the biggest mistake! Go Rollock, Tackle!

Rollock: Rollock!

Rollock jumped above Felame.

Eddy: Felame, use Ember!

Felame: Fe-la-la-lame!

Felame hit Rollock with Ember, knocking it back.

Rollock: Rollock!

Brick: Get back in there! Use Rock Throw!

Rollock: Roll! Lock!

Rollock fired a Rock Throw at Felame.

Eddy: Felame, Flamethrower!

Felame: Fe-laaaaame!

Felame burned the rocks with Flamethrower.

Rollock jumped above Felame.

Felame: Felame?

Nazz: It's fast!

Ed: Look out Eddy!

Brick: Use Tackle!

Rollock: Rollock!

Rollock body slammed Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Eddy: Felame!

Double D: That didn't even look like a Tackle! It looked more like a Body Slam!

May: The twerp is losing! Should we ambush-

Lee: Shut up May!

Butch: Break em Brick!

Boomer: Karate chop them!

Double D: I wonder if Boomer realizes Rollock can't use Karate Chop.

Nazz: That move is super effective on it after all.

Eddy: Felame, try to get it off you with Fire Blast!

Felame: Fe! Laaaaaaame!

Felame blasted Rollock off him with Fire Blast.

Rollock: Rollock!

Brick: What the?

Rollock landed into Brick.

Brick: Whoa! Oof!

Nazz: Good on ya!

Ed: Ooh, right in the kisser!

Eddy: How'd ya like that?

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Felame: Felame!

Brick stood up.

Brick: Urgh! Rollock return!

Brick recalled Rollock.

Brick: You got lucky kid!

Boomer ran in front of Brick.

Boomer: Now it's my turn!

Brick: Don't mess up chump!

Boomer: Go Bolteron!

Boomer sent out a tall yellow humanoid Pokemon with an oval shaped head, white eyes with blue irises and black pupils, black antennas, blue stripes on its face, arms, legs, and torso, and black stripes on its arms, legs, and torso, a black plug shaped tail, and clawed hands and feet.

Bolteron: Bolteraaaaa!

Eddy: Whoa!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Bolteron, the Static Pokemon. The final evolved form of Pluglet. Bolteron can absorb any electric attack and release them into stronger concussive blasts of thunder.

Eddy: Then I guess I won't be using you Pikavolt.

Pikavolt: Pika.

Ed: Wait! I'd love to observe another Electric Pokemon that isn't Pikavolt! Let me battle Bolteron Eddy!

Eddy: Sure Ed, go ahead.

Eddy recalled Felame.

Ed ran in front of Eddy.

Ed: Okay, go Rattitail!

Ed sent out Rattitail.

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Nazz: I don't see why he doesn't use Monkeaf when it's resistant to Electric attacks.

Double D: Bolteron are swift Pokemon, they're able to power up their Electric attacks.

Boomer: Go Bolteron, use ThunderPunch!

Bolteron: Bolteraaa!

Bolteron swung its fist at Rattitail.

Ed: Rattitail! Ice Beam!

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Rattitail froze Bolteron's fist.

Bolteron: Bolt?

Boomer: Hey! What the?

Ed: Now use Super Fang!

Rattitail: Rattitail!

Rattitail bit Bolteron's hand, breaking the ice off.

Bolteron: Teraaaa!

Bolteron held its fist.

Boomer: Bolteron, get a grip!

Butch: Man he's terrible at battling!

Brick: Tell me about it!

Nazz: Yeah, he needs work.

Eddy: No kidding!

Ed: Rattitail, wrap this up with your best Double-Edge!

Rattitail: Rattitaaaail!

Rattitail knocked Bolteron back with Double-Edge.

Bolteron: Bolteraaaaaa!

Bolteron fainted.

Bolteron: Bolt.

Boomer: No! Return!

Boomer recalled Bolteron.

Boomer: You can't-

Butch pushed him out of the way.

Boomer: Whoa!

Butch: Now it's my turn monobrow man! Go Shellster!

Butch sent out a bivalve Pokemon with a round dark blue pearl shaped body encased in an icy blue shell made out of ice, white eyes and black pupils, a purple horn on the top of its shell, and ice shards sticking out of its shell.

Shellster: Shellster!

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Shellster, the Bivalve Pokemon. Shellster's shell is made out of ice and is as hard as rock. It spends most of the day dormant in its shell, but uses it as a defense when attacked.

Nazz: Since it's a Water type, I'll battle it!

Ed: You may Miss Nazz! Return Rattitail!

Ed recalled Rattitail.

Nazz stood in front of Ed.

Nazz: Time to face an innocent girl Butch! Go Starmor-

Marduck popped out.

Marduck: Marduck?

Nazz: What the? Marduck! I said Starmor, not you! Get back in your-

Butch: Go Shellster, Icicle Spear!

Shellster: Shellster!

Shellster fired multiple ice shards at Marduck.

Marduck: Mar!

Nazz: Wait! I wasn't ready! Ugh! Make yourself useful Marduck and use Scratch!

Marduck: Mar!

Marduck ran over to Shellster and scratched its shell, but nothing happened.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer stood blankly before bursting out laughter.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer: Hahahahahaha!

Boomer: That's more pathetic than me! Wait!

Brick: You gotta be kidding!

Butch: What's next? A Tail Whip?

Nazz: That's just what we'll do! Use Tail Whip!

Marduck: Mar!

Marduck whipped its tail at Shellster, but nothing still happened.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer: Hahahahahahaha!

Eddy: This is embarrassing!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Nazz is a comedian!

Double D: A very blatant one, that is.

Nazz: Come on Marduck, try using-

Butch: Too late! Shellster, Clamp!

Shellster: Shell!

Shellster clamped on Marduck's tail.

Marduck: Mar? MAR! MAR! MAR!

Marduck struggled to get out of Shellster's grasp before being flung across the bridge and landed on its head.

Marduck: Mar!

Nazz: Marduck, are you alright?

Marduck stood up and its eyes glowed blue as it was angry.

Marduck: Mar!

Brick: Hey, I think it's mad.

Butch: Who cares? Shellster-

Lee: Enough!

Butch: Huh?

The Kankers and Scrat climbed on the bridge gate and jumped down.

Lee: Prepare for trouble, this battle's over!

Marie: Make it double, Marduck's got a hangover!

May: Also triple- aah!

Marduck: Marduuuuuuck!

Marduck sent the Kankers and Scrat flying into the water with Screech.

Scrat: I didn't even get to speak!

Nazz: I don't even know what to say other than that was great Marduck! Now try using Screech on Shellster!

Marduck: Mar-

Lee: Not so fast!

Nazz: What now?

The Kankers and Scrat rose up on their balloon.

Scrat: If you think you can silence me like that, then-

Marie: Can it Scrat! We want Pikavolt!

May: So hand it over!

Eddy: Why don't you guys just take a hike?

Lee: Wrong answer! Scrat!

Scrat: You got it!

Scrat shot a mechanical arm at Pikavolt, grabbing it.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt! Give it back Kankers!

Scrat reeled in Pikavolt.

Lee: Sorry, no can do twerp! We're out of here!

The balloon began to take off.

Marie: See ya later!

May: Alligators! Haha!

Eddy: Kankers!

Marduck shook its head.

Marduck: Mar?

Nazz: Marduck, stop them!

Marduck: Marduck?

Nazz: Oh no, you're back to dull mode again!

Marduck: Mar?

Nazz: Well don't just stand there Butch! Help at least!

Butch: Urgh, I would definitely hate it if someone got their hands on my Shellster! Go and use Ice Beam to stop that balloon!

Shellster: Shellster!

Shellster shot an Ice Beam at the balloon, freezing it.

Scrat: Brrr!

Lee: Hey! Ice your own balloon!

Butch: Aim an Ice Shard at that metal arm!

Shellster: Shell!

Shellster broke the arm off Pikavolt, causing it to fall out the balloon.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy: Pikavolt!

Eddy caught Pikavolt.

Eddy: Gotcha!

Pikavolt: Pika!

May: You insidious twerps ruin everything! Ameeba, slug em!

May sent out Ameeba.

Ameeba: Ameeba!

May: Acid that overgrown shell to a tiny little scallop!

Ameeba: Amee-ba!

Ameeba fired an Acid at Shellster.

Butch: Withdraw!

Shellster: Shell!

Shellster withdrew in its shell and the Acid oozed off it.

May: Urgh, Body Slam!

Ameeba: Ameeba!

Ameeba bounced off of Shellster's hard shell, flying back into the Kankers and Scrat.

Ameeba: Amee!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah! Oof!

Brick and Boomer: Dang!

Eddy: Pikavolt, finish them with Thunderbolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooooolt!

The attack hit the balloon, sending the Kankers, Scrat, and Ameeba flying.

Lee: Now do you have something to say Scrat?

Scrat: Yeah! We all do!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: We're blasting off agaiiiiiin!

They flew off into the distance.

Nazz: Now that they're gone, let's continue our battle.

Butch looked at Brick and Boomer and they all nodded.

Butch: Na, we're cool.

Nazz: Huh?

Brick: You guys are alright. Since both me and Boomer lost, we'll let you go to that Pokemon Center. That injured Pokemon could use your help.

Double D: I'm very thankful Brick!

Eddy: So are we!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Ed: Yes sir!

XXXXXXXX

Everyone rode their bike to the other side of the bridge as Brick, Boomer, and Butch flew behind them.

XXXXXXXX

Everyone was at the Pokemon Center.

Nurse Vivian: You all must be the ones my sister sent to bring the medicine right?

Double D: Good guess Nurse! I must say, you're more prettier than your sister yet, you're still just as wise!

Eddy pushed him out of the way.

Double D: Whoa!

Eddy: Here's the medicine.

Eddy handed Nurse Vivian the medicine.

Nurse Vivian: Yes, this is it!

Nurse Vivian and Fuchsina walked over to a tank with an injured small bivalve Pokemon with a flat dark blue pearl shaped body encased inside an ice blue scallop shalled shell, white eyes and black pupils, and a sticking out tongue inside it. Fuchsina opened the tank and Nurse Vivian poured the medicine inside the tank, causing the injuries to disappear and the Pokemon smiled.

Shellop: Shellop!

Nazz: I knew it! It was a Water Pokemon! And it's better now!

Eddy: Nice! What is it?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Shellop, the Bivalve Pokemon. The pre-evolved form of Shellster. Shellop's tongue contains poison that it uses it to numb its prey.

Eddy: So, the pre-evolved form of Shellster? Butch you must be happy you got the evolved form.

Butch: Of course!

Boomer: Well-

Brick: Don't say a word! Guess you guys will be moving on out of here huh?

Eddy: Yeah, we're traveling together.

Brick: Well good luck on your journey. Ya'll are gonna get need it.

Nazz: Thanks!

Ed: Nice of you all to lighten up!

XXXXXXXX

It was sunset and the Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz waived good-bye to Brick, Boomer, and Butch and walked down a route as they continued their journey.

XXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat were floating in the bridge water.

Lee: Who's idea was it to hang around the bridge anyway?

Marie: You! You said we couldn't follow the twerps on the bridge so you said go under!

May: And I thought I was stupid!

Scrat: You are! Your Ameeba is the reason why we're here! You led the twerps into battle!

A wave knocked them downstream.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aah! We're splashing off agaiiiiin!

Who's That Pokemon?

Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Nazz: It's Shellster!

Shellster: Shellster!


	37. Transectory

Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Nazz: Who's that Pokemon?

Hint: It can transform into any Pokemon or object

Chapter 37: Transectory

The Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a route.

Nazz: Okay, how many times have we walked down this same path?

Ed: Countless if you ask me.

Double D: Oh dear, it appears we're lost.

Eddy: Are you serious? This bites!

Pikavolt: Pika! Pika?

Eddy: What's up?

Pikavolt pointed up ahead.

Pikavolt: Pika!

Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Nazz: Huh?

Everyone spotted a mansion up ahead.

Eddy: Hey, it's a mansion! I say we check it out!

Nazz: I'm with you there!

Ed: You read my mind!

Double D: I agree! It will be an interesting place to stop and rest!

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood in front of the mansion.

Eddy: So, who wants to go in first?

Pikavolt: Pika.

Nazz: I'm not going in first. Ed, you go.

Ed: Sorry Nazz. Double D?

Double D: Oh well, I- Eddy?

Eddy: Oh quit being such babies! Fine I'll go!

Eddy opened the door.

Eddy: Hello? Anyone home?

Pikavolt: Pika-Pika?

There was no response.

Ed: I don't see anybody.

Nazz: That's cause it's dark.

Double D: This is strange.

Mimi: Who's there?

Eddy: Who said that?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Mimi: I'll be right there!

Nazz: Sounds like someone's here.

Double D: Oh my.

A girl dressed like Eddy with long red ponytail styled hair and red eyes walked out from behind a set of clothes with a Pikavolt on her shoulder. However, the Pikavolt's face was much different than Eddy's.

Mimi: How may I help you?

Transect: Pika!

Eddy: What the?

Pikavolt: Pika!

Ed: Cool! Eddy's twin!

Nazz: That's not Eddy's twin, that's his female side?

Double D: Now I'm more confused than ever!

Eddy: Okay, who are you and why are you dressed like me?

Mimi: That's a good question! It may seem like I have an identity crisis! But-

The girl took off the outfit and revealed her in her regular clothes, a red shirt, magenta sweatpants, and red and white shoes.

Mimi: The more I change, the more I stay the same as me, Mimi and my partner, Transect!

The Pikavolt morphed into a red blob Pokemon with a purse shaped body, a black outline on its torso, white eyes and maroon pupils, and two forked like appendages connected to their body sticking out of the top sides on its head.

Transect: Transect!

Eddy: What's that?

Eddy scanned his Pokedex.

Pokedex: Transect, the Transformation Pokemon. Transect's only move, Transform, allows it to mimic the appearance of any Pokemon or object.

Eddy: Now that's a unique Pokemon! It's got pizazz!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Mimi: Thank you! It would be cool if everyone had a unique Pokemon like Transect here!

Transect: Transect!

Ed: Can I have yours?

Mimi: Get your own pal!

Nazz: That's just what I was about to say. Haha.

Mimi: Hehe! I'm Mimi if ya'll didn't get my intro.

Double D: We heard. I'm Double D. This is Ed and Nazz. And that's Eddy and Pikavolt.

Eddy: So you're telling me Transect can transform into any Pokemon it wants to?

Mimi: That's right partner! Just like it did with your Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika?

Double D: Wait, there's something a bit odd here.

Mimi: What's that?

Double D: When Transect was morphed into Pikavolt, its face looked the same and didn't transform as well.

Nazz: Yeah, I kind of noticed that as well.

Mimi: Oh yeah, Transect has a tendency to do that. It's just not able to fully master its transformation.

Transect: Transect.

Ed: So it is struggling? Have no fear, Ed is here! Go Beetox!

Ed sent out Beetox.

Beetox: Bee!

Ed: Tell Transect to transform into Beetox!

Mimi: Okay, Transect, transform into Beetox!

Transect: Transect!

Transect transformed into Beetox, but its face was still the same.

Transect: Bee!

Beetox looked strangely.

Beetox: Beetox!

Beetox jabbed Ed's pokeball and went back inside.

Ed: Well that was a waste of time! Beetox get back-

Double D: Wait Ed, Transect's face is still the same.

Ed: Huh? Hmph! I am not satisfied!

Mimi: Sorry, this all happened ever since our first show.

Transect morphed back to normal.

Eddy: First show?

Mimi: Yeah, after I caught Transect, I decided to show off its skills at a Pokemon talent competition. I was honing my skills to become the best Transect trainer in Kanto. Transect was able to transform without any problems, but I guess it got stage fright a little. It ended up always transforming its entire body but its face. I saved myself the embarrassing by dropping out of any more talent competitions until Transect could fix this flaw. So far, it hasn't been going well.

Nazz: Wow, I really want to help out any way I can Mimi.

Double D: As do I. Maybe if Transect had a better look at the face of the Pokemon it's transforming into, then it would be able to master its transformation.

Mimi: I've tried that, but no luck.

Eddy: How about a battle?

Mimi: A battle? How will that help?

Eddy: Transect is a good battler right?

Mimi: Yeah, I guess when it's transforming into another Pokemon, it gains all their strengths.

Eddy: Then why not build its confidence by battling? I can help you with that!

Mimi: Sure, I think a battle would sound nice partner!

XXXXXXXXXX

Eddy and Mimi stood across from each other on a stage while Double D, Ed, and Nazz stood against the curtains to watch.

Eddy: Since Transect already transformed into Pikavolt, I'll use another Pokemon! Go Monkeaf!

Eddy sent out Monkeaf.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Mimi: Alright Transect, transform into Monkeaf!

Transect: Transect!

Transect morphed into Monkeaf, but its face was still the same.

Transect: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf looked strangely.

Monkeaf: Monkeaf?

Eddy: Uh-oh.

Pikavolt: Pika?

Mimi: Oh no! Not again!

Ed: That sure didn't help.

Nazz: This might take a while.

Eddy: No need to worry, once it starts battling, then it can try again!

Mimi: You're right! Okay, I'll let you go first Eddy!

Eddy: Alright, Monkeaf, use Razor Leaf!

Monkeaf: Mon-keaf-keaf-keaf!

Mimi: You use Razor Leaf too!

Transect: Mon-keaf-keaf-keaf!

Both attacks canceled each other out.

Eddy: Use Quick Attack!

Monkeaf: Monkeaf!

Monkeaf dashed at Transect.

Mimi: I knew that attack was next! Use Slash!

Transect: Monkeaf?

Monkeaf charged into Transect, knocking it back.

Monkeaf: Keaf!

Transect: Mon!

Mimi: Transect! How come you didn't use Slash?

Transect stood up while shaking off the pain.

Transect: Mon!

Eddy: Monkeaf can't use that move. It can use Fury Swipes however.

Mimi: I thought it was Slash! Wait, can it use Scratch?

Eddy: Yeah, but my Monkeaf can't.

Mimi: That's the move I was calling! Scratch! Guess your Monkeaf doesn't know that. This isn't really helping. Call out another Pokemon.

Eddy: Alright Monkeaf, return.

Eddy recalled Monkeaf.

Transect morphed back to normal.

Eddy: I choose you, Felame!

Eddy sent out Felame.

Felame: Felame!

Mimi: Okay Transect-

The curtains opened.

Mimi: Huh? What's going on?

The lights turned off and flashed onto the balcony, where the Kankers and Scrat stood.

Lee: Prepare for trouble, its our spotlight!

Marie: Make it double, we're about that rocket life!

May: Also triple, we're taking the limelight!

ee: To protect the world from devastation!

Marie: To unite the people within our nation!

May: And to rendezvous between similar stations!

Lee: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Marie: To extend our reach to the stars above!

May: And to lift our position in tough!

Lee: Lee!

Marie: Marie!

May: May!

Lee: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Marie: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

May: Before your Pokemon lose sight!

Scrat: Scraaaat! That's right!

Eddy: Kankers! What do you want?

Lee: It's simple, we want Transect!

Marie: And we're coming to get it!

May: Scrat, swipe it!

Scrat: Swooping down and swiping it!

Scrat tied his leg with a rope and took out a net and jumped down.

Scrat: Scraaaaaat!

Scrat plucked Transect with the net.

Transect: Transect!

Mimi: Transect! What are ya'll doing?

Scrat swooped back up on the balcony.

Marie: What does it look like we're doing?

May: We're stealing your Pokemon!

Nazz: You can't do that crooks!

Ed: You are not fit to be trainers!

Lee: Please, we're elite Team Rocket members!

May: I thought we were-

Marie elbowed her.

Scrat: We got Transect and now we'll be off!

Transect: Transect!

Eddy: No you won't! Felame, go!

Felame: Felame!

Marie: Coffume, SmokeScreen!

Marie sent out Coffume.

Coffume: Coffume! Coffff!

Coffume emitted a SmokeScreen.

Double D: I can't see!

Mimi: Transect!

Eddy: Kankers!

The SmokeScreen went away to reveal the Kankers, Scrat, and Transect gone.

Eddy: Where'd they go?

Pikavolt: Pika?

Nazz: It looks like they got away!

Ed: Those fiends!

Mimi: No! My Transect! Now how am I supposed to become a master Transect trainer if I ain't got a Transect?

Eddy: No worries Mimi, we'll find it! Outsmarting the Kankers is like taking candy from a baby!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Mimi: Really? Thanks guys! Let's go!

Everyone ran off the stage.

XXXXXXXXX

The Kankers, Scrat, and Transect were in the woods. Transect stood in front of them.

Lee: Alright you gelatinous red blob, make with the transforming!

Transect: Transect!

Scrat: That ain't no way to get it to transform!

Marie: Scrat's right, shapeshift blobby!

May: You're off too! Open sesame red jelly!

Marie smacked her.

Marie: You're an idiot!

Lee: Shut up girls! Okay Transect, you want to make a million dollars? Transform into a Pokemon and you'll have it!

Transect: Transect? Transect!

Lee: Okay, transform into- what Pokemon should we tell it to transform into?

Marie: How about a Barboon?

May: No, an Eggby!

Lee: You guys are thinking small! We need a bigger Pokemon!

Scrat: You mean like a Draggino?

Lee: Yeah, a Draggino! That's perfect! We get Transect to evolve into Draggino and then sell it to someone who wants to buy the rare Pokemon off us!

May: That's what I call genius! Why didn't I think of that?

Marie: Because you're so stupid, you think a Scrat evolves into a Toxiger!

Scrat: What? I take offense to that! Actually no I don't! I hate Percat! I'd rather evolve into a Toxiger! The boss has a Percat! I like the boss, but not the Percat! I should be his top cat! I-

Lee smacked him.

Lee: Enough lip! We don't need the boss to know about this! We're acting on our own this time! Once I get the mula-

May: Alright, we get it! Okay Transect transform into a Draggino!

Transect: Transect?

Scrat: It won't transform automatically. It's gotta see a picture of a Draggino first!

A Steedle crawled past them.

Steedle: Steedle.

May: Hey, there it is! Wait!

Transect: Transect!

Transect morphed into Steedle.

Transect: Steedle!

Lee: May you dope!

Lee pounded May to the ground.

May: Oof!

Lee: Change into Draggino now!

Scrat: Wait! That's not the only problem.

Marie: What are you talking about?

Scrat: Look at its face. That ain't look like no Steedle to me!

Lee: What? Who cares? Change into Draggino!

Scrat: Hold up! Change into me Transect.

Transect morphed into Scrat.

Transect: Scrat!

Marie: I don't see the difference, you're both hairballs!

Scrat: Quiet raven hair!

Marie gasped.

Scrat: You make all Scrat look hideous with your face! You look like a Trancat!

Lee, Marie, and May looked strangely.

Scrat: A combination of Transect and Scrat? Never mind! Start getting your transformation right or you'll see a claw!

Scrat extracted his claws as Transect looked nervous.

Transect: Transect!

Pidgeollo and Poibat flew by and flew back to the mansion.

Pidgeollo: Pidgo!

Poibat: Poibat!

XXXXXXXXXX

Mimi: This has been taking too long, what if I never see Transect ever again?

Double D: Don't say that. The Kanker sisters are not be worried over.

Nazz: As embarrassing as they are, Transect probably escaped their clutches.

Pidgeollo and Poibat flew over.

Pidgeollo: Pidgo!

Poibat: Poibat!

Eddy: Pidgeollo? Did you find the Kankers?

Pidgeollo: Pidgollo!

Double D: Great! Poibat, lead us to them!

Nazz: Come on Mimi, Transect's been found!

Mimi: Oh great! Thank you all!

Everyone ran out the mansion.

XXXXXXXXX

Transect was morphed into an Ameeba.

Transect: Ameeba!

May: No way! My Ameeba looks nothing like that!

Scrat: Try again. This time, a Talcon.

Transect morphed into a Talcon.

Transect: Talcon!

Marie: Your face is still the same! Ugh! Scrat, this is a waste of time!

Scrat: You're right! Now get a taste of my Fury Swipes! If you were a Scrat, you wouldn't really feel the pain, but the irony! But you can't transform into a good looking one, can you?

Scrat extracted his claws.

Transect: Talcon!

Transect transformed into Scrat and this time, its face looked like one.

Transect: Scrat!

Scrat: Huh?

Lee: Hey, it worked!

Eddy: Kankers!

Lee: Huh?

Everyone ran over.

Mimi: You better give me back my Transect!

May: Twerps central!

Marie: Just try to get it back! What the?

Marie saw that Eddy, Ed, Double D, Nazz, and Mimi were dressed like Team Rocket grunts.

Eddy: Prepare for trouble!

Double D: Make it double!

Ed: Also triple!

Nazz: To protect the world from devastation!

Mimi: To ignite the people within our nations!

Ed: And to rendezvous between similar stations!

Eddy: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Double D: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Ed: And to lift our position in tough!

Mimi: Mimi!

Nazz: Nazz!

Eddy: Eddy!

Double D: Double D!

Ed: Ed!

Eddy: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Nazz: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Mimi: That's right!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Lee: THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! HOW DARE YOU TWERPS MAKE A MOCKERY OF OUR MOTTO!

MARIE: WE WORKED ON THAT MOTTO FOR A LONG TIME!

MAY: WE WAS COUNTING HOW MANY DIAMONDS WE WERE GOING TO MAKE OFF STEALING POKEMON WHILE MAKING THAT MOTTO!

Everyone took off the costumes and were back in their regular clothes.

Mimi: We don't care about your motto, considering you guys don't even wear your own team's uniforms.

Scrat: Scraaaat! I don't even wear any clothes!

Ed: Whoa! Scrat, I didn't know you had a twin!

Scrat: Huh? Hey, why are you still me?

Transect: Scrat!

Mimi: It must be Transect morphed as Scrat! And it got its face to look just like Scrat!

Eddy: No fooling?

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Lee: It doesn't matter now, we're taking both Scrats with us!

Lee grabbed Transect as her, Marie, May, and Scrat jumped in the balloon and it took off.

Mimi: No! Come back!

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Bye bye!

Eddy: Kankers! Alright Pidg-

Nazz: Wait Eddy! If Pidgeollo knocks that balloon down, Transect could get hurt!

May: Smart thinking twerpette!

Lee: But you can have it back!

Lee threw Scrat out of the balloon.

Scrat: Whoa! Aaaaahhhh! Oof!

Mimi: Uh?

Scrat smiled nervously.

Scrat: Scrat?

Ed: Hey, you got your Transect back!

Mimi: Is this a joke?

Eddy: What's wrong?

Mimi: Nice try, but I can easily tell that's not Transect. Especially when Transect has a more exotic look.

Scrat: What? I'll show you exo-

Mimi tossed Scrat back into the balloon.

Scrat: Whaaaaaaaa! Oof!

Marie: You ruined our plan Scrat!

Transect morphed back to normal.

Transect: Transect!

Transect jumped out of the balloon.

Lee: Come back here you red jello thing!

Mimi caught Transect.

Mimi: Welcome back Transect!

Transect: Transect!

May: I will not stand for this!

Mimi: Oh you will now! Transect, go!

Transect: Transect!

Transect morphed into a cannon.

Double D: How modern!

Mimi: Now Eddy, have Pikavolt go inside the cannon!

Eddy: Huh? Oh, gotcha! Go Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pika!

Pikavolt jumped inside the cannon and Transect launched it onto the balloon.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Huh?

Eddy: Thunderbolt them Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavooooooooolt!

Pikavolt shocked the balloon with Thunderbolt.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: Aaaaaaaahhhh!

Pikavolt jumped off the balloon as it exploded, sending the Kankers and Scrat flying.

Lee: No Draggino!

Marie: No money!

May: But embarrassment!

Scrat: Am I exotic?

Lee, Marie, and May glared at him.

Lee, Marie, May, and Scrat: We're blasting off agaaaaiiiiin!

They flew off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXX

It was sunset and everyone stood outside the mansion.

Mimi: Thanks for helping me get back Transect!

Eddy: No problem. You guys are a great team!

Mimi: So are you and Pikavolt!

Pikavolt: Pikavolt!

Double D: So where are you headed off to Mimi?

Mimi: I'm going to travel around a little bit and practice Transect's transformation skills. I'm still working my goal of becoming a master Transect trainer!

Eddy: Good luck! We'll catch ya later! Bye!

Mimi: Bye guys!

Transect: Transect!

Nazz: See ya!

Ed: Good-bye!

Double D: Take care!

Mimi walked off as the Eds, Pikavolt, and Nazz walked down a route and continued their journey.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers and Scrat were in their balloon.

Lee: Since we couldn't get that Transect to transform into a Draggino, Scrat, you'll be our excuse to the boss!

Scrat: What? I ain't taking no blame! This was your idea!

Marie: Who said you were getting the blame?

May: Yeah, Lee, show him what we mean!

Scrat: Huh? What are you-

Lee placed a Draggy costume on him.

Scrat: What the?

Lee: Don't worry, you're just the height for a Draggy!

Scrat: I would rather be an evolution of Draggy than a pre evolution of Percat! You guys stink!

Marie: Quit blubbering and fix your hood!

Lee, Marie, and May started fixing the costume as Scrat struggled.

Scrat: No! Get off me!

Lee: Hold still squit!

Scrat: Back off!

May: Relax bub!

Scrat: Would you get away from me?

Who's That Pokemon?

Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Nazz: It's Transect!

Transect: Transect!


End file.
